Alianza Irrevocable
by DanGrint
Summary: Cuando el fruto de caricias indeseadas se interpone, ya no hay nada más que perder, sólo ganar. Una vez robada la inocencia, ella se ve obligada a pedir y él a ceder.
1. Intro

**ALIANZA IRREVOCABLE **es una nueva historia muy distinta a las que han leído de mi pequeño repertorio, y de la cual estoy orgullosa de haber podido traerles por fin.

Todo comienza por una idea inquietante, y por _inquietante_ me refiero a la temática principal por la cual se desarrolla toda la historia. El tema, al menos una parte de la historia, será un asunto delicado. Quiero que sepan que si lo ven incluso crudo, fue lo más ligero que pude hacerlo, tampoco quería perder la verdadera esencia de la historia.

Y me va gustando como va quedando escrita, ya que llevo varios capítulos redactados, aunque no todos en secuencia; las ideas suelen llegarme en un orden extraño. Pero no se preocupen de atrasarme, la idea la tengo bien planeada, y he estado escribiendo como loca en mis tiempos libres.

¿No es de locos que en mi carrera me dedique a escribir y aun tenga ánimos de escribir más cuando después de varias horas me estreso de estar tanto tiempo en la computadora y luego volver a lo mismo? Es decir, debería hacer todo lo contrario para no aburrirme de escribir, siendo ello lo que me apasiona. Lo bueno que son tipos diferentes de redacción.

Después de preguntarles sobre si querían conocer esta nueva historia y haber recibido muchas aceptaciones, debo decir que aunque me dijeran que no, de cualquier forma lo iba a hacer sin su consentimiento, jajaja. Sé que dije que esperaría más tiempo mientras avanzaba la historia de ¿Y el premio?, pero la tentación pudo más y decidí empezar a publicarla. Llevo tiempo escribiéndola, puliéndola y demás, y estoy lista para traérselas.

Estoy tan ansiosa y demasiado nerviosa, porque no sé cómo será recibida y es que como es algo diferente a lo que yo hago. En realidad no es que sea diferente, sino que he evolucionado a la hora de plantearme una historia. ADMITO públicamente que mis primeras historias son inocentes, relajantes, tiernas y sin mucha trama, son más para divertirse con el desarrollo. En cambio, Alianza Irrevocable es más planeada, enfocada en temas específicos, con una intención y un argumento. O al menos es lo que pretendo. Ustedes decidirán si les gusta, de lo contrario lloraré y lloraré y más lloraré. De no gustarles, seguiré publicando, habrá alguien que se compadezca de mí y me apoye. O puedo usar la amenaza de no traerles más de ¿YeP?, si es que lectoras de este fic visitan la nueva historia, jajaja.

Creo que ya dije todo lo necesario sobre esta historia. Las advertencias están mencionadas y **para los que no sean aptos de leerla no lo hagan**. Contiene palabras, acciones y temas fuertes, no todo el tiempo, pero existen en el transcurso de toda la historia.

**En fin, yéndonos al contenido de la historia, lo principal que deben saber es que: **

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son los protagonistas de esta historia, no obstante, habrá otros personajes que son mera invención mía y son importantes en el desarrollo, así que no quiero expresiones como "quién diantres es ese personaje", "nunca lo leí en los libros", y es así porque sólo existen en mi cabeza, jajaja.

**Esta es una historia escrita con el ÚNICO OBJETIVO DE ENTRETENER Y DIVERTIR a quien se atreva a acompañarme en esta nueva aventura. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING.**

**Por último dos cosas antes de que empiecen a leer el primer capítulo:**

**Primero:** La publicación será mensual, al igual que ¿Y el premio?, si puedo antes con gusto lo haré. Estuve pensando en una solución para el transcurso de la espera, así que 15 días después de la publicación de uno les traeré un capítulo de la otra historia. Por lo que no tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo, si es que deciden lectoras de ¿YeP? seguirla. Sino la leerán cada mes al esperar sólo esta historia.

**Segundo:**¡Sean bienvenidos! y diviértanse leyendo "Alianza Irrevocable"…


	2. La caída de los mortifagos

Hermione observó el reflejo que el espejo del baño le ofrecía. Eran increíbles las cosas que le estaban pasando después de lo sucedido. Aún recordaba la noticia que le habían dado hace dos meses cuando La Orden del Fénix la había rescatado, a pesar de todo no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía que algo faltaba para que ella pudiera aceptar las cosas como eran. Incomodidad. Era el sentimiento con el que se despertaba. Insegura. También todas las noches dormía con esa sensación. Más que nada y sobre todos los sentimientos, se sentía con una enorme razón para vivir su vida como siempre había pensado que sería, aunque si hubiese podido ser de otro modo sería muchísimo mejor, pero dadas las circunstancias, se había dado de ese _modo_.

Sólo habían pasado 20 días desde la última vez que había estado allí. Pero qué diferente era esta ocasión en la que tenía que presentarse frente al jurado y dar su testimonio.

_- La condena que se le atribuye al mortifago Alexander Stewart es por los crímenes acaecidos durante su estadía en el campo de concentración, lugar donde seguidores del Señor Tenebroso mantenían además su establecimiento de descanso. Siendo el mortifago Joshua Stewart un fiel líder y una de las manos derechas del ya mencionado, padre del joven a quien el día de hoy se le juzga por la cantidad de 10 años en la prisión de Azkaban. _

_Alex agachó la cabeza con pesadez. Él todo el tiempo había sido inocente y le tocaban casi los mismos años que a los demás mortifagos y todo por llevar en su brazo una marca a la que había sido obligado a tomar. Ni aunque pidiera que le dieran la poción de la verdad o que usaran Oclumancia para conocer su verdad, no le harían ese favor, cualquiera que la llevara, inocente o no, sería juzgado como un animal sin derecho a nada._

_- La sentencia final se puso en duda cuando una carta con información confidencial llegó a nuestro poder. Cada uno de los juicios se ha ido mencionando en el diario El Profeta, por lo tanto, la sociedad mágica ha estado al tanto de lo sucedido. Es así como alguien se alza a favor del juzgado, decidida a poner en duda su castigo. _

_No fue necesario que Alex levantara su mirada y la buscara. Sabía que era ella. Una persona tan noble y justa como lo era la bruja no se detendría hasta poner en su lugar a los que se lo merecían. Sin poder evitarlo, y sobre todo sin que le importara su orgullo, cubrió su cara con ambas manos, y tras susurrar su nombre un sollozo ronco atravesó su garganta. La gente buena existía y sobre todo, la verdadera justicia._

_- Hagan pasar a la Srita. Hermione Granger._

_Y entonces levantó la cara y la vio. Se veía tan perfecta y radiante, incluso más hermosa de lo que era. Quiso levantarse e ir a abrazarla y besarla, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. _

_- Tras ponerla a pruebas confidenciales y con las personas más aptas, se le ha llamado el día de hoy para escuchar la sentencia final del joven Alexander Stewart. Tras ser juzgado por ser seguidor del Señor Oscuro, perpetuar posibles asesinatos y conocedor del secuestro de varias brujas hijas de muggles; la aquí presente nos hizo llegar datos importantes que velan su sentencia._

_El juez hizo una pausa en la que tomó unos papeles._

_- Su libertad ha sido cuestionada, y es por eso que se le ha otorgado la oportunidad de apelar el testimonio que no tenía. ¿Cómo conoció a Hermione Granger?_

_- La conocí un par de días después de que la llevaran al Campo de Concentración. Era consciente de que había impuros trabajando como sirvientes, pero no de lo que hacían con las mujeres. En cuanto la vi supe lo que tenía que hacer. _

_- ¿Y de dónde sacó semejante corazón puro para ayudar? – preguntó de forma arrogante el juez. Sin embargo, Alex no le importó ni vio en su mirada desprecio, ya que estaba más atento en no quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione._

_- Seguro ella se los contó – respondió sin evitar ser soberbio. Esta vez, viendo a la persona mayor que dictaba su sentencia._

_- Le recuerdo que está en juego su libertad. Limítese a responder._

_- ¿Luego de que me trataron como animal? – estalló furioso Alex._

_- Alex – se adelantó asustada Hermione hasta donde se lo permitieron. Tan sólo un par de metros los separaban y estiró su mano como si quiera agarrarlo. Entonces él la observó y agachó la mirada como regañado y asintió._

_Los guardias hicieron a Hermione regresar a su lugar._

_- La vi y me pareció realmente bonita. Creí que era de mi edad o un par de años más grande, por lo que no entendía la causa de que hicieran una reunión del tipo subasta. Yo no era participe en cosas que no me obligaban, así que di la vuelta, en ese momento mi hermana era mi única preocupación. Unos días después vi una fila de mortifagos haciendo una apuesta de quién era el siguiente, eso me llamó la atención, una extraña avidez los embargaba y después supe de lo que hacían. Me dio asco, sangres sucias o no, no lo merecían, pero yo no podía hacer nada. De regreso a la mansión días después, uno de ellos me preguntó si ya había probado a la nueva sangre sucia, que resultó ser la amiga del famoso Harry Potter. No sabía por qué, pero tenía que ponerme entre ella y esos imbéciles. Entré sin que nadie se opusiera._

_- ¿Y eso se debe a…? – cuestionó dudando el juez._

_- Soy hijo de un mortifago con alto rango. Un niño de 15 años estaba por encima de todos ellos, lo odiaban, pero no podían hacer nada. Entré sin permiso, todos se dieron media vuelta. Un miedo irracional me invadió cuando la vi postrada en su cama semi-desnuda, con la mirada perdida y el dolor en su bonita y noble cara. Vi tanto de mi hermana en ella, ambas mujeres jóvenes y bellas, amarradas a un destino terrible por su sangre; una limpia, la otra sucia. Quise redimir lo inútil que era por no poder hacer nada por mi hermana, así que vi la oportunidad en ella. Finalmente, quise que aparte de mi hermanita hubiese otra persona que no me temiera, y en Hermione no vi miedo. _

_-. Sabemos por los pensamientos de la testigo que intimidó con ella, y no sólo fueron caricias._

_- No sabía qué hacer, quise con mi boca borrar las huellas. A pesar de lo que era, de lo que me obligaron a hacer, era sólo un niño decepcionado de lo poco que conocía de la vida, de los padres que le tocaron; un adolescente inocente en casi toda su extensión, y con ello me refiero a lo sexual._

_- ¿Qué relación existe entre Hermione Granger y su hermana?_

_- En cuanto le dije mi plan a Hermione aceptó sin pensarlo. Estaba a punto de renunciar, de ver a mi hermana sufrir, pero ella me hizo ver que sí podía. No habían pasado dos semanas y ya éramos inseparables. Una cosa llevó a la otra, un beso casual, una caricia intencionada, pero nunca la obligué, nunca. Creí que lo hacía por redimir lo que había hecho y lo que aún no hacía, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo hacía al no ser el asco de persona que creí era._

_- Tengo entendido que usted fue el que dio la alerta de donde estaban refugiados los mortifagos a la Orden del Fénix, pero ellos irían más rápido debido a una razón por la cual darían incluso su vida. _

_- Hermione estaba mal, enferma. Me la pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ella para que nadie más entrara a su cabaña, con mi hermana pronto ideamos un plan nuevo. Jena enseguida le tomó cariño, sabía su destino y se vio reflejada en ella. La reclamó como su sirvienta personal y la tenía desde el amanecer hasta caer la noche en su poder. Dentro de su habitación eran amigas de circunstancias extrañas; llegando mi padre u otro mortifago, era su sirvienta. Pero aún la buscaban y volvía a recaer, todo el esfuerzo de mi hermana se iba a la basura por…por... todos esos malditos bastardos. Así que la reclamé como mía. Mi padre se alegró, admitía que la sangre sucia estaba bastante aceptable y así no me aburriría en mi tiempo libre, aunque estaba seguro que lo había aprobado para que me alejara de Jena, ya nos había escuchado hablar sobre la inconformidad de los ideales puestos por nuestros padres. Sólo habían pasado 10 días de que nadie la pudiera tocar cuando llegaron a ayudarnos. _

_- Si pudo alertar a aurores de la posición de los mortifagos, ¿cómo es que no pudo antes? – preguntó haciendo dudar al propio Alex de su respuesta._

_- Hermione una vez me contó de su medio de comunicación con sus amigos. Se lo recordé casualmente escogiendo las palabras correctas y ella lo entendió. Llevaba encima la moneda cuando la secuestraron, pero la situación la hizo olvidar. Esa "traición" a mi bando no me causó daño, lo habíamos hecho bien y decidimos continuar. La verdadera parte difícil seria dejarme atrapar de la forma correcta. Ella mandó mensajes cortos contándoles nuestro plan: el lugar y fecha donde se encontrarían conmigo, donde tendrían que golpearme de verdad. La dirección sólo podía ser revelada por otro mortifago, si es que alcanzaba a vivir lo suficiente al traicionar, así que tenía que ir alguien realmente bueno en Oclumancia para que pudieran penetrar en mi mente, romper las barreras y a mí no me pasara nada. Todavía tenía que aparecerme con uno de ellos y revelar el lugar. Lo hicimos sin que sufriera ningún daño por el hechizo que llevamos los mortifagos. Siempre hay traidores como yo en líneas, pero más que nada era seguridad por si alguien de otro bando llegara a encontrarnos con la guardia baja. En la persona que lograra penetrar sin problemas recaía la vida de todos los impuros, y en que descubriera lo necesario en mi mente sobre el camino. En nuestras cabezas estaba la ubicación, era un secreto de todos, un tipo fidelio con mezcla de magia negra, la misma que se encargaba de envenenar nuestro cuerpo en segundos. Si llegaba a mi mente, a pesar de que yo pusiera resistencia, sin lograr engañar esa magia, todo abría terminado. _

_- Y lo logramos – dijo en voz baja Hermione. Alex levantó la mirada y le sonrió._

_- Lo logramos._

Hermione suspiró volviendo al presente. Habiendo comprobado que la historia coincidía y que ella no padecía del famoso Síndrome de Estocolmo, anunciaron la sentencia final de Alex. No había cometido asesinatos, pero sí herido a otros, y aunque era en defensa propia, su condición de mortifago le hizo ganarse un par de años en libertad condicional. No podía salir del país, viajaría a otros Estados pidiendo permiso, sería llamado a ser juzgado cuando ellos creyeran que era conveniente y saber de sus movimientos. Habían reducido el tiempo debido a que por él pudieron dar con los demás. Pero sería libre de moverse por toda Inglaterra sin problemas, haría su vida lejos de sus padres, respiraría tranquilo y en paz con Jena. Vivirían como ellos desearan.

Aún recordaba la reacción de Alex sobre la noticia. Gritó, soltó maldiciones y hechizos a diestra y siniestra, le pidió que abandonara, pero ella no podía, simplemente no había modo, estaba atada, no de forma obligatoria, sino por el lazo que ya existía. Luego lloró la desgracia de ambos, su dolor, su destino, su libertad, su decisión y Hermione se abrazó a él, acompañándolo en su desahogo. Habría deseado que fuera de otro modo, lo deseaba de verdad, pero no había vuelta atrás.

Sonrió con tristeza. Quería que terminara todo aquello y empezar su vida lejos de todo eso, rodeada por su familia y amigos. Olvidar lo sucedido. Hoy sería un día difícil, tenía que pensar rápido su decisión, tomarla ya. Iniciar su vida lejos y vivir con un posible miedo o dar a conocer su verdadero motivo de acudir a aquel juicio y tener la seguridad de que alguien más lo sabía y estaría protegida.

Cerró los ojos. Apoyó las manos en su vientre como si allí encontrara su resolución y puso su mente en blanco. No pensaría, respondería a lo que fuera necesario y la decisión la tomaría en cuando lo viera pasar por esa puerta. Suspiró de nuevo, abrió los ojos y caminó hacia la salida.

Se sentía desconectada de su cuerpo, el miedo y los nervios la invadían cuando atravesó la puerta y se dirigió a su lugar. Volteó a su alrededor buscando a sus amigos, y en cuanto los encontró les sonrió dándoles a entender que estaba bien y giró a ver a las personas que iban entrando por unas de las puertas opuestas por donde entraba la audiencia.

A su mente volvió el último día que lo había visto, como si hubiese quedado grabado a fuego recordaba a la perfección su indiferencia cuando le hizo saber el reclamo de Alex, su agradecimiento, su fría mirada por la ventana, la explosión, el patronus de Harry y su libertad. Vestía con la misma camisa y pantalón negro, ahora sucios y con agujeros en unas partes y sus caros zapatos raspados. Hacía casi cuatro meses ya de aquello.

Qué diferente se veía a como lo había visto la última vez. Arrogante como siempre, altivo a pesar de su condición: alguien que no se permite opacar aun con cadenas en sus piernas, demostrando su porte y elegancia, su orgullo de ser sangre limpia.

Draco Malfoy estaba listo para ser juzgado, un mortifago que no había sido merecedor de recibir apelación alguna y recibiría su sentencia final.

- … con una condena final de 5 años a Azkaban. Cumplido el plazo se realizará otro juicio donde se estipulará la cantidad que se le aumentará y la decisiva. Los crímenes investigados hasta el momento es lo que otorgan la condena.

¿Quién diría que a quien la cantidad de años le afectó en realidad fue a otra persona que no fuera el propio Draco Malfoy? ¡5 años! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer las cosas bien si encerraban a ese imbécil tanto tiempo? Y es que ya lo había decidido, se lo diría y depende de lo que dijera el rubio es como continuaría las cosas. Sería justa y lo aceptara o no, ella habría hecho lo correcto. No porque unos erraran otros debían seguir el ejemplo.

Levantó la mano llamando la atención del mismo juez que había realizado el de Alex y se puso de pie solicitando permiso de hablar.

- ¿Aún puedo hacer uso de esa prorroga que negué cuando me llamaron para acudir al juicio, siendo conocedora de los crímenes de Draco Malfoy?

- Estoy seguro que tiene en mente los actos del joven presente y que no hay arrepentimiento ni negación por su parte – aseveró el juez.

- Sí.

- Entonces pase al frente – dos guardias se acercaron a ella y la escoltaron hasta ponerse frente al juez, quedando a sólo un metro de distancia de Malfoy.

- Sé los crímenes que cometió. Deseo hablar sobre un tema en particular a favor de él – volteó a verlo y la mirada de odio que le mandó le hizo apartar la suya con rapidez – Los abusos que sufrí ya los conocen, no estuve presente en los tres juicios, pero di mi testimonio. Draco Malfoy queda automáticamente excluido del asunto, estuvo involucrado, pero eso fue porque se lo pedí. Y agradezco el apoyo, que ciertamente fue físico y emocional.

- Independientemente de lo que haya hecho, se le tomará en cuenta, pero también se le incluirá en su expediente, de algún modo la obligó – continuó el juez haciendo unos apuntes. Considerando las palaras de la bruja.

- No. No me obligó, yo se lo pedí. Al verme forzada le supliqué hasta que lo convencí. Él ni para burlarse me hubiese puesto un dedo encima… tal vez para usted no haya diferencia, pero para mí lo fue todo.

- ¡Maldición, Granger! – exclamó furioso Malfoy poniéndose de pie – Nadie pide tu clemencia. Nunca pediría nada de ti, así que deja tu estúpido y mojigato sentido de la justicia de lado…

- Sr. está prohibido hablar mientras no se le dé la palabra – alzó la voz el juez. Los de seguridad se acercaron al rubio.

- ¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! – soltó desesperada Hermione. No sabía cómo decírselo, y entre los gritos del rubio y el juez la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

- No quiero nada de ti – vociferó furioso Draco apoyando las manos en la mesa que tenía al frente.

- ¡No lo hago por ti imbécil! – exclamó Hermione acercándose a Malfoy, lo único que los separaba era la mesa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y cuando lo soltó de golpe lo miró – Hablo a favor del padre de mi hijo.

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra más, al menos no ellos dos, quienes se habían quedado como en estado de shock. Hermione casi hiperventilando porque al final había podido decirlo y él sin atender en realidad a la situación. El juez hizo un par de preguntas a la castaña, de si estar segura de la paternidad y de los meses de gestación.

El mortifago más pálido y frío de lo normal rodeó la mesa retirando de forma brusca las manos de los de seguridad. Escuchó decir algo al juez sin razonar en realidad qué fue lo expresado, aunque los guardianes ya no lo siguieron. Simplemente no entendía nada. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a ella a un paso de distancia de su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás embarazada, Granger?

.

* * *

Con un "Hey, ¿what's up?" es como empieza esto de los comentarios. Así es, estoy de vuelta, pero con nueva historia. Nunca hago este tipo de preguntas, pero dadas las circunstancias se las hago: ¿qué les pareció?

Desde el año pasado traía este gusanito de escribir "Alianza Irrevocable", pero no tenía nada concretado, y hace un par de meses la retomé al haberme llegado una inspiración arrolladora. Una persona me llegó a la mente cuando dije hace una semana "estoy lista para empezar a publicarla". Aquí es conocida como _venus027_ y en twitter como _andremusa_. Este capítulo va dedicado para ti cielo, por todo el apoyo que me has dado con las historias y por haber quedado mal cuando ya te había dicho que escribiría un one-shot navideño.

Una vez más les digo bienvenidos a todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que les gustó o por lo menos les llamó la atención, jaja. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Prometo no hacer largo mi próximo mensaje. Esto era para las presentaciones formales y todo lo referente. Recuerden que mi twitter es DanGrint. Espero sus reviews ansiosa. ¡Un beso!

Dedicación de última hora: (en realidad segundo, jaja)... mientras estoy por subir el primer capítulo, la historia se da a conocer al subir el intro, y pasados unos minutos me llega mi primer mensaje. Hola, cielo, has hecho que me emocione aún más. Por ser mi primera lectora de lo dedico a ti también! betzacosta....


	3. Consecuencias de un pacto

- ¿Estás embarazada, Granger? – preguntó de nuevo sin emoción alguna mientras retiraba por sus hombros la túnica de la bruja haciéndola caer al suelo.

Asintió y se sonrojó un poco con los actos del rubio. Él parecía estar abstraído. Cuando el mago no escuchó palabra alguna la miró con fijeza.

- Sí – susurró nerviosa.

Todos observaban intranquilos cada movimiento del mortifago, preocupados de que de un momento a otro pudiera golpear a la castaña. A escondidas sus amigos tenían la mano sobre la varita para que a cualquier movimiento extraño poder atacar.

Movió la cabeza al igual que la castaña como si de esa forma pudiera afirmar también de su embarazo, siendo completamente ajeno a su propio asentimiento.

- ¿Quedaste embarazada a la primera? – dijo levantando la blusa blanca para descubrir su vientre, tomó una mano de la Gryffindor e hizo que la agarra a mitad de su estómago.

- No – señaló en un hilo de voz. Turbada por cada uno de los gestos que hacia Malfoy. No veía en él que la fuera atacar, pero tampoco podía confiarse. Todo podría pasar de un segundo a otro y ella no lograría defenderse sin su varita en mano.

Alzó la mirada hacia ella y levantó una ceja con arrogancia.

- Fue cuando te hice sentir tu primer orgasmo – expuso como si fuera lo más natural del mundo frente a la audiencia que tenían. La bruja sintió arder todo su cuerpo de la vergüenza. No preguntaba, sólo afirmaba.

- No era necesario ese dato – murmuró sólo para él e intentó cubrirse el vientre, pero el rubio la atajó con una mano.

- Creí que habías hecho el hechizo anticonceptivo – manifestó enojado el ex Slytherin y después de que notó que la bruja le hacía caso, continuó con su objetivo. Descubrir qué había detrás de la ropa.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior para no llorar, ya que se sentía incriminada por Malfoy.

- No lo hice; primero, porque yo no tenía una varita y segundo, pasaste la tuya por mi vientre, así que era lógico que pensara que lo habías hecho– dijo alterada la bruja.

- Seguro, Granger – comentó sarcástico y bajó el pantalón de la bruja hasta su cadera. Antes inclusive de ver lo que había dejado al descubierto volteó a verla furioso – Esto lo tenías tan planeado como para quitarme posiblemente la fortuna que los Malfoy durante siglos han forjado.

El desaliñado mago sintió la fuerza demoledora de una mano impactarse contra su cara haciéndole girar el rostro de la potencia. La bruja no esperaba nada de él porque era una persona que sencillamente no le importaba ni interesaba, pero el que dijera eso la había final él no dejaba de ser el padre.

- Tan planeado como el hecho de que pedí me llevaran a ese lugar – repuso entre dientes. Ese comentario la había ofendido hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

- El hechizo que usé fue para borrar de tu cuerpo la sensación de todas esas caricias que tanto repudiabas – indicó iracundo poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Se había atrevido a ridiculizarlo frente a sus enemigos - ¿A caso nunca te preguntaste por qué durante esa noche no sentiste asco cuando te toqué?

La castaña cerró con fuerza la boca cuando un ligero gemido atravesó su garganta. Como si en un rayo hubiese atravesado, todas las manos de esos miserables llegaron a su cabeza.

- Y nunca más las volví a sentir – susurró.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te daría un regalo esa noche? – apuntó con ironía el rubio y sonrió de lado recordando también esa noche.

Ella asintió.

- Era tu pago por ser un sirviente tan fiel. Ese día me sentía _caritativo_ – continuó olvidándose por un momento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella lo había humillado, él haría lo mismo – Así que decidí borrar de tu mente solamente el rastro de esas manos, de esos besos, de esas caricias…de esos cuerpos para que siempre llevaras en tu mente la presencia del mío.

- Eso no tiene lógica.

- La tiene. Cada vez que tenías oportunidad acudías a mí para borrar de tu cuerpo las caricias ajenas y por eso te sentías protegida bajo el mío, reconocías mis caricias como algo normal.

Sin que terminara todavía de hablar, ella empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza. Una parte tenía lógica, pero la otra era completamente una mentira, al menos desde su perspectiva había una razón válida para que no fuera así.

- Porque fue un pacto que hicimos, yo lo pedí y tú aceptaste. Era mi decisión, por eso me sentía segura y sí, sé que acudía a ti para no sentirlos a ellos; porque tú me lo permitías. Eso es lo que hacía la diferencia: yo decidía. Si bien yo no lo deseaba, tú estarías grabado a fuego en mi cuerpo. Tú habías marcado la diferencia. De haberme ayudado con ese hechizo, las situaciones en las que viví ese mes y medio ni la magia lo borraría. Fuiste tú y por eso estoy agradecida. Tú y Alex me mantuvieron hasta cierto punto cuerda.

El rubio recordó a ese estúpido intento de mortifago y el día en el que le había pedido que la reclamara como su criada de planta y después cuando ella había aceptado ser completamente de Stewart. También se acordó de que lo había querido utilizar. Que lo utilizó.

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, la bruja no era nadie para mentirle de esa forma. Una maldita sangre sucia que decía estar embarazada de él, cuando podría estarlo del otro. A final de cuentas se había metido con él.

- Deberías hablar con Stewart – le soltó de pronto – Fuiste de él.

- Tú mismo acabas de aceptarlo, Malfoy – musitó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos por la indignación y puso una mano en su vientre inconscientemente.

El slytherin siguió ese movimiento y toda respuesta ingeniosa se quedó en su cabeza. No logró abrir la boca ni hacer ningún movimiento. Tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para ver mejor lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Un pequeño y perfecto bulto se asomaba por ese vientre plano, bueno, no tanto como lo recordaba.

Y como si Granger le hubiese leído el pensamiento, giró lentamente hacia un lado su cuerpo para darle mejor vista a esa deformidad y luego lo cambió hacia el otro, a manera si así mostrara la misma imagen y viera que era lo mismo.

Sin poder contenerse y casi involuntario de sus actos, dio de nuevo un paso hacia ella y sus manos se acercaron a su abdomen. Se detuvo a un centímetro sin tocarla.

- Esto que está adentro de ti, ¿es algo mío? – inquirió estupefacto sin poder quitar la mirada de ese bulto. Con cada respiración de la bruja, su vientre se movía un poco más hacia él. Tal si lo llamara.

- Sí, Malfoy – consintió sin emoción la castaña – Y no te estoy pidiendo nada. Creí justo que supieras que habría un descendiente tuyo en el mundo, pero eso no significa que quiero que seas parte de su vida. Sólo te aviso por si algún día sales de Azkaban y si llegas a verlo de casualidad, notando algún parecido a ti, no te sientes en la obligación de querer conocer algo de él.

Es como si hubiese ignorado todas sus palabras. No obstante, Draco sí la escuchaba, sólo que no sabía si no quería o no podía ponerle atención. Esto era algo para lo que, obviamente, no estaba preparado.

- Lo que crece en tu vientre, ¿yo lo hice? – volvió a inquirir absorto en su propio mundo.

- Desgraciadamente – dijo Hermione molesta – No lo digo por el bebé, lo digo por ti.

Y como movido por una energía invisible, Malfoy llevó sus manos al vientre. La primera sensación que tuvo fue la tibieza de su piel y enseguida sintió esa extraña dureza del bulto, pero que a la vez era tan suave. Desagradable, inquietante y extraordinaria.

La audiencia se había quedado igual de muda que el Juez, y es que esta noticia cambiaba mucho la situación, tanto para la testigo como para el castigado. Era una responsabilidad enorme en la cual habían caído ambos sin pedirlo y el Juez estaba seguro que otros problemas más fuertes se les venían encima. Eran sólo unos niños. Tan opuestos. Personalidades diferentes, sangre, sociedades, mundos, creencias, etc. Lamentablemente tendría que lidiar la joven con ello, la que menos merecía verse envuelta en esa situación; del mortifago no tenía clemencia, se había ganado cada segundo en Azkaban. Un hijo siempre sería una bendición, pero un padre como aquel…no merecía tal regalo ni tal mujer. Ella mucho menos merecía nada de aquello.

El juez frustrado por la noticia se cruzó de brazos esperando a que terminaran su plática, no le habría permitido levantarse de su lugar, pero veía en la mirada de la bruja la desesperación por encontrar una respuesta a toda esa locura, y de que no estuviese pasando aquello, como si esperase que despertara del más espantoso sueño. Se sentía desalentado de verlos a los dos parados en medio de todos intentado aclarar un poquito su situación.

Él tenía 3 hijos, entre ellos una joven bruja tan sólo un año mayor que Hermione Granger. Debía hacer las cosas bien, que Malfoy pagara su cuenta con la sociedad y recibiera el castigo merecido. A pesar de, también quería hacer algo por esa joven, conocía a la perfección su caso y se sentía muy cercana a ella por su joven hija, que se encontraba en una etapa perfecta de la vida, disfrutándola, divirtiéndose, estudiando y soñando en grande. No quería que su vida se viera truncada, y no es que el bebé fuera a ser un estorbo, pero sí a su edad. Dejaría tanto sin hacer y sin el padre a su lado la responsabilidad recaería en ella sola. Admiraba tanto a esa jovencita, a pesar de todo seguía tan fuerte, feliz y noble; o eso es lo que decían sus amigos. Sonrió sin proponérselo cuando la vio reírse como si nada al haber insultado al mortifago.

- Lo que hay aquí es mi sangre – apuntó de nuevo sin ponerle atención a la voz del cuerpo que se encontraba frente a él.

- Sí, y también mi sangre – alegó Hermione con una sonrisa burlona. Al parecer el mago aun no se daba cuenta de lo obvio – Lo cual significa…

- Sé lo que significa – la cortó molesto y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el vientre de la castaña para poder sentirlo en diferentes ángulos – Lo que crece día a día en tu cuerpo es algo que yo hice, es algo que me pertenece, que es mío… y que es mí sangre.

- Sí, Malfoy, ya lo entendí – ironizó la bruja y en un acto reflejo sumió el panza al sentir más intimas las caricias del mago.

- No hagas eso, Granger – rugió al ver que escondía el pequeño bulto desapareciéndolo por completo – Lo puedes dañar.

Hermione no fue la única impresionada al escuchar ese comentario. ¿Malfoy preocupándose por la vida de alguien? Fue tanto el impacto en Granger, que decidió ignorar las manos del rubio, colocando en su mente el pensamiento de que a quien en realidad quería, casi literalmente, era tocar al bebé. Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero también bastante territorial, eso es lo que veían.

- Sangre de mi sangre – murmuró más para sí que para ella.

- Sí, tú eres el padre – musitó la castaña pasando también una mano por su panza – Y yo su madre.

- ¿Esto que crecerá en ti será mi… hijo?

- Sí.

Y entonces de golpe dejó de tocarla a ella y lo que iba a ser suyo. Se volvió a erguir completamente y allí se dio cuenta de que se había agachado para apreciar mejor. Una vez aclarado el tema, que a decir verdad lo tenía como en un extraño túnel del tiempo, se sentía allí pero a la vez en otro lugar. Si eso que Granger tenía en su cuerpo era suyo, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no importaba lo que fuera, es decir, algo de su pertenencia no podía estar en manos de otros. Sus padres le habían enseñado a proteger lo suyo y trabajarlo, aunque esta ocasión fuera una persona debía aplicarse el mismo procedimiento con el cambio de una que otra cláusula. Al final resultaba ser también una propiedad. Se trataba de una inversión tanto de ingreso como de salida.

- No tienes ningún derecho a decidir qué harás con la vida que he creado – reclamó lleno de enojo, aún a pesar que no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba diciendo. La noticia había sido un shock completo – No tienes ningún derecho en quitarme algo que es mío.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, ya lo he decido – aseguró la bruja un tanto incomoda por el tono – No te permitiré ser parte de nuestra vida.

- No seré parte de tu vida, Granger – volteó a ver al juez por un par de segundos y luego a ella de nuevo – Si tendré un heredero, me aseguraré de que tenga la mejor vida y no será en una pocilga rodeada de magos mediocres y crezca en un lugar pobre sin nada a su alrededor.

- Si pensabas que con eso me convencerías estás muy equivocado – rugió la bruja cubriéndose y acomodó su ropa en su lugar. Malfoy se agachó rápidamente por su túnica y se la pasó como si creyera que con ese movimiento pudiera lastimar a esa cosa que él había creado.

- ¿Te gustaría meter a juicio la decisión? El dinero lo puede todo, Granger y si decides alejar a mi sangre de mí, estoy seguro que te puedes ir inclusive despidiendo _de mí heredero_, porque el día que nazca te lo quitaré – le susurró con suavidad a la madre de su futuro hijo.

- No estás en posición de amenazarme, te recuerdo que tu libertad está por verse – sonrió con ironía la bruja y se alejó un paso de él.

- Y tú no te atrevas a amenazarme con eso, ni mucho menos a decidir de qué forma participaré en la vida de esa criatura – dijo dando un paso hacia ella, la tomó de un brazo sin hacerle presión ni mucho menos con la intención de lastimarla – Si bien lo que hay en ti, es tan mío como tuyo, ambos seremos parte de la decisión. Te conviene este trato.

- ¿Crees que todo se trata de un pacto? – se soltó del agarre burlándose de él – No estamos hablando de nosotros, se trata de alguien más.

La bruja alzó la mano cuando vio a sus amigos levantarse de sus asientos. Se sentía avergonzada y herida, no quería hacer las cosas públicas, pero de cierta forma se sentiría más segura dejando en claro que el niño sí tenía un padre y en un futuro no sería señalado como un bastardo producto de una injusticia. Cuando creciera no quería que escuchara comentarios que lo dañaran, quería ella poder explicarle su situación cuando fuera grande sólo de ser necesario, pero siempre poderle decir que sí tenía un papá. Habían sido muchas cosas las que la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión y una de ellas era esa.

- Si me dijiste esto fue por algo – contraatacó el rubio.

- Si te lo dije es por miedo a que pudieras lastimarlo en un futuro o quitármelo como si tuvieras algún derecho – balbuceó sintiendo como se le humedecían los ojos por lo irritada que se sentía.

Sabía que la sociedad no andaría por allí haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, porque todos habían estado viviendo en el mismo miedo por muchos años y ahora que todo había acabado seguro que por algún tiempo se mantendría el tema como un tabú. Después habría gente sin escrúpulos tanto mayores como jóvenes que hablarían de todo en cuanto a los juicios, y que por deberle a la sociedad los estaban haciendo de forma pública para que fueran testigos de su castigo, del que se merecían por las desgracias que habían implantado en tantos. El rubio observó detenidamente sus ojos sin que le afectara el cómo se sintiera ella. Malfoy era de los que creía que cada uno veía por sí mismo, si le dolía algo era su problema.

- Ese es tu miedo, porque sabes que lo tengo – y en un nuevo movimiento, volvió a posar una de sus manos en su vientre al colarse por debajo de su blusa. Ella respingó nerviosa – Tal vez así es como deban darse las cosas. Por alguna razón fuiste capturada y me atravesé ese día por tu camino y tú me pediste aquello. Quizá hay un motivo por el cual hayas quedado embarazada.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas? – si ella estaba confundida como Malfoy, aquello la ponía en un nivel que no lograba entender por más que quisiera.

- Que yo deseo a ese bebé, quiero que también sea mío – continuó el rubio metiendo su otra mano. Al parecer se había olvidado de la audiencia – Y voy a ser parte de su vida, quieras o no… qué importa que sea sangre tuya y mía, siempre será mejor que los demás ilusos por llevar la mía corriendo por sus venas.

- Esa es mi única desgraciada; que lleve tu sangre.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Granger? – dijo exasperado pasando suavemente sus manos por el vientre de la bruja.

- Sinceramente no entiendo nada de las estupideces que dices.

- Que por alguna razón hicimos aquel pacto, tal vez todo se trate de algo que tengamos que estipular, quizá así sea todo entre nosotros – respondió como si todo tuviera lógica para él – Decidimos empezar un juego sucio, muy a pesar de lo que queríamos; ahora resolveremos estar de acuerdo en que los dos estaremos desde su crecimiento aquí– presionó ligeramente su estómago - hasta que sea capaz de andar solo, ya que te aseguró que no será ningún placer tenerte a ti todos los días en mi vida hasta verlo nacer. Nos tendremos que aguantar debido al pacto que hagamos de soportarnos hasta que mi hijo sea capaz de viajar hasta mi mansión y no verte la cara.

- Primero; es nuestro. Créeme cuando te digo que _esto _que crece dentro de mí no es sólo obra tuya, también yo aporté – aclaró mordaz – Y segundo; no lo haremos vivir ni mucho menos sufrir las diferencias que haya entre nosotros, no crecerá en ese estúpido ambiente en el que vivimos.

- ¿Ves como es fácil ponernos de acuerdo? – sonrió sarcástico el slytherin e interrumpió el movimiento de sus manos.

Ella bufó olvidándose de las lágrimas y todo lo demás. Qué extraña plática estaban teniendo. No entendía a Malfoy. Había aceptado tener a ese hijo, y no sólo lo consentía, estaba aferrado a que ese bebé fuera tan suyo como de ella.

Muchas veces las cosas que uno nunca llega a imaginar son las que más ventajas dan y también de una forma extraña terminan por ser de su agrado.

.

* * *

Sólo 19 días tardé en traerles el segundo chapter, fue poco tiempo, ¿no? Emocionada por agradecer a todas las personas que se animaron a leer la nueva historia, y bastante complacida porque lectoras de ¿Y el premio? se pasaron por aquí. Y muchísimo más feliz de saber que lectoras completamente nuevas dieron con esta nueva locura. Aunque debo decir que todas son nuevas a pesar de que ya conozco a algunas. Cualquier duda pregúntenme, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Un beso y abrazo enorme a:

*betzacosta, *pekelittrell, *velvet9uchiha. *BeatrixMalfoy, *luna-maga, *Yaiza, *NemesisAg, *Cherrie SA, *sailormercuri o neptune, *culdrak, *valemalfoy, *negrita28malfoy, *Nenita Malfoy, *TheaSerpens, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Lolipott, *DarkAngel008.

Si quieres agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint (cuando me agreguen manden un mensaje diciéndome que son de FF)

Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte pronto!


	4. Campo de concentración

_9 de Agosto_

_Los amaneceres pueden ser iguales, pero nunca significar lo mismo. Es como el significado y el significante; para algunos el frescor que recorre cada porción de piel es una delicada caricia, la señal esperada, la batalla ganada; para otros el momento esperado, el más temido, el decisivo, la pérdida de algo o alguien. _

Hermione tropezó cuando uno de los mortifagos la empujó para que caminara más deprisa. Temía a lo que fuera ser de ella de ahora en adelante, se sentía desconcertada y asustada. No obstante, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, incluso lo haría de nuevo de presentársele una vez más la ocasión, no lo pensaría un sólo segundo aunque hubiese sabido el resultado. Ellos eran parte de su vida, y no porque les había jurado que siempre estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara había hecho aquello; y es que eran tan parte de ella que daría su vida para verlos a salvo. Por amigos como ellos no se pensaba la respuesta, simplemente se sabía.

Lo único que la atormentaba era la cara de horror que había visto en Harry al interponerse entre él y el mortifago, que en ese momento se reía detrás de ella al haberla atrapado. Se había enfurecido por no haber podido tocarle un sólo cabello al famoso niño que sobrevivió, pero como recompensa había obtenido a un as clave.

Le preocupaba que quisieran hacer un intercambio de ella por Harry, su amigo no pensaría la respuesta ni un segundo siquiera para verla a salvo de nuevo, sólo esperaba que los demás lograran tranquilizarlo y hacer las cosas como ya las tenían previstas. El pelinegro merecía una tregua dentro del caos de la guerra, suficiente tenía con el papel que ya estaba jugando, y la castaña había logrado darle ese aire. No todo tenía porque concentrarse en él, había tantos que podían ser víctimas y sin proponérselo había desviado por un momento la atención. No habría sabido cómo reaccionar si lo hubiesen secuestrado a él o a Ron, eran su familia y no saber de ellos la habría matado poco a poco. En cambio la leona se haría cargo – hasta cierto punto – de su destino. Confiaba lo suficiente en sus amigos para que recordaran que era una bruja inteligente, cuidadosa y no se dejaría vencer así tan fácil. Que se sabría cuidar sola aún rodeada de sus enemigos.

Limpió el lodo de sus manos en el pantalón al levantarse. En un rápido reconocimiento de los magos sólo pudo apreciar las máscaras de estos, no sabía si era bueno poder verlos o no la cara o si ganara algo con ello. Intentó escuchar lo que decían logrando apreciar puros siseos. Era lógico que no quisieran hablar más alto en su presencia, debían estar comentando la recién pelea, las bajas y estar en proceso los planes próximos. Suaves e imperceptibles estallidos fueron escuchándose a su alrededor al aparecerse más magos oscuros, los rezagados de la lucha. Pudo prestar atención a unas caras, algunos la observaban asqueados, otros burlones, otros con sorpresa – debían saber quién era – y otros con miradas lascivas.

Caminaron alrededor de 200 metros entre árboles y una oscuridad casi absoluta antes de llegar a un claro pequeño, vio a todos los mortifagos hacer movimientos complicados con sus varitas y comenzaron a desvanecerse absorbidos por la noche. El que la había raptado la tomó con brusquedad del brazo, imitó a sus compañeros y viajaron a través del espacio en el que se realizaba la desaparición.

Había vuelto a caer al suelo al verse arrojada por el mortifago al tocar piso. _Inútil _le había dicho entre dientes, burlándose de ella como si no fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie cuando en realidad él era el que se dedicaba a maltratarla y humillarla. Cerró con fuerza la boca para no emitir ni un sonido de malestar, esta vez la caída le había dolido. Las piedras se habían encajado en sus rodillas y las palmas de las manos. Suspiró consternada. Al levantarse estudió su entorno. Era un lugar enorme, al parecer habían quitado absurda cantidad de arboledas para construir aquel campo donde se ubicaban todos los mortifagos. Se preguntó si también vivía allí aquel loco culpable de toda desgracia, por un momento se aterrorizó por completo, pero después se dijo a si misma que era imposible. Él debía estar viviendo en un lugar completamente diferente o si vivía allí mismo en el bosque no creía que estuviera cerca.

Volvió a empujarla el mortifago, esta vez quitándose la máscara. Su negra mirada le causó escalofríos. No sólo había desprecio allí, sino lujuria. Retiró su mirada rápido, no quería descubrir otro significado en ese infame rostro. Imaginaba que el edificio que se postraba frente a ellos debía ser donde habitaban los magos. Era enorme y lujoso, al menos es lo que se apreciaba desde lejos. A pesar de su condición le dio curiosidad ver pequeñas cabañas colocadas sin orden alguno en el claro. En algunas había luz y se veían personas, otras solo estaban vacías y a oscuras. Entonces se dio cuenta que había otras como ella, es decir, brujas secuestradas. Hizo un conteo rápido. Cinco. Puso atención en una que estaba llorando mientras un mortifago le decía algo que no alcazaba a escuchar; empezó a gritar con histeria y luego una bofetada de parte de aquel enmascarado. Sorprendida se llevó las manos a la boca para silenciar su exclamación, seguro aquel enfermo que la había apresado se veía tentado a hacer lo mismo. Quiso acercarse, pero una de las otras brujas casi en un movimiento imperceptible la detuvo. Se sintió desesperada porque quería ayudarla, pese a, su parte natural de la supervivencia se lo impedía. Podía sonar demasiado egoísta por pensar sólo en su persona, pero estaban en una situación crítica en la que si una sola no se cuidaba nadie más lo haría. Sublevada se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus manos en puños. Nadie se metería por nadie en ese lugar. Nadie protegería a nadie en aquella situación. Nadie veía por ella más que sí misma. Nadie.

Los mortifagos se fueron dispersando cada quien a sus respectivos lugares una vez cumplida su tarea. Otros magos se acercaron para llevarse a las nuevas víctimas y entre ellas se encontraba Hermione. Una parte se alegraba de poder deshacerse del mortifago, la otra le decía que el verdadero martirio recién iniciaba.

El oscuro lugar la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Caminó detrás de todas las chicas custodiadas por 3 mortifagos con varita en mano, quienes no dudarían en maldecirlas si alguna intentara escapar. A Hermione le hubiese encantado poder hacerlo de haber tenido para empezar su varita – que se la había quitado el mortifago con un expelliarmus mientras los hechizos volaban a su alrededor en el momento de confusión que se hizo cuando habían intentado tomar a Harry desprevenido– y de saber en dónde diantres se encontraban. Habían desaparecido 3 veces antes de poder llegar a ese extraño lugar. Entre eso y las largas horas de caminatas no tenía la mínima idea de la ubicación.

Por ir distraída observando lo mayor posible si llegaba a tener la suerte de ubicar el lugar, alguna señal por el tipo de árboles, vegetación y demás, chocó con alguien. Giró preocupada encontrándose con un joven. De ninguno salió palabra de sus bocas. La única luz existente era la proveniente de la cabaña más cercana, revelando así muy poco de su perfil. Solamente pudo ver el inexpresivo ojo – que era lo único que se veía – y de cómo poco a poco su ceño se fruncía.

- Muévete – la aventaron por la espalda. Volteó hacia atrás para ver al joven, pero él ya caminaba de nuevo dándole la espalda. No entendía su gesto, tal vez se debía al asco de haberlo tocado.

Entraron a la cabaña de donde salía la luz encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de mortifagos sin máscara que reían relejados después de su misión cumplida. Debía ser la hora de diversión a costa de los sangre sucia. Las obligaron a pararse frente a todos en un pequeño escenario. Parecía ser un lugar de reunión, ya que había sillas distribuidas en toda la cabaña. Tres de las brujas lloraban desoladas por su destino, ya antes habían escuchado que las convertían en sus sirvientas. Ese era el papel que merecían, según ellos, los que no eran sangre limpia. Las otras dos estaban tomadas de las manos, Hermione las observó largo tiempo escuchando a lo lejos las palabras aglomeradas de cada uno de los presentes; tenían cierto parecido con la diferencia de un par de años entre ellas a lo mucho. Seguro eran hermanas o primas. La castaña por su lado estaba quieta en su lugar sin demostrar alteración alguna. No quería dejarse llevar por la desesperación y miedo que sentía, sabía que si lo demostraba ellos se agarrarían de eso, eran masoquistas y hacer sufrir a sus víctimas era placer puro. No les daría el gusto mientras tuviera la entereza suficiente para hacerlo.

Las palabras llegaron claras a sus oídos, sin embargo, las sintió lejanas. Absurdas. Sin sentido. No podía ser cierto lo que les estaban diciendo. Era la cosa más denigrante que jamás había escuchado. Sintió como poco a poco a sus pulmones les faltaba aire y se sintió mareada. Cerró los ojos negando lo que debía pasar de ahora en adelante. Su vista se nubló por las lágrimas. No podía ser verdad, debía ser una broma de mal gusto, sabía que eran las personas más despreciables, pero nunca en su más oscura suposición de cómo eran los seguidores del que-no-debía-ser-nombrado imaginó que pudieran hacer eso. No podían hacerles aquello, destruirían sus vidas en el primer momento que pusieran un dedo encima de ellas.

Poco a poco se fueron saliendo todos los magos riendo y haciendo planes para sus tiempos libres, mismos que serían aprovechados ahora con su nuevo pasatiempo. Las otras brujas lloraban a su lado, escuchaba los lloriqueos lejanos y sin sentido. Se limpió la cara con desesperación al sentir unas manos aferrando su muñeca. Quiso soltarse del agarre, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo para que se quedara quieta. Era una bruja. Una mortifaga que la veía con antipatía y que tendría unos 30 años. Puso una pulsera en su mano derecha con unas letras grabadas: S3-1. No tenía la mínima idea de lo que significara.

- Se levantarán a las 5 de la madrugada todos los días y se acercarán al edificio, allí recibirán las indicaciones respectivas. Si no están puntuales se les castigará, estoy segura que eso no lo quieren.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo una bruja señalando la pulsera y las letras impresas.

- No me sorprende que lo preguntes, sangre sucia a final de cuentas, una estúpida por naturaleza – expresó mordaz – Las instrucciones las acabo de dar.

Hermione observó que todas tenían números diferentes.

- ¿Cómo sabremos que son las 5 si no tenemos reloj? – preguntó otra viendo las manos de las otras.

- ¿Cómo decirlo? – se puso una mano bajo la barbilla pretendiendo pensar la respuesta – Mmm…ese no es mi problema.

- No te preocupes – susurró Hermione hablando por primera vez – Yo tengo uno, sabrás la hora exacta.

- Lo dudo – la mortifaga respondió con desprecio y se dio la vuelta.

Al salir del lugar Hermione se encontró con un par de brujas que ya tenían varios meses en ese lugar y se pusieron a explicarles más detalladamente lo que significaban esos extraños brazaletes. Era estúpido lo que les decía. Tres de las brujas dormirían juntas en una cabaña, mientras otras dos en otra diferente y finalmente ella sola en otra. Supuestamente la decisión la tomaban los mismos mortifagos; la servidumbre era divida como los mismos magos oscuros. El edificio estaba compuesto por tres pisos y una planta baja donde estaban las cocinas: en el piso número uno dormían los mortifagos de más baja categoría, aquellos que se encargaban de las misiones más sencillas y estúpidas, o al menos eso decía ellos. Eran los mortifagos sirvientes de los mandamás; en el piso número dos dormían los cabezas de ciertos grupos, los que daban órdenes y tenían más rango en las misiones, dinero, clase e importancia en las decisiones; en el piso tres dormían los líderes, los de real importancia en los planes. Eran muy pocos los que recibían la información completa. Obviamente los de mayor rango, los de la élite mágica y las manos derechas.

De esta forma era divida la servidumbre, ya que todavía tenían el descaro de seleccionar de entre lo peor, es decir, de los mestizos y sangre sucias lo mejor para cada uno. Los aspectos que tomaban en cuenta era el nivel de magia, su nivel social – hasta en eso se fijaban – y estudios. A ella se le había considerado una excelente bruja, a pesar de su sangre, y la habían mandado al piso importante. Entre los magos debían tener lo mejor, la competencia siempre estaba presente. Todas se habían sorprendido de que a Hermione le hubiesen dado el 1 en el siguiente número de la serie. Eso quería decir que era un sirviente confiable y no una inútil sangre sucia.

Como zombie se alejó del grupo y caminó sin rumbo fijo, no conocía el lugar y no podría por ningún motivo escapar. Se recargó en la pared trasera de la cabaña pequeña que sería suya, pero no tenía ganas de entrar. No quería estar encerrada, quería sentirse libre aun en su prisión.

Lloró resbalándose por la pared de la cabaña hasta llegar al era algo con lo que no podría interactuar porque estaba más allá de su raciocinio y de su corta edad; porque a pesar de que era una adolescente, ella en ese momento se sentía como una niña. No sabría sobrellevar la situación por más que fuera la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Sencillamente no podía

El crujir de hojas secas siendo aplastadas por pies, que era lo más lógico que fuera, se escucharon de poco a poco y después desapareció todo sonido.

- Allí es a donde perteneces – dijo alguien burlándose de la bruja que mantenía su cara entre las manos – El suelo es para los sangre sucia.

No habría puesto mayor atención a esa persona despectiva de no ser porque reconoció la voz con ese último comentario. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que conocía y había escuchado decir tales palabras refiriéndose en ese término a los hijos de muggles. Levantó la cara reconfortada, ni ella sabia porque, tal vez se debía a que era al único que conocía en ese lugar.

- Así que era cierto lo que decían – respondió sorprendido cuando reconoció a la bruja que estaba a sus pies. Sonrió de lado – Quien diría que la inteligente e insufrible sangre sucia amiga de Potter sería la primera en caer.

- Malfoy - fue lo único que pudo decir la castaña cuando logró poner palabras en la boca.

Se levantó tambaleándose y caminó hacia él. En un movimiento que nadie previó, la chica se abrazó a su torso en un instinto de supervivencia, aunque fuera la persona equivocada.

- Aléjate de mí – asqueado se retiró haciéndose hacia atrás – No te atrevas a tocarme. El servicio no hace eso.

Se reprochó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida de sentirse resguardada por la simple presencia de su ex compañero de clases. Sentía que no podía respirar y sin más energías en su cuerpo se dejó caer de nuevo de rodillas.

- Habría dado cualquier cosa porque ese fuera mi destino – susurró. Si eso era sentir que no pertenecía a ella misma no quería que durara un segundo más.

La confusión rondando su mente y todo a su alrededor era algo que ya la tenía amedrantada. Desvalida. Creía que la mitad del daño lo infligía la desolación y el miedo a no tener una respuesta. Una batalla que no tenía un solo enemigo porque contra ella no había partido ganado, al menos que se tuviese a alguien a un lado para entre ellos luchar con lo que se les pusiera enfrente.

Malfoy alzó una ceja arrogante. Socarrón. Nada de lo que pudiera decir esa indeseable leona le causaría alteración alguna. Nunca se habían llevado bien, no tenía por qué ser diferente ahora. Era parte del clan enemigo.

- Es gratificante escuchar que aceptes tu destino, aquel donde existe el verdadero lugar a donde perteneces.

- Mi lugar es donde pertenezco, no ser la prostituta de nadie – alzó la mirada orgullosa y gruñó defendiéndose.

- ¿En eso te convirtieron Potter y Weasley? – se burló. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y con cuidado colocó uno entre sus labios para prenderlo - ¿En una puta?

- No – dijo con asco mientras se levantaba del suelo – Ustedes.

- ¿Disculpa? – ofendido dejó la llama del encendedor fluctuando frente al cigarro.

- No se conforman por retener a inocentes y hacerlos sus esclavos, sino que además les arrebatan la poca bondad que les queda al profanarlas.

- ¿Abusando de ellas? – respondió mordaz terminando por encender el tabaco. Dio una profunda calada disfrutando de su sabor y del delicado olor que bailaba a su alrededor – ¿Quién querría tocar a una sangre sucia?

- Por lo visto…muchos, Malfoy – se le rompió la voz pero carraspeó, porque no tenía la intención de derramar una sola lágrima frente a él.

Sonrió condescendiente el rubio. Hermione no entendía o no lograba digerir el hecho de que fuera el mismo mago que había conocido. No hacía mucho que habían dejado de verse y parecía ser completamente otro. No obstante, se dijo a si misma que tal vez ya desde antes lo era y no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer esa parte tan oscura de él.

Aun tenía ese aspecto de ser prácticamente un niño, aunque con un aura oscura sus facciones todavía no se veían violentadas por el gesto adusto y siniestro que caracterizaba a todo mago oscuro, pero sí el de haber algo malo con él.

A pesar de ser un año menor que ella, extrañamente se sentía hasta cierto punto tranquila. Era el único al que conocía y una cara de tal magnitud la traicionaba en su sentido de sobrevivir. Quería hacerse a la idea de que nada bueno podría obtener, pero sin evitarlo algo de esperanza la llenaba. Eso le dolía aún más porque sabía quién era ese joven frente a ella.

- Vaya, Granger, tal vez encuentres tu verdadera profesión – se burló dándole una calada profunda al cigarro. Caminó dos pasos y se recargó en el árbol que había cerca. No pretendía mantenerse cerca de Granger.

La bruja asintió sin darle verdadera razón y desvió la mirada.

- Te diría que eres un asco de _persona_, pero no sé si te merezcas que te llamen como tal.

- Gracias, Granger – reconoció indulgente.

- No eres digno de llamarte humano siquiera… - susurró.

El rubio se rió casi con una delicadeza propia de un rey, quien no debe provocar incomodidad ni ser mal visto cuando lo escuchen. Calculador.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te suicidas? – musitó sarcástico. Retórico.

La bruja prestó atención a su alrededor ahora que tenía la oportunidad mientras su mente se encontraba en un lado menos pernicioso. Quién diría que los comentarios desdeñosos y algo parecidos a los que antes habían llegado a tener durante su estancia en el Colegio le iban a hacer bien.

- Si tuviera la oportunidad con gusto lo haría – y lo decía porque sabía que no había la mínima chance de escapar. Mucho menos de intentar quitarse la vida, ya que las tenían bien vigiladas.

En ese preciso momento había localizado por mera suerte a cuatro mortifagos encubiertos entre las piedras que se alzaban como divisorios del campo. Un escalofrío la recorrió con ese último comentario sobre la muerte porque ni aunque tuviera la oportunidad lo haría.

- Pensándolo bien, le harías un gran favor a la humanidad – recomendó convincente. Puso entre sus labios el cigarro para disfrutar de otra fumada.

- Aún no estoy preparada para dejar a los que quiero.

Se enderezó con dignidad y alzó la barbilla. Nunca su esencia de ser gryffindor la abandonaría. No importaba en qué situación estuviera, siempre llevaría al león que los caracterizaba por dentro. Siempre estaba allí presente y se sentía orgullosa de serlo, porque de no haber pertenecido a esa Casa jamás habría encontrado la fortaleza que no la abandonaría. Se quedaron callados.

Suspiró con cansancio Malfoy debido al trabajo exhaustivo que había hecho a lo largo de la semana. Los fines de semana para él eran intocables, ya que de vez en cuando tenía un corto descanso, días en los que los mortifagos de menor categoría tenían la oportunidad de poner un poco en alto su indigno apellido haciendo tareas importantes. Hoy era un día en el que precisamente le tocaba tener un poco de serenidad y estar alejado de la inmundicia.

- En fin – tiró el cigarro al suelo para apagarlo – Te diría que fue un placer charlar contigo, pero estaría mintiendo, así que…

Antes de que diera la vuelta por completo y desapareciera el joven mago oscuro, Hermione puso a trabajar su mente rápidamente .Esta sería su única oportunidad de hablar y plantear las cosas tal y como estaban.

- Por favor, Malfoy.

Sorprendido se dio la vuelta al escuchar sus palabras. En su más sano juicio jamás la habría escuchado decir aquello ni torturándola, no al menos en el Colegio cuando ambos eran unos niños orgullosos. La vida ahora era diferente para ambos y se podía caer muy bajo por cualquier situación.

- Por favor – susurró repitiéndoselo con la voz rota.

- Tú escogiste tu lado y yo el mío –zanjó indiferente a lo que pudiera estar sintiendo la bruja – Tú caíste en manos equivocadas y yo no puedo hacer nada por ti.

- Sé muy bien que no lo harías. Te conozco, es la oportunidad perfecta para verme humillada, ¿no? – dijo irónica cruzándose de brazos – Siempre me odiaste por ser mejor que tú.

- Nunca has sido mejor que yo – si antes había estado de lo más tranquilo, ese insignificante comentario lo había hecho enfurecer.

Como si la bruja no le hubiese puesto la mínima atención continuó exteriorizando sus pensamientos.

- No dejes que me toquen – suplicó desesperada.

Mientras las palabras salían una tras otra de la boca de la castaña, el ceño del mago se fue frunciendo en un acto despectivo hacia ella.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada y no quiero ayudarte.

- Me odias lo suficiente como para cobrarte… - murmuró - …cobrarte cada una de las humillaciones que sentiste durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el colegio.

El rubio se le quedó viendo sin entender en realidad a donde quería ir a parar con todo aquello. Sus palabras siempre habían tenido un fin y estas no serían la diferencia. Por más que le dio vueltas al asunto no le encontró sentido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Granger?

La bruja tragó saliva y sostuvo su respiración largo tiempo. No importaba lo que dijera o hiciera, todo seguiría igual o peor si no actuaba prontamente. Necesitaba el valor suficiente para poder abrir por lo menos la boca y luego decir lo que su mente ya tenía en proceso.

- Quiero que seas el primero.

- ¿Qué? – alegó sin tomarse su tiempo para razonar aquellas simples pero significativas palabras – ¿El primero de qué?

Hermione levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, consciente que si abría ahora la boca lo único que saldría era un grito de desgracia y duda. Cuando el mago captó el verdadero mensaje parpadeó atónito y luego empezó a reír.

- ¿Eres virgen? – satirizó sabiendo lo que provocaba – Dime, Granger, ¿tu novio Potter nunca te ha tocado?

- Harry no es mi novio.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Weasley? – susurró hiriente acercándose peligrosamente, haciendo que la bruja retrocediera de modo automático.

Negó.

- ¿No,qué? – la incitó a responder. Fascinado por el poder que tenía sobre la que alguna vez fue una pesadilla – ¿No es tu novio?

- No – sus labios únicamente se movieron sin emitir sonido alguno.

- Dime, ¿alguna vez te han besado? – los pasos premeditados del rubio la pusieron nerviosa e incómoda. Chocó contra la pared.

- Sí – su voz ofendida no la abandonó esta vez.

- ¿De verdad hubo algún loco que no le diera asco besarte? – preguntó asqueado detallando el rostro sucio de la gryffindor. Las lágrimas habían dejado un camino limpio por donde habían pasado – Debió ser otro como tú.

Malfoy se detuvo a un escaso paso de su cuerpo. Bajó su mirada un poco para verla mejor. Sonrió despectivo, sin duda alguna ella merecía estar por debajo de él. Nunca lograría ser mejor que un sangre limpia, jamás sobre un Malfoy.

- Ron pertenece a una familia de la cual te sentirías admirado si no fuera porque son _traidores_ a tu sangre – la lealtad a los suyos siempre había sido debilidad de todos que se hacían llamar verdaderos amigos. Se acercó desafiante dando el último paso que había entre sus cuerpos.

- No me importa lo que digas – movió suavemente la cabeza con cada palabra que decía para dejarle en claro su respuesta.

- Te lo ruego, Malfoy – pidió con trabajo por el dolor en su garganta al aguantar el llanto.

- Ni aunque lo hagas te pondría un dedo encima – con aversión retrocedió un paso.

-Sé que nada evitará que me suceda. Lo único que pido es poder no cargar con más de lo que yo pueda.

Se dio la vuelta sin terminar de escucharla y mientras caminaba alejándose le dijo:

- Pide lo que quieras. El resultado será el mismo.

Un jadeó traspasó a la castaña. Giró hacia los lados para ver si nadie más los vigilaba, salvo aquellos lejanos que había descubierto.

- ¿Era mucho pedir poder estar con quien yo quisiera? – reveló dolida caminando lentamente hacia él – ¿Es mucho pedir querer tener mi primera vez con alguien que me guste y que quiera? ¿De disponer en dónde, cómo, cuándo… simplemente decidir es mucho pedir?

- Son ideales con los que ya no puedes soñar.

- No.

Esperó a que dijera más, ya que la veía mover la boca para decir algo pero nada salía. Se mantuvo a unos cuantos pasos de donde él se había quedado quieto al girarse de nuevo.

- Estoy segura que te encantaría someterme – señaló desesperada sin tener más argumentos.

La cara de estupefacción del mago le habría causado gracia a Hermione de no haber estado en esa situación. Parecía como que algo se había atorado en su garganta. Finalmente se echó a carcajear tan burlón que a Hermione se le nublaron los ojos por el insulto.

- ¿Teniendo sexo contigo? Me traumaría con solo tocarte.

- ¡No quiero vivir con el trauma de saber que un maldito degenerado me forzó a tener sexo con él!

- ¿Qué haría la diferencia? – para él no había diferencia. Daba igual si lo otros lo hacían, no tenía la mínima intención mover un dedo por ella – Lo estarías haciendo de cualquier manera forzada.

- Te conozco, Malfoy. Eres una cara familiar, no me sentiría tan perdida…necesito sentirme que no lo estoy y que todo estará bien.

La observó completamente en silencio. Posiblemente meditando su respuesta, aunque seguía sin verle nada beneficiario al asunto y no fructífero para él.

- No sé de qué otra forma perdértelo, Malfoy. Si burlarte de mí no es suficiente ni sabiendo que con ello tienes herramientas para hacer que pierda la cabeza Harry, entonces ya no hay nada más que decir.

Observó su cuerpo sin que hubiera nada en su mirada, sin embargo, la bruja se puso tan nerviosa como si estuviese presentándose a un examen importante. El rubio una vez más hizo una mueca despectiva, como si no merecía siquiera un mirada fugaz del mortifago. Se giró de nuevo, comenzó a caminar para irse y mientras se alejaba lo escuchó decir:

- Es un favor que te va a costar mucho, Granger. Ni con todo el oro del mundo me lo pagarías.

La bruja no puso como reaccionar ante las palabras del ex slytherin, no sabía si sentirse bien o aterrorizada, porque simplemente no se sentía ella misma. Caminó por primera vez con la intención de entrar a la cabaña que la protegería, de las cuatro paredes que vigilarían su estadía hasta que fuera rescatada, del techo que le impediría ver las estrellas que seguro sus amigos estarían viendo preguntándose donde estaría ella. Antes de entrar suspiró pesadamente, en un rápido vistazo logró apreciar una pequeña cajonera, la cama y otra puerta, que suponía era un baño.

Nada de aquello le importó, cerró con seguro y caminó hasta la cama. Despertó sobresaltada cuando golpes fuertes resonaron en una de las puertas, ya que al levantarse desorientada no supo cuál era cuál. Esperó hasta escuchar de nuevo el sonido para ubicarse.

Caminó tambaleante debido al mareo por haberse levantado demasiado rápido, se había acostado sin importarle ya nada, olvidándose prácticamente de que tenía que despertarse al día siguiente a las horas de la madrugada y no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de programarse. La ventaja es que tenía un reloj de mano y aunque no tenía alarma, el estarse repitiendo mentalmente la hora estipulada, su cabecita era un reloj natural que la sacaba del sueño sin problemas. Pero esta ocasión se había aventado a los brazos de Morfeo sin previas instrucciones.

De pronto se asuntó, respiró nerviosamente antes de abrir y brincó cuando otro golpe más fuerte sacudió la puerta. Aceptaría – no con gusto pero sí resignada – su castigo, ella había tenido la culpa.

Una joven de alrededor 20 años entró a la cabaña sin su permiso, dejó unas cosas sobre la cama y regresó a la puerta.

- El señor Malfoy la busca – dijo sin más.

- ¿El papá de Malfoy? – respondió preocupada la castaña. Debía de ser un sirviente por la forma en que iba vestida con su ropa desgastada y sucia.

- No, el joven amo – dijo inexpresiva entregándole una carta – La quiere ver en su habitación en una hora.

Mientras se retiraba la joven a Hermione la realidad empezó a llenarle su mente ahora bloqueada por las cosas que estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido y casi sin sentido. Abrió la carta. No debían haber pasado horas siquiera desde su encuentro, de haber sido ya el día siguiente estaría recibiendo su castigo, de eso estaba más que segura.

Camino al edificio fue pidiendo instrucciones para llegar. No se tomó la molestia de estar en todo, su mente estaba batallando en otro lado para poner atención en nimiedades. Cuando tocó la puerta al haber llegado al piso indicado nadie respondió, esperó un par de segundos y pasó. Malfoy estaba sentado con unos papeles en las manos en un escritorio de preciosa madera oscura junto a un ventanal.

- ¿Hiciste todo lo que te pedí? – dijo sin levantar la mirada o cerciorarse de que era ella.

- Sí.

- ¿Te duchaste? – continuó empezando a guardar todos los documentos que estaban dispersos.

- Soy una persona, no un animal – musitó dolida Hermione. Malfoy era la peor persona que creía haber conocido. Es como si para él cualquiera que no fuera de su linaje fueran como meros animales a los cuales no se les podía dar importancia.

- Eres una sangre sucia, tengo que tomar medidas extremas – respondió como si con eso aclarara todo. Se levantó y fue a recargarse en la parte delantera del escritorio.

Eran tan indignantes cada una de sus palabras, no sabía cuan ofensivas podían clasificarse. Le lloraron los ojos sin evitarlo. No sólo tenía que lidiar con lo que le fuera a pasar allí adentro, sino también con sus comentarios despreciativos.

Se quedó en la entrada esperando a que le dijera algo. Después de un largo minuto callados y observándose mutuamente el mago se decidió a hablar.

- Desvístete – le ordenó.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo primero que pudo decir aterrada.

- Escucha, Granger. Te estoy haciendo un enorme favor, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo repitiéndote las cosas.

Agarró tanto aire como pudo la bruja para darse valor de hacer lo que Malfoy le estaba pidiendo sin consideración. Asintió inquieta. Despacio empezó a quitarse la ropa con la mirada agachada. Él mantuvo sus ojos puestos en cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella simplemente era un cuerpo más, no valía la pena siquiera observarla y deleitarse con su figura, porque sólo era una sangre sucia.

- Siéntate en la cama – ordenó.

La bruja observó la enorme cada con miedo y sensación de pérdida.

- Cuando te diga algo debes obedecer, Granger – la suavidad con la que dijo cada una de las palabras a la bruja le supieron a amenaza y es que se había quedado con las prendas íntimas – No me hagas perder la paciencia.

Agarró aire para quitarse las últimas prendas. Nerviosa esperó la siguiente orden de Malfoy.

- Tócate – siseó autoritario.

Tardó más de un minuto en digerir la orden, sentía la mirada insistente de su verdugo y por más que quería sostenérsela como buena leona que era, no podía porque se sentía en extremo intimidada. Como si de un ataque asma de tratase, Hermione inhalaba y exhalaba aire. Empezó a tocarse primero las piernas, pasó por su abdomen, subió a los senos y llegó al final al cuello.

- Acércate a mí.

Su corazón palpitaba desbocado al sentir sus propias manos. No sabía que es lo que le esperaba siendo Malfoy quien "la iniciara" en este mundo del placer, mismo que ella no conocería en absoluto. Pero tampoco es que se imaginara ese tipo de órdenes tan directas y vacías. Cuando se levantó,sin evitarlo se puso una mano sobre su pecho y la otra en su Venus para cubrirse a pesar de que el mago ya la había visto.

- Quítame la ropa.

No pasó ni un segundo al recibir la orden cuando ya le estaba quitando la corbata desarreglada, desabrochó la camisa negra y sin querer le tocó el pecho con los dedos mientras bajaba a otro botón. Él la agarró de las muñecas con fuerza.

- Te prohíbo tocarme, lo harás sólo en caso de que yo te lo pida, ¿entendiste?

- Lo siento – dijo amedrantada por el enojo y desprecio que transmitía la voz del rubio.

- Continúa.

Asintió rápidamente para sacar su camisa con cuidado de no tocarlo, desabotonó su pantalón también negro, luego se agachó para sacarlo y aprovechando de estar a sus pies le quitó los zapatos. Finalmente se quedó con el bóxer.

Malfoy la levantó de los brazos sin lastimarla, puso una mano en su cintura y la empujó hacia la cama, cuando toparon en la orilla la hizo acostarse. Parpadeó para no llorar cuando una de sus tibias manos pasó por su cuello y bajó apresurado a sus senos. Sentir sus dedos delinear su abdomen le provocó más histeria y desasosiego sin saber el motivo o posiblemente porque se acercaba sin intervención alguna a un punto frágil.

- ¿Qué-ha-ces? – tartamudeó preocupada cuando la punta de una varita pasó a lo largo de su vientre.

- Querer tener sexo es una cosa y desear tener un hijo con una sangre sucia es otra que ni de broma querrían.

Su respiración se agitó cuando sintió la mano en su parte intima. Volvió a morder su labio, esta vez con mucho más fuerza. El rubio en un movimiento inesperado introdujo dos dedos y los empezó a mover. Hermione asustada e incómoda se removió. Simplemente no sabía qué sentir o cómo reaccionar. Suponía que cuando se buscaba placer al tener sexo o se hacía el amor, el cuerpo y la mente se preparaban para recibir algo bastante agradable, pero en cambio ella no iba en busca de eso, sólo en plan de supervivencia.

Unos segundos después sollozó subyugada al tiempo que las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, ya sin querer aguantarse el dolor y humillación, porque lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar.

- Bravo, Granger, dale armas a los demás – dijo con asco y se levantó.

Allí se quedó sin reaccionar y lloró lo que no había tenido oportunidad cuando supo que Malfoy "le ayudaría", porque no estaba preparada para nada de lo que le había pedido hacer.

Pasó una mano por su intimidad, sentía aun los dedos del rubio. Ella nunca antes había explorado tan lejos su cuerpo y el que lo hiciera otro sin pedir permiso la hacía sentir desprotegida.

Entonces recordó que estaba allí precisamente para eso, nada de lo que fuera a pasar durante los próximos minutos sería algo que conociera. Todo sería nuevo, no importaba en qué sentido; malo, desagradable, humillante o doloroso. Aguantó el aire para parar los jadeos y el llanto. "…d_ale armas a los demás.._." No se las daría, sería fuerte pasara lo que pasara y llorando cuando la tocaran seria estar muy por debajo de esos bastardos

Lo único que quería es que ya todo pasara, entre más se esperara más le afectaría y dolería. Se levantó para ir al baño. Lo vio en la tina con los ojos cerrados. Hermione hizo gala de toda su fuerza para seguir adelante. Estaba consciente de que en ella recaía "si le dolía o no cuando la penetrara".

Mentalmente se repitió que sólo dolía si estaba lo suficientemente cerrada a la idea de que lastimara. Ese era su mayor temor, sentir ese dolor desgarrador cuando los otros la tocaran. Debía relajarse para que se dieran las cosas lo más "sencillo y natural" que fuera posible.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ella no deseaba a Malfoy? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estaba siendo obligada? Lágrimas se le escaparon nuevamente, las limpió rápido deteniéndolas porque ahora era momento de otra cosa. Caminó a la tina para meterse y sin pensar en sus movimientos se sentó ahorcadas sobre las piernas extendidas del mago. Abrió los ojos con tranquilidad.

- Tienes que saber que para poder hacértelo debo excitarme, y no lo lograré cuando lo único que me provocas es lástima.

- Sé que ya te pedí mucho, Malfoy, pero debes entender que son muchas cosas para mí. El que me vea alguien desnuda por primera vez, me toque, tenga un hombre sin ropa y deba estar dentro de mí…trata de entender el hecho de que habrá otros que lo harán y no hay nadie conmigo para decirme que todo estará bien y me protegerá…. Malfoy, necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que va a pasar, un sólo segundo de tregua en cada uno de tus actos será suficiente.

Se le quedó viendo sin decir nada. La veía hacer el esfuerzo por no llorar. Recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada y llegó a la conclusión de que sí era una mujer. Sangre sucia o no era una mujer y le podía dar placer. Antes no había tenido muy seguro el por qué había aceptado hacerle ese favor, tenía claro que en parte sus palabras lo habían convencido; Potter nunca había sido de su agrado y si eso hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas cuando se enterara de lo que había hecho con su amiguita, sería una agradable noticia para el mortifago.

No estaría conforme con ese resultado, pero de poco a poco podría regresarle cada una de las que le había hecho durante el Colegio. Pero en ese momento tenía más que claro que se divertiría por lo menos con la bruja, aunque con renitencia lo aceptaba, estaba seguro que Granger lo era. Un cuerpo era un cuerpo, y tener sexo con un ofrecido nadie se negaba. Él no estaba injuriando ese cuerpo virgen porque ella se lo había pedido, así que no era uno más del montón de los que harían fila por estar en la cama de la sangre sucia. Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su hombría. Buscó su mirada espantada.

- Tócame así – le explicó rodeándoselo con esa mano pequeña. Subió y bajó despacio para que viera el movimiento.

La bruja se negó a acobardase. Así que intentando poner su mente en blanco lo hizo. El rubio poco a poco fue excitándose debido al delicado y placentero movimiento. De no saber que era una completa inocentona en este tema, seguro se burlaría de ella diciéndole que era la típica mentirosa que decía no saber nada para que las vieran como la mujer deseada, cosa que por cierto le pasaba seguido. Era la situación más estúpida cuando sucedía aquello. Si bien lo hacía tan cálido e inocente, la caricia era perfecta. La detuvo y la jaló hacia él.

Tensó su cuerpo al sentirlo dentro de ella. Jadeó asustada y empezó a respirar rápido a causa del llanto próximo. Quería quitarse para ya no sentir ese extraño cuerpo invadiendo el suyo, le dolía y temía moverse aunque fuera un centímetro.

Tenía que haber una forma para que no lastimara, debía haberlo porque de lo contrario no podría continuar. Al tiempo que Malfoy retiraba sus manos de su cintura se relajó automáticamente como si la hubiese soltado de una prisión o algo parecido. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se aflojó descansado por haber estado a la defensiva. De a poco el dolor disminuyó sin dejar de sentirse demasiado incomoda de tenerlo adentro. Lo único que quería era que terminara esa pesadilla.

- ¿Qué esperas? – la presionó exasperado.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – susurró poniéndose cándidamente sonrojada. Su orgullo de mujer estaba siendo puesto a prueba y sin quererlo su cuerpo pedía ser defendido de esa injuria y demostrar que sí sabía, aunque era todo lo contrario.

Él parpadeó sorprendido por la pregunta, y es que de verdad no estaba preparada para nada de aquello. Tener las hormonas locas de un adolescente era una cosa y creerse preparada para tener sexo era otra para la aún no lo estaba. No cuando ella aún no buscaba tenerlo. Puso de nuevo las manos en su cadera y la movió hacia él. Hizo una mueva de dolor. Ardía.

- Balancéate.

Empezó a hacerlo despacio ignorando el dolor. Dejó caer las manos para no tocarla y ella se apoyó en las orillas de la tina. No lo escuchó jadear ni respirar agitado. Sólo cerró los ojos. Le habría gustado que todo hubiese sido distinto, sentir el placer que decían las personas cuando se tenía sexo. En cambio en ella únicamente había dolor y una incomodidad desesperante. Sólo quería salir de allí y poder llorar por todo lo perdido.

Por su inocencia robada, porque eso es lo que le estaban quitando, la decisión de dar el paso para completar su transición como mujer. No le importaba perder la virginidad, sino la forma en que sucedía. Le habían arrebatado la dulzura que la caracterizaba, esa inocencia de mujer… la inocencia de un humano. La que todos tenían.

- ¿Cuándo debo parar? – preguntó llena de ingenuidad. No sabía qué pasos seguir, sabia de debía ser un instinto animal pero los ignoraba en esa situación en la que ella no aportaba ni recibía. Simplemente estaba en blanco.

- Te darás cuenta – dijo en voz baja el rubio abriendo los ojos y los posó en ella – Muévete más rápido.

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos cuando el rubio apretó la mandíbula y tensó sus piernas bajo ella. Pasaron unos segundos y relajó su cuerpo. Suponía que era su señal para detenerse. Se hizo hacia atrás sintiendo poco a poco ese extraño intruso salir de ella y sin evitarlo llevó su mano a su parte intima, acariciando en un fallido intento de quitarse esa sensación

Ya estaba hecho. Había terminado lo que daba inicio a una mala pesadilla. Empezó a temblar tanto por frio como por lo que había pasado, se levantó y con su cuerpo escurriendo se acercó a la puerta para irse a la habitación.

- Cuando salgas cierra la puerta y que nadie te vea. No quiero que me relacionen contigo.

Se vistió despacio a pesar de que quería salir corriendo de allí, era sólo que la energía la había abandonado. Vio en la mesa de noche la varita del mortifago. Debía tener un hechizo protector o algo, no era una casualidad que la dejara frente a una persona que deseaba con demasiadas fuerzas tener la propia en sus manos. Suspiró resignada sin intentar tocarla, no valía la pena ser hechizado por pretenderlo. Suficiente seria el dolor próximo.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña se fue directo al baño, abrió la llave y se perdió en su mente. De un momento a otro sintió ahogarse con su llanto porque una vez empezado no había modo de detenerlo. Tenía demasiado frio y la piel arrugada por las horas bajo el agua. Cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias se puso de pie sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba en el piso. Mojada se metió a la cama y enseguida el agotamiento la recibió con los brazos abiertos en cuestión de segundos.

.

* * *

¡Feliz de volver una vez más! Quise traérselos antes, pero había estado tan ocupada que de plano no podía darme un segundo para modificar la información que tenía. Incluso ahora estoy con los ojos cerrándoseme cada dos por tres. Sé que muchas tuvieron una que otra pregunta, espero que con este capítulo hayan empezado a resolverse algunas, al menos las básicas. Las otras con el paso del tiempo se empezarán a aclarar. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. De nuevo, cualquier duda ya saben a dónde recurrir, estoy para servirles mis adorables lectoras.

Disculpas por no haber contestado sus reviews, pero no he tenido nada de tiempo libre, así que decidí traerles mejor un capítulo nuevo en el tiempecito que encontré disponible. En este mismo momento me pongo a contestarles sus hermosos mensajes y las dudas que tengan, que espero que con este nuevo chapter hayan hilado algunas ideas.

Mil gracias a todos por haber leído este nuevo capítulo, les mando un besote y un enorme abrazo. Me siento tan orgullosa con el poco trabajo que les he traído, la verdad es que he recibido unos fabulosos reviews, son tan inspiradores y halagan tanto:

*Serena Princesita Hale, *sailor mercuri o neptune, *Beatrix Malfoy, *LithiumGahan, *kiiLlii, *Rossy Adamantis, *Pekelittrell, *Betzacosta, *Dusquinha, *jos Black, *Lyls Ami G.P., Claudia Flores, *allexxthepattinson.

Si quieres agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint (cuando me agreguen manden un mensaje diciéndome que son de FF)

Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte aquí!


	5. Alma perturbada

El cielo se postraba ante la llegada del anochecer ofreciendo cientos de secretos a quienes se atrevían a cobijarse con sus sombras. Sólo era cuestión de minutos para que todo terminara y cada mago que se encontrara allí luchando tuviera la oportunidad de recibir su acojo. La oscuridad ofrecía ventajas y desventajas a quien supiera manipularla o se llevara bien con ella, de nada servía temerle porque de ser así aquellos quienes se sentían protegidos por ésta daban un paso adelante. Uno que significaría mucho para quien se viera en desventaja sin importar qué bando se apoyara. Al parecer el transcurrir del día eran los "únicos" en no pertenecer a nadie, siendo fieles a ellos mismos, cediendo lugar el amanecer al ocaso y luego éste a la caída de la noche.

Corrió cerca de 5 metros adentrándose entre los árboles ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, no por ser un cobarde como los demás mortifagos cuando se trataba de salvarse el pellejo, sino porque debía y necesitaba irse de allí. Tal vez con el pretexto de que ya habían llegado los aurores y parte de la Órden del Fénix a defender a su gente, y era una orden explícita que los más jóvenes, los que recién iban empezando, debían resguardarse del peligro de ser atrapados. Era muy conocido que el bando bueno a toda costa intentaba no dañar a muerte a nadie, pero al aturdirlos era seguro despertar tras las celdas de Azkaban.

Se puso una mano en un costado para hacer presión, la pelea lo había agotado demasiado y había llegado el momento justo para regresar sin que se metiera en problemas. Le costaba respirar y le dolía el brazo ridículamente. Ardía. Al llegar a la entrada del campo de concentración pudo finalmente respirar tranquilo. Había hecho una vez más su trabajo como era debido, cada movimiento realizado fue calculado con la frialdad requerida. Una cosa que le llegaba a encantar dentro de toda esa masacre era la adrenalina que llegaba a sentir cuando peleaba. En un principio se debía porque se estaba defendiendo a muerte, pero luego esa sensación pasó a gusto. Algo que lo inquietó por largo tiempo, no quería sentirse así, eso lo hacía como los demás pero ahora era todo diferente.

Todo había cambiado en cuestión de meses, los mismos que llevaba como mortifago, era una lástima que por su edad tuviera que regresar. Se veía en la obligación de retornar al campo, su generación estaba siendo más protegida al ser los siguientes en tomar el lugar de los mayores. Los mismos que se habían quedado luchando. Algunos de la Orden habían llegado con una agresividad nada propia de ellos, peleaban con coraje, ira y dolor. Un dolor que se cernía sobre unos en específico. Seguro habían matado a alguien cercano a esos magos y buscaban vengarse. Muy típico de los buenos. Vengar la memoria del caído, cosa que ellos los mortifagos no hacían por los suyos. La traición era como el pan de todos los días, algo muy propio, común y normal en ese entorno en que vivía ahora con su familia.

Su familia. Miró hacia arriba de aquel edificio imponente que se abría en su camino y por inercia buscó una ventana en concreto. La luz estaba prendida y con las cortinas cerradas, sin embargo, la sombra que se perfilaba en un andar lento de un lado a otro mostraba a una pequeña mujer. No importaba si le gustaba o no esa sensación al luchar, de herir casi a muerte a los magos contra los que se interponía, de soportar ese dolor en el brazo con cada llamado y en la espera de que sanara la herida. Tampoco importaba lo que era. Haría eso y mucho más por la bruja que se paseaba de nuevo, estaba seguro, preocupada en espera de su regreso. Muchos usaban como excusa vana y vacía el "daría mi vida por ti", pero eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo y sí le importaba morir. Temía que pasara algún día, pero no por él, la muerte sólo era un paso más a dar, algo natural. Temía dejarla a ella desprotegida, sin que nadie velara sus sueños ni le sonriera cuando lo necesitara o que le dijera que todo estaría bien cuando ambos sabían que era una mierda de mentira. Que todo estaba acabado y faltaba sólo poco para que la desgracia también los alcanzara.

Le dolía la cabeza tanto que los ojos le lloraban, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, los entrenamientos y batallas incesantes no le daban tiempo de dormir más de 4 horas seguidas y eso lo estaba llevando al agotamiento. Un par de hechizos lo habían alcanzado porque sus reflejos estaban demasiados lentos, la única ventaja que veía en ello es que el otro bando no usaba ninguna imperdonable. Su estupidez ya lo habría dejado en el suelo sin vida de ser todo lo contrario.

Se detuvo para regular su respiración. Estaba exhausto, con hambre y el dolor de la cabeza era tal que le había provocado vomito. Se presionó la cabeza al sentirla estallar por la fuerza que hacía en devolver lo poco que había ingerido antes de partir por la madrugada, y de eso ya hacia unas 14 horas. Si no moría dentro de la pelea por alguna maldición perdida, seguro lo hacía por la extenuación física o inanición.

Mientras su estómago se contraía, se sujetaba la cabeza y sus ojos lagrimeaban involuntarios debido a la fuerza, la armonía que llevaba con cada arcada fue interrumpida por un eco extraño de voces a su alrededor

Escuchó cansado y extrañado la algarabía en una de las cabañas donde se reunían para recibir órdenes cuando debían atacar determinada área. Nunca atacaban todos juntos en el mismo lugar, eso sería un serio problema para los mortifagos, las bajas serían mayores y de esta forma tampoco abarcaban otras zonas. Se preguntó qué problemas habrían surgido esta vez.

Se acercó despacio a la cabaña y se asomó por la puerta que ya estaba abierta. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a 3 mujeres paradas frente a los mortifagos, quienes se sumaban alrededor de 15 o 20 magos. Debido al cansancio sólo alcanzó a escuchar frases sin sentido. Dos de ellas lloraban desconsoladas, mientras la otra se mantenía fría, incluso altiva. Las brujas tenían entre 30 y 35 años. Al parecer era una subasta. Posiblemente a las brujas les estaban arrebatando pertenencias heredadas por familiares desde hace cientos de años. Los mortifagos llegaban a ser demasiados avariciosos y si esas sangre sucias o mestizas tenían algo que a ellos les interesara se lo arrebatarían de la manera más vil, así es como finalmente trabajaban.

Sin interesarle el asunto se dio media vuelta, lo único que quería era tomar un baño tibio, comer y dormir hasta el último segundo que tuviera permitido. No obstante, esa fabulosa ensoñación se vio interrumpida por uno de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso al llamarlo con insistencia.

Continuó caminando sin que le importara lo que tuviera que decir aquel mago mediocre. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, lo suficiente para que se diera cuenta que no le interesaba cruzar palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Brown? – le respondió de forma despectiva el joven mortifago por la obstinación del otro.

Detestaba tanto Brown a aquel joven bonito y arrogante que por tener todo en bandeja de plata se tomaba la molestia de ser un insolente con magos más letrados y conocedores de la magia negra.

- ¿Ya probaste a la que trajeron hace unos días? – cuestionó pasando por alto la aversión que le tenía y demostraba el mago. Había asuntos más significativos que sulfurarse por algo que no tenía solución.

- No entiendo a qué tipo degustación te refieres – respondió en el mismo tono mientras detenía por completo su andar.

Brown observó al desaliñado joven con burla, se veía tan patético intentando ser un mortifago soberbio, no le iba en nada ese papel que por ejemplo Draco Malfoy bien que lo llevaba sin necesidad de esforzarse.

- Hablo de las esclavas – reveló lascivo relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Y yo qué podría tomar de una sangre sucia? – dijo molesto al ser arrastrado del brazo por aquel mago gordo y de dientes podridos al lugar donde se ubicaban las demás cabañas.

Las cabañas habían sido construidas con el único propósito de encerrar a sus esclavas, el mayor contacto que llegaban a tener con las sangres sucias era para dar órdenes. La servidumbre era su trabajo y solamente entraban al edificio para la limpieza, estar en las cocinas y servir a sus amos. Tener viviendo a los mestizos bajo el mismo techo era casi lo mismo que relacionarse con uno de ellos y cometer traición. Tomarse la molestia de construir un lugar para que los que fueran atrapados pudieran vivir no era mera cortesía, sino para mantenerlos alejados para no ser infestados por su maloliente cercanía.

- Digamos que les encontramos otra función – y allí fue donde el joven entendió todo el asunto de aquella extraña subasta. De las mujeres llorando. De la excitación de los mortifagos.

- ¿Y por qué tanta expectativa por la nueva? – preguntó extrañado cuando llegaron al lugar donde tenían a una de las víctimas y ocho seguidores discutían algo entre ellos con demasiada avidez.

- Supongo que estás al tanto de quién es Harry Potter – esperó a que el mago asintiera para continuar - Y también he de suponer que has visto que hay una bruja y un mago siempre a su lado, dos jóvenes de su misma edad.

- Conozco el historial de Potter tanto como cualquiera que esté del lado del Señor Oscuro – indicó aburrido. Si alguien le preguntara sobre si era una estupidez hacer todo ese alboroto sólo por un mago prácticamente de su edad, le daría una extensa respuesta con gusto - ¿Qué con los amigos de Potter?

- Hace unos días se armó un buen caos cuando herimos a Potter...

Las facciones casi siempre en un rictus altanero, pedante y ególatra del joven mortifago se tornaron oscuras debido al enojo. Le desesperaba lo mediocres que podían llegar a ser muchos de ellos. Se conformaban con tan poco.

- Debían atraparlo, no herirlo. Ese no es motivo para sentirse orgullosos de su trabajo – y allí estaba el hijo de uno de los mortiffagos con mayor rango. Usando la voz que su padre le había enseñado para demostrar a qué lugar pertenecía – Y Granger tampoco era necesaria, es un estorbo y sabemos que como carnada no servirá.

El otro, aquel llamado Brown, apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Cómo era posible que un estúpido escuincle le hablara de tal forma, era insólito y denigrante, pero no podía hacer nada y lo que más le encolerizaba era no poder decir nada al respecto.

- No es cosa que te importe – respondió enojado el mago sin girar a verlo y siguió caminando como si nada – Trajimos algo casi igual de importante: a su amiguita que se interpuso para que no tocáramos al imbécil de Potter.

Reconoció enseguida la cabaña, era de las primeras que habían construido cuando habían decomisado aquel desusado lugar donde permanecían todos. La más cercana a la Casa Solariega, y esto sólo podía significar algo: una esclava confiable, inteligente y sirviente de un alto rango. Alguien por quien muchos pelearían para tenerla en su poder.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un mortifago quien con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada sicalíptica dirigió sus manos al pantalón para terminar de subir el cierre. De pronto todo encajó, cada palabra dicha por Brown se aclaró al relacionarlo con aquellos mortifagos que estaban a unos pasos de él.

- ¿Qué dijiste que hacían con las esclavas? – al llegar a la cabaña se puso delante de la puerta. No era necesario preguntarlo, inclusive poner esa idea en su cabeza le causaba náuseas – Es una niña.

- Es amiga de Potter y es mujer – con indiferencia respondió el otro llegando a su altura – Es una sangre sucia que podremos tratar como la basura que es y nosotros pasaremos un buen rato lleguen o no los de la Orden para buscarla.

- Largo de aquí – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca sin importarle. Su descanso tendría que esperar para más tarde.

- Espera tu turno – indicó uno de los que estaban en el círculo discutiendo los turnos en los que entrarían al cuarto de la bruja – Si tienes ganas tendrás que esperar. Vale la pena, vengo por mi segunda ronda, es completamente recomendable la sangre sucia.

Aquel mago se pasó la mano por su entrepierna, dando a entender lo excitado que estaba por ser el siguiente en entrar a la habitación de la joven bruja amiga de Potter. Otro más asintió dándole la razón, mientras que los otros sonreían ante semejante banquete.

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? – cuestionó tranquilo mientras daba un paso hacia aquel que se había atrevido a contradecirle y sacó su varita.

La luz que salía de la cabaña proyectaba una larga sombra de su cuerpo sobre la tierra, posicionándose en un ángulo diferente conforme se acercaba al grupo dando la sensación de ultimátum.

Sonrió en espera de su respuesta. El otro se removió incómodo en su lugar al ver que los demás se alejaban de él para no ser involucrados en conflictos innecesarios.

- Pero nosotros llegamos antes – esta ocasión respondió sumiso con la cabeza agachada. Sabía que había cometido un error, y si no lo arreglaba pronto se metería en problemas. Era su forma de disculparse y era completamente humillante.

- Vamos, Alex – pidió burlón Brown acercándose a él para palmear su espalda – Eres joven. Puedes tener a la mujer que quieras, nuestro trabajo nos impide buscar buena diversión.

Alex se sacudió el brazo del mago y recorrió su cuerpo de forma despectiva.

- Para ti soy Stewart – caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta y dándoles la espalda en una casi perezosa amenaza les advirtió – Y para los demás también: nunca osen estar a mi altura, transgredir alguna orden o pretender que son iguales a mí.

El silencio se hizo a su espalda, ya que ninguno de ellos pretendía refutar una sola palabra dicha por Stewart. Había sido una amenaza directa, todos sabían que si desobedecían se verían en serios problemas. Detestaban tanto a ese niño pedante, se creía estar por encima de todos y era lo más ignominioso. Su padre era una persona respetada y temida, con él sí había razón para amedrentarse, no por nada era un asesino a mano fría y sin escrúpulos. Un mago importante a las órdenes del señor tenebroso.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí el mutis continuó y altivo sonrió de lado al saberse posicionado sobre todo ellos.

Nunca antes había entrado a una cabaña, no tenía nada que hacer en un lugar donde vivía los magos del servicio, suficiente tenia con verlos en la Casa Solariega y convivir lo necesario cuando le llevaban sus alimentos, limpiaban su habitación o pedía algo que no estuviera a su alcance o fuera indigno de hacer. Entonces allí era donde entraba su trato con las sangres sucias.

El sitio no era un espacio precisamente cómodo. Había lo suficiente para vivir tranquilo y sin molestia alguna. No entendía para qué poner una cajonera si los esclavos no llevaban ropa más que la que vestían desde que los retenían. Uniforme tampoco usaban más que las pulseras que los distinguían uno de otros entre los esclavos. En una esquina había una silla mecedora, una pequeña mesa de noche donde se colocaba una lámpara encendida y en la otra esquina estaba la cama junto a la ventana.

Ella se encontraba postrada en su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo. Alex la recorrió con su mirada, el hecho de que estuviera en ropa interior - una bastante provocativa - era única señal de lo que se avecinaba. La bruja para evitarse el maltrato que le daban los mortifagos en su desesperación por quitarle la ropa, decidió finalmente usar las prendas que ellos mismos le daban: sus favoritas. Si estaba en sus manos hacer menos horroroso todo aquello, lo haría. Así que ya estaba lista para el próximo, la encontraría en su cama con poca ropa y todo terminaría más rápido.

Cerró la puerta con seguro antes de caminarle a la cama tras escuchar a los demás mortifagos largarse enojados por haber perdido su oportunidad. Estaba con sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y las piernas separadas, completamente preparada para el siguiente. Ella ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver quién era.

El joven mago colocó una rodilla en la cama junto a sus pies, agachó la cabeza y besó sobre sus dedos mientras se apoyaba en sus manos. Depositó otro un poco más adelante. Eran caricias suaves y casi efímeras. Hermione quiso poner su mente en blanco, pero no pudo, ya que el silencio estoico que mantenía el que había entrado la puso alerta. Supuso que sería mejor y peor en dos sentidos: mejor, porque era joven o eso es lo que alcanzaba a ver, pues estaba decidida a no verlo si no era necesario. Estaba asqueada de las pieles rasposas, arrugadas y viejas. Sabía que de ser un joven no la tocarían tan inmundamente como los viejos. Este estaría más saciado y satisfecho en su vida sexual. Por increíble que pareciera, este cambio sería diferente y tal vez no se sentiría tan sucia después de todo; y era peor, porque tendría más fuerza que un adulto, más ideas masoquistas y de ese estilo. Los viejos nada más iban a lo que querían y necesitaban, fuerzas no tenían después de la lucha y sólo querían ser saciados.

Alex siguió con el camino de besos por su pie hasta llegar al muslo y de allí se regresó al otro y continuó las suaves caricias desde sus dedos. Hermione supuso que quería que se excitara, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que eso pasaría, incluso con esos besos que parecían casi castos no la harían sentir relajada. Que imbécil era ese joven si pretendía hacerla sentir mejor para recibir mayor placer. Le dolían esas caricias, lo único que quería era que terminara. Quería bañarse y quedarse bajo el agua durante horas, ponerse toda la ropa que tuviera, acostarse y llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Beso a beso llegó a su intimidad, donde ella sintió el cálido aliento del mago y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Entonces sintió un roce, primero indeciso y luego la resolución le llegó cuando su boca se posó cuidadosa en tu intimidad por encima de la ropa interior. Lo único que sentía era su boca, sus manos se mantuvieron a sus costados sin intención de tocarla. El cálido aliento del mago abandonó su lugar para llegar en una cadena de caricias a su vientre, donde depositó besos a lo largo y ancho de su pequeña extensión. Cuando llegó a su pecho, de igual forma se acercó a ellos; primero uno y luego el otro recibió la caricia como el de su parte íntima.

Y por primera vez lo vio cuando su cuerpo fue cubierto por el de ese joven, aunque siguió sin tocarla ni con sus manos ni con su cuerpo. Sólo se mantuvo por encima de ella. Era demasiado joven, incluso más que ella, tendría como 15 años. Era una pena que tanta belleza física fuera opacada por lo putrefacto de la persona. Ni sus ojos azules, ni su cabello rubio o sus labios rosados, ni siquiera esa piel tan perfecta aportarían algo bueno a ese desgraciado que la tocaba como si fuera una delicada flor. Un hermoso rostro que podría ser angelical, si no fuera por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Desde esa posición Alex la observó, allí bajo su cuerpo se venía todavía más pequeña de lo que aparentaba. Parecía ser que la situación la hacía diminuta y era completamente entendible. No dejaba de ser una niña estuviera pasando por eso o no, así fuera mayor que él. La miró por largo tiempo en silencio sin rastro alguno de emoción en su cara. El mago para tener la edad que tenía era demasiado alto y ella se veía y sentía pequeña a su lado. Pequeña y cálida.

Una vez más acercó la cara a la de la bruja, puso la boca sobre su mejilla para besarla y deslizó sus labios sobre su nariz en una efímera caricia para llegar a la otra. Finalmente besó más despacio y por más tiempo su frente. Un movimiento brusco la hizo jadear a pesar que se había prometido no llorar frente a ellos. Demostrarse débil sería perder su dignidad. El joven mortifago se irguió y la tomó de sus brazos para levantarla. Obligándola a seguirle el paso apresó su muñeca. Ella se sintió confundida por el comportamiento del rubio mago, pero cuando llegaron al baño supo el porqué de tanto silencio. Todos solían decirle sus fantasías llenas de palabras sucias, pero este seguía callado. Imaginaba que le daría asco tocarla sin antes haberse asegurado de que estuviera limpia.

Que irónico podía sonar aquello cuando es a lo que se dedicaban ellos. A ensuciarla. Cerró la puerta del baño, la acercó a la regadera, puso una mano bajo el agua esperando a que estuviera en una temperatura agradable y la obligó a ponerse debajo de la regadera. No quiso decir nada, ya no tenía la fuerza para negarse, el mago había dejado pasar mucho tiempo desde que se suponía que debía haberla tomado y ahora no sabía cómo comportarse, pues se había preparado psicológicamente basándose en el tiempo.

Vio al mago subir las mangas de su camisa demostrando así su marca y se le acercó evitando que el agua cayera en él. Sintió las manos deslizarse por sus brazos y bajó la mirada. La estaba bañando. Eso era indignante, ella podía hacerlo, no era necesario que el mortifago se cerciorara de que quedara limpia y si tanto asco le daba no debía ni tocarla. La indignación la llenó por completo que no se movió. El estropajo se paseaba rápido pero suave por su cuerpo. En último lugar le quitó las dos únicas prendas que traía puestas.

- Lava tú lo que falta – habló por primera vez con tono exigente, le pasó el jabón y se giró dándole, irónicamente, intimidad para asear sus partes íntimas.

Más confundida que en un principio hizo lo que le pidió. Pasaron dos minutos y él seguía de espalda sin observarla a pesar de que la había visto desnuda. El chico se estiró hacia los lados haciendo crujir su cuerpo, después hizo lo mismo con sus brazos y cuello. Estaba tenso y cansado. En realidad parecía que sí quería darle privacidad.

- ¿Lista?

- Si – murmuró la bruja y sólo así volteó a verla. Tomó una toalla y con ella la envolvió. Una vez más la obligó a ir a la habitación.

Mientras ella secaba su cuerpo el mago buscó entre los cajones de la cómoda por si había algo de ropa. Sorprendido notó varias prendas con las cuales podía vestirse; pantalones, playeras y sudaderas para cubrirse del frío constante que azotaba allí en Casa Solariega. Con asco removió entre la cantidad absurda de ropa interior que había en el segundo cajón que abrió. No era necesario indagar más allá de dónde habría podido conseguir esos conjuntos que imposible ella habría comprado estando en aquel lugar. Tomó algo de entre ellas después de buscar un rato.

Se acercó en escasos cinco pasos a la bruja que se encontraba parada junto a la cama. Le quitó la toalla sin pedir permiso y se agachó para ponerle la parte baja de su ropa interior. Hermione reconoció enseguida la prenda, la traía puesta cuando la habían llevado allí y por primera vez se sintió segura. Era una prenda inocente que la cubría y que de verdad necesitaba. Sólo se dio cuenta de que le estaba colocando una playera demasiado grande cuando le levantó los brazos. Su mente se estaba bloqueando completamente, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones porque eso dolería mucho más, pero creía que ese día no tendría que meterse con nadie. Pero también podría ser que el chico sólo quisiera burlarse de ella. Miró su playera y luego a él. Llevaba la camisa desabrochada, dejando a la vista su blanco abdomen y pecho como si la hubiese llevado abajo. Alex se acercó a la cama para quitar la cobija, se quitó los zapatos y empujó a la bruja al lecho. Luego se metió junto a ella, la jaló a su pecho y los cubrió a ambos con las cobijas.

- Descansa, Granger – murmuró acariciando su cabeza y aferrándola con fuerza con su otra mano a su cuerpo.

Ella pasmada y completamente confundida levantó su cara hasta la altura de la del mortifago.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? – dijo ella desesperada y apunto de echarse a llorar. Si pretendía dañarla más lo estaba logrando - ¿No te basta con lastimarme de una sola forma?

- Shh – tomó su barbilla con una mano y luego la besó. A penas sus labios la rozaron en un beso aun más casto que los otros que le dio en su cuerpo, incluso tímido – Confía en mí.

Le volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el cuello y acarició su cabello mojado continuamente.

- Duerme. Yo vigilaré tu sueño.

No quería creer en esa falsa tranquilidad, hacia días que se había hecho a la idea de que ya nada le traería paz, serenidad o alivio. Todo lo que la rodeaba la lastimaba como nunca había imaginado, dolía tanto que respirar el mismo aire de los magos que entraban a su cabaña la hacían sentir enferma.

Se sentía rota desde dentro, sucia sus entrañas, ultrajada su esencia, magullada su alma y arrebatada su dignidad. Robado su orgullo de leona y de ser humano, su corta vida. Su cándido espíritu.

Quiso confiar en su fría lógica de que nada de eso estaba bien, que algo se mantenía oscuro y secreto tras esas vanas palabras, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba en instantes difíciles. Las sensaciones que despertaban las fugaces caricias del mortifago causaban estragos en su agotado ser. La arrullaban. Su mente le decía una cosa y su cuerpo otro, y éste último le aconsejaba tomar esa promesa sin importar las consecuencias.

El cálido cuerpo del mortifago inconscientemente le había recordado a sus amigos, quienes en momentos difíciles siempre se acercaban a ella para rodearla por los hombres y darle ánimos cualquiera que fuera la situación. Así fuera que se sintiera en extremo nerviosa por los exámenes, nadie se afiliara al P.E.D.D.O. o se sintiera mal por lo que les tocaba vivir en tiempos peligrosos. Ellos siempre se acercaban para darle seguridad, creyendo que sus palabras eran las que la confortaban cuando era el calor de sus cuerpos lo que la mantenía serena. Sin importarle nada ni el posible daño que pudiera hacerle el pequeño mortifago, se dejó engañar por ese palpable recuerdo.

Y como si hubiese sido una orden casi divina que le prometía una corta tregua la tomó sin oponerse. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar al tan anhelado sueño. Tenía días sin dormir, estaba agotada, pero las pesadillas la obligaban a mantenerse despierta y con miedo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó cuando se despertó gritando. Las caricias habían sido tan reales, aun sentía una mano recorrer su espalda y su cara. Empezó a llorar.

- Tranquila. No quería asustarte – le alzó la cara y besó su frente – Buscaba la forma de que esto no te afectara, pero no sé como. Pensé que con besarte y acariciarte lograría borrar las otras caricias, pero veo que sólo te hacen más daño…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el joven seguía con ella y la acariciaba. Que no había ido allí para estar en su cama para tener sexo, no al menos hacia un par de horas, que era el tiempo que creía había dormido, ya que se sentía más descansada. Se levantó de encima del joven y se pegó a la pared cubriéndose con las cobijas, estaba segura que el tiempo fuera se había terminado. El chico también se incorporó frente a ella.

- ¿Decidiste que era mejor burlarte? – dijo apretando la mandíbula para dejar de llorar.

Alex se pasó ambas manos por el cabello en un gesto de apremio. La observó por largo tiempo como si intentase él hacerse la idea de algo. Atrapó en puños los rubios de su cabeza y al final con un gruñido las dejó caer sobre sus piernas.

- Escucha bien, porque lo diré sólo una vez – explicó en un tono de voz amenazante, no de que la fuera a lastimar o algo por el estilo, sino de que pusiera completa atención a sus palabras – Tengo motivos fuertes para hacerlo, me da igual si eres sangre sucia, me da igual si vengo de una familia pura, tengo una hermana y ella sufre.

Se levantó de la cama para poder alejarse de la bruja, no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo aquello, pero algo en su instinto le decía que abriera la boca y dejara salir todo lo que pugnaba por hacerlo.

- Ella es sólo un premio grande para mi padre, quien esta esperando a que doblen la cantidad de oro que alguien le ofreció en una subasta – dijo con rabia contenida. Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella al llegar a la otra pequeña ventana que estaba junto a la silla mecedora – Buscan un marido, un hombre con posición. Ella es hermosa y tan sólo dos años menor que yo. El cebo para ese matrimonio arreglado es su virginidad.

La bruja se mantuvo callada durante todo ese tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionar con las palabras de aquel joven desconocido. Desde que había llegado a ese lugar casi a diario se sentía confundida por la situación amarga e irreal en la que estaba viviendo, y hoy era uno de esos días. El joven se volteó hacia ella con una amarga sonrisa.

- Ella llora su desgracia. Niña y soñadora como es, anhela su primer beso. Cuando me ve corre a mí y me abraza llorando porque sabe que será un hombre maduro el que compre su destino y todo lo que quisiera es ser sólo una sangre sucia, porque así le tendrían tanto asco que no se atreverían a tocarla.

La castaña sorprendida comprendió el significado de todo lo que había detrás de esa explicación. No la había tocado porque tenía motivos más fuertes a los cuales seguir, pero la bruja estaba segura que de no ser así la habría obligado a acostarse también con él. Furiosa se levantó de la cama para enfrentarlo.

- Así que quieres redimirte al no poder hacer nada con ella y yo soy la adecuada – dolida se detuvo a medio camino. Eso era todavía un insulto más grande. Ser usada para que otros encontraran perdón cuando sabían que estaban haciendo daño – Te doy lastima y quieres encontrar perdón intentando ayudarme.

El chico levantó una ceja sorprendido por ese arranque de rabia. Se veía que era una chica tranquila, pero temperamental. Debía tener sus momentos en los que perdiera los estribos y eso la hacía ver con claridad a quien le era fiel. La Casa de dónde provenía y la fuerza natural que la caracterizaba. Era una bruja valiente.

- Si, y porque me queda tan poco tiempo. La única objeción en los planes es que debe terminar los estudios primeros y después se la podrá llevar y hacer de ella a su antojo. Quiero saber que hay una respuesta y que la podré ayudar – primero le sonrió sin remordimiento de sus planes y luego apretó los labios con fuerza por lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo hablar - Veo tanto de ella en ti; eres decidida, fuerte y muy inteligente.

Caminó tranquilo hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de la castaña, quien aún no terminaba por digerir las palabras del mago sin nombre. De aquel que al parecer era en verdad una buena persona.

- Te he estado observado Granger y odiaría que fuera mi hermana la que estuviera en tu lugar. Daria mi vida para que la suya no fuera así, porque en un par de años tomará tu lugar, y aunque vivirá con un sólo hombre pasará lo que tú – susurró afligido. Hermione observó cada uno de los gestos del mago y ella también se sintió abatida porque entendía todo lo que le decía – Ella es tan noble. No lo merece. Cuando me dijo que odiaba tener esa sangre no supe que responder, pero ahora veo que se equivoca. Tampoco le habría gustado estar en tu lugar. Ambas están malditas por la sangre que corre por sus venas.

Colocó una mano en la cintura de la bruja y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. Hermione se dejó hacer, al final no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del mortifago. Conforme pasaba el tiempo cualquier cosa podía pasar, además no creía que el mago estuviera allí para charlar.

- En cuando te vi llegar me sentí ligado a ti y sabía el motivo. Amo a mi hermana con mi vida y ella a mí. Nos tenemos el uno al otro únicamente. Nuestros padres ven en nosotros un arreglo y dinero: un provecho – la delicadeza con la que salían las palabras de la boca del mago le provocaban inseguridad a Hermione.

Podía resultar ser una gran actor, pero el dolor, seguridad, rabia y ese halo oscuro le demostraban que si hacia algo bueno no sería por ella. Eso lo tenía claro

- He visto lo que te han hecho y pese a todo sigues siendo la misma persona tan noble. La persona que desearía de poder merecérmela – levantó la mano que tenia libre para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad y se detuvo en sus labios. Luego la retiró para ponerla en la cintura – Sé que encontraré la forma de ayudarla a ella, lo haré así sea lo ultimo que haga. Dirás que estoy loco o que te miento, pero quiero que me permitas protegerte, estoy cansado de que la gente me tema y huya de mí… quiero que alguien me necesite, que tome mis brazos y se refugie en ellos.

Hermione tardó tiempo en procesar la información. Había tanto a lo que poner atención que no sabía a donde dirigirse. El comportamiento del mortifago, sus palabras, intereses personales, promesas a esa desconocida hermana sobre su nefasto destino. Y estaba ella, a quien le pedía quien fuera su sustento cuando era la bruja quien lo necesitaba. No quería creer en sus palabras porque de ser mentira más adelante le dolerían tanto que no creía ser capaz de poder superarlas en ese mundo que la lastimaba cada segundo que pasaba.

- Si quieres hacer algo por mí ayúdame a escapar – sabía que no debía ser hacer ese tipo de comentarios, porque en cualquier momento él podría cambiar de actitud y lastimarla al ganarse un castigo intentando que cometiera traición.

Se soltó del agarre del mago al retroceder varios pasos, aunque sabía también que hacia mal, ella estaba en su poder en ese instante y con hacer eso se estaba ganando su primer castigo.

Si de por si la situación ya era bastante bizarra con todo lo que le estaba diciendo. No quería ser golpeada o maldecida, pero la esperanza ya se había encendido en su interior y pudo más su lengua al soltarse que quedarse callada, y es que todos allí eran unos sádicos e infligirles dolor era su pasatiempo favorito. Divertirse con los sangres sucias practicando en ellos magia negra era como el postre en un banquete.

El demasiado joven mortifago la vio alejarse extrañado. No entendió la bruja aquel gesto. De nuevo se llevó las manos la cabeza, esta vez con desesperación. Mantuvo los ojos apretados por la rabia.

- No puedo, una maldición nos lo prohíbe – explicó entre dientes. Apretando más fuerte los puños sobre el cabello y los empezó a jalar. Abrió los ojos para mirarla – No temo a morir. Temo dejarla desprotegida y entonces me odiaría por dejarla sola.

Fueron aquellas palabras las que le dieron la respuesta que estaba buscando Hermione. Si antes no había confiado en pleno en que él no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma, ahora estaba un 90 por ciento segura. No le sorprendía encontrar un traidor en las filas del Mago Tenebrosos, pero sí que fuera como él, una persona casi por completo buena.

- Déjame ayudarte a sentirte mejor, dime cómo hacerlo, necesito saber que tengo una razón para seguir aquí y que tendré la oportunidad de encontrar la salida – pidió acercándose otra vez a la bruja. Demostrando finalmente sus intenciones, dejando ver el humano que había adentro y exigía soporte en ella -Déjame ser ese momento de paz que tanto necesitas. Permíteme refugiarme en tus brazos para olvidarme de quien soy.

Y con este último comentario la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Hermione se sorprendió tanto por lo dicho como lo hecho. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Si antes la había besado castamente ahora lo hacía con desesperación. Esto la confundió, ya que él le había dado a entender que nada tendría con ella, pero se había equivocado, así que le siguió la caricia. Nada podía hacer.

Parecía ser que nunca antes había besado a una chica porque tan sólo llevaban un par de segundos con sus bocas unidas y sus dientes ya habían chocado unas cuantas veces. Sin evitarlo se rió sobre sus bocas. Un sedante recuerdo invadió su mente. Su primer beso. A ella y Ron les había pasado lo mismo cuando aprendieron a hacerlo. La inocencia de esos primeros besos en los que no sabes que hacer, pero el instinto te demuestra.

Sintió como el mortifago le tomaba sus manos para pasarlas por su cuello y tener mayor acceso a su espalda y poder aferrarla a su cuerpo. Sonrió sobre sus labios al escucharla reír. Una risa sosegada, divertida, un momento de tregua.

Una parte de ella se sentía mal y la otra más que bien. Reírse la aliviaba de una forma que no tenía descripción alguna, pero el hacerlo le preocupaba demasiado porque no sabía si era signo de locura. Cerró los ojos por mera costumbre, cuando los otros la besaban los cerraba para no tener que verlos de cerca y notar en sus miradas el deseo de tomar su cuerpo. Esta ocasión no había sido diferente, pequeño o no, con intenciones buenas o no, todo era lo mismo. Tendría que acostarse también con él.

Al terminar la caricia se acercó un par de veces para dar cortos besos. Observó con detenimiento su cara y se la acarició. Había algo en ella que le invitaba a tener ese tipo de gestos con la bruja. Hermione notó un brillo encendido en la mirada del niño. Posiblemente era excitación. Suspiró resignada de que su tarjeta de tiempo libre se había terminado y apesadumbrada se irguió para continuar con lo que ya había empezado.

Alex incrédulo comprendió el comportamiento de Granger, ella creía que estaba allí para que tuvieran sexo. Según tenía entendido era una bruja en extremo inteligente y el que pensara todavía que él estaba allí para eso le sorprendía y molestaba. No era esa clase de personas que para tener poder sobre ellas las humillaban hasta hacerlas diminutas. Eso era un insulto. Luego suspiró también, debía estar pasando un momento difícil y desconfiar era como su guarida. Su salvación.

- No te preocupes – susurró el mago sonriéndole por primera vez de forma natural, notando el estrés enseguida en el cuerpo de la bruja - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ Se repitió la pregunta infinidad de vez en la cabeza de la bruja. Le estaba dando opciones. Le estaba diciendo que él no quería tener sexo. Le estaba demostrando que no estaba allí más que para que pasaran el rato de forma sana. Le estaba ofreciendo un descanso.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes mí nombre? – susurró dándole a entender qué es lo que quería hacer, pero lo hizo con desconfianza y las esperanzas bien alejadas para no decepcionarse de lo crédula que podía ser.

El otro sólo sonrió, la tomó de la mano y caminaron a la cama.

- Creo que empiezas por la pregunta incorrecta.

Esperó a que Hermione se sentara y luego él lo hizo poniéndose frente a ella.

- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ – continuó el mago volteando los ojos como si la pregunta errónea le causara sorpresa – Por esa debes empezar…creo que para entablar una conversación debemos partir con las presentaciones formales.

- Las presentaciones formales no se empiezan por extrañas situaciones, no al menos de este tipo ni mucho menos por besos – aseguró Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

- Si te besé fue porque me dejé llevar…soy muy impulsivo. No te sorprendas si lo vuelvo a hacer la próxima vez que te vea.

- Así que besas a cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente – resumió incrédula. El chico soltó una enorme carcajada antes de responder. Estiró su mano hacia ella y mientras ésta hacia lo mismo le dijo:

- Alexander Stewart.

- Hola, Alexander Stewart – se sonrojó la castaña sin saber por qué cuando Stewart se llevó su mano a la boca – Hermione Granger, pero eso ya la sabes tú.

- Sé más de lo que imaginas y para ti Hermione…. para ti soy Alex.

.

* * *

**Mil disculpas** por tardar en responder los reviews, he estado trabajando mucho para poder tener tiempo libre días más seguidos y ponerme a escribir (déjenme decirles que mi trabajo es también escribir y para los que no saben soy periodista) y de vez en cuando escasea mi imaginación y mis ganas de escribir se agotan. Eso no significa que no los lea cuando llegan, porque la verdad es que me inspiro demasiado cada vez que leo cada una de las palabra que me envían y es por eso que seguido reviso mi correo (aun estando en mi trabajo lo reviso de contrabando, jajaja, aunque no me dé tiempo de contestar).

En fin, ya las dejo de fastidiar con tanta palabrería. Me alegra tanto que haya gustado el anterior capítulo, muchas no se esperaban eso y otras tantas se quedaron impactadas por lo ocurrido.

¿Quién diantres es Alex? Bueno, desde el principio la mayoría, sino es que todas, se hicieron esa pregunta. Allí está la respuesta y el mundo de este chico, que es más un niño que no deja de ser mortifago. En lo personal Alex es mi personaje favorito, lo amo.

**Finalmente un gigante agradecimiento a los que llegaron a este capítulo y decidieron continuar acompañando la travesía de esta historia:**

*Freyja Bleu, *Andrea Radcliffe, *anges80, *pekelittrell, *betzacosta, *jos Black, *Aiskel, *Yunn Mello, *ZarethMalfoy, *Ninkie Potter, *tuacantante89, *allison, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Princesaartemisa, *Marine-Granger-NOA, *Ninkie Potter, *Annie'zZz.

Si quieres agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint (cuando me agreguen manden un mensaje diciéndome que son de FF)

**Para las chicas que no tienen cuenta aquí:**

allison:

Hola, ¿cómo andas? Pues bien, ya lo continué, espero te haya gustado. Ya ves que pasan varias cosas interesantes y que son importantes de ahora en adelante. Nos estamos leyendo pronto, va. Cuídate!

valemalfoy:

Hola, cielo, ¿cómo estás? Es fabuloso que te haya gustado la historia. No te preocupes, aquí te explico: en este capítulo ya pudiste ver de qué forma se relaciona Hermione con Alex, y sí, Hermione está viviendo una situación bastante fuerte. Draco tiene que ver mucho con lo que le está pasando, eso lo vimos en el capitulo anterior y el motivo de ello. Todavía hay muchas cosas que resolver, así que no desesperes, jaja. Un beso, nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Ya sabes dónde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte aquí!**


	6. Caricias invisibles

El calor volvió a instalarse en su vientre una vez más. Ya había olvidado la cantidad exacta de haber sentido aquel ligero ardor. Había olvidado también las cientos de formas en las que se podía usar la varita. El único uso que todos los mortifagos tenían con ella era para que no quedara embarazada. Cerró los ojos. Las líneas del techo ya las tenia grabadas en su memoria de tanto que se la pasaba mirándolas. Cada viga apolillada. Todas las tablas que encerraban su libertad. De quedarse ciega estaba segura de poder moverse por la cabaña sin problema alguno.

- ¿Ya estás lista, preciosa? – la voz del mortifago la regresó a la realidad de la que intentaba alejarse. Se posicionó sobre su cuerpo.

_No_. Le habría gustado responder. Nunca estaba lista. Nunca lo estaría. No obstante, se quedó callada, de qué servía contradecirle.

- Si no lo estás cuanto lo siento – se rió entrando en ella.

_Lo siento_. Seguro que no lo sentía. Al contrario, estaría encantado de estar allí, poseyéndola sin su permiso y disfrutando de su cuerpo. Mordió con fuerza su labio para no gemir por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Asustada buscó la mirada del mortifago que con fuerza la embestía. Su corazón latió desbocado al notar que tenía los ojos cerrados. Había un mortifago que cuando veía señal de dolor en su rostro volvía a hacer lo que había logrado dañarla. Era un completo sadomasoquista. Procuró mantener su rostro inexpresivo por más que la lastimara. A ese nunca antes lo había visto y no conocía nada de él. Podría resultar ser un peor psicópata que aquel otro. El sabor a fierro llegó hasta su garganta. Con cada embestida desconsiderada se mordía más fuerte. Hasta que provocó finalmente que sangrara.

- Gracias, preciosa – le escuchó decir jadeante cuando terminó.

La presión del peso del mago dejó de sentirse tras unos segundos. Cuando se escuchó la puerta moverse un par de veces ella se levantó rápido al baño y vomitó. Por el asco que sentía de ella misma y del mago, de la deshonra a su cuerpo y alama, y más que nada por la sangre que había tragado. Tenía días sin comer nada y lo primero que probaba en días era ese líquido rojo. Al levantar la mirada vio la gran marca de sus dientes en el reflejo del espejo.

Cuando regresó a la cama se quedó largo tiempo sin moverse un sólo centímetro. Subió las piernas para abrazarlas a su pecho. Mantuvo su mirada fija en las cobijas en un punto sin ver más allá del color escarlata.

La fascinación por el conocimiento estaba terminando y las ganas de seguir adelante se habían quedado perdidas en un lugar sin nombre. Harry y Ron. Unos nombres, dos magos, dos almas en las que solamente podía pensar. Creía haber podido continuar sin ellos a su lado, pero estaba tan equivocada. Los necesitaba para seguir respirando. No sólo necesitaba sus peleas sin sentido con Ron o las palabras tranquilizadoras y a veces duras de Harry, las exigía con todas sus fuerzas. Ellos eran la base de su estabilidad mental en todo aquel mundo bizarro. Aunque necesitaba también de sus padres, estaba contenta de que ellos estuvieran lejos de la locura. Dolía tener que vivir con la decisión de alejarlos de su vida mientras la guerra siguiera.

Le dolía la garganta del llanto incesante, las lágrimas ya se habían terminado y los sollozos se fueron apagando pasadas las horas. Cerró los ojos. No valía la pena mantenerlos abiertos cuando lo hinchado no permitía ver más allá de dos ranuras cansadas. Así, abrazando las piernas a su pecho con la barbilla recargada en las rodillas y descansado los ojos fue como la encontró Alex al llegar a la cabaña.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado para no asustarla. Acarició su mejilla cuidadosamente para hacer notar su presencia. Hermione sonrió. Inolvidable aquel contacto. Delicado, tranquilizador, protector…casi posesivo. La bruja abrió los ojos con tranquilidad, entonces Alex se acercó a besar la mejilla de Hermione con cuidado. Deslizó su boca sobre su cálida piel hasta llegar a la orilla de los labios de la bruja y se detuvo.

- Hermione – saludó en voz baja.

- Hola – susurró.

- Hoy no puedo quedarme, pero mañana vendré a verte.

- ¿Porqué? – murmuró en un gesto casi desesperado. Alzó su mano para colocarla tras su nuca y mantenerlo cerca.

- Voy a luchar.

La bruja suspiró resignada. No había nada más que desear en ese momento que tener al mortifago a su lado. Lo necesitaba. Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para que se quedara a su lado. Él tenía que ir a pelear. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó.

- Cuídate, Alex.

El pequeño mortifago sonrió condescendiente. Asintió dándose la vuelta para salir a su llamado de ese día. De verdad tenía muchas ganas de pasar la tarde con la bruja, de platicar infinidad de cosas y reírse como solían hacerlo de temas sin sentido. En cuanto Alex le dio la espalda la furia lo invadió, detestaba encontrarla en ese estado de ánimo, lo hacía sentir incompetente.

En cuando Hermione le vio darse la vuelta un tema en específico inundó su mente por completo. Antes no había tenido la confianza suficiente para poder comentarle aquello que le estaba quemando la lengua y exigía salir por su boca lo antes posible. En los días que llevaban conviviendo el pequeño mago le había asegurado que con él había alguien en quien confiar, antes no había logrado ver la verdadera intención del mortifago, pero ahora en ese corto tiempo sabía que había un compañero de circunstancias extrañas fiable.

Y este era el momento perfecto para hacerle saber lo que la estaba matando lentamente. Tenía ya muchos días sin saber del mundo exterior y eso la asfixiaba, pero lo que en realidad la tenía al borde de la locura era no saber nada de los suyos, ya no le importaban la guerra y los caídos – por más que sonara egoísta –, su sufrimiento estaba atado a su gente. Necesitaba saber de los aurores que vigilaban la vida de los Weasley y Harry. Tenía que saber de Harry y Ron, ellos son lo que la estaba matando. No saber nada era su agonía constante.

- ¿Alex? – la escuchó llamarlo casi sin voz, pero con una nota de urgencia impresa en ella.

- ¿Si?

Intentó relajar su rostro para que no notara nada allí, se sentía más ineficaz de lo que era cuando ella se daba cuenta. Odiaba sentirse una basura frente a la bruja. Su orgullo también estaba a prueba y sin evitarlo éste se anteponía a cualquier situación.

- Si ves a mis amigos… - susurró desviando su mirada con timidez cuando giró a verla.

- Sabes que no puedo decir nada, Hermione – dijo con voz golpeada. Su semblante se mutó a uno serio.

- Yo sólo…

- Tengo que irme – quiso zanjar el tema lo antes posible, de lo contrario terminaría enojándose con la bruja y es lo que menos pretendía.

- Solo prométeme…

La bruja había respingado con el tono de voz que había usado, ya que nunca antes le había hablado de ese modo. Siempre había sido atento y educado, y ahora estaba comportándose como si le hablase a un ser inferior. Como si ella estuviese debajo de él.

- No me hagas prometer algo que no puedo – gruñó molesto. Por la petición insistente de Hermione y por la forma en que se estaba comportando con ella.

Le molestaba que aún siguiera ese canalla allí dentro de él. Por lo general su lado amable, el que creía dominaba en su persona, era el que siempre mantenía cuando estaba a su lado, no le costaba nada ser un mago educado y de creencias dignas. Sin embargo, había aquel otro que también era parte de él y se negaba a ser aplastado. Y en esta ocasión tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por ser amable con la bruja, no le gustaba ser un pedante mortifago que humillaba y menosprecia a los sangre sucia, aquellos que tantos años había estado despreciando.

- …que no los dañarás – continuó Hermione levantándose de la cama para acercase a él. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

La observó por largo tiempo sin decir nada. La bruja tenía el ceño fruncido por su actitud. Se alejó un paso de ella para no sentir su esencia dolida. En este momento no sentía con la moral de ser amable, porque simplemente le estaba pidiendo algo que estaba por debajo de su capacidad de recibir órdenes de alguien quien no debía. Le estaba pidiendo arriesgar su vida a cambio de otras. Unas que no le interesaban.

- No me pidas eso – pidió demandante. Exigente. Dio un paso hacia atrás para poder alejarse de la castaña. Su enojo estaba subiendo considerablemente y no quería que viera ese lado suyo. Aquel lado que salía cuando se acercaba una lucha, aquel que disfrutaba cuando peleaba a sangre fría en las calles de Londres.

- Prometiste hacerme sentir mejor – susurró Hermione dolida. Aunque no conocía del todo al mago le lastimaba su comportamiento agresivo.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo explotar. Sabia Alex que ella no tenía mucha culpa de su actitud, sin embargo, algo había influido. Él no era un chico de recibir órdenes ni de hacer algo tan patriótico por alguien a quien no conocía ni mucho menos le interesara. No obstante, también su enojo recién obtenido se debía a que se sentía frustrado por las noticias que había recibido de su hermana hacia unos minutos, aunando la lucha a la que tenía que irse ya y seguro castigarían por la tardanza, y también por el pésimo estado de ánimo en el que había encontrado a la bruja. Eso lo estaba desquiciando. Era un completo inútil. Una basura que estorbaba en todos lados.

- ¡Pero no proteger a tus amigos! – dio un paso acercándose de nuevo a ella exclamando furioso por el vano intento de pedirle algo. No era posible que le estuviera solicitando eso, conocía su situación a la perfección y sabia que no había posibilidad de nada – ¡Ellos son mis enemigos ahora!

Parecía que no le importaba que él muriera por sus amigos, no se conocían mucho y entendía que era posible que así lo deseara, que prefiriera al tal Potter y Weasley y no a él. De un momento a otro se sintió traicionado por el fiel y fuerte lazo que aún mantenía la bruja por aquel par de desconocidos que quería él velara por ellos. Que confiara ciegamente en que sus amigos la encontrarían algún día, que a pesar de lo que estaba viviendo en Casa Solariega, a ella le doliera y afectara más el hecho de que sus amigos no estuvieran a su lado, de no saber nada de ellos, y no verse tan afectada por lo que los mortifagos le hacían.

La bruja respingó por la sulfurada exclamación de Alex. Esta vez fue ella quien dio un paso hacia atrás asustada. Entonces el mago se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, la expresión de la bruja le hacía ver que este no era el Alex que conocía y en el que confiaba.

Gruñó. Él le había prometido refugio y se lo estaba negando por su celosa decisión al ser un niño mimado que daba órdenes al por mayor y que no las recibía. Aunque sabía que no era un mandato, pues Hermione le estaba pidiendo un favor, pero al tener ese extraño vínculo de él ofrecerle protección con tal que le dejara ser alguien al lado de ella, se sentía obligado a cumplir tal fuese una orden. Le molestaba que no se fiara de él como lo hacía con sus mejores amigos. Él la protegía, ellos estaban lejos. Estaba claro en quién debía fiarse más.

- Lastimarlos a ellos es lastimarme a mí – susurró dándose la vuelta.

- No me hagas esto, Hermione – la detuvo del brazo. No iba a pedir disculpas porque la bruja sabía que estaba en su derecho de enojarse, además de que era un maldito orgulloso.

- Cuídate y regresa – lo despidió sin más. Le sonrió un poco antes de asentir. Probablemente pensando lo mismo que él. Aceptando el hecho de que no podía hacer nada sin que él muriera en el vacío intento.

La soltó del agarre, no sin antes acariciar su mano en el camino. Entonces también él se dio la vuelta. Esa tarde todos los mortifagos saldrían a la lucha que no solamente se concentraría en un solo lugar, pues había varios puntos marcados como zona de combate. Eso lo hacía sentir seguro, ya que nadie más la molestaría ese día, no al menos durante varias horas y eso, estaba seguro, era un enorme espacio de tregua. Estaba más que furioso, se sentía iracundo y frustrado, pues Jena le acababa de decir que su padre le había informado que habían encontrado a un nuevo negociante mucho más valioso para lograr las nupcias. Había estado devanándose los sesos por encontrar una rápida y posible solución a lo de su hermana y no había tenido tiempo de considerar una para Hermione.

Era un bueno para nada. No estaba logrando mejorar la situación de ninguna. Era un completo inútil y basura. Movió su cuello hacia los lados para lograr que descansaran los músculos, se sentía tan tenso y cansado. Llevaba varios días sin dormir lo suficiente y eso era un enorme inconveniente ahora que se dirigían a pelear. Tenía que estar alerta para no salir herido, hacia una semana la había llevado bastante mal desde los entrenamientos y las consecuencias habían sido visibles. Los hechizos un tanto inocentes de parte de la Orden no habían logrado derribarlo. Cortes en todo el cuerpo, grandes moretones y uno que otro golpe es lo que había obtenido. Hoy tenía que estar con sus reflejos al cien por ciento si no quería quedar peor que la vez pasada. Tenía que olvidarse Jena y Hermione. Ahora le tocaba ver por él. Ellas estaban a salvo, él lucharía una vez más a sangre fría y eso le gustaba. Allí estaba esa parte de la que no podía huir, y que aunque no se sentía orgulloso, le agradaba. La adrenalina al blandir su varita para atacar a alguien más lo invadía por completo. Era una sensación de extraño poder de la cual muchos no se podían alejar, incluso los del bando bueno debían sentirla. El peligro, la sensación de estar a punto de morir y la misma pelea eran incentivos de la más pura adrenalina.

No era necesario mantener una máscara frente a nadie de ellos, él sabía quién era y a quien le debía lealtad. Para él no existían los buenos o los malos, estaba allí para pelear su guerra y para eso jugaba su papel. Le había tocado estar de ese lado de la pelea y allí es donde dejaría su huella. Era un sangre limpia, de familia aristocrática reconocida y no dejaría de ser como lo habían educado. Arrogante, altivo y poderoso. Un mago con una etiqueta y educación majestuosa. Alguien que nació para ser de la alta sociedad. De la élite. No podía abandonar ese parte que lo caracterizaba porque era su personalidad y sin ella no era nadie, no se avergonzaba por ser quien era ni de lo que hacía. Simplemente le había tocado estar en esa posición. Frio, lo era y nunca dejaría de serlo. Leal, era tan parte de él. Mortifago, en lo que lo había convertido su padre. Amo de un mestizo, nunca. Era difícil explicar lo que le gustaba de ser mortifago, de cierta forma le encantaba estar sobre las personas, pero no sabía de qué manera. Nunca mataría, jamás. Él no era nadie para arrebatarle la vida a nadie. No se podía decir que era una buena persona, pero tampoco mala.

Cuando llegó al círculo donde ya estaban los que irían en aquella redada lo vieron con mala cara disimulada, sabía que muchos de ellos no lo soportaban, ya que era un niño mimado y pedante, pero tampoco lo podían humillar debido a su posición en aquel lugar. Su padre era un alto mando y al ser su hijo le daba ventajas sobre muchos de ellos. Con un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo se colocó en su posición. Si bien su nivel alto entre aquellos le daba mucho más valor y crédito, aún no tenía el rango para ser líder de grupos. No estaba capacitado para ser la cabeza en ese tipo de excursiones.

- Sabía que salíamos temprano – exclamó uno de los mortifagos adultos con algo de enojo.

- Son sólo 10 minutos de retraso – excusó otro mago viendo con desagrado al primero.

- No tiene derecho de hacernos retrasar. Sabe perfectamente que en las peleas debemos estar coordinados.

- Si no te parece le puedes reclamar en cuanto llegue – dijo levantado los hombros con indiferencia aquel mago que defendió con ahínco al susodicho.

Alex miró a su alrededor para buscar al motivo de la discordia. Allí sólo faltaba un mago. Tenía razón Marcus en tratar de excusar al faltante, era un mortifago con cierto poder y con pase libre para actuar a su gusto. Bufó exasperado. Era un imbécil. Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron lograron caerse de la patada, eran tan parecidos de muchas formas. En cuanto a su sangre, posición social y económica, su rango en Casa Solariega y personalidades.

- Me lo puedes decir si gustas, Rogers – comentó alguien a sus espaldas. Esa voz que arrastraba las palabras con arrogancia no era más que la de un Malfoy.

- Malfoy – saludó el mencionado sin expresión alguna en la cara cuando el rubio se puso delante del grupo aún terminando por arreglar su camisa impecable.

El más joven de los Malfoy lo observó burlón. Había podido escuchar a la perfección la queja de aquel inútil, quien tenía el conocimiento de que no podía exigirle nada, no cuando el puesto que mantenía estaba por encima de la cabeza de aquel mortifago. El otro mago se limitó a mantener la vista al frente.

- La tardanza es un lujo que me puedo dar – dijo en voz tan baja el rubio que muchos tuvieron que acercarse un paso de forma inconsciente para poner atención a su palabras.

- Nos atrasamos en la pelea – comentó otro mortifago algo nervioso. Bajó su mirada en señal de respeto. No quería pasarse de insolente, pero le ponía más incomodo llegar tarde cuando ya tenían la hora estipulada con su Señor.

- Espero tengas un motivo justificable para haberlo hecho – dijo de pronto Alex altivo. Malfoy lo observó mordaz, luego su gesto tornó a uno molesto. No soportaba a aquel mocoso que se creía tenerlo todo y ser amo y señor de Casa Solariega. No era más que un mago mediocre. Un arrogante sin talento.

- Cuida esa boca, Stewart – sugirió el rubio con suavidad. Un tono de voz que era más peligroso que cuando les gritaba, amenazaba con varita o daba una simple orden.

Unos segundos después se acercó una de las brujas mortifagas al círculo de los encapuchados, con ella se completaban los del equipo de la zona centro. La mirada que le había mandando a Malfoy había sido más que significativa para los allí presentes. Sullivan era la hija de uno de los segundo al mando del Campo de Concentración, no tan importante, pero al igual podía dar órdenes de menor nivel.

Era una joven de alrededor de 19 años, bastante hermosa, de un cuerpo deseable y facciones delicadas, mismas que eran estropeadas debido al gesto eterno de desprecio hacia los que creía inferiores. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de coqueteo con Malfoy, éste solamente hizo un mohín de vanidad. Era obvio que esos dos habían tenido algo y precisamente durante el llamado para que salieran.

- Adelante – ordenó el rubio. La mayoría de las veces que salían a luchar siempre iba un mortifago al mando con mayor experiencia, no obstante, como saldrían más grupos y debido a su nivel en aquel lugar, le había tocado liderar a su unidad.

Muchos aceptaban las órdenes sin problema alguno, otros tantos detestaban recibirlas. La envidia y codicia corría por las venas de los amantes de las artes oscuras y estar por debajo de otro era una cachetada certera en plena clara. Un claro ejemplo era Alex, pero no porque estuviera por debajo, sino que no toleraba al soberbio de Malfoy y más cuando él habría podido hacer el mismo trabajo. Ese rubio se creía ser demasiado para el mundo, como si nadie mereciese su presencia. Sabía que tampoco lo soportaba a él, el gusto era mutuo. Nulo. Le había enrabiado enterarse que sería él quien liderara su redada, lamentablemente no había nada que hacer.

Caminaron colocándose su máscara, llegarían preparados al lugar donde se les había indicado y atacarían de forma "anónima", una cosa era que supieran que habían sido mortifagos los causantes del daño y otra muy diferente que develaran su identidad. Era un tedio tener que caminar hasta el sitio exacto para poder aparecerse, que de alguna forma estaba bien, ya que si algún día llegaban a invadirlos los del otro bando tendrían el tiempo suficiente para poder actuar al encenderse las alarmas en cuanto un pie ajeno tocara tierras. Era difícil al ser un sitio no identificable, al menos que alguien develara la posición exacta, pero en el momento que esto sucediera era cuestión de segundos para que el traidor muriera.

Alex antes de aparecerse respiró profundo para dejar atrás todo lo que lo empezaba atormentar. Cada lucha era cuestión de suerte, de un destino, del simple azar de la vida. Podías salir invicto un día y al otro ser víctima. Se jugaba el todo por el todo… o por el nada. No es porque quisiera justificarse, pero él tenía mucho que perder, el par de meses que llevaba fungiendo como mortifago le había enseñado muchas cosas que de cierta forma él nunca debió vivir y lamentablemente lo estaba haciendo. Una vez más se dijo así mismo quién era, se olvidó de la persona que podía ser y cambió a quien debía ser.

- Ya saben lo que deben hacer cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles para los más jóvenes – comentó Malfoy acomodando su máscara. Era su deber que todos salieran en las mejores condiciones, debía ser un buen líder y para obtener excelente resultados debían basarse en las órdenes del jefe.

- Supongo que esa orden va para los dos, Malfoy – respondió irónico Stewart sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Como bien había dicho su _líder_, ellos dos eran los únicos menores.

- Me corrijo. Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles para ti, Stewart, debes regresar al Campo.

- No regresaré. Continuaré peleando, hoy es un día importante y no saldré corriendo como cobarde – dijo entre dientes el pequeño mortifago.

Malfoy caminó hacia Alex en un gesto de enojo, los demás magos se quedaron callados y a la expectativa de lo que fueran a decirse esos dos. A decir verdad a pocos de allí les agradaban los más jóvenes, pero tenían que hacerse de la vista gorda en cuantos a sus órdenes y acatarlas por más que no lo toleraran. Y en ese momento la disputa entre poderes era evidente, si era cuestión de elegir un bando, la mayoría se iba del lado de Malfoy. Creían que tenía más presencia el joven rubio, mucho más experiencia y palabra de líder, además de que su personalidad era tan natural en él que no había manera de verlo como alguien falso. Tal vez Alex tenía algo que a muchos no les gustaba y se les hacia falso. Debían estar en lo correcto porque nadie sabía que Stewart le era leal exclusivamente a sus pensamientos, no importaba que fueran en extremo distintos – porque había veces que creía ser una persona por completo distinta un día y luego al siguiente ser alguien más – y esto debía ser la mala espina que causaba en los demás. No lo veían como un traidor. Posiblemente también se debía a que era un arrogante empedernido.

El ex-slytherin se puso delante de él mirándole altivo, era más alto que Alex, le llevaba casi una cabeza, y a final de cuentas su porte intimidaba. Stewart levantó la barbilla con soberbia. Sin dejarse amedrentar por aquel intento de líder, un joven que lo tenía todo con un tronar de dedos.

- El único que las lleva de perder eres tú, es una regla bien establecida y la debes respetar, ¿entendiste?

- Pelearé hasta…

- Es una orden mía y la vas a obedecer – zanjó en ese tono de voz que lo caracterizaba. Fuerte, imperioso y mordaz. Con esto dio por terminada la discusión, demostrando así quién era el que mandaba.

Por unos cuantos segundos se retaron. Finalmente Malfoy se dio la vuelta para dejar atrás a ese imbécil con su vana discusión y comenzó a liderar la aparición. Uno tras uno fueron dejando el lugar.

De lo único que estaba segura Hermione es que ya no podía más, no le importaba que la señalaran como la débil gryffindor, simple y sencillamente se había dado por vencida. Ya no quería seguir adelante y es por eso que se daba por vencida. Dolía tanto respirar. Lo único que quería era dormir sin volver a despertar. Tal vez no tenia lógica que pensara así, pero al no tener a su gente a un lado con ella, sin proponérselo había colocado todas sus esperanzas en aquel pequeño mortifago que había conocido hacía tan poco tiempo. Tenía días sin ir a visitarla y eso, literalmente, la estaba matando. Descubrió en ese corto lapso que había hallado algo más que refugio en brazos de aquel prácticamente desconocido, había encontrado estabilidad mental. Estaban forjando de manera rara, debido a la situación, un estrecho vínculo de entendimiento y tranquilidad. El que Alex no estuviera en ese momento tan critico la estaba martirizando, allí es donde se había dado cuenta que se había hecho dependiente de su compañía. De sus momentos de charlas, de sus largas horas en silencio, de sus risas sin sentido, de las palabras inteligentes que salían de su boca, de la constante rabia que lo invadía, de la tristeza que lo embargaba, de la fuerza que demostraba, de la doble vida que llevaba, de sus brazos que la protegían.

Habían pasado varios días desde la lucha a la que se había dirigido y no sabía nada de nadie, ni de los mortifagos que irrumpían a cualquier hora del día a su cabaña, ni de Alex que había hecho una promesa, ni mucho menos de Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Podía recordar a la perfección ese terrible día, cada segundo estaba grabado detalladamente en su memoria, desde el momento en que habían salido a luchar con los de la Orden del Fénix, las quejas constantes de Ron con su hambre eterna, las decisiones temerosas de Harry por sus queridos, las suyas en respuesta a sus amigos, el momento en que se interpuso para proteger al pelinegro y cuando fue atrapada. Cada segundo lo podía repetir en su mente sin problema alguno, y aunque también lo que siguió la tenia marcada, había algo que marcaba una gran diferencia. Ésta tanto podía ser buena como también lo era mala. Le lastimaba recordarla, pero era como un disco rayado y con la función de repetición continua. El rubio, su ex compañero, le había ayudado tanto sin proponérselo. Aún no sabía porque había decidido eso con él, ni porque debió ser así, de lo único que estaba segura es que esa decisión debía ser para algo bueno. Daño, siempre se lo harían, incluso Malfoy se lo había hecho, nada de lo que pasaba allí era correcto ni lo seria. Lo único que marcaba esa diferencia es que ella había decidido. Había tenido voz y voto.

Aún veía _ese_ día como si hubiese sido ayer, y aunque ya habían pasado varias semanas, no sabía con exactitud cuántas. _Malfoy_. La castaña se repitió en su cabeza el nombre del que había sido el primer hombre en su vida. _Hombre_. Él ni siquiera lo era, ambos eran casi unos niños. Unos adolescentes que les había tocado vivir demasiado para su edad y ella en comparación del otro no conocía prácticamente nada de la vida, Vivian en mundos diferentes porque les había tocado crecer a modos distintos; blanco – negro, feliz – recio, rosa – oscuro, leal – traicionero, justicia – avaricia, creencias – poder, amistad – soledad, gryffindor – slytherin. Así es como podía continuar la lista, tan obvias y tan ciertas.

La castaña tomó todo el aire que pudo y se levantó de la cama. Tenía los huesos agarrotados debido al tiempo que se mantuvo sin moverse en absoluto. Una idea había cruzado su mente y pretendía cumplirla a como diera lugar. A falta de Alex algo debía qué hacer. La comparación que había realizado de ella con Malfoy le había recordado de nuevo quién era ella y porqué no podía darse por vencida. El coraje que llevaba corriendo por sus venas se había diluido por unos instantes antes de regresar de nuevo, no con la misma intensidad, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que su decaída no debía volver a ganarle.

Caminó sintiendo cómo los huesos tronaban al moverse, se estiró todo lo que pudo para relajar su dañado cuerpo y con su mente invadida por aquel pensamiento de que algo tenía que cambiar llegó a las cocinas. No cualquier persona tenía el acceso al lugar, sólo pocas eran "privilegiadas", hasta en eso los mortifagos tenían razón, conseguir algún veneno sería muy difícil, pero hacer otro tipo de experimento y acercarse a su objetivo era factible, era por eso que los registros estaban contados. Frente a la puerta se postraba un mortifago de los del más bajo nivel. Un sirviente como los hijos de muggles. Sangre limpia o no, un sirviente a final de cuentas. Qué irónico podía ser toda aquella situación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo de forma despectiva.

- Yo…he…

- Habla estúpida, no tengo todo el día para escucharte – esto último lo había insinuado con su ya usual tono lascivo. Hermione apretó la mandíbula. "Conocía" perfectamente a aquel inútil.

La bruja raspó la garganta incomoda. Nunca antes le había tocado que la cuestionaran, y era precisamente hoy cuando un plan se cocía bajo la manga que lo pasaba.

- El…joven Malfoy… me pidió llevarle… su ce-na – respondió desviando la mirada. Todo aquello había sonado a un invento suyo, suerte tendría si no se daba cuenta. No quería siquiera pensar en las consecuencias que tendría su osadía.

- Otra esclava ya lo hizo – indicó – ¿A qué quieres ir a ese piso?

- Son órdenes de él – murmuró sin evitar bajar la voz, temerosa de que la descubriera, aún así con un tono firme.

El mortifago la tomó de la muñeca para ver su pulsera, alzó una ceja cuando leyó las insignias y de forma despectiva le soltó la mano. No podía desobedecer una orden directa de Malfoy, mucho menos tratándose de una esclava de buen nivel. Todos los de alto rango tenían derecho de disponer de esas hijas de muggles cuando quisieran por más que a él se le hubiese antojado un mejor uso.

- Pasa.

Cuando la bruja respiró tranquila caminó sin decir nada más. La primera parte de su plan se había cumplido, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de hacer lo que se había propuesto por más estúpido que fuera. No tenía muy claro su objetivo y eso la atemorizaba. Sus miedos pasaron a un segundo plano cuando la vista de la cocina invadió sus ojos castaños. Era simplemente perfecta. Enorme, demasiado para su gusto, pero impecable a final de cuentas. No es que fuera un amante de las cocinas, pero sabía de primera mano que aquellos que amaban cocinar, preparar los mejores platillos, descubrir nuevos sabores y deleitar paladares del mundo entero, para ellos sí eran todo su mundo. Observó fascinada a su alrededor. Desde muy pequeña supo apreciar la cocina estando al lado de su padre, él sí que adoraba la cocina, no tanto como ser dentista, pero lo suficiente para instalar los instrumentos adecuados en la remodelada instancia donde antes había estado solamente la estufa, horno y cajones de despensa; y ahora se encontraba el espacio para una isla y una estufa semi-industrial. La cocina de Casa Solariega seguro sería el sueño de muchos que se dedicaban al arte de la comida. El sueño envidiable de su propio padre, tanto ella como su madre veían divertidas si él descubría algún utensilio en algún aparador y emocionado – literalmente - corría para saber de esa nueva versión, sobre los posibles platillos que podría realizar, y con entusiasmo y un orgullo casi prepotente salía con una bolsa en mano.

Suspiró afligida. Tanto por el dolor del recuerdo que la invadió e hizo sentir vacía como porque ella le estaba robando la vista que su padre debía estar disfrutando. De cierta forma se sintió segura allí, y supo el motivo, había encontrado una conexión con un recuerdo que la hacía sentir bien en el momento que más la necesitaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por los olores que danzaban por todo el lugar: tocino, pan tostado, huevo, carne, café, masa preparada para pastel y galletas. De un momento a otro todo lo olvidó, su dolor, cansancio, miedos, todo lo dejó atrás… su madre que no era muy del hobbie de cocinar aceptaban en secreto que su esposo era un maestro de los platillo. Daría cualquier cosa para que fuera él quien estuviera parado allí a punto de preparar algo de su creación y el más sencillo pero delicado desayuno o cena, que es la que llevaría al cuarto del rubio, y no fuera ella quien trabajara en aquel extraordinario lugar. Al menos era una experiencia que quería vivir al lado de su padre, él tan insistente como ella, la había inducido de poco a poco al mundo de las cocinas, y no se le daba nada mal, y aunque no era nada su talento, profesión o carrera a seguir, la tomaba en cuenta y disfrutaba. Era el hobbie más placentero que había podido encontrar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con muchas mirada fijas en ella y en un rápido movimiento limpió su cara, las lágrimas habían invadido sus ojos sin siquiera haberlas sentido. Volvió a suspirar. La mezcla de olores la había hecho sentir muy bien y con más fuerzas, no las que necesitaba, pero sí unas que le daban energía de seguir viviendo, la que había perdido alarmantemente.

Las brujas la miraron sin expresión en sus rostros, para ellas debía ser normal ver desmoronarse a otras esclavas, y en vista de sus actitudes tampoco debía importarles sus sentimientos porque de nuevo se giraron a hacer su trabajo. Menos una.

- Soy Claire – sonrió una joven de alrededor 18 años acercándose a ella – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hermione.

- No te había visto, ¿hace cuánto tiempo llegaste? – dijo la chica ofreciéndole una mano sin importar la escueta respuesta de la castaña.

- Los días que he vivido aquí no ameritan ser recordados, por lo tanto no tengo la menor idea del día en el que estemos – murmuró Hermione.

- Aquí todas somos iguales, Hermione, no hay motivo para que desconfíes de nosotras – comentó con suavidad la llamada Claire, una bruja de aspecto bastante amable y sobretodo afligido.

- Tampoco es motivo para tener amigos, todo lo que hay aquí es enfermedad – volvió a susurrar sin intenciones de lastimar, pero tampoco de hacer amistades.

- Tienes razón. No es motivo para sentirse a gusto, ya que estaríamos aceptando estar aquí sin problema alguno – comentó pensativa Claire.

La bruja que recién se presentó había notado que esa chica de cabello castaño y de aspecto bastante perdido estaba demasiado a la defensiva e imaginaba sus razones, pero no para que se le viera tan sombría. Algo debía haberle pasado como para que tuviera ese aspecto, muchas lo tenían debido a la falta de sueño, del daño que les hacían ofendiéndolas y castigándolas con hechizos, de la mala alimentación y del excesivo trabajo que hacían, pero había algo más oscuro detrás de su apariencia desvaída.

- Pero al menos encontrarás refugio, uno que los de aquí no te darán, al menos que quieran algo de ti – dijo dándose la vuelta la bruja, no la obligaría a entablar una conversación si no se sentía dispuesta, lo haría cuando ella quisiera. No todas eran amables, lo sabía perfectamente, y si Hermione era nueva allí debía estar pasándola mal sin haber cruzado palabra con alguien cuerdo y la entendiera.

La castaña había estado a punto de refutar, pero enseguida sus pensamientos se apagaron, tenía razón, Alex había prometido darle refugio y hacia días que le había dado la espalda. Tal vez el mortifago sí pretendía algo con ella y solamente la buscaba por esa razón, quizá quería al final de cuentas algo -sexualmente hablando - y como habían acordado sin palabras a no tener nada físico o él aun no la había obligado como los otros, finalmente se habría aburrido. Dolía descubrir que pudiera ser así porque Alex era su refugio. Había sido su abrigo antes de que la abandonara en su desdicha. La verdad era que no quería conocer a nadie, no estaba allí para platicar entre las esclavas su tragedia y lamentarse todo el tiempo, lo único que les quedaba estando allí era ver cómo sobrevivir para poder encontrar el modo de escapar. No había más. Si Alex llegó a ella por X o Y motivo había sido un punto extra. Lo demás estaba de sobra. Parpadeó para evitar que lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos al verse inundados de nuevo. Cuándo se había convertido en una persona tan fría y egoísta, desde cuándo rechazaba palabras de aliento de una persona que estaba viviendo lo mismo y se podían entender para luchar contra los que las dañaban, desde cuándo el mundo giraba en una sola persona. Alex no era su mundo, tal vez lo fuera en ese lugar, pero no en su vida.

Se mantuvo en su lugar sin moverse viendo la espalda de la bruja que tan amable se le había acercado y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. Se equivocaba en grande en una sola cosa: Alex sí era su mundo, se había convertido, y se estaba desmoronando sin él. Inconscientemente se había aferrado a él para salir adelante, le ofrecía la cordura que estaba perdiendo y se sentía estúpida de que fuera así, seguro que no había pasado ni un mes de haberlo conocido y se sentía sujetada a él. Un cincuenta por ciento de su cordura se debía a ella, la otra al joven que le había prometido regresar a verla y había ignorado después olímpicamente. Su parte de poner todo de sí estaba trabajando arduamente pensando en sus amigos y su familia, la otra que ahora era perteneciente a Alex estaba vacía por su ausencia y su cuerpo exigía ser completada.

Caminó a la mesa donde vio que estaban preparando las cenas y tomó una bandeja donde colocaría los alimentos y observando a su alrededor enseguida captó cómo se manejaba todo allí. La puso a un lado y tomó un plato, una cuchara, un vaso y una servilleta bordaba con lo que parecía en hilo de oro las insignias CS en una delicada manuscrita. Buscó en los tantos estantes de fina y preciosa madera un tarro de azúcar y cereales. Se acercó a las jarras que estaban llenas de varios jugos e indecisa las observó.

- Toma lo que quieras, las que trabajamos en cocina nos dedicamos a prepararlas para que otros las tomen, menos nosotras por supuesto – comentó Claire. Hermione avergonzada por su comportamiento sonrió un poco y sirvió naranja recién exprimida en el vaso. Cuando la bandeja estuvo completa otra bruja se acercó a ella con una jarra de café.

- Si eres nuevas he de suponer que no sabes lo que tu amo te pide – murmuró viendo la bandeja que estaba por tomar la castaña.

- Me pidió esto – tartamudeó Hermione. No había pensado en eso, pero tampoco es que se le hubiera ocurrido que tenían menús diseñados para los mortifagos.

- ¿A qué mago se la llevas? – inquirió haciendo un mohín como si quisiese recordar algo – Es más como un tipo desayuno lo que llevas y ningún mago come eso por la mañana, créeme, las cenas están lejos de ser esto. Ellos piden banquetes.

- Malfoy me pidió esto – indicó más firme en su mentira la castaña. Si la descubrían no sabía cómo podían reaccionar las demás esclavas, posiblemente dijeran algo entre ellas y lo llegaran a comentar con sus amos, entonces podrían pensar mal de sus actos y castigarla.

Gruñó desesperada. Le costaba tanto aceptar tener que hacer un trabajo tan denigrante, suficiente tenía con lo que pasaba día a día con su vida, otra cosa más no podía soportarla. No iba a ser la sirvienta de Malfoy, pero necesitaba entrar a su habitación y para eso tenía que hacer ese trabajo precisamente. Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa y si seguía esa esclava cuestionándola terminaría confesando con lágrimas su mentira. El trabajo era noble en su profesión, pero degradante por las personas a quienes atendían.

No obstante, la otra tomó ese gruñido como enojo de que la estuviera entreteniendo tanto y llegaría tarde con su amo.

- Estoy segura de que si se le pasó pedirte café fue porque está muy ocupado haciendo otras cosas, así que llévale una taza bien cargada y caliente – aconsejó casi con delicadeza de una madre que ve cómo su hijo olvida su desayuno en la mesa por salir apresurado a la escuela.

Hermione la observó extrañada por su comportamiento. Eso sí que era raro. Al salir se encontró de nuevo con aquel mortifago. Parecía ser que vigilaba por completo quién entraba y salí de allí. Revisó que no llevara cuchillos filosos o ningún objeto con el que pudiera dañar a los magos dueños del lugar. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada lasciva la revisó por completo, de arriba-abajo con sus manos, manoseando todo su cuerpo en busca de algo sospechoso. Hermione apretó la mandíbula asqueada, mordiendo su labio para no permitir que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por el asco y humillación que sentía y esperó todo lo paciente que pudo a que el otro hiciera su examen.

- Bien, preciosa – comentó burlón alejándose de ella, no sin apretar sus senos antes de soltarla y alejarse – Eres una gatita de confiar y bastante obediente, ahora vete antes de que decida hacértelo aquí y hacer enojar a tu amo por la tardanza.

La bruja se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Fue como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado de todo pensamiento sin razón aparente y su cuerpo por inercia la dirigió por el camino que recordaba llevaba al piso de su objetivo. Miró a su alrededor, la vez pasada no había tenido razones para hacerlo y ahora necesitaba tener su mente en otro lado antes de volverse por completo loca, y descubrir a sus alrededores era por el momento suficiente. Era una pena que aquel fabuloso e imponente lugar fuera propiedad de gente tan enferma y sin escrúpulos. Tanta majestuosidad no era digna de esos magos. El largo pasillo estaba iluminado por las abundantes antorchas colocadas en lugares estratégicos que realzaban la belleza de sus paredes y adornos. Cada pintura colgada daba clara señal de toda la historia que se había vivido allí desde hacía tantos años, lo sobrio de las paredes y sus colores oscuros matizaban el misterio que hacia querer saber más y más hasta tener el mínimo detalle del lugar. Historia era historia. Y esa no se negaba de ningún motivo, a ella le entusiasmaba el conocimiento y allí había mucho. Uno que ignoraban muchos de allí y se hacían los desentendidos o simplemente se dedicaban a odiar.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que sólo había visto una vez y tocó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Así había sido la última vez, y sabía que no obtendría alguna por parte del dueño de aquella parte del edificio, por lo que sólo dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de entrar.

Malfoy estaba colocando unos papeles sobre el escritorio y alzó la mirada cuando entró.

- Te traje tu cena – fue lo primero que dijo.

- ¿Ahora ya eres mi sirviente? – comentó socarrón empezando a desabrochar su camisa dirigiéndose al baño.

- No.

- De cualquier manera otra sangre sucia ya lo hizo hace una hora, así que te puedes retirar – respondió sin darle importancia a las palabras de la castaña. Era obvio que le estaba ignorando por completo.

Hermione se desesperó porque él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de verla, solamente le había regalado aquella insignificante mirada para burlarse de ella y ahora sin más se desasía de su presencia.

- La verdad es que la comida era pretexto para venir – soltó desesperada.

Malfoy se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del baño, dejó caer la camisa sin avergonzarse de estarse desnudando frente a la bruja que había sido su compañera por varios años en Hogwarts, a la que su vida le tenía sin cuidado y que ahora estaba una vez más allí molestándole con sabe qué ideas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Granger? – aburrido desabrochó su pantalón dejándolo caer y sacando sus zapatos en un gesto cansado.

- Que te acuestes conmigo – soltó sin más. Había estado ensayando esa oración todas las veces que había podido para hacerlo con naturalidad cuando se presentara el momento. Si titubeaba no tendría oportunidad de comprobar esa teoría que la estaba agobiando y todo su valor que había adquirido se esfumaría y se quedaría en ese estado de adversidad por más días y ya no quería sentirse así.

- ¿Tan urgida estas? – soltó en una carcajada el rubio sorprendido por la propuesta de la bruja.

- Por favor.

- No, Granger – zanjó el tema sin más antes de darse la vuelta. La verdad es que no estaba interesado en tener sexo con una simple sangre sucia. Si quería tener relaciones con alguien había muchas brujas bonitas, sensuales y de sangre pura que estaban a su disposición.

- ¿Porqué? – murmuró afligida por el rechazo.

No había pensando en cómo se sentiría con la respuesta que tuviera si es que fuera negativa, simplemente se había hecho, inconscientemente, la idea que aceptaría. Habían hecho antes un pacto, un acuerdo donde ambos de cierta forma se beneficiaban: él se burlaba a sus anchas o lo que fuera y ella se sentiría menos dolida y dañada al haberse preparado un poco con anticipación. Ella había tenido la oportunidad de decidir una sola vez y sabía que algo estaba bien, pero ahora que él decidía no sabía cómo sentirse. Aunque de cierta forma se sentía dolida.

- Estoy cansado. Además te dije que sólo te tocaría en aquella ocasión, no soy tu juguete con el cual puedas jugar cuando quieras.

- Malfoy….

- Olvídalo, Granger – alzó la voz enojado por su insistencia para poder callarla y se fuera de su habitación.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño. Hermione vio cómo la víbora la dejaba allí con la palabra en la boca sin cerciorarse de que saliera del lugar. La bruja también se dio la vuelta para salir, pero las palabras de Alex regresaron más vivas en su cabeza y eso la detuvo. Tenía que hacerlo. Si bien Alex no lo había logrado Malfoy tenía que hacerlo, él estaba involucrado directamente en toda esa situación y como con él era diferente o eso creía ella, entonces tenía que funcionar. Se sentó en la cama cuando se hubo quitado toda la ropa hasta quedar en la interior que con esmero había escogido, antes no había encontrado lógica cuando estuvo buscando la indicada de entre la ropa que los mortifagos le habían regalado, pero ahora sabía porque lo había hecho. Su inconsciente ya había ideado un plan B sin saberlo y allí estaba en espera de que saliera Malfoy de su baño para ponerlo en marcha. Si había rechazado sus palabras y casi suplica, no había motivo que lo hiciera viéndola vestida así. Era un hombre, sangre limpia o no, nadie rechazaba el tener sexo, más cuando se notaba que a él le llovían propuestas al por mayor y le satisfacían sobremanera.

Inhaló y exhaló muchas veces cuando lo escuchó cerrar la llave de la regadera, necesitaba relajarse para hacerlo esta ocasión bien. Malfoy al salir en una toalla envuelto por la cintura se encontró con una imagen provocativa. Demasiado. La bruja giró sobre sí para mostrarle al completo su cuerpo. El rubio la recorrió con la mirada casi sorprendido. No creí el atrevimiento de Granger y eso era hasta cierto punto interesante. Esta vez pudo confirmar la teoría de aquella vez que habían estado juntos. Granger sí era una mujer. Era una verdadera lástima que fuera sangre sucia, porque de ser lo contrario podría reconocer abiertamente que la desearía.

- Necesito que me toques, Malfoy – murmuró Hermione cuando se detuvo frente a él.

- Si lo dices así – la suavidad impresa en las palabras de ella hicieron reaccionar a Malfoy sin proponérselo. Era hombre y tenía necesidades. Granger se lo ofrecía una vez más y había ganado la petición que le hacía.

No es que la deseara, sino que su actitud había provocado tener esa necesidad de demostrarle que era a un hombre a quien le pedía tomarla. La bruja debía saber que era un privilegio que él aceptara aquello y que a pesar de estar agotado ambos se harían un favor. Nadie salía perdiendo. Total, un cuerpo era un cuerpo. Nadie rechazaba una petición de este tipo cuando había placer de por medio.

Se acercó a ella en unos cuantos pasos y la empujó con suavidad en la cama, en cuanto la bruja se acomodó sobre las cálidas y suaves cobijas, Malfoy se colocó encima de ella. Se quedaron callados sin decir nada. La bruja no sabía cómo actuar, a pesar de todo, seguía sin saber qué hacer. Era como si su mente se bloqueara automáticamente. Todos con los que había estado hacían de ella lo que querían. La castaña solamente se quedaba tendida en la cama viendo hacia el techo contando con anhelo los segundos para que todo acabara rápido. Malfoy alzó una ceja en espera a que Granger dijera o hiciera algo, si bien accedía a su pedido no por eso haría todo el trabajo. A esas alturas debía ya ser toda una experta en la cama. Él no haría todo. Hermione se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior cuando vio que el mago no hacía otra cosa que estar encima de ella. Su respiración se agitó cuando el rubio deslizó una mano por su vientre desnudo. Después de observarlo en silencio supo que ella debía empezar el juego. Alzó su mano y con un dedo delineó los labios del rubio, luego lo puso en medio para que abriera la boca, cuando sintió la humedad en el dedo, inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por sus labios. Malfoy quiso interpretar aquel gesto como que lo invitaba a besarla, pero éste solamente alzó las cejas en son de burla. Si quería que la besara que se lo pidiera, de momento él actuaría a lo que le pidiera, ya era un favor enorme acostarse con ella. Sin embargo, esa no era la intención de la bruja, porque con ese mismo dedo lo deslizó por su cuello señalándolo. Malfoy se acercó a morder con suavidad allí donde le indicaba. Luego Hermione resbaló su dedo por su pecho, donde el rubio en un movimiento casi inexistente le sacó la parte de arriba de su ropa interior. La sintió tensarse cuando su boca se colocó en sus senos descubiertos y los lamió. Ese sin duda era un juego interesante el que la bruja mantenía. Tal vez no lo hacía con intención de encenderlo y provocarlo, pero sin duda lo estaba logrando. Malfoy sin esperar otra indicación empezó a besar el vientre de la castaña, con todo, se detuvo para que ella le mostrara donde más quería que la tocara. La llevaría sin problema alguno a tocar la cima del placer y no tendría que hacer mucho, él era un excelente amante y sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer por más que esta no tuviera referencias. La castaña aguantó la respiración cuando supo cual sería su próximo movimiento. Tener a Malfoy tocando su cuerpo de por sí ya la tenía nerviosa. No sabía cómo describir la sensación de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Colocó su mano encima de su última prenda interior y Malfoy en otro movimiento sutil empezó a quitársela. Entonces ella cerró los ojos pada darse valor a lo que estaba haciendo. Era como querer y no querer. _Querer_ para quitarse la sensación de manos y caricias. _No querer_ porque estaba mal que fuera de ese modo. Tenía que haber otro, y estaba segura que era así, pero allí encerrada no era fácil hallar una respuesta. Finalmente sintió los dedos de Malfoy tocarla. Su cuerpo se tensó una vez más bajo el del rubio. Malfoy supuso que estaba ansiosa de sentirlo cerca, de tener sus cuerpos unidos por algo más. Sonrió arrogante. Cuando los introdujo se removió inquieta.

Fue entonces que el rubio alzó la mirada para verla, era como si aquello la hubiese lastimado. Lo que vio en su mirada y en sus gestos lo hizo rabiar.

- Yo no te estoy obligando a nada – dijo enojado. En la cara de la bruja no había más que miedo reflejado. Miedo y dolor. Eso lo puso furioso.

- Es sólo que me puse nerviosa – susurró Hermione.

No había podido evitar sentirse como cuando los otros la tocaban.

- No es la primera vez que alguien se mete contigo, así que no es nuevo – dijo levantándose del cuerpo de la bruja. Se acercó a su closet y sacó un bóxer blanco de un cajón.

- Lo sé, lo-si-ento – respondió Hermione rápidamente. Avergonzada por lo que había pasado. No quería que por su estupidez fuera a terminar todo. Tenía que comprobar que era cierta la teoría. Necesitaba que fuera así.

- Te olvidas de que no soy uno más del montón – dejó caer la toalla que aun llevaba enrollada en la cintura y se colocó el bóxer frente a ella sin pudor alguno.

- Continúa.

- Vete de aquí, Granger – gruñó Malfoy.

Se sentía ofendido. Él no obligaba a nadie a tener sexo y mucho menos hacia que una mujer se sintiera injuriada. Era un golpe de lo más bajo que Granger lo igualara. Finalmente en su enojo se reflejó la idea de haber pensado siquiera en tener sexo con la sangre sucia que tanto había odiado en su estadía en Hogwarts.

- Por favor.

Se acercó a la cama, apagó la luz con un toque de varita y se acostó en la otra orilla. Hermione se bajó rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana sin saber qué hacer. Había acudido a él para que la ayudara. Una parte de ella le decía que estaba bien esa decisión que había tomado, pero la otra la hacía sentir tan mal que quería llorar de la tormenta que había en su cabeza. A lo lejos vio acercándose un par de mortifagos a la cabaña donde dormía. Se alejó de la ventana, se sentó en el sillón desesperada a punto de ponerse a hiperventilar y se envolvió las rodillas con los brazos.

- ¿Cuándo vas a retirarte de mi habitación?

- ¿Me permites quedar aquí? – musitó.

- Creo que tienes un lugar donde dormir, Granger.

Pediría y daría cualquier cosa con tal de que no la mandara de nuevo a su cabaña. Los mortifagos la estarían esperando para hacer de ella lo que desearan y no podría soportarlo un segundo más. Necesitaba un minuto de tregua. Su mente y cuerpo ya no podían dar más. Simplemente ya no. Estaba agotada. Quería rendirse. Quería morir.

- Prometo irme antes de que los sirvientes despierten – murmuró escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas y se mantuvo protegida así misma de esa forma - No me verán salir de aquí.

Se escuchó la carcajada burlona de Malfoy. Alzó la cabeza de nuevo para ver la oscuridad de donde había provenido su risa.

- Aprendes rápido, bien hecho.

- ¿Es un sí? – dijo sorprendida la bruja.

- Tengo un día pesado mañana, déjame dormir – fue lo único que le respondió antes de que se hiciera de nuevo el silencio.

- Descansa, Malfoy – murmuró sin saber si él todavía la escuchaba. Había tardado demasiado en contestar después de que accediera a su petición. Al menos esa noche tendría un descanso.

Se hizo ovillo en el sillón abrazándose a sí misma y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Pero el frío no se lo permitía, ya que era un lugar de temperatura baja, pero estaba tan cansada tanto física como mental que prefirió quedarse donde mismo desnuda. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había acostado que empezó a sentir que la acariciaban, tan reales eran las caricias que se puso a temblar enseguida. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para no empezar a llorar.

La sensación de las manos grandes, rasposas y asquerosas eran tan claras y reales. Sus manos propias se pasearon rápidas por su cuerpo para intentar quitar esa sensación. Quería ahuyentarlas. Las odiaba tanto porque le dolían, la lastimaban y la hacían sentir tan sucia e indefensa.

Se puso a pensar en otras cosas para alejar esas caricias invisibles, pero nada le funcionaba. Después recordó que en el lugar donde estaba prácticamente estaba a salvo, nadie la lastimaría estando allí. Sabía que pedirle que se acostara con ella era un gran error, pero las palabras de Alex aún rondaban por su cabeza. "_Buscaba la forma de que esto no te afectara, pero no sé cómo. Pensé que con besarte y acariciarte lograría borrar las otras caricias, pero veo que sólo te hacen más daño…_" Una idea se había metido en su cabeza y no dejaría de intentarlo hasta comprobar que era cierta la teoría del mortifago que se había hecho llamar compañero de tregua y ahora la tenía abandonada sin saber qué es lo que era de ella. Creía que esa hipótesis aunada a su propia decisión era posible que funcionara. Decepcionada también se daba cuenta que estaba lejos de que fuera cierta. Se levantó del sillón para acercarse a la cama. Sólo esperaba que el rubio estuviera lo suficiente dormido como para que no la sacara a varazos de su habitación, porque estaba segura que lo haría si se daba cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. La brillante luz de la luna que entraba por el enorme ventanal de la habitación de Malfoy le reveló unas prendas tiradas en el suelo del baño. Caminó despacio hasta el lugar para tomar la playera blanca y se la puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo. No quería volver a ponerse esa ropa interior. Le sorprendía cuánto daño le podía causar usar prendas para vestir. Al pasar por su cabeza aspiró sin querer el aroma de la playera. Olía a limpio. Varonil.

Al acercarse a la cama vio a Malfoy a la mitad de ésta dándole la espalda. Levantó las cobijas sosteniendo todo el aire que pudo y se acostó. En cuanto cerró los ojos todo se desvaneció dentro de ella y cayó en brazos de Morfeo. Las caricias, los besos y las fantasías de los mortifagos fueron desapareciendo así como habían llegado.

Sentía las lágrimas tan frescas en su cara, sus ojos a penas le permitían visión a lo que tenía delante de ella, lo único que podía apreciar era un color gris a su alrededor. No tenía muy claro donde estaba o porque se sentía de repente tan ligera, sin esa presión en su pecho que desde semanas atrás la agobiaba. Lo único que quería era seguir llorando porque estaba segura de necesitar sacar muchas lágrimas más para deshacerse de todo el dolor que había sentido durante mucho tiempo. _Cielo_. Es como le decía su madre cuando la veía llorando triste en su habitación cuando era pequeña y deseaba reconfortarla. Hacía mucho que no le escuchaba decírselo, no desde que la guerra se había alzado más fuerte que nunca y se había alejado de sus padres para protegerlos. Extrañaba cada una de las formas que le tenían sus padres para referirse a ella. Pequeña, amor, cielo, mi vida, monstruito. Cada apodo tonto dedicado exclusivamente para ella. De pronto sintió cuando unas manos ajenas a ella limpiaban sus ojos para permitirle ver a ese extraño que la llamaba. Era su madre. Era ella quien le llamaba, sin embargo, era su padre quien había limpiado su cara. Levantó su mano para tocar a su mamá y saber que era real, que estaba allí para consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. El calor de su piel inundó incluso su alma. Se aventó a los brazos de su padre cuando se acercó, pero éste la empujó de los hombros e impedir que lo rodeara en el tan anhelado abrazo.

- Maldita sea, Granger, ¿estás loca? – un extraño gruñido como de otra dimensión le hizo abrir bien los ojos. Todo estaba borroso.

- Yo… yo… - tartamudeó con voz ronca la bruja. Desorientada observó su alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño, ya que Malfoy se estaba desasiendo de su abrazo de forma brusca.

- ¿Qué diablos haces en mí cama? – al igual que la bruja aún se encontraba adormilado, pero el enojo estaba a flor de piel.

- Yo…

- Vete de aquí.

- Te lo pido, Malfoy – dijo limpiándose la cara mientras se sentaba. El sueño había ido más allá de su cabeza y habían escapado lágrimas.

- Maldición, Granger, no soy tu maldito perro guardián – le gritó.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me protejas, sólo quiero dormir contigo. No volveré a tocarte, lo prometo.

Él se le quedó viendo. Estaba agotado. Lo único que quería era dormir. Tenía que levantarse en un par de horas, irían a luchar antes del amanecer y recién iban llegando del entrenamiento. No tenía el humor ni la fuerza de discutir los problemas de Granger. Estaba furioso de que estuviera allí, ahora resultaba que no podía tener privacidad. Otro día tendría el tiempo para ponerla en su lugar.

- Haz lo que quieras.

Por un momento el corazón de la castaña se detuvo y empezó a latir desbocado del alivio que sintió al verlo dejarse caer de nuevo en el colchón y apagando su varita. Aunque detestaba tanto tener que rebajarse de tal modo con Malfoy no le importaba. Prefería esa clase de humillación a no dormir por pasarse en vela por si algún mortifago llegaba a la cabaña. Estaba segura de no aguantar a uno más tocándola. Desde hacía días que no le daban respiro alguno, ya que uno tras otro entraban. Ya no podía más. Creía que de un momento a otro se iba a desvanecer. Ya no tenía fuerzas de nada. Respiraba porque el cuerpo la obligaba. Hambre no le daba y ya había bajado como mínimo 5 kilos. No era mucho, pero en ella se notaba mucho por ser delgada. En la situación en la que estaba no le daba motivos para alimentarse con lo poco que le daban en sus comidas. Se sentía completamente desconectada de su cuerpo. De su alma.

- Creía que venias a dormir, no vigilar mi sueño.

- Descansa.

Le deseó con amabilidad en un gesto agotado y se hizo ovillo en la orilla de la cama. El otro no le contestó, le daba igual lo que le dijera. Hermione cerró los ojos y de inmediato su cuerpo se debilitó. Se sintió segura allí. Malfoy no la tocaría, así que su cuerpo dejaba de estar alerta. Le alegraba que Malfoy le tuviera tanto asco que no la deseara tocar en ningún momento, aunque extrañamente había estado a punto de aceptar hacérselo por desconocida razón. El único que no la deseaba ni tocar ni dañar en todo ese enfermo lugar llamado Casa Solariega. El único al que le daba igual su presencia. Se sentía tan bien ser ignorada. Le impresionaba como un lugar tan hermoso podía ser un hogar para ese tipo de personas. Recordó el día que Alex le contó acerca de ese lugar.

_- Hace 5 años varios mortifagos encontraron este lugar cuando escapaban de una redada del Ministerio de Magia. Llegaron por equivocación – le había dicho el mago una de las veces que había ido a verla. _

_- ¿Estaba abandonada? – preguntó. _

_Incluso antes de responder a esa pregunta le explicó que la cabaña donde ella dormía había pertenecido al vigilante de aquel lugar. Era por eso que estaba tan cerca a Casa Solariega. Un lugar amueblado para el que se encargaba de velar por la seguridad de los dueños y del lugar en sí._

_- No – respondió tajante._

_- ¿Había una familia mágica establecida?_

_- No – dijo de igual manera como si no quisiese en realidad responder a eso. El mago se giró para no enfrentar esa cara ávida de conocimiento. _

_- Eran muggles – señaló la bruja. No creía que hubiera otra respuesta más obvia ahora que lo pensaba bien. La infraestructura del lugar era propia de gente sin magia - ¿Los mataron, cierto?_

_- No puedes esperar menos de nosotros, Hermione._

_- Tú no eres parte de ese "nosotros", Alex – le sonrió levemente. _

_- Lo soy – dijo levantándose de la cama para alejarse de ella – Lo que llevo en el brazo es recordatorio de lo que soy._

_- Pero no de lo que hay en tu corazón – la escuchó decir con suavidad._

_- No sabes lo que hay en mi corazón – dijo molesto por la casi ciega fe de la castaña en él. No se conocían, así que no podía decir tales cosas de su persona, eso la hacía una persona hipócrita – Se está pudriendo como el de los demás._

_La desafió para que le dijera de frente que en esto tenía razón. La retó por largo tiempo sin que dijera nada, el primer movimiento que hizo la castaña fue sentarse en la cama después de que Alex se levantara. Ambos habían estado charlando frente a frente acostados y separados uno del otro todo lo que el pequeño espacio de la cama les permitía. Al verlo a la cara sonrió y negó con delicadeza. Alex bufó exasperado._

_- Había una cantidad enorme de libros – continuó evadiendo por completo el tema. Una cosa era que su vínculo fuera intenso y extraño, y otra muy diferente que creyera en él sin barrera alguna. _

_- Supongo que los quemaron – dijo ella en un suspiro. _

_- Muchas cosas desaparecieron, pero casi todo lo que hay es original de los muggles, como puedes ver era gente de mucho dinero. Muggles bien acomodados. Los mortifagos son avariciosos y codiciosos._

_- Son inteligentes cuando les conviene._

_- ¿Se te hace inteligente haber quemado miles de libros? Son unos malditos incultos. El mago de mejor sangre, si es inteligente, sabe que el mundo de las letras de los muggles es parte de nuestra formación cultural._

_Hermione se quedó analizando las palabras y sonrió. Le gustaba su forma de pensar. Era un niño bastante inteligente y maduro para su edad. Una verdadera lástima era también tener a unos padres como esos que se regían como manos derechas del Mago Oscuro. La vida había sido duro con él y su hermana. Muchos estaban allí por las injusticias de la vida, por los momentos y lugares equivocados. _

_- Esto te gustará – dijo de pronto Alex recordando algo - En la cabaña uno hay una pequeña cantidad de libros que se alcanzaron a salvar._

_Stewart había dado en el punto correcto porque en cuando terminó de hablar un enorme gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro._

_- ¿Puedo tomar unos cuantos prestados?_

_- Seguro._

_- ¿Y a qué se debe…?_

_- ¿Qué se hayan salvado? – interrumpió interpretando su pregunta - Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado. Como puedes ver las esclavas son divididas según sus capacidades..._

_- Claro, soy una de las buenas – murmuró sarcástica, luego le sonrió de una forma que le desagradó por completo a Alex – ¿Puedo servirle en algo, señor?_

_Antes de responder le hizo mala cara por sus ademanes serviles._

_- Se los dieron a las que viven allí por su "supuesta" eficacia. La verdad es que con eso las compraron con una facilidad absurda, así no se quejaron más de ser tratadas de tal forma por ser únicamente mestizas o sangre sucia. Creen que es un regalo por ser buenas sirvientas, además de que piensan que los mortifagos les tienen preferencia por las razones que ellas suponen. Son tan ingenuas._

_La castaña se quedó callada por un largo minuto pensando en lo que recién le había dicho el mago. Muchas razones pasaron por su mente y cada una de ellas era tan válida como la otra. Hubo sólo una la que sobre salió, y creí que era la que describía a la perfección toda la situación que todas estaban viviendo allí. _

_- Es fácil confundirse aquí, tu mente te traiciona, Alex. Cualquier detalle que encuentres en alguna situación para bien te puede mover el mundo y provocar un lío en la cabeza. Es difícil mantenerse emocionalmente bien._

_-Tú me tienes a mí, Hermione. Yo no te voy a traicionar._

_Esperó a que Hermione asintiera para que de verdad tomara en cuenta su palabra. Él estaba haciendo lo posible para que las cosas mejoraran para ella y su hermana al mismo tiempo. Aunque la bruja sabía que su hermana era su preferencia, también velaba por ella cuando estaba por completo en sus manos. _

_- Así que hay mucha historia en este lugar – susurró Hermione viendo por la ventana hacia las demás cabañas y después miró a Casa Solariega._

_- Historia que te encantaría conocer, he encontrado documentos que datan hace más de 150 años. Árboles genealógicos completos. Una historia fascinante de familias antiguas. Situaciones y enfrentamientos de guerras muggles._

_- Está de sobra decir que serías un excelente historiador del arte._

_- ¿Historiador del arte? – repitió extrañado por aquel juego de palabras._

_- Historia del Arte es una carrera que algunos países muggles tienen, y como su nombre lo dice, conocen la historia de todo lo que los rodea, cosas que como lugareño nunca te llegas a enterar, situaciones y lugares fascinantes por descubrir. Te gustaría mucho de no tener aversión por los muggles._

_- No tengo aversión por los muggles, así como me son insignificantes muchos de los magos me pasa lo mismo con los muggles. Puedo ver de la misma forma a los que me rodean. Lo que pasa es que mis prioridades están bastantes claras y lo que me rodea me tiene sin cuidado. Prejuicios los tengo, Hermione. No me culpes por haber crecido con unos padres que odian a esa gente. La costumbre difícil se pierde…_

Hermione se despertó exaltada. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida. Automáticamente levantó su mano derecha donde llevaba el reloj. Las manecillas marcaban 4:56 am. Faltaban sólo unos cuantos minutos para que llegara tarde al llamado de las esclavas.

Se preocupó porque no sabía si ya había movimiento de mortifagos en el piso que estaba. Solía despertarse 20 o 30 minutos antes de la hora, nunca entraba antes o después de las 5, las órdenes eran claras y no pretendía romperlas. Se levantó y vistió rápidamente en silencio antes de que pasara otro minuto. Debía salir de allí lo antes posible. Abrió la puerta despacio para no despertar a Malfoy.

- ¿Ya son las 5, Granger?

Brincó asustada al escuchar en la penumbra a Malfoy. Su voz ronca y somnolienta con ese toque arrogante y exigente le sonó tan extraña y casi lúgubre.

- Sí – susurró para no llamar la atención de nadie estando con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación.

- Tráeme café.

- No soy tu hirviente, ¿recuerdas?

- No hago favores sin recibir nada a cambio, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione suspiró cansada. El muy maldito tenía razón y no podía negarle nada estando en esa posición donde ella valía cero allí. Además, un favor era un favor y allí no podía rebatir nada.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa? – dijo entre dientes.

- No tardes.

Cuando cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado bajó a las cocinas rápido y sin hacer ruido, al entrar vio a gente haciendo su trabajo. Preparó el desayuno. Cogió fruta picada y dos tostadas con mermelada. Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir se regresó casi asustada. Olvidaba el café. En cuestión de dos minutos ya iba de regreso a la habitación del rubio. Ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse si se encontraba con algún mortifago, estaba haciendo su trabajo. Su estúpido y denigrante trabajo. Tocó una sola vez la puerta avisando que era ella y entró sin esperar respuesta.

- Aquí tienes – puso la bandeja a un lado de él en la cama.

- Te dije sólo café.

- Haz lo que quieras con lo demás.

Draco alzó las cejas en señal de burla por el comentario nada racional de la bruja. Sí que era estúpida la amiga de Potter. Debía tener más cuidado si no quería irse por la vida siendo golpeada por no dejar atrás su orgullo gryffindor. A él le daba igual porque seguía siendo la misma sangre sucia sabelotodo. Si bien ahora era una sirvienta y esclava del lugar donde vivían los mortifagos, para él no deja de ser la amiga de Potter hija de muggles. La odiosa leona que se paseaba por el colegio rodeada de sus dos inseparables jactándose de tenerlo todo.

- Así que te gusta rebelarte, Granger. Al parecer olvidas donde estas.

- De quererme lastimar ya lo hubieras hecho.

Draco soltó una carcajada sin el menor humor en su risa. Sólo se burlaba de ella abiertamente.

- No me interesan las cosas insignificantes.

Tomó el café tirando lo demás al suelo. El fuerte golpe de la bandeja de plata golpeando el suelo la hizo brincar. Entonces se dio la vuelta para irse. No tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Por supuesto que no olvidaba donde estaba, menos estando él allí. Ambos habían pertenecido al mismo lugar durante seis años, ahora volvía a pasar los mismo, pero con ventajas para unos y desventajas para otros. Eso lo hacía más doloroso aun porque ambos pertenecían al mismo mundo mágico y él le hacía ver constantemente que no era así. Ella ahora tenía que recurrir a suplicios, ruegos y situaciones ignominiosas para salir ilesa de toda circunstancia.

- No quiero que vuelva pasar lo mismo.

En el marco de la puerta respiró profundamente antes de enfrentarlo. Se hizo la desentendida con demasiada falsedad e inocencia como para que él se diera cuenta. Se mordió la lengua enojada por su mala actuación.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hablo de que no te quiero volver a ver en mi habitación. Te lo permití porque causaste tanta lástima en mí que me sentí caritativo por un seguro, obviando la parte donde estaba tan agotado que no me interesó dejarte estar aquí. Olvídate eso, Granger.

La mente de la bruja en autodefensa de bloqueó. Tenía toda la intención de regresar para saber la respuesta a su extraña teoría. Malfoy era el único objeto de estudio y si se ponía en ese plan no sabría que hacer. Debía buscar una solución a toda esta situación. Estaba segura que las cosas podían ir peor. Lo observó un par de segundos antes de salir. Cuando salió se encontró con un mortifago que cuidaba a las esclavas que llevaban las bandejas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a traerle el desayuno a Malfoy – respondió señalando la puerta del rubio.

- ¿A quién? – hizo un gesto con la mano en su oído como si no hubiese escuchado o entendido.

- A Malfoy – repitió dudosa de que no supiera de quién hablaba – Draco Malfoy.

- Sé muy bien de quién me hablas estúpida, el único Malfoy que vive aquí es el joven.

Hermione se quedó callada. Si lo sabía para qué preguntaba eso. De una zancada se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió un paso automáticamente y en cuanto menos lo imaginó el mortifago la golpeó en la cara.

- No vueltas a ser una insolente vulgar.

Se dio la vuelta dejándola sola. Fue tal el shock en Hermione que ni siquiera se cubrió con las manos la parte agredida. Sólo se quedó allí parada sin hacer o decir nada. Giró a su derecha cuando escuchó un ruido a lo lejos creyendo que sería otro mortifago más, pero sólo era otro sirviente. No podía creer que la habían golpeado. Se sentía tan subyugada. El que la hubiera golpeado aquel mortifago era el insulto más agraviante que podía imaginar. Un sollozo la traspasó por la indignación que sentía. No era tanto el golpe, que sí había dolido muchísimo, sino la humillación que sentía.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo la otra bruja. La tomó del brazo sin esperar respuesta para llevarla con ella lejos de ese piso – Nunca debes referirte a los mortifagos de esa forma.

- ¿Y cómo quieren que los llame? – susurró sarcástica forzando su voz a que no se escuchara entrecortada – ¿Señores amos del mundo?

La otra sonrió por la forma mordaz en que lo había dicho, pero luego suspiró rendida, pues era preciso que fuera así. No había otra manera. Ellos eran los amos y ellas las criadas esclavizadas. Ellos tenían el poder absoluto en aquel lugar, ellas simplemente no tenían nada.

- Sí, Hermione. Señor, Amo, Majestad, Mi Señor...de la forma que quieras, pero con _respeto_.

- No sé qué es más humillante, Claire, si llamarlos _señores_ o ser esclavas.

Se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas que habían escapado. No volvería a pararse en la habitación de ese imbécil, pues por su culpa había pasado aquello. De no haber ido allí no la habría golpeado. Ese mago no merecía hacerse llamar hombre. Era el acto más cobarde que podían hacer. Golpear e injuriar el cuerpo de una mujer.

- Respirar. Esa simple acción, Hermione, es humillante estando aquí.

.

* * *

¡No soy de las personas que tardan en actualizar lo juro! Me disculpo enormemente por mi gran fallo. La tuve más complicado en este capítulo y no quería tener fugas en situaciones que se van tornando importantes, así que me tomé mi tiempo para tener una buena visualización del capítulo. En esta ocasión pudimos apreciar un poco más la vida que está llevando Hermione en Casa Solariega y el extraño vínculo de necesidad que se formó con Alex de una manera "naturalmente forzada" en tan sólo poco tiempo. Espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo y que haya valido la pena la "poca" tardanza. Toda esta semana me pondré a trabajar en ¿YeP? para actualizar a más tardar el próximo lunes y enseguida ponerme manos a la obra con el siguiente capítulo de AI y tenerlo listo en la fecha estipulada de publicación.

**Mis adorables lectoras que siempre fieles son capítulo a capítulo, quienes pacientes esperan por leer lo nuevo. ¡Un beso enorme!** *betzacosta, *jos Black, *sailormercuri o neptune, *CADF, *ZarethMalfoy, *Marine-Granger-NOA, *NatashaGranger, *Serena Princesita Hale, *pekelittrell, *Ninkie Potter, *, *warelestrange, * MAYRYLIN, * ErikaNeubert, *TeAmoMalfoy, *parvaty32, *ErikaNeubert.

Si quieres agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint (cuando me agreguen manden un mensaje diciéndome que son de FF)

**Para las chicas que no tienen cuenta aquí:**

TeAmoMalfoy:

Hola, cielo. ¡Bienvenida! Es fabuloso que hayas encontrado la historia y te pareciera muy buena. Muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Algunas de tus preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo y otras te abrirán más opciones. Alex juega un papel importante en la historia. Draco está bastante involucrado en la historia de muchas formas, ya lo descubrirás. Espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Ansío tu comentario, ¿qué te pareció?

**Ya sabes donde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte aquí!**


	7. Cuando es lo que hay

Lo necesitaba. Lo único que sabía es que requería la presencia de aquel pequeño a su lado rápidamente. Cerró los ojos cansada de ver siempre esas tablas del techo cuando se quedaba largo tiempo tumbada sobre la cama cuando… sacudió la cabeza negándose a invocar aquellas desagradables sensaciones sobre su cuerpo. Si lo hacía se iría directo al infierno y era terrible pensar en la muerte cuando sabía que no la obtendría al menos que intentara darse de golpes en la cabeza hasta desangrarse; o golpearse el vientre con algún objeto hasta que algo dentro de ella reventara y le produjera una hemorragia; o buscar algo en la cocina que la lastimara lo suficiente para provocar su fallecimiento. Lo peor de todo era que cualquiera de esas muertes sería lenta y dolorosa y ella buscaba algo rápido, sin sufrimiento alguno. Algún accidente que no le hiciera consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pues creía la bruja merecer paz durante su ida al otro lado, ya había pasado por tanto que un poco de tranquilidad era justa para el equilibrio de su sufrimiento.

Así como se pasaba horas dentro de la cocina, que eran muy raras las ocasiones, ya que su talento de sangre sucia - como lo llamaban los mortifagos - era mejor utilizado en otras áreas; por ejemplo el laboratorio donde las pociones de extraño proceder eran elaboradas bajo una vigilancia propia de un rey. No obstante, las horas contadas entre su trabajo obligado, su búsqueda de encontrar una muerte rápida en sus momentos más débiles y vergonzosos, las horripilantes visitas de los mortifagos que la tomaban sin remordimiento, los silencios asfixiantes en su tiempo libre sin que nadie se acercara a la cabaña y la espera del pequeño mortifago-cómplice la hundía sin más en su pozo. El precipicio, estaba segura, ya lo había tocado sin darse cuenta, pues las sensaciones que la estaban agobiando sin tregua alguna eran suficiente señal de su camino libre a una muerte llena de locura. Segundos, minutos, horas, días pasaron. No sabía Hermione si se había puesto a propósito el reloj en el oído para escuchar el movimiento de las manecillas y así darse cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo para asegurarse que todo aquel dolor y miseria en la que estaba viviendo los últimos días no eran invención suya. Asegurarse con la vista ya no bastaba, necesitaba escuchar pasar el tiempo. Contándose cada _zip zip zip zip_ junto con sus propios latidos. Antes, creía ella, que el reloj sonaba algo como _tic toc tic toc_, sin embargo, el reloj presionado bajo su oído con su mano doblada haciendo de almohada para su cabeza, el sonido arrastrante de la manecilla sonaba como algo similar a arena.

Su mente estaba tan agitada, revuelta, exhausta, un completo lío que ya había perdido la cuenta de los _zip zip _transcurridos antes de que se abriera la puerta con suavidad, pero con un movimiento seguro. Abrió los ojos. Sin temor a equivocarse tenía 3 horas en la misma posición fetal desde que había salido uno de sus tantos _admiradores de su cuerpo_. Aún estaba desnuda y con frío, pero la debilidad de sus miembros no le permitía moverse por más que los temblores la recorrieran de vez en cuando. Una semana. Siete malditos días esperando y sufriendo porque llegara. Aquellos días había gritado su cuerpo para poder verlo y sentirlo cerca, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora se sentía insensible. Nada ni nadie la podría hacer sentir mejor ahora. No cuando se encontraba perdida en ella misma. No cuando ya no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera morir aún sabiendo que había gente, si es que todavía estaban vivos, esperando por ella.

La luz que entraba por la puerta se colaba a través del cuerpo que se mantenía de pie en el marco de la entrada, como si esperase permiso para continuar y cerrarla tras él. Su habitación se mantenía en la penumbra y la poca luz proveniente de la mansión le hizo parpadear al lastimarle los ojos. Su cuerpo no reaccionó ni tampoco su mente. Sabía quién era el visitante. Alivio y seguridad esperó sentir cuando lo viera de nuevo, con todo, nada la atravesó. Ni una sola emoción. Eso sólo significaba que estaba vacía. La capa del mortifago se ondeó con una corriente que pasó a través de la puerta y golpeó a Hermione, quien se estremeció con un lamento.

- ¿Hermione? – susurró Alex. Sin esperar invitación, ya que nunca necesitó de una, entró a la cabaña poniendo el seguro para mantenerlos únicamente a los dos dentro.

Sólo que parecía que esa deferencia la hacía por ella y la falta de sus visitas continuas, como él alguna vez le había prometido. En un arranque de enojo le soltó palabras que no le correspondía, pero debido a todo lo que le había pasado en esos días y a como se estaba sintiendo, le hizo sacar un poco de estrés.

- Dijiste que no te gusta romper promesas – su voz salió sin vida.

- No he lastimado a nadie – murmuró el chico caminando hacia la bruja.

Hermione suspiró resignada, el mago creía que le reclamaba por cuestiones de la lucha que se mantenía allá afuera.

- Dijiste que vendrías a verme hace una semana.

Alex se detuvo frente a la cama y se quedó en silencio durante largo tiempo, después se hincó a la altura de su cara. La poca luz que entraban por la ventana a su espalda iluminaba con un raro, pero encantador amarillo-naranja el cuerpo desnudo de la bruja.

Se estiró sobre ella para tomar las cobijas que estaban hechas un desastre a la orilla de la cama y la cubrió para darle privacidad a pesar de que ya había visto su cuerpo con anterioridad varias veces cuando llegaba y se encontraba indispuesta por lo que otros le habían hecho.

- No pude hacerlo – dijo el mortifago en voz baja – He tenido muchos entrenamientos.

Le conocía muy bien su cuerpo. La había ayudado a bañarse, la había vestido. Había visto su hermoso cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Es sólo que no quería faltarle al respeto, aunque sabía que ella no lo veía así, además al parecer era lo único bueno que podía hacer por la bruja al darle un poco de protección mientras estuviera con ella. Se veía más delgada que cuando la última vez que la había visto. Bueno, no sólo se veía, estaba más delgada. Perdía peso demasiado rápido. La cubrió hasta la barbilla, acarició su cabello, luego, vacilando se acercó y besó su frente. Se alarmó cuando sintió su piel helada. Tocó su rostro para cerciorarse de que no estuviera enferma. Sus ojeras debían ser por la falta de sueño, no había otra señal de debilitación. Estaba tan desecha mental y físicamente por otras razones.

- Quiero estar sola, Alex – susurró tan débilmente.

En un desesperado movimiento metió las manos bajo las cobijas y apretó con fuerza las frías de ella.

- Te juro que no podía venir – dijo entre dientes – Además mi hermana ha estado muy mal y… no podía abandonarla.

La bruja le devolvió el apretón suavemente y se soltó de su agarre. Se acurrucó entre las calientes mantas y cerró los ojos.

- Te entiendo – susurró en un suspiro como si el calor la reconfortara – La familia está primero.

El mago enrollo mejor las cobijas debajo de las piernas de la castaña para que el calor se quedara dentro de su refugio e hiciera sentirla mejor, si es que podía algo hacerla sentir bien. Estiró la cobija más arriba de su barbilla y cubrió su cabeza, dejando únicamente libre su rostro.

- Y tú eres mi protegida y no soporto verte así.

- Entonces vete para que no te sientas inútil – respondió la bruja casi con malicia. Fue un golpe bajo que lo hizo ponerse de pie.

- No seas así, Hermione – la reprendió el rubio por el tono que había usado la bruja. Además que le hacía sentir exactamente como ella había dicho. Inútil. No estaba consiguiendo nada y el tiempo corría en contra de los dos – Sabes que no puedo hacer nada.

- Claro que puedes.

- ¡Dime cómo! – estalló furioso el mago. La impotencia lo estaba asfixiando y esa era una sensación terrible de llevar sobre los hombros – Si existe una solución sin que yo muera, dímelo ahora, Hermione.

- Desaparece sus caricias – murmuró con esa voz débil que Alex empezaba a detestar, no era característico de la leona – No dejes que me toquen.

- No tengo permitido hacerlo. Es una orden que va más allá de mi posición. Si pudiera…

- Ya no tolero que lo hagan – su voz se rompió al final, luego la escuchó tomar aire para cortar el llanto próximo. Estaba claro que no quería hacerlo frente a él, como si la confianza se hubiese evaporado sin más y ahora lo viera como alguien ajeno a ella.

El silencio se prolongó y entonces él lo entendió. Se dio la vuelta desesperado por el estado de ánimo de la bruja. Era obvio que no quería verlo. Si ni siquiera toleraba verlo mucho menos tenerlo cerca. A penas hacia unos 13 días que se habían conocido y se habían hecho muy cercanos. Había un entendimiento. Y estaba dolida de que él, el único que la ayudaba un poco y no la dañaba, le había fallado. Era un verdadero inútil, no podía hacer nada bien. Ni con ella ni su hermana. Gruñó molesto pasándose las manos por el cabello. Caminó hacia la puerta. Si ella le pedía que se fuera, esta vez no le fallaría. Cumpliría con una de sus tantas promesas.

- ¿Alex?

- ¿Si? – dijo volteándose hacia ella. Se levantó de la cama con movimientos forzados, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba él la vio tan pequeña debajo de esas cobijas que la protegían no sólo del frio, al menos en esta ocasión.

- No me dejes sola – murmuró abrazándose a él con fuerza y empezó a llorar desconsolada. Con dolor. Demasiado. Tanto que Alex se sintió de un momento a otro lleno de rabia por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

La apretó tanto a su cuerpo que creyó lastimarla, con todo, al parecer eso le hacía bien a ella, pues le devolvió el abrazo de igual forma por unos instantes como si le dijera de ese modo que la mantuviera pegada a él. Luego el agotamiento pudo más y sus pies fallaron dejando en sus manos el soporte de un cuerpo roto. La rodeó con una mano por la cintura y la otra la mantuvo alrededor de sus hombros y la levantó para llevarla a la cama.

Alex quería romper cosas a su alrededor, herir a cuantos se le cruzaran, maldecir a todo aquello que se moviera o no…quería matar. Pero no haría nada de eso frente a ella, incluso si su cuerpo ardiera de odio. Hermione necesitaba a alguien firme de salvavidas y él seria ese soporte hasta que fuera capaz de navegar de nuevo sola y él poder ponerse manos a la obra sin interrupción alguna.

.

.

Las visitas de Alex se estaban haciendo cada vez más espaciadas, y aunque Hermione lo entendiera, su ausencia la agobiaba, el preocuparse al saber su destino cuando peleaba y el hecho de si algún día llegase a encontrar a sus amigos se cuestionaba qué es lo que haría él. Estaba claro que la guerra no significaba nada para ninguno de los dos, es decir, ella peleaba por su gente, él peleaba por su hermana, pero cuando se trataba de elegir bando para tener las de ganar de un lado u otro, estaba claro a donde iría cada uno.

Salió del baño a los pocos minutos de haber llegado de Casa Solariega. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no creía que nadie fuese a visitarla. Algunas veces la libido podía más en aquellos bastardos, en otras simplemente las ignoraban. Esperaba esta fuera la ocasión. Quería…

Suspiró. De nada servía querer algo. Volteó a ver la pequeña mesa acomodada a un lado del mullido sillón que ya estaba allí cuando la obligaron a tomar esa cabaña como su espacio. Sin duda los muggles que habían vivido allí antes de que los mortifagos los encontraran habían tratado muy bien a su servidumbre o al menos al vigilante que vivía en ese acogedor lugar. Acogedor de haber vivido ella en otras condiciones. Al menos le reconfortaba saber que antes sí se trataba bien a los inferiores. Gruñó molesta por el pensamiento. Allí nadie era inferior, sólo había magos y brujas que se creían dueños del mundo entero.

Era demasiado tarde ponerse a leer aunque fuese unas cuantas páginas, estaba tan agotada que por más que quisiera no se daría ese lujo. El libro tendría que esperar. Se dejó caer en la cama con la ropa puesta quitándose únicamente los tenis para descansar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar un par de segundos luz que provenía de las ventajas de la mansión y luego se cerró de golpe. Hermione se estremeció. Cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos intentando encontrar fuerza de alguna parte pues ella no la tenía en ese momento. Estaba agotada. Era precisamente un momento en que nada le importaba. Pero aun así ya empezaba a doler. Le agonizaba sentir su cuerpo separado de su mente y alma, algo difícil de explicar, pero lo sentía así. Como si funcionase por separado y luego, mas tarde, al reunirse de nuevo toda ella, era más duro. Todo dolía por separado, pero dolía más junto después de esa anhelada reunión con ella misma.

- Cumplí mi promesa después de todo.

Fue todo lo que ese visitante dijo al entrar. Hermione soltó un fuerte sollozo. Era tal el alivio que dolió sentirlo. Se quitó la cobija de encima para levantarse y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- Lo importante es que estas aquí – susurró la castaña.

En la oscuridad sólo pudo ver una sombra dirigiéndose a ella y despojándose de su túnica. O eso es lo que imaginó. Se escuchó una suave risita.

- Me alejé de tus amigos para no tener que defenderme de sus ataques – esta ocasión soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Los vistes? – Hermione se levantó de la cama como resorte. Chocó de golpe con Alex que ya se había acercado sin haberlo visto – Lo siento.

Sintió la mano del mago acariciando su cabeza y la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama. La poca luz que entraba por su ventana que daba al frente de Casa Solariega iluminó el perfil de ambos.

- Créeme, fue toda una odisea estar alejado.

La bruja sonrió con el tono de voz en la casi completa oscuridad de la habitación. Parecía entre divertido y sorprendido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo raspando su garganta al tenerla pastosa.

- La familia de pelirrojos es enorme – vio sus brazos en la oscuridad extendiéndolos para abarcar un buen espacio – Estaban dispersos por todas partes.

La castaña soltó una carcajada. Claro que era enorme. Sintió un tremendo alivio en cada parte de su cuerpo al oír aquello. Ron estaba bien, completamente a salvo, al menos por ahora. Deseaba que continuara así hasta que las tuvieran de su parte. Pero aun faltaban otras personas.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Sé que Potter y Weasley son tus mejores amigos, pero como estimas a todas las cabezas rojas… bueno, fueron a todos los que evite.

- Sólo espero que todos los demás estén bien – asintió al recibir esa respuesta, inquietándose no obstante por la otra. Luna. Neville. Todos los aurores. Cada uno de ellos importaba.

Alex la observó en silencio por largo tiempo. Intentado descifrar los gestos de la bruja. Alzó una mano y delineó sus facciones con los dedos, sintió sus labios apretados cuando los pasó. Estaba consciente que no debía dar nada de datos en relación con los ataques, pero la preocupación en la joven le ponía ansioso. Bufó.

- Hasta donde sé sólo hubo heridos – dijo en voz baja casi enojado consigo. No era nada bueno que hiciera y dijera aquello. Se estaban tomando demasiada confianza, eso estaba mal en aquellas condiciones; y lamentablemente en otras, las correctas, no se habrían conocido nunca – Ningún muerto esta ocasión, pero los tuyos están bien.

- Todos son míos, Alex.

- ¿Todos? – dijo incrédulo. Rió acariciando su cara.

Ella rió con él, no porque fuera gracioso, sino porque la sorpresa de Alex era divertida. Suspiró alejando esa vacía alegría. Brincó cuando el mortifago rozó de pronto sus labios con los de él y se alejó tan rápido como se acercó.

Hermione se tocó los labios. Había sido un roce tan cálido y corto. Un intento de beso, algo sin malas intenciones, sólo un beso ligero. Volvió a raspar su garganta para olvidarlo y continuar con lo importante.

- El bando al que pertenezco, aquel que mantiene mis ideales – dijo bajando la mano y tomar entre las suyas la que Alex tenía en su cara – los considero como tal: somos una gran familia.

Con la poca luz que entraba y daba al rostro del joven, ella pudo ver el rápido fruncimiento de su entrecejo. Como si él hubiese esperado otra reacción de la bruja.

- No es motivo para preocuparte por todos los ni siquiera conoces – dijo un poco seco.

- Cómo no preocuparme si el número disminuye – continuó Hermione. No quería que estuviera de acuerdo con su forma de pensar ni que se cambiara a su lado de la guerra, sólo quería que viera su punto de vista, su realidad – y nuestras oportunidades de ganar van menguando.

Lo sintió enlazar sus dedos con los de ella cuando le respondió.

- ¿Cómo decir que todo estará bien cuando yo estoy del otro lado y sé lo que se trama en tu contra? ¿Cómo decirte que todo mejorará si soy uno de ellos? ¿Cómo decirte que haré lo posible por mantener a los tuyos y a los que verdaderamente amas con vida si tú y yo somos enemigos?

Hermione asintió. Cada una de las palabras era tan cierta. No se trataba de la realidad ni de ella ni de él, sólo una realidad en la que ambos vivían. Entonces Hermione se soltó de la mano de Alex y se dejó caer en la cama con un largo suspiro y dijo:

- Esta es la única prueba que demuestra la realidad de ambos lados. Que todo recaerá en una parte de la guerra sin saber en cual por más que los dos mantengamos esperanzas en nuestros bandos sin importar los beneficios que haya de por medio. Yo busco beneficio por mi gente; tú quieres ganar porque si pierden todo tu mundo se acabará y no habrás podido hacer nada por tu hermana, por lo tanto, tus deseos están fijos en la victoria de Voldemort.

- Esto es lo único que hay. Lo único para los dos – dijo Alex susurrando.

Se dejó caer a un lado de ella con un sonoro suspiro. Ambos pensando en la verdad de todo. Eran amigos-enemigos. Algo extraño. Nada estaba definido. Todo era confuso.

.

.

Cuando Hermione entró casi al anochecer días después de aquella platica constructiva con el pequeño mortifago, lo volvió a encontrar de nuevo en la cabaña, ahora lo estaba viendo cada tantos días y era muy poco el tiempo que se acompañaban. Parecía que fuera necesario sacar una cita para pasar tiempo juntos. Si bien Hermione se quejaba al desear pasar más a su lado, tampoco ponía peros a las efímeras visitas, pues de no ser por él no quería ni imaginar que habría sido ya de ella.

Estaba en la silla mecedora con los ojos fijos en algún punto frente a él. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y no encontró nada particular como referencia, bien podía ser la orilla de la ventana, alguna esquina de la misma, un árbol afuera, Casa Solariega o nada. Optó por la última.

Cuando cerró la puerta volteó a verla. No la saludó. Solamente la observó de forma silenciosa. Su piel se veía más blanca de lo normal, rayaba con un tono enfermizo. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por círculos negros, tan oscuros que lo hacían ver demacrado, con sus facciones más delgadas y pálidas. Su cabello un tanto despeinado, sin embargo, sus labios seguían teniendo su tono natural de un rosado. Llamativos. Besables.

- Te ves agotado, ¿quieres dormir? – dijo como saludo la bruja acercándose a la cama para sentarse.

Él negó con suavidad. Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó sonoramente.

- Vengo para estar contigo – dijo con voz pastosa. Bostezó.

- Puedes hacer las dos cosas.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio y de pronto le sonrió.

- Sé de algo que te gustará – se levantó de la silla y caminó a la salida.

Hermione le siguió sin decir nada. Ahora que estaban fuera nadie podía notar que tuvieran otro tipo de relación que no fuera meramente amo-esclava. Cuando se detuvieron luego de pasar varias de las cabañas él le hizo seña de que entrara a la cabaña donde se habían detenido. Nunca antes había entrado a ninguna otra que no _fuera la suya_. Ella negó.

- Ya te dije que no es así – les llegó a ambos la voz de una mujer proveniente desde el lugar de donde se habían parado. Escuchó que alguien más discutía en tono burlón.

- Sí, claro – respondió otra voz, esta ocasión molesta.

- Además no tienes porque enojarte. Tú no tienes nada con el amo – respondió la primera voz.

- Bueno, podemos tener algo… he visto como me mira.

- Por supuesto que he visto. No por nada te fulmina con la mirada cuando llegas tarde con su comida – después comenzó a reír una tercera voz que había hecho aquel realista comentario.

Se acercaron a una de las ventanas para ver quienes se encontraban dentro. La única persona que alcanzó a ver Hermione fue a una bruja rubia que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Alex hizo un movimiento con la barbilla hacia un lugar dentro de la cabaña. Hermione dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, observó fijamente y su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente.

- Por ahora – aseguró la chica rubia que pertenecía a la segunda voz – Tarde o temprano caerá a mis pies.

- Dudo que cualquier sangre limpia, al menos mortífago, quiera tener algo con una esclava – respondió alguien más. Su voz se teñía con un toque burlón mezclado con rencor.

Hermione y Alex se voltearon a ver cuando hicieron aquel comentario.

- Y mucho menos Draco Malfoy.

Tanto Alex como Hermione alzaron las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Les impresionaba que esas esclavas estuvieran discutiendo por un mortifago como si el encierro les hubiese lavado el cerebro y no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Alex se alejó de la ventana sonriendo burlón por la charla de aquellas esclavas, luego estiro la mano para indicarle a la bruja que le siguiera. Se detuvo frente a la puerta.

- Debes sentirte dueña del lugar, las cosas aquí son extrañas como puedes ver, si ellas creen que pueden pisotearte lo harán – dijo Alex en voz baja para que nadie más le pudiera escuchar.

La castaña miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie, no quería imaginar en el castigo que le darían de encontrarlos juntos y hablando como si fueran grandes amigos.

- ¿Y si no me permiten agarrar nada? – susurró de pronto ligeramente preocupada.

- No tienen porque hacerlo. Son esclavas. Gánate tu lugar.

- Yo no quiero pertenecer aquí – dijo con asco Hermione.

El mago negó divertido, tomó a Hermione por el brazo y la acercó a la puerta.

- Se llama supervivencia, Hermione. Yo mismo tuve que hacerlo cuando entré al círculo de los mortifagos.

- A ti te obligaron, es diferente, además eres hijo de un alto mortifago al mando – intentó razonar la bruja, negándose a entrar. De primera mano había sentido como eran las brujas en aquel lugar. No eran nada amigables, todo lo contrario, atacaban cruelmente y de frente sabiendo que todos tenían el mismo lugar en aquella situación. Esclavas intentando sobrevivir.

- Y con más razón. Esto es el mundo real: pelear y pisotear a otro para quedar a flote.

Entrecerró los ojos para poder medir al mago. La seriedad con que le dijo aquello era claro mensaje de como se debía salir adelante, pero la situación no lo merecía, posiblemente en otro momento lo aplicaría, si sus valores se lo permitían, pero esta ocasión no.

- Son sólo libros – se rió ella más relajada cuando él le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta.

- Libros o no harás lo que te digo. No has visto nada de lo que ellas son capaces. Están locas.

La bruja dio un paso hacia atrás asustada por sus palabras. Cómo pretendía que entrara si le decía todo aquello. La situación ya no era graciosa si él lo único que quería era divertirse.

- Es más fácil que tú los traigas – le rezongó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y dejar pasar un divertido momento? – alzó las cejas incrédulo – No, gracias.

La bruja sólo abrió la boca sorprendida. Así que sólo quería pasar un buen momento. Estaba loco si creía que eso iba a pasar. Una cosa era hacerle una pequeña broma y otra mandarla con bandera roja al ruedo.

- Así que sólo quieres ver…

- Estoy aburrido – la interrumpió. Se acercó en un movimiento rápido a ella y la besó, aunque fue una corta y suave caricia, duró un segundo más.

Entró nerviosa cuando Alex abrió la puerta de golpe y la empujó suavemente para que pasara. Nerviosa por aquel nuevo beso y por su nada discreta entrada. Nunca antes había salido de la cabaña para otro cosa que no fuera para ir a Casa Solariega. Agarró aire y dio un paso. Lo primero que vio fue el pequeño mueble lleno de libros y caminó hacia el lugar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a las brujas sentadas en sus camas, así que levantó la barbilla altiva para darse fuerzas en aquel lugar de locos.

- ¿Y tú quieren eres? – dijo la rubia de forma soberbia.

- Una de las _esclavas _– respondió Hermione como si nada. Escupió demasiado veneno en aquella última palabra de referencia a lo que ella era en aquel lugar.

- Eso es obvio – dijo despectiva la misma rubia que al parecer tenía un serio problema de obsesión con Malfoy.

La verdad era que no estaba nada mal la bruja, de hecho, era guapa. Alta, delgada, rubia y bonita sonrisa. Podría ser modelo de no tener era sonrisa despectiva con aires de grandeza. Esa mujer tenía serios problemas.

- No tienes por qué estar aquí – dijo otra. Volteó a verla.

- Vine por unos libros – fue toda su respuesta sin detenerse en su camino al pequeño librero.

- ¿Alguien te dio permiso? – respondió la segunda voz que resultó ser una de las que siempre estaban de planta en la cocina, aquella que le había hecho mala cara cuando había querido tomar jugo en una ocasión.

- Eres Granger – dijo una más de pronto – Tú le llevaste la cena a Malfoy hace unos cuantos días.

Hermione volteó para ver quién era. Era buena reconociendo voces, pero era la primera vez que las escuchaba y todas parecían tener el mismo tono. Ella le había explicado un día como se servían los desayunos para cada mortifago, solo una vez la había visto en el laboratorio. Algunas ya eran expertas en ciertas pociones y de vez en cuando era a quienes requerían.

- Te repito – murmuró la rubia "novia" de Malfoy acercándose – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Ya te lo dije. No obstante, si no lo entiendes puedo explicártelo de nuevo – respondió condescendiente Hermione deteniéndose frente a los libros – Vengo…

- Escucha bien sangre sucia, debes entender que aquí tú estás por debajo nuestro y tienes prohibido dirigirte a mí de ese modo – le interrumpió la rubia tan enojada que sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas.

Alex estaba observando desde la entrada riéndose. La leona tenía su carácter y bien podría pasar por una buena slytherin si se lo proponía. Sus respuestas eran directas, firmes y sobre todo sin ser grosera. No le estaba faltando el respeto a nadie por más que esos últimos comentarios le estaban ofendiendo. Y todo iba bien hasta que esa estúpida rubia sin gracia y educación había dicho aquello.

- Vaya, vaya, la basura con aires de grandeza – entró diciendo Alex.

En cuanto lo vieron pasar a la cabaña todas agacharon la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

- Amo, yo…

- Cállate, no te pedí que hablaras – dijo Alex tan despectivo como podía ser en todo su esplendor natural. Hermione se quedó pasmada por cómo se comportaba.

La otra asintió.

- Granger, creí decirte que no tardaras.

- Lo siento – susurró ella respondiéndole a Alex con la calma mayor posible. No le estaba hablando de mala gana, pero tampoco le aventaba flores.

Allí era importante que nadie supiera de la extraña amistad, bueno, no eran precisamente los amigos del alma como con Ron y Harry, pero se podía clasificar como una relación candidata a una amistad a la larga. En aquel lugar y aquella situación en la que el destino los había juntado se podían considerar como compañeros a fin.

Así que era necesario mantener con bajo perfil su relación con la que navegaban con bandera blanca dentro de su cabaña. Si no todo su teatro se podía venir abajo y quien sabe que podría pasarles si lo supieran. Ambos corrían peligro.

- Toma lo que quieras, rápido – apuntó Alex dándoles una mirada despectiva a todas.

La bruja paseó la mirada por el librero, había tantos títulos de donde escoger y no se decidía por ninguno en particular.

Estaba nerviosa y pasmada. Nerviosa por la actitud, de cierta forma protectora, del mortifago. Y pasmada por ver en realidad como era el verdadero Alex.

Estaba impresionada por la actitud de las demás esclavas, esa rubia al parecer estaba tan enfermamente obsesiona con Malfoy. No lo podía creer, no debían darse cuenta del lugar donde estaban como para tener humor de intentar coquetear con uno de los mortifagos que ponían especial empeño en hacerle asco a las sangres sucias.

- Huele a mugre aquí – escuchó decir al mago.

- Intentamos mantenerlo limpio, amo - dijo una de las brujas.

- No creo que sea el lugar, sino las personas que lo habitan – respondió con tranquilidad Alex a su espalda.

Hermione estuvo a punto de exclamar sorprendida, ¿quién era ese mago al que "estimaba"? ¿De verdad era el mago al que le había llorado por su ausencia? Con cierta sorpresa se dio cuenta que ese era el Alex real, aquel joven mortifago que se comportaba como los otros que lo rodeaban, en especial como los que lo habían criado.

Movió la cabeza confundida, luego suspiró rendida, finalmente continuó con la búsqueda de algún título. Ella no podía hacer nada ni reclamarle ni ayudarlas. No sabía hasta que punto Alex podía ser _ese_ mortifago si ella llegase a interferir. Mucho menos hacerle quedar mal frente a ellas, pues su orgullo y respeto estarían en duda y él no podía darse ese lujo. Entonces tendría que tratarla como a las otras esclavas y estaba segura que ninguno lo quería.

Y por egoísta que sonara, no quería ser tratada como esclava, no al menos con Alex. Los otros mortifagos le trataban como la sangre sucia que era para ellos y al final ninguna otra esclava veía por el bienestar de la otra. Cada una cuidaba su espalda, eso ya lo había tenido que vivir y él mismo lo había dicho. Pisoteaban a otras para sobrevivir.

- ¿Indecisa? –brincó cuando la voz del mago le llegó con suavidad a su oído.

- No sé cual llevarme – repuso Hermione concentrada en las filas.

Hacia tanto que no tenía la oportunidad de tener unos minutos de placer sin preocupaciones ni miedo. Allí, frente al pequeño librero, veía el paraíso. Aunque fuera por sólo unos minutos mientras tomaba la decisión que llevarse alguno.

- ¿No es suficiente llevarte 3 libros por el momento? – comentó viendo los que llevaba ya en las manos.

Ella negó sonriendo.

- ¿Me permites recomendarte uno?

- Será un placer – murmuró sorprendida. Allí no había libros sobre el mundo mágico. Todo era muggle.

El mago estiró el brazo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la castaña y sin ver a donde se dirigía su mano. Tomó el primero que sus dedos tocaron. Hermione giró los ojos divertida, ya que creía que el mago se estaba dando aires de saberlo todo y le puso el libro sobre la pila que tiene en sus brazos. Leyó el titulo.

- Dudo que seas de los que leen este tipo de libros – dijo sonriendo.

- Vamos, no me juzgues – murmuró arrogante.

- ¿Orgullo y Prejuicio?

Pasados unos segundos la bruja soltó una carcajada.

- Soy un tipo romántico – hizo un mohín galán.

- Seguro – expuso divertida.

Hermione alzó la mirada para buscar otros libros. Sonrió condescendiente al mago y continuó con la búsqueda. Le impresionada la cantidad de libros que había allí. Había imaginado libros antiguos, desojados y oliendo a viejo – que sí los había – pero también había temas recientes y de portabas no tan maltratadas. Su mano alcanzó un libro de Umberto Eco, "La misteriosa llama de la Reina Loana". Nunca había escuchado de ese título en particular, pero sabía que el autor era excelente en su trabajo. Un par de libros tenía como referencia, así que se decidió por este.

En cuanto obtuvo el último libro dirigió la mirada a Alex, este se acercó a ella y en un movimiento rápido atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la bruja y lo succionó con suavidad.

- ¿Lista? – susurró sobre sus labios.

Hermione sorprendida asintió torpemente.

- Si ya tienes todo quisiera irme de esta pocilga – continuó Alex cambiando su semblante. Les dirigió una mirada de asco a las brujas y caminaron a la salida.

Todo el camino a la cabaña de Hermione lo hicieron en silencio, la castaña no se atrevía siquiera a levantar la mirada. No le sorprendía tanto el hecho de que la hubiese besado, ya eran varias las ocasiones en que intentaba hacerlo. Aunque no se podía considerar un beso como tal, aquel había sido la parte sensual después de haberse besado con cierta pasión con alguien. Alex se había ido directamente a la parte que hacía que aquel gesto fuese demasiado erótico. No le sorprendía demasiado, aquellos roces anteriores se lo decían todo. Lo que le preocupaba y sorprendía es que lo hubiera hecho frente a otras esclavas. Tal vez con eso les demostraba que él podía hacer con ellas lo que le venía en gana o que tal vez no debían meterse con ella. La verdad es que no entendía ese comportamiento.

Alex le quitó los libros de las manos y los colocó en la cómoda cuando llegaron.

- Disfruta tus libros.

- Te aseguro que lo haré.

- Me tengo que ir.

- ¿Vas con tu hermana?

- No la he visto en todo el día.

- No le digas que estuviste conmigo. Me odiará sin siquiera conocerme por robarle su tiempo contigo.

- Lo dudo.

Hermione giró la cara hacia la puerta con angustia. Aun era temprano y cualquier mortifago podría entrar en cuanto vieran salir a Alex.

- Nadie vendrá esta noche, ha habido muchas reuniones y no hay manera de que piensen en otras cosas cuando ya han sido castigados por los errores que han cometido en las peleas.

Ella asintió. Alex se dio la vuelta.

Hermione tomó un libro y se acercó a su cama para empezar a leerlo. Aunque se había quedado más tranquila con aquel comentario, su mente y su cuerpo la mantenían alerta. Al menos así se sintió los primeros minutos, cuando la lectura la atrapó quedó olvidado. Era imposible no dejarse llevar por el mundo de las letras. Degustar cada párrafo y devorar página tras página. Hacía tiempo que no había leído un libro sin haberlo disfrutado con anterioridad, era tan emocionante adentrarse por primera vez a un nuevo libro, todo un nuevo mundo. Si un libro no te atrapaba en las primeras hojas era imposible que lo hiciera en las próximas y este prometía algo deleitable. El silencio reinante fue la que la devolvió a la realidad, observó su muñeca y con sorpresa y decepción vio la hora. En un par de horas amanecería y tenía que dormir o el trabajo la terminaría de acabar. Cerró el libro con un suspiro, apagó la luz y se dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo, aquel que a veces se los negaba con cinismo y otros días la abrazaba en un gesto protector. Ya tendría oportunidad de avanzar los últimos capítulos.

Cuando salió de la cabaña un frío le recorrió el cuerpo, el ambiente se sentía siniestro y extraño. Se abrazó a sí misma.

El día había pasado excesivamente rápido. Había muy pocos mortifagos rondando el lugar, por lo que había escuchado varios grupos ya habían salido a luchar. Hacía días que había mucho movimiento y no sabía cómo iban las cosas afuera, ningún mortifago se dejaba ver en condiciones deplorables al arribar al campo. Sólo esperaba que las cosas fueran bien para su gente. Que todos estuvieran bien y con la fuerza necesaria para continuar adelante, haciéndole frente a aquellos que la tenían cautiva. Al entrar al lugar se dirigió a la última puerta de la planta baja y accedió al lugar donde pocos tenían paso. Ya allí había otros 5 esclavos y 2 mortifagos cuidándolos. Por lo que sabía hoy tendrían que hacer pócimas rehabilitadoras. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y comenzó a juntar los ingredientes necesarios. Bien habrían podido hacer una poción que los ayudara a escapar de ese lugar, pero estaban tan bien vigilados que era imposible esconderse algún ingrediente cada vez que entraban allí. Los tenían excesivamente vigilados, los ingredientes contados y la selección aprendida. Un esclavo había intentado robar un poco de poción sanadora por todas las heridas que tenía, en cuanto fue descubierto fue golpeado frente a los demás, tanto con herramientas físicas como con la varita y no volvieron a escuchar del joven, excepto lamentos durante toda la noche. Luego nada. En su lugar había un señor de edad ya avanzada, su nombre era Joshua y ya tenía 4 meses encerrado. Las otras cuatro personas se llamaban Lydia, Cassie, Jace y Susan. Era lo único que sabía de ellos. Lo que tenían en común es que todos eran muy buenos haciendo pociones y para que eso requería mucha vigilancia porque los mortifagos sabían que eran capaces de realizar una mezcolanza que les diera la libertad. Incluso si sobraba un poco de algún ingrediente un mortifago se aseguraba de desaparecerlo por mínimo que fuera. Cuando Hermione salió de aquel excesivamente iluminado y sofocante lugar ya empezaba a caer la noche. Estaba cansada, le dolía la espalda por mantenerse tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Caminó rápido por el amplio terreno con la cabeza agachada cubriéndose del frio y con la esperanza de que no la vieran dirigirse a la cabaña. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro, aunque sabía que a un mago con varita no le iba ser imposible abrirla. Engañarse un poco no le haría daño, se dijo Hermione. Se sentó en la mecedora vieja junto a la ventana, tomó el libro que había en la mesa de noche y se puso a leer. Y así pasó horas leyendo.

Los días pasaban raros. En cuanto salía de su cabaña por la madrugada (fuera cual fuera su trabajo ese día) pasaba lento y agotador, demasiado inquietante cuando les ponían hacer extrañas pociones. Sabían que podían ser usadas con los del otro bando, pero no podían hacer nada, los castigaban. A ella ya le había tocado que la cruciaran por haber hecho mal una poción. En su vida había escuchado hablar de esa. Los ingredientes se los habían dado, algunos sin saber su función exacta, junto con las instrucciones y sin saber para qué eran les daba un desventaja, pues los cuidados y atenciones eran otras. Ese había sido su error y había sufrido interminables minutos, ya que habían creído los mortifagos que quería sabotearlos. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hablar explicó el motivo, desde ese día las hojas donde daban las instrucciones se les señalaba para qué eran y cuáles eran sus funciones. No abrían accedido si todos no la hubiesen apoyado dándole la razón, pues muchas veces el resultado dependía del mismo elaborador. Los mortifagos no pretendían ser castigados por sus mayores al perder a una buena bruja en ese campo si la llegasen a matar por el simple placer de divertirse a su costa y por el error cometido por falta de información o ya fuese a propósito, así que pidiendo órdenes a sus mayores fue como Hermione y los demás que entraban al laboratorio comenzaron a conocer el trabajo sucio que hacían. La castaña día a día salía del lugar con la piel de gallina. Eran escalofriantes sus funciones. No quería ponerse a pensar en qué eran usadas, porque sino empezaría a fallar en sus obligaciones, y entonces sería castigado otro esclavo. Porque eso es lo que hacían. Si uno fallaba castigaban al que estaba al lado. Se habían dado cuenta los mortifagos que si uno fallaba y era castigado no les importaba, ya que no quería traicionar a su propia gente; pero si el culpable veía que castigaban a otro en vez de a él, entonces la culpa caía a sus pies con una terrible realidad.

Luego al llegar a la cabaña al atardecer se ponía a leer todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía. Era tal la satisfacción de poder perderse en alguno de esos mundos, pero también estaba la terrible sensación de mantenerse alerta de que un mortifago llegara a la cabaña. Ya tenía unos días sin ver a Alex y se sentía tan desprotegida, se había dado cuenta que mientras él estaba allí dentro ningún otro se acercaba nunca y ya comenzaba a haber movimiento en el campo y estaba temerosa de que de un momento a otro aparecieran.

- _"Señorita Elizabeth, he luchado en vano y ya no lo soporto más. Estos últimos meses han sido un tormento_ – Hermione sonrió al escuchar la suave cadencia de esa voz conocida. Dejó que continuara leyendo aquella frase que marcaría el trayecto de la historia dependiendo de la respuesta que le diera la joven en cuestión de la historia – _Vine a Rossins con la única idea de verla a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancias, pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlas a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía"_

Alzó la mirada del libro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando el joven había entrado a la cabaña, debía haber estado tan sumergida en la lectura. Por un segundo se castigó mentalmente por dejar su guardia baja, luego nada de eso importó. Le alegraba mucho verlo. Alex se acercó a besarle la mejilla, luego deslizó su boca hacia la de la bruja.

- ¿Cuál crees sea su respuesta? – susurró sobre sus labios.

- Tendrás que descubrirlo tú solito – respondió la bruja al tiempo que se movía hacia atrás.

Alex solamente se rió y se alejó de ella.

- Creí que ese libro en particular sería el último que leerías – comentó Alex caminando por la habitación.

- En realidad es el tercero – se rió Hermione al tiempo que dejaba el libro sobre la mesita y se acercaba al mago.

- Me impresionas, Granger.

- Suelo causar ese efecto en las personas.

El mago abrió la boca para decirle algo respecto a su respuesta, pero en vez de eso salió un quejido. Cerró sus manos en puño aguantando el dolor. Hermione estiró la mano para saber qué es lo que tenia, pero el mago se alejó de golpe para evitar el tacto.

- Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, Hermione – dijo después de unos minutos en silencio dándole la espalda sentado en la cama.

- ¿Para quién? – susurró ella.

- Desearía no mentirte.

- No lo hagas – se puso de pie la bruja y se acercó al chico.

Alex levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro de la bruja, cuando hizo su cabello hacia un lado pudo apreciar un gran moretón en su quijada. Tan sólo se había ido unos días y ellos habían logrado lastimarla. Pasó sus dedos con suavidad por la piel morada.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Me golpeé en una mesa al caer – balbució nerviosa.

- ¿Y cuál fue el motivo de tu caída?

- Cometí un error en una poción – expuso Hermione poniendo una mano sobre la que tenía en su mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Quién fue? – repitió.

- Fallé y ellos me castigaron – murmuró desviando la mirada.

No quería decir nombres, estaba segura que hallaría el modo de hacerles ver el error que habían cometido al haberla castigado. No justificaba el comportamiento de los magos, es sólo que temía por Alex. Él era pequeño y no lo conocía en la lucha, pero estaba segura que cuando luchaba contra la Orden ellos no usaban nada grave, pero los otros mortifagos sí.

- No los defiendas, Hermione.

- Temo por ti.

- No sabes de lo que soy capaz – la suavidad con la que lo dijo le sonó como si estuviera gritando.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que no lo quiero hacer.

- No pienso tolerar una injuria más. Me cansé de no encontrar la solución, de no cumplir mi promesa, de no ser lo que te prometí… no sé lo que haré, pero esto termina aquí.

Sabía que el mago lo decía con la mejor intención del mundo, su tono de voz indignado y enojado lo decía todo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que la cólera la inundara a ella también. De cierta forma le molestaba que él intentara robarle su dolor, como si él lo estuviese viviendo en vivo y directo, de primera mano. Allí se equivocaba terriblemente.

Quiso decir lo siguiente con voz enojada, pero salió tan débil, pues en ese momento no tenía la fuerza de sacar su enojo.

- No hay persona más cansada de todo esto que yo.

- Hermione, no lo permitiré.

- Tú sabes que no hay nada que hacer. Tu posición no te lo permite.

- No estoy hablando del juramento, Hermione.

- Tú mismo dijiste… - frunció el ceño. Si no estaban hablando de lo mismo, de qué diablos creía que hablaban. Estaba claro que llegaban a tener puntos de vista bastante diferente, pero no era como si no se viera la realidad una de la otra. Finalmente era la misma.

- Encontraré el modo y cuando lo haga todo mejorará – fue la sencilla respuesta del joven.

Ella sonrió porque sabía que no había oportunidad.

- Gasta tu energía en Jena. Tu hermana aun tiene la oportunidad de no vivir con esto. Sálvala a ella. Ya no hay nada que hacer por mí.

- Hermione – susurró viéndola de una forma que ni siquiera cuando la había encontrado en la peor condición lo había hecho.

- Estoy rota, Alex. Muerta por dentro… me siento podrida, mi alma cansada, no permitas que tu hermana pase por esto. Ella merece ser salvada, yo no…

- No digas eso – le interrumpió brusco.

- Es lo que sé. Soy una persona realista y en este mundo no hay modo. Estás tú, un sangre limpia; estoy yo, una sangre sucia.

Abrió la boca alzando las cejas con indignación. Toda su cara lo reflejaba. También su voz lo reflejó.

- No te voy a dejar atrás.

- "Huir es la vida. Quedarse, la muerte" – susurró ella.

La observó por largo tiempo. Repasó sus facciones con cuidado. Se detuvo más tiempo en sus labios. Levantó la mirada y la retó cuando se fijó en sus ojos castaños. El blanco rostro del joven mortifago de un segundo a otro perdió toda expresión. Desconoció aquella mirada, aquel bonito rostro.

- Pero veo que tú sí – dijo enojado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Allí no tenia porque enojarse ni uno ni otro. La culpa simplemente la tenían otros. Ellos no debían tomarla como suya. Quería luchar, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero la situación la estaba haciendo pesimista o en el mejor de los casos, demasiado realista.

- Lucha por ella, no te sientas atado a mí por una promesa que no existe.

Alex dio un paso hacia atrás. Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo. En su cara se dibujó asco por la persona que tenia frente a él. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La estaba mirando como lo hacía con las demás esclavas.

- Traición a voluntad – escupió.

- Bienvenido a tu mundo – dijo con amargura la castaña. Cruzándose de brazos al sentirse desprotegida. Algo se había roto entre ellos. Ese pequeño hilo que los unía se acababa de ir. Era su culpa. Alex simplemente se había sentido traicionado por la persona que posiblemente no esperaba en aquel lugar.

Se acercó de pronto a ella, con un caminar arrogante y decidido, propio del mortifago que era. Se pegó tanto que su aliento golpeaba su frente, tuvo que levantar la mirada para verlo bien.

- Te olvidas que los mortifagos traicionamos por la espalda. No sé que es más cobarde: si lo que nosotros hacemos o lo que tú haces.

- Alex – susurró Hermione nublándosele los ojos. Aquellas últimas palabras el mago las había dicho con tanta repugnancia en su voz que de verdad le dolieron. La forma en que la miró antes de darse la vuelta para salir la heló por completo, ya no había nada cálido en esos bonitos ojos.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Me declararía abiertamente que soy una sinvergüenza por la tardanza, pido disculpas por ello y no haber cumplido con la fecha de actualización. Pero… muchas saben que en mi profesión me dedico a escribir todos los días, menos en mi día de descanso, así que me sentí sofocada a la hora de escribir para el FF y mi trabajo. Me agobiaron por un momento las palabras. Mis pensamientos que se desbocan todo el tiempo y pasan raudos queriendo ser primero todos al mismo tiempo. No es una excusa, sólo una terrible realidad. No quería forzarme a escribir, pues acabaría abandonándolo. Así que me di unas vacaciones, pero ya todo sigue adelante. Lo siguiente que haré es ponerme a escribir ¿YeP?, espero no tardar mucho. Hay días que el trabajo me asfixia, otros días estoy casi sin hacer nada. Eso los aprovecho. Ayer por la noche terminé de arreglar detalles de éste capítulo.

**Atención:** Puse en el twitter una imagen que es en relación a la historia. Ya les había dicho que iría subiendo unos croquis de lo que es Casa Solariega y sus alrededores. Esta ocasión es la cabaña a donde van Hermione y Alex. Aunque parece grande, no lo es en realidad. Es un espacio reducido. Sólo el necesario para lo que la habita, está más completa que otras. La "comodidad" y espacio van de acuerdo al rango de las esclavas, que aunque allí se ven cuatro camas, duermen 7 esclavas. Ya imaginarán de quién es la cama que abriga a una sola persona.

**A mis adorables lectoras que me han mandando mensajes de advertencia para que actualizara. De verdad, lamento la tardanza, yo misma quería darme de cabezazos para continuar, pero mi cerebro se destartaló por un corto tiempo de tanto uso:**

*betzacosta, *parvaty32, *moonmasterakasha, *Freyja Bleu, *thanya, *LilyLan, *sailor mercuri o neptune, *DarkNox, *Pekelittrell, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Ninkie Potter, *luna-maga, *, *LOLALOVESAPOLLO3, *Cazweet, *Ale21, *AvvamMalfoy, *Marine-Granger-NOA, *sophia76, *0obabyo0.

Espero hayan tenido un bonito inicio de año junto a la familia y amigos. Que se cumplan todos sus propósitos y hagan todo aquello que desean. Es momento de empezar las cosas bien y salir adelante. Ojalá hayan dejado todo lo malo atrás y traído la buena vibra.

**Les quiero recomendar un libro** que recién hoy terminé de leer. Me declaro culpable al decir que por mantenerme pegada al libro todo el tiempo que tenía libre no actualicé antes. Es fabuloso. Tan… no sé cómo describirlo…te hace sentir tanto que no es posible separar los sentimientos, pues llegan en equipo. Como uno solo. Hace que te duela, te alegre, te haga enojar… lloras, ríes… te sorprende, te deja muda… haces que detengas la lectura pues lo recién leído te deja en un shock, muda, con miles de pensamientos rondándote. Quieres ser parte de la historia, ya que hay cosas que quieres cambiar, decirles a los personajes algo, consolarte con ellos. Te enamoras, los odias, los perdonas, te aferras a ellos, a lo que representan. A lo que es la historia. A lo que es "La palabra más hermosa", así es como se llama el libro, de Margaret Mazzantini. Cuando alguien lo lea me dice. Son de esos libros que sientes que dejan algo dentro de ti, en alguna parte de tu cuerpo.

Si quieres agregarme al twitter es: DanGrint (cuando me agreguen manden un mensaje diciéndome que son de FF)

**Ya sabes donde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte aquí!**


	8. Lo que sigue de petición, súplica

Definitivamente Alex la había abandonado. La había dejado atrás como ella le había dicho que hiciera. En aquel momento y ahora mismo seguía pensando lo mismo. Era la verdad. Estaba tan metida en un pozo que la poca esperanza que veía en su vida no quería hacerla grande para luego llevarse la peor de las noticias al saber que finalmente no se podría hacer nada. No quería que esa ilusión se fuera por el caño más cercano y hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía.

Si algo bueno llegase a pasar en su vida, si algún día llegase a salir de ese monstruoso lugar, tomaría la oportunidad cuando la viera delante de ella, no antes cuando bien podía ser todo una gran mentira. Una ilusión malditamente ficticia.

Pero ahora extrañaba tanto a ese pequeño que dolía su pecho. Quería apretarse tan fuerte para sentir que ya no se estaba separando. Quería amarrar todo su cuerpo y sentirse unida. Lamentaba haberle dicho todo aquello, quería que estuviera a su lado. Tantos días sin su presencia los sentía tan duros y crueles, tanto que deseaba tenerlo junto a ella. No importaba que estuviera enojado y odiándola en este momento, entendía su enojo, sentirse traicionado podía ser la peor de las injurias. Pero ella no lo estaba traicionando, sencillamente estaba siendo sincera.

No creía que fuera a irse lejos de ella para siempre. Pensaba que la furia se le pasaría pronto, pero eran tantos días sin haberle hablado que empezaba a dudar.

En ningún momento se lo había topado en la mansión cuando ella iba a trabajar, ni en el piso de abajo cuando iba a la cocina, ni en el sótano donde hacían las pociones. Allí mismo, en el piso bajo tierra, también había otras habitaciones que los mortifagos usaban para hacer quien sabe qué cosa. Tampoco estaba en el piso donde dormían los mortifagos que dictaban en el lugar. Una vez incluso se había arriesgado a ir a los campos de entrenamiento por si él se la pasaba en aquel lugar ahora que su tiempo libre ya no lo dividía para estar con su hermana y la castaña. Tampoco lo encontró. Es como si hubiese desaparecido completamente de Casa Solariega.

Empezó a temblar en la cama. El largo baño que se había dado duró muy poco como un pseudo-relajante. Cuarenta minutos de agua tibia sólo habían borrado de su memoria lo sucedido durante el tiempo que caía sobre ella. Aquel día no la habían requerido para nada. Simplemente la habían mandado por un tubo. Llegó a la entrada para que los mortifagos repartieran sus tarea y a ella la negaron. No entendía nada de eso. Es como si le hubiesen dado un día libre de sus tareas. Eso no era nada bueno. Bien podrían castigarla más adelante.

Aquella noche, toda la madrugada no había podido dormir, pues gritos de tortura y risas diabólicas inundaron cada rincón de aquel terreno, que en realidad no existía ninguno, el espacio era inmenso en aquel bosque perdido, pero el silencio era tal que se amplificaba el sufrimiento de aquellos hombres y mujeres torturados. Cada día agradecía no ser parte de esos lastimados que muchas veces no llegaban a durar mucho con las torturas y morían siendo castigados; y cada noche lloraba el dolor de esos inocentes y se asqueaba al sentirse suertuda de que nada le pasara, nada tan cruel como los golpes diarios por mínimo error porque simplemente los mortifagos se querían divertir. Se sentía tan hipócrita. Tan egoísta.

Aquel lugar era el traicionero. No ella. Su respiración se agitó amenazadora. Quién diablos se creía ese mocoso para llamarla traidora. Un sollozo la atravesó rápido. Cuando el llanto terminó casi dos horas después se levantó para lavarse la cara y regresó a la cama. Sentada y ya más relajada, que no era nada la diferencia en realidad, observó la gaveta de ropa. Tenía que tomar la decisión rápido. No tenía que haber dudas, sino sería la peor decisión tomada. Era todo o nada. Si lo hacia iría con todas sus armas y esta vez lo conseguiría.

Necesitaba aquello. Lo necesitaba incluso más que la compañía de Alex. Había algo tan implícito en la decisión que era posible que la ayudara con aquello que la estaba matando. Sentía tanto asco de su cuerpo que nada importaba ya. No tenía nada que perder.

Las palabras del adolescente mortifago calaban tan hondo aun que tenía que ver que de cierto había allí. "_Buscaba la forma de que esto no te afectara, pero no sé cómo. Pensé que con besarte y acariciarte lograría borrar las otras caricias, pero veo que sólo te hacen más daño…" _Algo buscaba en el cuerpo de Malfoy, algo que le había dado la vez pasada, aquella en la que le había ayudado a enfrentarse de una mejor forma posible a los asquerosos actos de los mortifagos. Las palabras de Alex le decían algo que la tranquilizaban, pero esa misma frase le decía que no era así. Que no tenia porque ser así. Pero el cuerpo de Malfoy la llamaba como por telepatía, es decir, como si sus cuerpos se reconociesen por aquella primera vez. Como si su mente inconscientemente la llevara a un sitio que ya conocía, que reconocía y sabía que aquel otro cuerpo no la dañaría, no al menos bajo sus órdenes. Bajo el reconocimiento y aceptación de aquel acto, que aunque no deseara ayudaría a liberar algo que la estaba carcomiendo.

Se levantó aspirando fuertemente. Al salir de la cabaña sacudió la cabeza como poseída. No había vuelta de hoja. Estaba vez ya no. Caminó con paso rápido y ágil por aquel despejado y oscuro terreno, a lo lejos podía escuchar palabras malsonantes de los que se encontraban practicando la lucha física; un poco más lejos, a su derecha, podía escuchar las maldiciones y hechizos amplificados por el sonido resonante creado entre los árboles. Esta era la hora en que los guardianes de los pisos bajaban a tomar sus alimentos de noche antes de que siguieran con otras rutinas. Si tenía suerte se adelantarían y terminarían sus turnos antes de que el otro llegara a la guardia.

Esperó casi quince minutos para que el mago con aspecto distraído y mirada oscura se levantara. Hermione observó a sus espaldas y vio la sombra que se acercaba a paso lento. Con un andar aburrido de quien no quiere empezar su turno, pues no se recibe una paga buena, ni es candidato para tener un puesto mejor, y que es alentado debido a lo que era o porque de plano podría ser castigado si no cumplía debidamente. Nadie quería pensar en los castigo. La castaña esperó a que el primer mortifago terminara de dar la vuelta en una esquina que lo llevaría al piso inferior. Volteó de nuevo hacia atrás.

Era ahora o nunca.

Corrió para atravesar el pasillo. Si se esperaba mucho a que diera la vuelta en la esquina, entonces el que venía detrás de ella la alcanzaría a ver. Estaba en un punto intermedio donde corría también peligro. Cualquiera podría verla correr.

Se arriesgó.

Lo más silencia posible.

Tenía que hacer gala de la Casa donde perteneció en sus años en Hogwarts. Con una pisada ligera y lo más rápida que pudo alcanzó la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy. Abrió y cerró con suavidad. Había superado la primera etapa con éxito. Esperaba la segunda tuviera el mismo resultado. El rubio no estaba en la habitación, no al menos donde se encontraba la cama, el armario y aquel grande y elegante escritorio de madera fina y oscura. Se escuchaba ruido proveniente del cuarto de baño. Un suave golpeteo de vez en cuando. Debía ser la bañera. Seguro reposaba en aquella tina con agua tibia. Relajando cada músculo después de un día ajetreado. Ahora que se encontraba allí se sentía con más fuerzas de las que había sentido hace tiempo. Había puesto toda la energía de su cuerpo en aquella decisión que no sabía a ciencia cierta porque estaba allí, aunque simplemente estaba tan desesperada que buscaba donde veía oportunidad. Ya no quería sentir aquella desesperación suicida, donde ya no le importaba ni su vida ni sus amigos. Aquel momento había sido tan terrible y angustiante. Nada propio de ella. Sabía que ese había sido un momento de "_ya no me importa la vida, no en este momento cuando sé que nunca volveré a ver a mi familia ni mis amigos"_. Un momento tan débil que daba asco. Ahora que estaba lúcida buscaría una salida. Alex la había abandonado. Ella buscaría su refugio. No sabía cómo, pero en este momento buscaba algo. Lo encontraría costara lo que costara. Hoy quería olvidar esas manos. Esos cuerpos sudorosos y malolientes. De caricias que lastimaban y estrujaban su suave carne con fuerza. De esas miradas libidinosas. De aquellas palabras y deseos perturbadores. De arremetidas que la partían en dos. De besos que la hacían vomitar. De invasiones en su cuerpo que la mataban lentamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado sentada antes de escuchar un sonido de succión. La tina desaguándose. Malfoy debía estar secándose. Se despojó de sus zapatos, de los jeans que estaban tan desgastados de usarlos a diario desde hacía ya… no sabía cuánto tenía allí. Había perdido la cuenta. Por último sacó su suéter junto con la playera. Respiró profundamente para armarse de valor. Ahora de pronto ya lo no tenia.

"_Calma, Hermione, todo irá bien"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Se puso a medio camino de la cama al baño. Un lugar donde Malfoy no podría ignorarla. El rubio salió vestido con su pijama con la cabeza agachada secándose el cabello con una toalla. Su cabello un poco largo tapó sus ojos, unos grises que al ser despejados con la mano se posaron sin vacilar en ella.

Se detuvo de golpe.

- Antes de que digas nada – dijo acercándose lo suficiente para musitar en su oído – Por favor, Malfoy.

Esperó un par de segundos en silencio para dar un beso en su mandíbula.

- La vez pasada me rechazaste, si lo haces una vez más… - no terminó de decirlo. No sabía qué hacer en caso de obtener otra negativa de su parte.

Antes de permitir hablar al rubio le dio otro beso bajo su mentón.

- Por favor, te lo suplico. Hazme tuya una vez más.

Al estar tan pegada al mago pudo escuchar su garganta trabajando al pasar saliva.

- Nunca lo fuiste.

- Lo fui la primera vez, tomaste todo de mí…. mi cuerpo, mi voluntad… te pertenezco y mis decisiones están contigo.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó callado de nuevo sin devolverme la mirada. No hacía nada. No la tocaba. No la rechazaba. No se alejaba. Nada.

Subió su boca hacia los labios del rubio y con su lengua delineó delicadamente el labio inferior de Malfoy.

- Te necesito – susurró.

Vio cómo Malfoy cerraba los ojos sin hacer o decir absolutamente nada. Ella se había esforzado en hacer aquello y había pensando que haría todavía más, aun si no estaba al alcance de sus manos lo haría, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría. Necesitaba un toque diferente, más que nada indiferente como había sido aquella primera vez. Necesitaba que aceptara acostarse de nuevo para que la rechazara aun estando juntos. Irónico y confuso, pero es lo que necesitaba. La indiferencia de Malfoy. La bruja supuso que se estaba negando una vez más y eso terminó por agotar sus últimas energías que pensaba poner para rogarle hasta que aceptara.

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que se amontonaron rápidamente en sus ojos cansados. Recogió la poca ropa que ella misma se había quitado, ya se vestiría fuera de la habitación, no podía estar un segundo más allí. En el momento que abrió la puerta se volvió a cerrar de un golpe. Una mano blanca se deslizó hasta llegar a la suya y le pasó el seguro a la puerta.

- Debes aprender a leer a las personas, Granger – dijo despacio Malfoy.

Le quitó la ropa de las manos y las dejo caer. La giró por la cintura para posicionarla frente a él. Se le quedó viendo fijamente. Observó su rostro. Sus pestañas mojadas. Sus labios mojados por las mismas lágrimas que aun escapaban de vez en cuando.

Esa vez anterior de verdad Granger le había parecido una chica deseable, pero le había parecido de lo más insultante que ella lo tomara como un abusador más del grupo. Él nunca obligaba a una mujer a tener sexo con él, había tantas brujas que lo deseaban y no había necesidad de que él las buscara o insinuara siquiera tener deseos de sus cuerpos. Siempre las tenía disponibles. El hecho de que Granger le dijera que lo necesitaba le movía el suelo. Las brujas que se acostaban con él sabían que las deseaba, por lo tanto, ni uno ni otro decían nada al respecto y simplemente se acostaban. Muchas veces tenían sexo como si fuesen robots. Buscaban la privacidad para desnudarse, las caricias la mayor parte del tiempo estaban demás y sobraban, así que iban directo a los hechos. Sexo casi por obligación social. Penetraciones por mera necesidad física. Un desahogo del estrés de tanto trabajo y la guerra. Eran unas cuantas las que tenían el privilegio y conocían demasiado su humor y estado de ánimo que ellas sabían quién debía acercarse y distraerlo de lo que le estuviera molestando, aburriendo, cansando, etc.

Las otras lo buscaban para que se las ensartara hasta hacerlas gritas, darles placer sin hipocresías de por medio, cosa que no le parecía nada mal; total, sexo era sexo. Placer sin etiquetas. El que Granger le dijera que necesitaba sus caricias, de su cuerpo, era completamente nuevo para él. Aunque sabía que lo hacía por borrar las caricias de los otros. Su orgullo, su ego, volaba ante la idea que de ella necesitara de su cuerpo para algo más grande que el simple placer. Necesitaba olvidar y sentir. Y era su cuerpo el que únicamente le daría aquello que buscaba.

- No te atrevas a pensar siquiera en un maldito mortifago, lo tienes prohibido, Granger.

Deslizó una mano por su cintura y la pegó por completo a su cuerpo. Con la otra delineó sus brazos con suavidad.

- Estarás enfocada sólo en mí y entonces te darás cuenta de que es un verdadero hombre es el que te está tocando.

Consintió la bruja y en un gesto automático entreabrió los labios. Malfoy sonrió altivo con la respuesta de la bruja.

Se acercó a la cara de la castaña, que nerviosa se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- ¿Aceptas? – murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara.

- Hay mucho que tienes que aprender – musitó deslizando a penas su boca sobre la de ella – Ve más allá de lo que tú deseas.

- Ellos no ven más allá de lo que desean.

- Ellos…. ellos no son hombres. No son tú o yo.

La leona le dio la razón sin estar segura de sus palabras, su mente estaba en otra parte, en aquel lugar donde se veía alejada de toda la suciedad de los mortifagos que la buscaban a diario en la cabaña.

- Hoy, Granger, descubrirás el significado de la palabra placer.

- ¿Lo prometes?

A él le sonó tan extraña aquella pregunta. Nadie pedía promesas para obtener placer. Se esperaba, mas no lo exigías. Con Granger al parecer se podían esperar muchas cosas. Era impredecible en sus acciones.

Malfoy en un acto completamente premeditado pasó su lengua por los labios húmedos de la bruja debido a sus lágrimas. Abrió la boca un poco más la bruja y entonces sólo así el rubio pudo atrapar entre sus dientes su labio inferior. Lo jaló hacia él mordiéndolo un poco y luego la besó. Era la primera vez que se besaban. Nunca antes lo había pensando, pero aquella caricia con su lengua sobre sus labios lo había provocado y quería probar si había más besándola. Malfoy en verdad la deseaba, esta vez no perdería la ocasión de poseerla. Aquella vez pasada le había ganado el orgullo por la blasfemia a su persona; hoy no pasaría lo mismo, además de que le demostraría quién era él en la cama. La haría sentir mujer. La bruja no era fea, pero para su mala suerte y desgracia era una sangre sucia. Con todo, ella era deseable. Atractiva. La bruja le excitaba sospechosamente. Eso lo había descubierto la vez anterior y quería descubrir el misterioso comportamiento ingenuo e inocente de Granger. Si disfrutaba de su cuerpo, no se arrepentiría de haberse acostado con una sangre sucia y no se sentiría tampoco avergonzado de tomar la decisión de tomarla. Se sentía ofendido consigo mismo de tener curiosidad de saber que era acostarse con ella, aunque ya lo había hecho una vez, en esta ocasión las cosas podrían ser bastante diferentes. Aquella primera vez había sido por lástima, burla y un poco de desquite por sus años en Hogwarts; ahora era peor, al menos para él, pues era terrible querer descubrirla en la cama, querer dejarse llevar, pues estaba deseoso de un buen revolcón. Hacía semanas que nada bueno había tenido en una cama y con todo lo que estaba pasando en la guerra, la frustración y enojo le pedían a gritos un desahogo urgente. ¡Sorpresa! Granger venía con planes que así fuera, por lo tanto, sólo esperaba tener él razón y pudiera disfrutar.

Buscó la lengua de la castaña para profundizar el beso y cuando lo hicieron, la bruja suspiró suavemente. Al parecer nunca antes la habían besado de ese modo. Malfoy posicionó ambas manos en la cadera de la bruja y la levantó en vilo. Ella automáticamente rodeó su cintura con las piernas y se abrazó al cuello del mago.

Caminó a la cama con sus bocas aun unidas en un tranquilo pero profundo beso. Al mismo tiempo que la acostaba sobre la cama él se puso sobre ella. La caricia continuó. Malfoy la sintió pequeña bajo su cuerpo, adecuada para el suyo. Cada una de sus partes encajaría perfectamente. Aunque le gustaba su poderío sobre su persona, el placer lo encontraría en otras partes y el cuerpo de Granger se lo podría dar. No necesitaba su fuerza y cuerpo para obtener algo, si se tocaba la nota correcta ella le ofrecería algo mucho sin ser forzada.

Habían sido pocas las prendas con las que se había quedado, así que fue rápido con las últimas que cubrían las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo menudo. Metió las manos bajo su espalda para desabrochar su brassier, a lo cual no se negó y rompió el contacto con sus labios para poder sacar la pequeña prenda que había decido usar para esa ocasión. No se detuvo a pensar mucho en el hecho de que los mortifagos debían haberle dado esas prendas. No cabía duda que pretendía estar con él fuera como fuera y si usar ropa provocativa era parte del plan entonces lo haría por más que le desagradara. La quería felicitar por su inteligente plan. Lo había logrado sin lugar a dudas. Nadie le decía no a un buen revolcón.

Se dirigió de nuevo a sus labios. Sin tocarlos si quiera metió directamente la lengua, ella soltó un imperceptible gemido. Jugó con su lengua un momento y luego mordió su labio inferior. Se dirigió al cuello, donde se entretuvo succionando hasta dejar una gruesa marca roja que más tarde que convertiría en un obvio chupetón. Se imaginó que se asustaría cuando se acercara a sus senos y los besara, pero no fue así. Arqueó ligeramente su espalda en un inconsciente movimiento de acercarse más a él. Se sentía completamente arrogante y satisfecho con su respuesta, era claro que estaba siguiendo la orden de entregarse a él sin pensar en otro más. Su ego estaba donde siempre le gustaba tenerlo.

En un pedestal.

Recorrió con la lengua esa punta rosada, mientras con la otra mano estrujaba suavemente el libre. Lo atrapó entre sus labios para amamantarse de él. La escuchó sacar una exhalación más fuerte. Al bajar por su estómago con sus labios, alternó entre la lengua y sus dientes. Se levantó para observar su cuerpo desnudo. Su cabello castaño se derramaba sobre la almohada en una cascada ondulante, sus ojos estaban cerrados concentrados en lo que él le hacía, sus labios entreabiertos y sus manos en puños agarrando las negras cobijas eran jodidamente sensuales. Muestra de que disfrutaba. Separó sus piernas en un movimiento tranquilo, no había prisa de llegar al punto culmine, la noche era larga. Sin ofrecer resistencia permitió que las separara y delineara sus muslos internos con los dedos. Tan suaves. En cuanto sus yemas entraron en contacto con su centro apretó más sus manos y abrió sus ojos de golpe. En un acto reflejo abrió más las piernas voluntariamente y Malfoy adentró un par de dedos.

Hermione se mordió el labio con una fuerza increíble al sentir aquella devastadora caricia. Devastadora en el mejor de los sentidos, pues un calor francamente delicioso invadió desde la punta de su dedo gordo hasta sus mejillas. Estaba sorprendida de lo en serio que se estaba tomando la orden de no pensar en otros y entregarse por completo al trabajo de Malfoy. Estaba tentada en girar los ojos por el gesto altivo y orgulloso del rubio. Era obvio que la estaba haciendo sentir bien. No sabía la castaña si aquello era lo que buscaba al seguir las palabras de Malfoy, sinceramente fuera o no la situación, sus caricias no la hacían sentir sucia o abusada. La mejor parte es que aquella invasión que otras veces le habían hecho otros con Malfoy no la sentía así, al contrario, deseaba sentir más para saber en que terminaba todo aquello. Los otros la lastimaban, buscaban su dolor o un intento de llevarla al lugar donde ellos llegaban y ella no conocía.

Las cosas que estaba sintiendo con la víbora de Malfoy eran completamente nuevas. En su primer beso cuando había sido un par de años más joven había sentido un revoloteo en su vientre, ahora la sensación era tan intensa que no sabía si dolía, pero en caso de que así fuera, era un dolor que le gustaba. No es que fuera masoquista, pero el dolor lo sentía correcto. Las caricias en su cuerpo la estaban haciendo sentir diferente, su piel empezaba a calentarse y tenía la necesidad de algo más fuerte para disminuir las sensaciones. En el momento que sus dedos se adentraron a su parte íntima supo claramente que era excitación lo que estaba sintiendo. Nunca antes se había sentido así, por lo que debía ser eso. En un movimiento que no creyó que hiciera intencional movió sus caderas para sentirlo más adentro. Se sintió abochornada.

Malfoy sonrió soberbio. Movió despacio los dedos acariciando su interior. Su centro empezaba a humedecerse y eso estaba perfecto. No disfrutarían de aquello si no estaba preparada para recibirlo. Se rió por lo bajo cuando Granger se ruborizó cuando sus caderas con un suave meneo se acercaron a su mano.

Despacio retiró los dedos. Granger lo miró con una anhelante mirada café.

- No – suspiró.

- Hay cosas mejores que esta.

Se levantó un poco para sacarse el pijama. La bruja se removió entre las cobijas hasta apoyarse en sus codos para observarlo.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? – preguntó tímida.

Le hacía gracia pensar que su cuestionamiento la hiciera sonrojar y no el hecho de que estuviera completamente desnuda frente a él. Tal vez se debía que estaba concentrada en otras cosas y no en ella misma. Eso era intrigante. La verdad es que las mujeres con las que ha estado desde hacia tiempo siempre hacen un ridículo esfuerzo para que sus cuerpos luzcan siempre tentadores en sus camas. Contorsionándolo de tal manera para que él pudiese ver todas sus partes intimidas en las mejores posiciones. Poniendo gestos en sus caras para hacerlas ver seductoras. Arqueando sus espaldas en una invitación descaradamente abierta. Abriendo sus piernas preparadas para recibirlo. Todo eso era perfectamente jodido, le encantaba tener a todas esas _damas _dispuestas para él. Su ego – de nuevo – estaba donde siempre con todas esas brujas sumisas a sus pies. Adorándolo. Queriendo siempre más de él. En cambio, Granger, estaba tranquilamente acostada en su propia cama, sin hacer todas esas poses que denotaran un deseo sexual irresistible por él y en su cara se veía una delicada expectación por su respuesta próxima. Nunca antes un cuerpo desnudo le había parecido tan inocente y puro, pues nunca le había tocado tomar un cuerpo que no estuviera ardiendo por él, así que las miradas lascivas por parte de la castaña no existían o todas aquellas cosas que sus amantes siempre hacían por y para él: como gemir de anticipación, caricias insinuadoras, arañazos en su cuerpo por hacerlas esperar o palabras mimosas que a veces asqueaban por lo superficiales que sonaban. Una vez más, con Granger, sólo había un tranquilo silencio, un tranquilo cuerpo postrado simplemente en la cama y una tranquilidad manando de ella. En pocas palabras, Draco se sentía extraño con su respuesta, es como si fuera completamente virgen él, aunque sólo en esta situación, ya que de casto no tenía ni un pelo. Muchas camas habían sido testigo de sus pericias, muchas habían perdido su inocencia gracias a él y que más tarde resultaron ser una perversas entre las cobijas, muchas otras no tenían nada de inocente al conocer de la _A_ hasta la _Z_ sobre los secretos de la cama y con algunas veteranas había conocidos muchas cosas en sus inicios en la vida del placer.

Y de alguna manera la serena espera y su desnudo pacífico cuerpo era completamente excitante. Aquí, en este momento, se estaba dando cuenta que no era necesario tener una diestra mujer entre sus sábanas ni que conociera todo sobre el sexo o cómo usar su cuerpo para atraparlo completamente. La exgryffindor estaba haciendo su papel muy bien y sin darse cuenta siquiera de ello.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? – señaló con una ligera sonrisa burlona. Él alzó una ceja un poco sorprendido por el atrevimiento que ella obviamente no pretendía tener.

- Es más rápido si lo hago yo solo...

- Mejor formulo la oración – interrumpió – Quiero ayudarte.

La observó acostada, aun sonrosada por el calor que sentía debido a sus caricias. Si le permitía quitarle la ropa tardaría más pues se sentiría intimidada al verlo en todo su esplendor. Y como eso sería nuevo también para él, ya que no sabía cómo actuaria la leona, sería divertido de ver.

Se encogió de hombros. Tomó la varita que estaba en la mesita de noche y antes de permitirle desnudarlo, pasó la punta desde la cien de la bruja, bajando por el cuello, donde ella se la retiró de las manos un par de segundos después de ya no sentir el tenue calor invadiendo su mente y expandiéndose tenuemente por su torso. Por un momento a Malfoy le pareció excitante dominarla con la varita, por eso la había dejado cerca de su vientre sin hacer nada, sólo mirándola. Pero Granger no mostró sentirse incomoda con la varita apuntándola, solamente la había retirado y aventado a un lado para que él le diera la respuesta que buscaba. De cualquier manera, él estaba seguro que no encontraría placer subyugándola o humillándola.

- Como quieras.

Se acostó en la cama. Granger se colocó a ahorcadas en un lento movimiento y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de seda negra. Observó su pecho desnudo, aquellas puntas del tamaño perfecto para sus manos y sus pezones rígidos del deseo. Su plano abdomen y su pequeño ombligo. Con una mano delineó la delicada curva de su cintura y agarró su trasero para recorrerla más hacia él, casi tan cerca como para tomarlo dentro de ella. La soltó, luego desvió su mirada hacia las piernas abiertas y se entretuvo un par de segundos en aquella parte por la que se unirían. Regresó de nuevo a su rostro, la vio morderse el labio nerviosa.

- ¿Te puedo tocar?

- Granger, no es momento de que hagas ese tipo de preguntas – dijo exasperado. No es que se sintiera especialmente caliente, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba con otro desnudo encima de él.

Hermione se agachó y besó su blanco pecho con cuidado hasta llegar al ombligo. Desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó despacio. Agarró aire profundamente antes de bajar su bóxer. Ya estaba crecido un poco. Se sonrojó.

Hermione se quedó pensando en la situación. Tantas veces alguien había estado dentro de ella, pero no conocía un miembro como tal. Ironía. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era, cómo se sentía, qué es lo que sentía él cuando lo tocaban. ¿Era lo mismo que como con ella? ¿Qué tan grande tenía que estar para entrar en ella?

Pero le parecía en exceso vergonzoso averiguarlo siendo la persona precisamente Malfoy. Aunque seria estúpido de su parte abochornarse al conocerse desnudos.

- Ya sé que me dijiste que no hiciera preguntas estúpidas… - murmuró y de pronto se calló.

Malfoy esperó a que siguiera, pero supo que no terminaría de decir aquello. Sabía por qué.

- Si quieres tocarlo, adelante.

Movió un poco la cabeza esperando seguir. Se sintió demasiado nerviosa. Tomó aire hondamente y lo tomó entre sus manos. Se sentía caliente y seco. Raro. De cierta forma desagradable.

- Su textura es… extraña – susurró delineándolo con sus dedos.

Estaba tan duro entre su mano, pero le sorprendía la suavidad de su piel allí.

- Todo lo contrario a ti – indicó Malfoy – que te sientes caliente y tan húmeda.

Ella afirmó sin ponerle mucha atención a sus palabras, pues era la primera vez que sentía algo entre sus piernas mientras alguien la tocaba. Nunca antes había sentido que algo escurriera o sintiera la necesidad de tener algo más profundo dentro para terminar con esa sensación intensa que sentía.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando hago esto? – dijo bajando y subiendo los dedos cuando lo rodeó con ellos. Un instinto básico le dijo que era así como debía hacer los movimientos.

Con un imperceptible meneo de cadera las levantó al tiempo que seguía con las caricias.

- Se siente muy bien, Granger.

Lo sintió de pronto más grande y mucho más duro en su palma. Lo rodeó por completo con la mano y siguió haciendo lo mismo. Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada fija por largo tiempo y de un momento dado a otro cerró los ojos disfrutando.

Él se sorprendió de que lo estuviera complaciendo. Lo acariciaba. Ella no lo hacía a propósito para excitarlo, sólo estaba descubriendo lo que tenía en las manos y su curiosidad lo estaba calentando bastante. El suave movimiento de sus dedos le envió corrientes cálidas por su columna y su mano rodeando su ya grueso miembro le produjo una fuerte oleada de calor.

- ¿Quieres que continúe?

- No – dijo ronco – No quiero desperdiciar ningún orgasmo. Quiero venirme en ti.

Se sonrojó de nuevo por sus palabras en aquella profunda y grave voz, no obstante, asintió creyendo que era el momento de seguir. Su miedo o nervios que había sentido antes, estaban lejos de su cuerpo y ahora lo único que sentía era… bueno, no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que era. Sólo sabía que tenía que tenerlo adentro para calmar ese anhelo.

Se colocó en encima de él y de poco lo sintió adentrarse. Jadeó. Se removió sobre él. Sintiéndolo dentro de ella. Prácticamente degustándolo, catándolo. Malfoy se extasió con esa reacción. Nunca antes había estado con una mujer que prácticamente lo hiciera parte de sus mismas sensaciones. No sólo disfrutaba de lo que él mismo le hacía sentir, sino que aparte de lo que ella misma sentía estaba disfrutándolo a él y lo que le hacía sentir. La sintió moverse en círculos, hacia adelante y atrás, y mientras disfrutaba de esto y se acostumbraba al rubio y a estas nuevas sensaciones, en su cara se empezó a reflejar que le gustaba lo que sentía.

Se empezó a mover hacia él en un movimiento tranquilo, suave, perfecto. La tomó de la cintura para ayudarle en los movimientos. Le daría su tiempo para ser ella la que llevara las riendas, y disfrutara a su gusto y ritmo. Pronto fue insuficiente para Malfoy y en un giro se puso sobre ella. Lo observó sorprendida por el cambio y éste sólo giró los ojos. La arremetió más rápido y profundo. Escuchó como su respiración se agitaba. Se arqueó hacia él y cerró la boca para no escuchar su respiración más fuerte como estuviera avergonzada o algo. Malfoy se agachó para morderle al labio inferior, la escuchó gemir muy bajito y sólo porque estaba demasiado cerca. Nuevamente se sonrojó.

Draco soltó una carcajada. A esa leona no se le acababan los sonrojos.

- Vamos, Granger, déjate llevar.

Ella sólo movió la cabeza aceptando sus palabras, pero sin hacer nada por tomarlas en serio.

- Entonces suéltate.

Volvió a asentir. Malfoy se rió. Siguió con las arremetidas a un ritmo moderado.

- Quiero escucharte gemir.

- ¿Qué? – dijo casi asustada.

Malfoy soltó otra carcajada.

- Hazlo.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Malfoy.

El otro alzó los hombros con indiferencia y siguió arremetiendo, ella se mordió más fuerte el labio, de pronto Malfoy se detuvo un par de segundos y luego se adentro con fuerza y profundo en ella.

No sólo jadeó con fuerza la bruja.

Desde lo más profundo de su garganta, un sonido ahogado, sofocante, sensual, salió de su boca. Un gemido lleno de placer. Malfoy se abalanzó sobre su boca, atraído por el sonido, besándola vorazmente y continuó su movimiento de cadera. Entrando en ella todo lo que podía, para retirarse y volver a embestir.

Esta ocasión la castaña se permitió expresarse adecuadamente a como se sentía. Sin sentirse azorada si gemía por la satisfacción o intimidada por si Malfoy decía algo respecto a su forma de actuar. Simplemente se dejó llevar. Pues ese "déjate llevar" se escuchaba tan atractivo como lo que estaba sintiendo.

Abrió más las piernas para sentirlo más dentro de ella, creía que era insuficiente su acercamiento, así que levantó las caderas para permitirle más acceso a su cuerpo. Cada que lo recibió movía sus caderas hacia él y hacer intensa su llegada. No supo en qué momento o cómo, pero de pronto se sintió apretando sus músculos internos para atrapar su masculinidad, por lo que Malfoy gruñó complacido con aquella acción que debía ser un instinto natural cuando se tenía sexo. Hermione gimió satisfecha por tener armas propias escondidas. Llevó las manos hacia la espalda del rubio y lo aferró fuertemente con cada acometida. Todo eso la hizo sentir diferente. Nunca aquellos movimientos le parecieron tan apropiados. Nunca una invasión a su cuerpo le pareció tan adecuada. Nunca imaginó que tener sexo la hiciera sentir bien.

Un calor abrumador invadió su cuerpo, concentrándose en la parte baja de su vientre y sobre todo allí donde estaban unidos. La espesa respiración de Malfoy en su oído era tan atrayente. Aquella primera vez había sido tan distinta. Él no había demostrado ninguna de esas acciones, sólo imperturbable silencio y fría indiferencia. Ahora, su respiración agitada, sus bajos y profundos gemidos y caricias eróticas le parecían fascinantes. Si creía que la indiferencia que había esperado en un principio era lo que buscaba para hacerla sentir bien y olvidarse de lo que los otros le hacían, estaba equivocada, le parecía tan tranquilizador que él le estuviera demostrando todo lo contrario. Pues ambos estaban disfrutando. Nada de eso le lastimaba su cuerpo ni la hería. Malfoy estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo, ella del de él. La situación era equitativa. Nadie perdía. Ambos ganaban y no sólo uno.

Malfoy estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera dejado llevar por completo también. Había creído que no disfrutaría de estar con ella, pero había demostrado ser todo lo contrario y estaba tan caliente. Las pequeñas y cálidas manos de la bruja lo jalaban más a su cuerpo, aferrándolo como si fuese su salvación (que en este caso era literalmente cierto), su piel ligeramente sudorosa olía exquisita y el calor que emanaba eran demoledor. No podía creer que sus labios y su lengua fueran deliciosos y suaves, o que su delgada figura fuera tan seductora bajo él, o que su ardiente y húmedo sexo lo estuviera matando, deseando enterrarse mucho más. Sus suaves y bajos jadeos lo estaban llevando lejos. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como el suyo. Un profundo gemido salió de sus labios rojos por tanto besarlos. Sintió en su miembro las vibraciones de su orgasmo, profanándolo deliciosamente, invitándolo a dejarse llevar él mismo. Mordió su hombro con fuerza cuando se liberó él mismo pocos segundos después de ella, ahogando el gemido ronco en el hueco de su garganta.

Se aflojó encima sin consideraciones, el cuerpo de la castaña se encontraba débil bajo el suyo. Ambos pechos movimientos profundamente para regular su respiración. Luego rodó fuera de ella para recargarse en su espalda en la cama. Cuando Granger se encontró con su mirada girando la cabeza a su lado, no supo leerla con exactitud. Había mucha calma en su cara, sus ojos resplandecían sinceros y con paz, brillosos por el placer que había sentido. Pero también había una ligera chispa de lo que parecía ser miedo y también sorpresa. Debía sentirse confundida con lo que había sentido. Posiblemente confundida por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Debía sentir que era incorrecto lo que había hecho en la búsqueda de no sentirse ultrajada. Precisamente huyendo de lo que acababan de hacer sin que hubiera otra salida o manera diferente, con todo, también debía sentirse bien. Su cuerpo denotaba tranquilidad. Laxo como estaba cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba _libertad_.

- Eso, Granger, fue un orgasmo.

Su mirada gris recorrió su rostro. Se veía claramente trabajar su cerebro. Una pequeña sonrisa sincera se formó. Se giró de costado para quedar frente a él, acurrucando su cara entre sus manos dobladas bajo su cuello y cerró los ojos.

- Tu primer orgasmo.

Después de un minuto en silencio, susurró la leona con voz somnolienta:

- Gracias.

De no haber escuchado la suave respiración salir por sus labios rosados anunciando el sueño profundo de la castaña, Malfoy se habría montado de nuevo en ella para empezar a bombear hasta hacerla alcanzar otro orgasmo. Ese _gracias_ había dado en el blanco, trabajando su ego de una manera que ni la más complaciente de las brujas hubiera logrado con todos sus esfuerzos.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Regresé. Estoy de vuelta. ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Gracias a los que respondieron que sí. Para los que buscaban acercamiento entre estos dos, bien, aquí está. Este capítulo es importante, pues marcará el punto trascendental en la historia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, todo el tiempo me sentí nerviosa escribiendo el capitulo, siempre tomando en cuenta a los dos personajes. Y como dicen por allí: a toda acción…bien, pues, habrá las consecuencias para bien y para mal. Las buenas o malas decisiones siempre las tienen.

Me hecho una promesa de dividir equitativamente mi tiempo libre para escribir en las tres cosas en las que lo hago. Hoy terminé de escribir este 7mo capítulo de AI, en un rato más, pondré manos a la obra con el otro FF, cuando se agoten mis palabras continuaré con mi otro deber. La próxima actualización será el capítulo 15 de ¿YeP?, he abandonado esta historia terriblemente por mucho tiempo, así que, mientras no actualice este, no podré avanzar la otra. ¡Échenme porras!

**Finalmente un gigante agradecimiento a los que llegaron a este nuevo capítulo y decidieron (aun con mi tardanza) continuar acompañándome en la travesía de esta historia:**

*baneknight, *Sabaana, *lorenamalfoy12, *demioo3, *pekelittrell, *luna-maga, *flor malfoy-cullen, *sailor mercuri o neptune, *wonderwall, *Aiko Li, *talerop, *aroone, *Joana, *Gabrielle Felton, *tudulceeninia, *vero-SesshKing, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Mel Denali, *baneknight, *Veida Joana.

**Recomendación de libro: **

¿Leyeron el pasado que dejé como excelente recomendación para leer? Si es así, platíquenme que les pareció. De ser lo contrario, ¿qué les pasa? Se están viendo lentos.

En fin, me gustaría dejarles otra historia. Hace un año me regalaron un libro y me pareció fabuloso. Desde entonces, cuando lo terminé de leer, cosa que hice en un par de días al atraparte por completo la trama, conseguí los otros libros. Recientemente, unas semanas atrás, salió el nuevo libro en español que es parte de la saga. El trabajo de la autora se divide en dos partes. La saga _The Mortal Instruments_ (Cazadores de Sombras) tiene los títulos: 1.- Ciudad de Hueso, 2.- Ciudad de Ceniza, 3.- Ciudad de Cristal y 4.- Ciudad de los Ángeles Caídos (este saldrá el 5 de abril en ingles). La otra parte de la saga, que es independiente de TMI, que es al mismo tiempo parte de la historia, pero que la autora tiene separada de la original, se llama _The Infernal Devices_ (Cazadores de Sombras: Los origines), de este serán tres libros, por el momento ya se publicó el 1.- Ángel Mecánico. Hay tanto en esta historia que te encantará. No me gustaría decir mucho, es algo nuevo a conocer y es merecedora de sorpresas a los lectores. Yo desde hace un año espero ansiosa la llegada del 4to libro, se quedó tan emocionante el anterior. Es completamente recomendable comprar los libros.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima con otra recomendación. El tiempo suficiente para leer un par de ellos o tal vez todos. Ya tengo un tema en mente, que en lo personal adoro por completo.

**Ya sabes donde dar clic para dejar tu review. ¡Espero leerte aquí!**


	9. De guerrero y pericia carnal

Draco gritó con fuerza.

O al menos sintió abrir su boca para realizar la acción, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. El hechizo que la Orden estaba usando últimamente era digno de lo que hacían los propios mortifagos, un movimiento sucio al ver que la situación se estaba saliendo de control. Malfoy, aceptando a regañadientes, los respetaba por eso. Los buenos y compasivos magos de la Orden del Fénix siempre haciendo las cosas de la forma correcta de vez en cuando le provocaban cortarse un huevo. O los dos. El conjuro los desestabilizaba durante varios segundos, con la pérdida del oído ganaban ventaja y quien actuaba lento, entonces se las vería negras si los de la Orden los atrapaban.

En el momento que la luz blanquecina estalló acompañada de ese extraño sonido ensordecedor, Malfoy supo que tenía sólo dos segundos para correr.

No llegó muy lejos.

Sólo tuvo la oportunidad de esconderse detrás de la pared de unos de los edificios de ladrillo casi derrumbados por la contienda entre mortifagos y aurores. Ya otras veces lo habían usado, de tal manera que los que habían alcanzado a huir habían dado la señal de lo que estaba haciendo el otro bando.

En una reunión con los demás mortifagos ya habían modificado los grupos, pues se habían dado cuenta que el hechizo actuaba solamente en respuesta a algo que hacían los mortifagos. Así que era como si ellos mismos se estuvieran atacando. Eso era propio de la Orden, pues no atacaban a muerte o de la forma más sucia si no era necesario. Y este hechizo los dejaba inútiles (al menos a los enmascarados) por unos cuantos segundos. Los suficientes para atraparlos. Ya habían acomodado las agrupaciones, retirado a unos para que atacaran en diferentes lugares, revisado los hechizos que ellos mismos lanzaban para ver qué reacción podían tener y de qué forma se encontraban con el que la Orden tenía preparado. Las imperdonables seguían funcionando con el otro bando, así que esas no podían ser. Y eso los estaba alterando. El hechizo que la Orden estaba usando nadie lo había escuchado, ni oído pronunciarlo, ni conjurarlo a nadie. Y el único efecto que los buenos samaritanos de los magos podían recibir cuando era conjurado de la nada, era que solamente se les movía un cabello de sus malditas cabezas. Siendo que a los mortifagos los dejaba sordos y aturdidos, por lo tanto los desequilibraba.

El ramalazo que había atravesado los oídos de Malfoy había sido tal que no había sido capaz de retener el grito de dolor. Dolor y rabia. Porque también estaba al tanto que no todos los mortifagos se veían afectados por ese maldito hechizo sin nombre, sólo algunos. Y tampoco sabían el motivo de esta reacción. La vez anterior no había pasado nada y había estado en el segundo grupo de contendientes, sólo un poco atrás de la primera línea. Y en esta ocasión lo habían puesto donde mismo por si volvía a suceder. No entendía porque esta vez sí le había afectado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo la reverberación del hechizo dentro de su cerebro. Sus oídos punzaron con dureza. Y cuando intentó dar un paso adelante para alejarse antes de que lo encontraran, tropezó. Aterrizando en el suelo sin coordinación alguna. Golpeándose con fuerza. Y volvió a gritar, de rabia. Este hechizo era un movimiento inteligente; desestabilizado el oído, entonces perdido el equilibro.

Tomó su varita y desapareció.

Tenían cerca de diez minutos luchando, al menos su grupo recién iba llegando para respaldar a los que habían sido heridos gravemente para que sus fuerzas no menguaran y así poder desbaratar el grupo de la Orden. Y le enfurecía como el demonio que tuviera que salir corriendo como un maldito cobarde. Pero con el cerebro revuelto no tenía más opción que salir. Una vez que apareció en Casa Solariega dio la señal de su llegada para que saliera la siguiente cuadrilla, pero no se quedó allí. Estaba demasiado furioso para dar un informe y explicar que la coordinación del estúpido de su cuerpo se había tomado unas vacaciones. Volvió a desaparecer.

Y aunque deseaba quedarse en el lugar, no tenía nada de ganas de hablar y recibir otras instrucciones. Estaba "herido", así que aprovecharía la bandera blanca que su jefe en turno le daba automáticamente al dar el relevo.

Además su cuerpo tenía otros planes. Y estaba de acuerdo con ello.

La zona de aparición del lugar al que se dirigía estaba sólo a cincuenta metros de la residencia. Caminó despacio, revisando las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo. Las manos las tenía sangradas, había luchado a mano limpia con un mago que se había atrevido a desarmarlo en el momento que había aparecido con el llamado hecho como primer respaldo de la segunda línea de ataque. No lo había matado. Dejarlos heridos de muerte era su parte favorita. La muerte era una salida fácil y rápida. Una vez recuperada la varita y dado un par de patadas extras hasta romper unas cuantas costillas al mago de barba tupida, corrió detrás del edificio donde la Orden estaba protegiendo a los que no sabían luchar. Esta redada había tenido dos objetivos: matar a los principales magos para que los que eran perros falderos no tuvieran la inspiración de los verdaderos luchadores y así tener la oportunidad de bajarles la moral y atacar en su flanco débil; y tomar rehenes para los beneficios propios de los mortifagos, es decir, esclavos y colaboradores, aquellos que les darían la información necesaria para dar con los lugares secretos de la Orden del Fénix. Valientes y estúpidos como eran los que defendían la impureza de la sangre, la tortura era una buena manera de hacerlos hablar.

El ex slytherin nunca estaba por la labor de llevar prisioneros con él. Le desagradaba tratar con personas que no estuvieran a su mismo nivel ni de intelecto ni sangre ni posición social. Y como muchos mortifagos, cada uno luchaba por su propio beneficio. Además del que se suponía todos tenían en común. Así que… los sangres sucias no le servían, si era necesario sacar información, lo hacía al momento. Le producía aversión las suplicas de los que atrapaba_. "Tengo familia", "Mis hijos quedarán huérfanos", "Qué hicimos para que nos trates de esta forma", "Algún día lo pagarás"._ Eran tan sólo unas pocas de las frases que ya se sabía de memoria. Draco Malfoy actuaba diferente: atacaba, sacaba información y desechaba.

Y de haber estado más atento habría intentado resguardarse, posiblemente un hechizo de protección bloquearía cualquier ataque invisible contra su persona. Había escuchado a alguien gritarle a la comadreja pobretona no lejos de donde se encontraba, pero su distracción había sido un gran error. Había querido acercarse por si veía a Potter y así tener la oportunidad de hacerle saber que su querida amiga estaba en las manos de quien menos se imaginaba. Su intención de ser una buena persona haciéndoles saber que la leona se revolcaba bien en su cama había sido infructuosa por el ataque. _Eso les pasaba a los magos que querían hacer el bien_. Habría deseado ver las caras de los estúpidos de Potter y Weasley cuando les hubiera dicho que Granger estaba en posesión no sólo de los mortifagos – ellos ya eran conscientes del secuestro de su amiga – sino lo que estaban haciendo. Además de que él mismo se la estaba tirando. A petición de ella.

Muchos de sus planes se estaban estropeando por una u otra razón. Y eso era algo que no aceptaba así como así. Si había un culpable, entonces iba a ser castigado. Y había personas involucradas, que lamentablemente, no podían recibir tal castigo. Esta mala racha no le estaba gustando para nada.

Al traspasar los árboles visualizó el edificio blanco.

La mansión de Zabini era un lugar que usaban como harén. Las fiestas habían empezado un par de años atrás con pocas de las más hermosas brujas de sangre limpia y luego se había convertido todo aquello en un burdel elegante al que pocos tenían acceso. La fiesta permanecía día y noche, todos los días de la semana, durante todo el año.

Era justo lo que necesitaba. Su piel ardía de rabia e impotencia.

Hacía un par de semanas que no tenía sexo, la Orden les estaba frenando los ataques sin que tuvieran bajas, dos de sus propios asaltos habían sido ineficaces, las discrepancias con su padre estaban llegando demasiado lejos y para rematar, si seguía con la bastarda lista continuaría con mucho más.

Y luego estaba el imbécil de Alex Stewart, que sentía que todo el mundo debía besarle el culo. Ese mierdecilla cada vez que se encontraban en algún lugar lo miraba como si él fuera magnánimo. Como si él conociera un secreto al que nadie más podía acceder. Le daban ganas de romperle el hocico a puños, como un vil muggle, sólo para quitarle la cara de engreído que llevaba siempre. Quién diablos se creía ese imbécil para pensar que era mejor que el slytherin. Nadie tenía la oportunidad de estar a su altura. Stewart nunca tendría lo que el rubio poseía.

Entró a la mansión sin tocar ni avisar.

Quería descansar, limpiarse las heridas y fornicar hasta caer agotado.

No precisamente en ese orden.

La espléndida vista de la mansión nunca lo había dejado sobrecogido. La belleza, muebles excesivamente caros, obras de arte y vajilla de porcelana era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. La mansión de sus padres era igual de dadivosa. Aunque ésta estaba pintada con colores llamativos, cada uno de los muebles que adornaban el lugar estaba hecho a la medida, tamaño y forma para el balance perfecto de todo el sitio.

La madre de Zabini salió de la oficina en el preciso momento en el que él iba a subir las escaleras.

- Draco, querido – dijo aproximándose.

El rubio se acercó a ella y permitió que lo besara como en otras tantas ocasiones. La mujer siempre había sugerido que estaba dispuesta a compartir la misma cama y no para dormir. El elegante e impecable vestido azul turquesa que envolvía su delgada figura era tan exquisito como los que su madre usaba.

- Te ves agotado – murmuró acariciándole los labios – Allí arriba no encontrarás el descanso que buscas.

La mujer no perdía el tiempo en insinuar su deseo por él. De no haber hecho un pacto con su amigo de no poseer a sus propias madres, por más hermosas que fueran, Malfoy ya lo habría hecho. La madre de Zabini era hermosa. De cuerpo escultura. Una piel morena delicada y suave. Si fuera por él desde hacía tiempo ya habría tenido a la mujer gimiendo bajo él. La oportunidad allí estaba. Zabini sabía cómo era su madre, frente a él se le había insinuado, así que estaba consciente que en cualquier momento Malfoy la estaría montando con fuerza en alguna cama de la mansión. Pero respetaba al joven y no pretendía traicionarlo por un fantástico revolcón. Blaise una vez había hecho el comentario de que Narcisa era una mujer hermosa. No le había hecho nada de gracia. Las palabras de su amigo implicaban mucho más que un cumplido. Además de que conocía el historial de su amigo de las mujeres que había tenido, que eran madres de otros, y que habían estado en cama del moreno. Ambos respetaban el acuerdo.

Tomó la mano que jugaba con su boca y la alejó con delicadeza.

- Imagino que tú estás deseosa de ofrecérmelo – respondió el rubio.

- Sabes que sí, querido. Lo que desees puedo dártelo, sólo necesitas pedirlo.

- Eres muy amable al ofrecérmelo y te lo agradezco. Pero sabes, como ya te he dicho otras veces, que le di mi palabra a tu hijo de no acercarme a ti – sonrió Malfoy dando un paso atrás.

La distancia era para no caer en la tentación.

- Es una pena que desees algo y no puedas tenerlo – dijo en voz baja la mujer, cubriendo el paso que había dado él – Puedo darte lo que quieras, sabes dónde está mi habitación. Mi hijo no se enteraría.

Malfoy rió.

Esa mujer no se daba por vencida. Y hoy, un día en el que el rubio estaba por estallar por muchas cosas, era mejor estar alejado de esa mujer experta en hombres. La dama era hermosa y con un historial que muchas envidiarían. Toda una veterana en llevar hombres a su cama. Ya antes le había dado una imagen muy clara del placer que podría obtener si tan sólo daba un brazo a torcer. Y era algo que lo había dejado con la boca abierta y su mente trabajando a gran velocidad con las imágenes y palabras dichas por la bruja. El día que le había trazado un plan de cómo lo complacería en la cama, Zabini le había prohibido acercarse a su madre. No porque fuera celoso, al final de cuentas la mujer ya había tenido sexo frente a su hijo con otros hombres. Sin importarle lo que su único hijo pensara de ella. En esa familia no existía el pudor. Su amigo le había advertido que no quería verlo fornicar con su madre y tener esa imagen grabada en su "inocente" cabeza. _No quiero morir con semejante trauma psicológico_, había dicho Blaise.

- Lo haría, es muy inteligente – dijo Draco sonriéndole – Y estoy seguro que tú tampoco me dejarías descansar.

- No – murmuró. Se acercó, lo besó de nuevo, esta vez metiendo su lengua.

Draco suponía que Zabini no estaba en casa, nunca hacía algo más que acariciar sus labios con los suyos en su presencia. Luego se dio la vuelta.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios para recoger el sabor de los de la mujer. Sí. Esa bruja sabía lo que hacía. Años en lo mismo le daban la experiencia que requería en el momento indicado. Caminó para dirigirse a las amplias escaleras de mármol. Al llegar a la habitación que le habían destinado como suya se encontró con Christine, una de sus amantes, en la cama. Desnuda.

- Has tardado mucho en subir las escaleras – dijo alzando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Regalándole una vista completa de su cuerpo.

- Creí haber dejado claro que no me gusta que estén en mi habitación – señaló Draco.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Sólo era para darte una sorpresa – expuso ella – No me interesa estar aquí sin ti.

- Me voy a bañar – se deshizo de la capa sucia, la camisa y caminó al baño.

Mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el pantalón, la escuchó entrar. Al levantar la vista se encontró con su reflejo. Su cabello rubio estaba lleno de hollín y manchado de sangre. Una línea roja atravesaba su mejilla izquierda, perdiéndose en el cabello. Tenía raspaduras del otro lado de la cara, llenas de suciedad. Los brazos también los tenía llenos de cortes, la tierra mezclándose con la sangre. El agua empezó a correr. A través del espejo observó a la bruja rubia. El cuerpo desnudo de Christine era hermoso. Con unas curvas que te hacían desear permanecer cerca siempre. Observó su piel delicada, blanca y sin imperfecciones. Su rostro atractivo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron expectantes. Comenzó a acariciarse sola. Masajeando sus pechos. Levantó un pie sobre el jacuzzi, dejando al descubierto su intimidad. Se llevó la mano a su boca, lamió dos dedos y luego los acercó a su centro. Jadeó cuando se penetró sola. El rubio miró abajo a su cadera. Necesitaba sólo un poco de incentivo para prenderse, su piel ardía por todo lo que le estaba pasando y después de tanto tiempo sin tener sexo… su amigo dilo hola velozmente. Su cuerpo ya estaba listo para situarse donde le solicitaran. Tenía demasiada energía sin quemar debido a la lucha atajada y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo se había concentrado en un sólo lugar.

Draco se acercó, la levantó y giró. La bruja se apoyó con las manos en el lavabo para inclinarse. Malfoy la sostuvo por la cadera, buscó su entrada y la penetró en una rápida estocada.

Ambos gimieron.

La bruja ya estaba lista para él. Ella sabía que el mago a veces no llegaba con humor de prepararla e iba a lo que iba, y su tamaño lastimaba si no estaba húmeda. La agresión en el sexo era uno de sus movimientos principales. No es que las maltratara, golpeara u obligara, eso no era algo que al rubio le gustara, pero había ocasiones en el que los besos y caricias estaban demás, y simplemente llegaba y penetraba. Como hoy. La guerra a veces lo frustraba y sólo deseaba sacar su ira como fuera posible. Y si un cuerpo se le atravesaba y la persona lo consentía, entonces allí es donde se desfogaría.

Y ella adoraba a Draco en todas sus facetas.

Al mujeriego empedernido que era. De hecho, todas sus amantes sabían cómo era. Christine, en especial, estaba siempre disponible para él. Le excitaba el rubio lujurioso que buscaba coquetear con mujeres hermosas. El ardiente hombre que siempre dejaba satisfecha a la bruja que tuviera la suerte de estar con él. Al apasionado mago que la estaba embistiendo con fuerza, aquel que sólo quería tener sexo brutal con ella. Eso la encendía tanto que las caricias no importaban. Sólo aquel grueso miembro que entraba y salía con fuerza. Únicamente necesitaba verlo para venirse. Sintió los dedos de Draco clavándose en su cintura, empujando con fuerza. El olor a tierra y sudor por la lucha eran excitantes. Cuando Draco se corrió con un gruñido después de ella, el rubio se alejó y se metió al jacuzzi que le había preparado. Ella esperó unos cuantos segundos para regular su respiración y sentir las piernas firmes para acercarse al jacuzzi. La bruja se sentó en la orilla para enjabonar el cuerpo del mago. El otro cerró los ojos. Le lavó el suave y lacio cabello, dejándolo de nuevo en aquel tono tan pálido del que era característico de los Malfoy. Acarició su suave piel blanca. Limpiando esa pulcra tez, retirando la suciedad de la guerra. Deleitándose en el sublime hombre que tenía frente a ella. Todas aquellas cicatrices desaparecerían dentro de poco, pero para alguien tan perfecto como él era injusto que algo mancillara su cuerpo y hermoso rostro. Christine se quedó pensando en qué era lo más llamativo de Draco Malfoy. Posiblemente sus ojos grises, líquidos como el mercurio. Agudos y sagaces. Tal vez su bien formado cuerpo, delgado y musculoso. O su potente sexo. La bruja sacudió la cabeza. Primero lo primero. Estaba segura que Draco prefería comer antes de volver a penetrarla. Las marcas debajo de sus ojos denotaban cansancio y estaba un poco más delgado, así que la comida le caería muy bien. Entonces, sólo así tendrían una verdadera sesión de sexo.

- Pediré a un elfo doméstico que traiga una bandeja de comida – le dijo la bruja al rubio.

- Espera en mi habitación.

Largo rato Draco se quedó disfrutando del agua tibia rodeando su cuerpo maltrecho por los hechizos de la pelea. Los huesos le dolían después de tanto tiempo de lucha continua. Y el aturdimiento del hechizo que usaban los de la Orden estaba alejándose ya de su cuerpo. Y a pesar del agua limpia corriendo por su piel, aun la sentía arder. Esa corta sesión de sexo había sido poco. Necesitaba algo más fuerte para aplacar el cosquilleo de su piel. Su miembro aun estaba duro. Se levantó. Cuando se estiró para tomar la toalla, una punzada atravesó su costado. Al agachar la mirada vio un amplio moretón a lo largo de las costillas. Tenía que mantener la mente despejada si no terminarían matándolo en el campo. Pero la indignación que sentía no era para menos. El padre de Stewart había estado liderando el escuadrón en el que lo habían mandado, pues todos los de alto rango estaban disponibles como para salir y llevar a su propio equipo a combatir, así que Malfoy no había tenido voz ni voto, simplemente lo habían tomado como un soldado más, como si él nunca hubiese estado al mando o que no fuera hijo de un importante mortifago. Él ya había logrado méritos propios como para que no lo hubiera tomado en cuenta ese imbécil. Lo había puesto en el mismo grupo de segunda línea que con su hijo. Se sentía subordinado.

Cuando salió del baño Christine estada dispuesta como la charola llena de comida sobre la cama. Desnudo se acercó para comer lo que había, su estómago estaba vacío después de tantas horas y mucho ejercicio. Habría preferido que lo dejaran en la zona donde se había encontrado con las otras comadrejas pelirrojas, una buena lucha con alguien conocido siempre era de las mejores. El odio y humillación que veía en sus caras cuando los derrotaba era sublime. Pero no. Lo tenían que haber mandado por ordenes de un bastardo mano derecha para cubrir la espalda de los caídos, donde lastimosamente él también había sido unos más del club.

Mientras se comía la fruta picada, la bruja se acercó y bajó la cabeza entre sus piernas. Su lengua recorriendo su miembro era fascinante. Sabía cuando detenerse. Cómo acariciarlo. Tomó una tostada, la untó con mermelada y un poco de mantequilla. Malfoy movió las caderas hacia delante cuando la caricia de la bruja se hizo más rápida. Christine abrió más la boca, llenándose con el poderoso miembro. Draco estiró la mano para servirse café, olía muy bien. Justo lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente. La boca de la bruja rodeó sus testículos, lamiendo y succionando a placer. Malfoy estiró una mano para detener la cabeza de la bruja cuando empezó a correrse. La bruja gimió, complacida con lo que tragaba de él.

Al levantarse no le dio tiempo para decir algo, pues se sentó a horcadas y lo tomó entero dentro de ella. Buscó su boca desesperada, besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. La taza del café cayó al suelo. Draco la sostuvo de la cadera, ayudándole con el enérgico vaivén de la rubia bruja. Lamió la piel sudada de su cuello, mordiendo y succionado. La bruja gimió satisfecha, permitiéndole besar también sus senos. Sintió las uñas de la chica penetrar la piel de su espalda, arañando con fuerza.

Levantó la cabeza de sus senos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era Dalilah, la exuberante castaña de ojos azules y piernas largas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Las cosas con esta bruja, hija de otro mortifago, eran muy distintas a Christine. A la rubia, si bien se acoplaba a lo que él quería, ya fuera duro o divertido el sexo, le gustaba y se acomoda a sus gustos o a la situación que se diera; Dalilah era todo lo contrario, a ella le gustaba en realidad duro. Dolor y placer juntos. Y a Draco le parecía muy bien. Con esa bruja había aprendido muchas cosas… cosas como, cera caliente y actos de sumisión – de parte de ella -, él había descubierto que era un buen amo incluso en la cama, dando órdenes a la dominada. Eso del BDSM era divertido y bastante entretenido.

La castaña se acercó al rubio y comenzó a besarlo, Christine siguió moviéndose sobre él. Así como estaba, sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa donde desayunaba, tenía la ventaja de acariciar como deseara a Dalilah. Estrujó sus senos, pellizcando sus pezones. Delineó su pequeña cintura, bajando hasta llegar a su centro. Introdujo dos dedos, acariciando su suave piel. La bruja suspiró. Christine reclamó su boca. Moviéndose más rápido. Y cuando empezó a jadear con fuerza, mordió el labio inferior de Malfoy al tiempo que se corría. Las pulsaciones alrededor de su miembro apretaron fuerte, provocándole su propio éxtasis.

- Fiesta… ¿y no invitas? – la voz grave de Zabini irrumpió en la habitación.

Christine rió al escucharlo y se levantó del regazo de Draco, temblándole las piernas y se dejó caer en la cama extasiada. Dalilah lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie. Otra chica entró con su amigo y se acercó a la desnuda y exhausta Christine, quien sin oponerse permitió que la bruja la besara. Esa era sin duda una bruja que Blaise había conseguido recién.

Malfoy no tenía el placer de conocerla.

Aún.

Su amigo se acercó mientras se quitaba la ropa. Ni Malfoy ni él se sintieron cohibidos. Ya hacía un par de años que tenían ese tipo de encuentros rodeados de brujas. Nunca, de ningún modo ellos había tenido sexo, pero sí habían compartido a la misma chica. Blaise sí se acostaba con hombres. Draco había rechazado la propuesta del mago, a él no le iban los hombres, le encantaban las mujeres. Pero tampoco era de mentalidad cerrada. A lo mejor algún día sí aceptaba tener un buen revolcón con él, pero de momento ni se le antojaba ni tenía ganas.

Dalilah puso de nuevo la mano donde antes la había tenido, así que introdujo de nuevo un par de dedos, moviéndolos en círculos. La bruja lo besó, succionando con fuerza sus labios. Cuando Blaise se acercó, se dedicó a besar el cuello de la bruja, sus hombros, acariciando su trasero. Cuando Draco introdujo la mano casi hasta llegar a la muñeca, Dalilah gritó embriagada de placer.

- Eres un maldito cabrón si pretendes que no me caliente cuando haces gritar a las mujeres de esa forma – dijo Blaise viéndolo con esa mirada que ponía cada vez que tenía en la cabeza la idea de que él fuera el plato principal y no una bruja.

- Muérdeme con fuerza, Blaise – pidió la bruja jadeando.

Después de hacer lo que le pedían, Blaise volvió a observarlo. Una mano del moreno acarició el cuello de Dalilah, delineando con un dedo. Bajó hacia el hombro, luego por un brazo, acariciando después la cintura y cadera de la chica. Malfoy siguió el movimiento hasta perderse en la parte trasera de la bruja. Cuando ella gimió supo exactamente donde estaba.

- Eres un cabrón egoísta por no dejarme follar contigo – susurró con voz grave el moreno.

Draco giró los ojos y rió.

- Ya te dije…

- Que lo tuyo son las vaginas, sí, escuché cuando me dijiste que no…porque te daba miedo que te partiera en dos.

Malfoy estalló en risas.

- Sí, las mujeres son lo mío… pero dudo que me partieras en dos. Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo socarrón. Dando a entender que él estaba mucho más dotado.

Ambos se conocían desnudos con su alter ego ondeando como bandera al aire. Pero como hombres, siempre era de esperar el comparar su tamaño.

- Entonces demuéstramelo – murmuró Blaise moviéndose en círculos detrás de la bruja.

- Lo más cerca que vas a llegar a estar de mí, es compartiendo a la misma mujer – respondió Draco sacando su mano y acercándose al cálido centro de ella.

Lamió su cuello.

La bruja enterró las uñas en su trasero.

- De momento – le dijo serio Blaise. Con una voz que sonó casi resentida.

Draco se volvió a reír. Blaise pocas veces le insinuaba que se acostara con él, pero también escasas veces le pedía directamente que lo hicieran. La primera vez que le había hecho la propuesta había sido hace dos años y ese mismo año se lo había pedido un par de veces más. Luego se resignó. Y hace un mes, le había hecho la propuesta de nuevo, recibiendo la misma negativa. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, lo hacía con palabras distintas y actuaba diferente. Era divertido verlo intentar. En ningún momento se ofendía o enojaba su amigo por el rechazo. Solamente lo miraba, como diciéndole que más algún día caería. Pero hoy había sonado como impacientado porque no diera su brazo a torcer. Zabini era un mago que satisfacía a hombres y mujeres por igual. El término bisexual no existía para el mago. Para él, mujeres y hombres eran lo mismo. Cuerpos de los cuales se podían disfrutar en parejas, tríos o grupo. No obstante, al parecer hoy sí le traía buenas ganas al rubio.

Malfoy estiró una mano, la colocó detrás de la nuca de Blaise, lo jaló hacia él y le plantó un beso en la boca. El primer beso con un hombre, al menos en experiencia del rubio. Blaise era otra cosa. Ambos, que eran más altos que la bruja, no tuvieron problema de estar cerca. Y el otro no perdió el tiempo. Abrió la boca y lo invadió con su lengua. Zabini gimió cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de su amigo respondiendo. Draco tenía pensando únicamente darle un pequeño beso y no llevarlo hasta donde estaban en ese preciso momento. Pero al ver que su amigo estaba prácticamente temblando del placer por él, decidió complacerlo un poco. Si era lo único que iba a obtener de él, entonces le daría algo con lo que se conformara. Zabini succionó su labio inferior y mordió con un poco de fuerza, invadiéndolo de nuevo con su lengua. Cuando Dalilah protestó porque no le ponían atención, el rubio rompió el beso. Impresionado por cómo se habían besado. El cabrón besaba bien y eso que a él no le gustaban los hombres.

- Mierda, Draco, yo siempre soy el que follo a los magos, pero me dejaría hacer lo que fuera si la persona eres tú – dijo jadeando.

- Confórmate con eso…es lo único que conseguirás de mí.

Tomó a Dalilah por la cintura y se guió para entrar en ella. Cuando lo hizo, se metió con fuerza, provocándole un profundo y casi lastimero gemido, pues Blaise también había entrado. Llenándola por completo los dos. Draco besó a la bruja, mientras su amigo estrujaba los perfectos senos de la castaña.

- Ningún coño se me va, y el tuyo no va a ser la excepción – sonrió de forma libidinosa. Acercándose al cuello de la chica para succionarlo.

- Esperarás sentado entonces – sonrió Malfoy sobre los labios hinchados de ella.

- Algún día, Malfoy – jadeó moviéndose con fuerza dentro de la bruja – Y esto es lo que vas a sentir cuando te tenga.

Los gemidos en el otro lado de la habitación también empezaron a escucharse. Lo cual quería decir que las brujas también estaban en lo suyo. Luego, el calor en el cuerpo de Draco comenzó a ser insoportable cuando la presión en su miembro se hizo más fuerte. Ambos, Draco y Blaise, encontraron el ritmo adecuado para entrar y salir de la bruja sin problemas, avasallando con sus estocadas. El rubio jadeó con fuerza al sentir la fuerte mordida en su hombro. Levantó la cabeza. Había sido ella la causante del dolor. Lo cual quería decir que estaba a punto de llegar dichosamente la bruja. Dalilah gritó con fuerza cuando las arremetidas de ambos se hicieron vertiginosas y mucho más profundas. Malfoy apoyó una mano en la pared para no caerse, Blaise estaba llegándole con todo, demostrando de lo que era capaz. Un prolongado y salvaje gemido brotó de los labios de la bruja, luego Malfoy se corrió con fuerza…entonces Blaise tomó a Malfoy del cuello, pero no lo besó, solamente lo obligó a verlo mientras arremetía con fuerza, recibiendo los empujones el propio Malfoy al estar dentro de ella todavía. La penetrante mirada de Blaise al correrse le hizo darse cuenta a Malfoy, que Dalilah, para su amigo, no existió en ningún momento. Sin duda alguna, Blaise hoy deseaba a Malfoy y había ido al encuentro con todo lo que tenía, porque por lo general se ponían de acuerdo quien llegaba por delante y quien por detrás, y esta ocasión su amigo no había tenido ningún inconveniente, porque desde la posición que estaría, sería la adecuada para lo que estaba sintiendo y deseando.

Zabini había cogido pensando en él.

…

..

…

Después de que Blaise se aventara un par de rondas más con la bruja nueva que había traído y en compañía de Dalilah haciendo uso de sus instrumentos, Draco se quedó solo en la habitación. Descansando. Al parecer la fiesta iba a continuar en otra habitación, las risas al cerrar la puerta se habían hecho más fuerte y juguetonas. El rubio lo único que quería era reposar un rato. Dentro de un par de horas tendría que regresar a Casa Solariega y dar informes de las bajas del otro bando. Hacer una amplia descripción de las tácticas que los de la Orden habían usado tanto en equipo como de forma personal. Participar activamente en cada una de las reuniones que se presentaran. Entrenar en aquellos malditos campos que habían construido especialmente para que cada uno de los mortifagos mejorara en lo que era bueno y otras destrezas que debían aprender para mantenerse constante en la línea de fuego en la que estuvieran en rotación. Por lo que tenían que instruirse mucho. Esos malditos campos de pelea eran una buena maniobra, pero el entrenar durante horas agotaba física y mentalmente. Y si no descansabas valías madre cuando salías al campo. Y como no había tiempo para descansar, cada uno veía por su seguridad. Prácticamente nadie cuidaba la espalda del otro. No eran como los aurores, ellos cubrían al que estaba a su lado y delante. Los mortifagos; bueno, era algo así como… cuida tu propio culo. Era casi estar rodeados de tu propio enemigo. Si no eras inteligente, morías muy pronto o te atrapaban.

A veces se sorprendía por la forma en la que trabajaban. Se podría decir que todos los mortifagos combatían en solitario. Y si estaban todos luchando por un objetivo en común, era porque había beneficios grandes de por medio.

Draco respiró profundamente. Se cubrió con las sabanas de seda. Y apagó las luces de la habitación. El ejercicio de momento le había dejado exhausto y aplacado su rabia. Se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho en compañía de los otros magos. Blaise había hecho algo que nunca antes había intentado. Tener sexo con una mujer que compartía con Malfoy y venirse pensando en él. O al menos el rubio nunca había sido consciente de eso, y esta ocasión el mago moreno se lo había hecho saber. La verdad es que Draco no se sentía ofendido por sus acciones. Blaise estaba en todo su derecho de desear a quien se le hinchara un huevo y si esa persona era él, no tenía ningún inconveniente. Y aunque le causaba gracia el intento de convencerlo, también le hacía pensar que tenía agallas al pedírselo a pesar de que sabía que Malfoy era hombre de mujeres. Se sentía honrado, a decir verdad, Blaise había dicho que era el que dominaba sobre otro hombre y nunca a él, y había asegurado también que de aceptar la propuesta, Zabini se dejaría hacer lo que el propio Malfoy quisiera sin problema alguno.

Pero como él mismo le había dicho, esperaría mucho tiempo sentado.

Draco, a pesar de, no se sentía incómodo sabiendo que su amigo lo deseaba. Pues al moreno le gustaba compartir fluidos con mujeres y hombres. No tenía preferencia por alguno en específico. Y Blaise respetaba a su amigo. Si le había hecho mirarlo cuando se corría, era porque el rubio se lo había permitido desde el momento que lo había besado. Si Draco decía que si a su propuesta, el otro le daría hasta el mismo cielo y ver las estrellas de cerca; pero si seguía diciendo que no, entonces el moreno seguiría respetándolo como siempre. Y seguirían compartiendo mujeres.

Cerró los ojos. Ya se bañaría de nuevo antes de regresar a Casa Solariega. No le gustaba ir oliendo a fluidos de otros. Y el olor a sexo estaba impregnado en su piel como loción.

Por fin iba a poder descansar en la cama que en realidad consideraba suya en Casa Solariega y eso era condenadamente grato. Después de dos semanas comiendo en el suelo alimentos fríos, duros e insípidos en los edificios abandonados en los que llegaban algunos grupos a los pueblos muggles ya le estaba cansando. Incluso algunos días no comía nada, no había tiempo. Pero no se podía pedir mucho de la falta de alimentos o del agua en sitios menesterosos. Y lo que sin duda extrañaba eran las duchas. Eso de oler a rata muerta de días…era repulsivo. No iba con él tener un aspecto desaliñado, mucho menos desprender olores que no eran de él. Y tener que lavarse con trapos húmedos para no parecer un indigente era un insulto a su persona.

¿Cuándo un aristócrata mendigaba por algo?

Eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Antes de caer dormido tuvo un pensamiento sobre Granger, la castaña de Gryffindor. Hacía un par de semanas se habían acostado por segunda vez y desde ese día no había tenido sexo. Hasta ahora. Y la verdad que ese día la había pasado muy bien y le había sorprendido el placer que la leona le podía dar. Le complacía la forma en que había respondido. La manera en que se había movido sobre él, suave, profundo y delicada. El sabor de sus labios y su cálida lengua eran exquisitos. El candor de sus acciones. Se había corrido con fuerza dentro de ella. Y el desear a la joven valía la pena el sentirse deshonrado por sus pensamientos carnales: ella era toda una caja de sorpresas. Y ahora que lo pensaba – hacía dos semanas que no la veía – tal vez podía darse una vuelta y jugar un poco con ella a ser _mamá y papá_.

Se rió antes de soltar un profundo bostezo.

Aquellas palabras las había escuchado en una redada a un pueblo muggle a unos niños mientras jugaban a ser los jefes de familia. La cuestión era que los muggles pequeños se saludaron de beso en la mejilla en aquel juego, hicieron comida con dulces y se pusieron al día sobre el trabajo.

Y Draco estaba seguro que había cosas más interesantes que lo que esos niños pensaban. _Mamá y papá_ podían repasar los acontecimientos del día y discutirlos en posición horizontal.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todas?**

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por esperar un buen tiempo para traer un nuevo capítulo. Y porque hayan entendido que el tiempo a veces hace falta para dedicarnos a escribir sobre los personajes que amamos. He terminado de escribir _¿Y el premio?,_ así que ya podré dedicarme a _AI_ sin estresarme demasiado.

Segundo, oficialmente regreso para continuar con esta historia que nació hace tiempo y por falta de tiempo tuve que dejarla en pausa. Estoy tan feliz de que las lectoras que siguieron llegando y decidieron esperar para la continuación de la historia.

En el momento que decidí empezar a escribir de nuevo, la inspiración llegó a mí y escribí el capítulo en un par de días, y aunque el esquema de la historia está prácticamente establecido, no siempre las cosas salen como uno cree. La historia se escribe sola. Draco decidió contar un poco de lo que es su vida fuera de Casa Solariega y dentro de la guerra. Y no es precisamente el galán mimado que creemos. Tiene un lado bastante oscuro, como demostró en este capítulo. Y esto es tan sólo un pequeña parte de lo que es el rubio. Falta mucho por conocer de él.

Creí que actualizaría dentro de una semana, pero la verdad que ayer por la noche terminé de detallarlo, así que decidí no esperar tanto. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ya muchas me preguntaban cuando iban a saber más del rubio y lo que sucedía en la vida de este. Aquí lo tienen, y como les dije, falta mucho por conocer de los personajes principales.

En cuanto a la frase que dice Malfoy de jugar al papá y mamá. Sé que muchas han escuchado de este juego y se divirtieron alguna vez jugándolo. Todo el asunto muy inocente en aquel entonces. Aunque Draco no lo piensa así, al contrario. Y me pareció divertido que el rubio lo dijera…pues en realidad no sabe lo que le espera. Ni siquiera imagina cuan ciertas van a ser esas palabras en un futuro.

Y para finalizar… hace unos días me enteré que la historia ganó un premio, el tercer lugar de un concurso como Mejor Romance. Unas lectoras me nominaron. Muchas gracias por darle a Alianza Irrevocable esa oportunidad. De que sea lo suficientemente buena para que decidan que merece estar entre las mejores. Aquí pueden ver todo acerca de este concurso: h t t p : / / f a n s d r a m i o n e s . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 1 1 / 0 1 / g a n a d o r e s – d e l – c o n c u r s o – 2 0 1 0 . h t m l.

**Un beso y abrazo enorme a las lectoras que se pasaron por el último capítulo. Bienvenidas todas las personas nuevas y una re-bienvenida de nuevo a las que ya estaba aquí:**

*sailor mercuri o neptune, *Parvy en las Nubes, *vero-SesshKing wooow...,*Aiko Li, *SU-Black, *Serena Princesita, *jasire potter, *pekelittrell, *, *luna-maga, *warelestrange, *konejiitha, *Lady Y, *Blue Uchiha, *adri44, *Veida Joana, *Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, *Adryana, *CorazonAtomicoDeLaViaLactea, *monivampire, *ayb27, *Marine-Granger-NOA, *Maligne Lestrange, *Amorcito, *0obabyo0, *Fungi Malviajado, *malfoy19dani, *Cazweet, *nonaloka.

**Recomendación de libro:**

No olviden las recomendaciones que les hice la vez pasada. Espero ya hayan leído alguna de las opciones. ¡Han tenido mucho tiempo!... "La palabra más hermosa" y la saga, "Cazadores de Sombras" y "CdS: Los orígenes."

Esta ocasión me voy por la trilogía "Los lobos de Mercy Falls": el primer libro se titula "Temblor", el segundo "Rastro", y el tercero "Siempre". De momento en México se ha publicado el primero, espero pronto lleguen los demás. En otros países ya deben estar todos o tal vez aún no lleguen. Es un libro entretenido. No es la gran obra maestra, pero tampoco está para tirarlo a la basura. Es de fácil lectura y rápido de leer.

Si alguien lo leyó éste o las propuestas anteriores, vamos, díganme qué les pareció. Tengo muchos títulos por recomendarles, no sólo ficción. De todo tipo. Y si alguien quiere dejar una propuesta, venga, son muy bien recibidas.

Ya saben a dónde ir para dejar ese esperado review.


	10. Extravagante convenio

Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde Hermione llegara a la cocina y parecía ser que nunca terminaría de preparar los desayunos para los mortífagos. Los ojos se le cerraban del cansancio, lo único que podía pensar era en que su turno acabara para disfrutar de su hora libre y poder dormir. El día anterior había sido agotador, preparando pociones de un aspecto macabro y que lamentablemente no tenía ni idea cuál sería su uso, pero sabía que no auguraba nada bueno al obligarlos a trabajar en el sótano con mascarillas especiales por si ocurría un accidente. Los mortífagos se tenían que morder algo más que la lengua para ponerlos a resguardo, porque eran pocos los certificados para la elaboración de buenas pócimas y no se podían arriesgar a perderlos. Si fuera por los malditos ya los hubieran matado, pero en un mundo bizarro necesitaban el talento de los sangre sucia.

La ironía del universo. La tenían secuestrada y a la vez la ponían a salvo para usarla a su conveniencia. Incluso la alimentaban bien (a menos que fuera castigada), porque a ellos no les convenía perderla. Miró su estúpida pulsera que le otorgaba cierto rango sobre las demás esclavas. Era tan denigrante para ella ese rango superior. Sin embargo, ese escalón que tenía ganado, no le daba libertad ni podía huir de lo que algunos mortífagos le hacían. Y estaba tan nerviosa de que llegara el día en el que volvieran a abusar de ella.

Un parte de ella rogaba y rezaba que la guerra allá afuera no terminara, porque el trabajo era intenso, por lo que los mortífagos no tenían tiempo de visitarla y de eso hacía poco más de dos semanas. La última vez había sido tan horrible, con dos tocándola, lastimándola y susurrando palabras de muerte. Había quedado tan traumatizada, que el abandono de Alex había hecho mella en ella, por lo que había acudido desconsolada con el que sabía la rechazaría porque no deseaba forzarla y mucho menos estar con ella.

Y cuando aceptó su propuesta, se había llevado una agradable sorpresa. Nada de aquello la lastimaba, porque había un contrato de "yo doy, tú das" y era como si todo fuera correcto. Había experimentado su primer orgasmo, se había entregado no tan voluntariamente porque finalmente los mortífagos la obligaban a buscar refugio, pero se había topado con un agradable sorpresa. Las caricias de Malfoy no la habían hecho sentir tan sucia, porque él había limpiado con su cuerpo la suciedad de los otros.

El eco de las campanas llegó a la cocina, anunciando la hora del desayuno. La encargada del lugar pegó un grito y corrió despavorida, terminando de afilar los últimos alimentos para que los sirvientes, con su ayuda, llevaran a habitaciones o al comedor el menú indicado por cada desgraciado con aires de grandeza. No obstante, aún no terminaban, pero el orden que llevaban les daría tiempo para terminar los desayunos de los mortífagos de menor rango. Hermione terminó de cortar las últimas fresas y las puso en el tazón para que las demás tomaran su porción para preparar algunos platos. Llenó de nuevo su bowl de fresas y se dedicó a picarla en finos trozos, quitándoles el pequeño tronco con su hoja. Que Merlín las ayudara si dejaban rastros de ese tipo en los alimentos porque todas eran castigadas por el error de una sola bruja. Es por eso que habían ideado un sistema para consistía en una doble o tercer revisión de cada cosa preparada. La última vez Hermione había sido golpeada tanto en la cara, que su labio se había reventado y sangrado todo un día. Pero le consolaba saber que esa ocasión se habían cuidado las unas a las otras y no habían delatado a la culpable, aunque la culpable se delató así misma por nerviosismo y fue castigada peor que las demás por cubrirla. La castaña había estado cerca del mortífago encargado de esa ronda, por lo que despotricó con ella antes de dar con la otra descuidada.

El barullo en la cocina al acercarse la hora de cada comida era normal, todo mundo se estresaba un poco más de lo que generalmente tenían de tensión en su cuerpo. Esos eran momentos proclives de que muchas fueran castigadas por berrinches de unos desalmados amantes de las artes oscuras. Se apresuró a picar lo que le faltaba, siempre cuidando de no cometer ninguna falla.

La puerta de la entrada se golpeó contra la pared al entrar o salir alguien con prisa. No le importó porque solo quería terminar sus labores para correr a la cabaña y dormir la hora en la que los mortífagos disfrutaban de su desayuno sin interrupciones y el único momento de paz para las esclavas antes de emprender sus labores y tormentas propias.

- Fuera de mi camino – dijo una voz irritada.

La castaña tardó en darse cuenta de que era la voz de Draco Malfoy el que había exclamado. Los pasos resonaron mientras entraba. Muchas brujas soltaron exclamaciones de miedo al verlo allí. Que un mortífago se metiera en terrenos sólo para sirvientes no era nada bueno. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien había cometido una falta y venían a castigarlas. ¡Maldición! ¿No podían tener un segundo de tranquilidad? ¿Qué más podían hacer si les atendían a esos desgraciados como a la misma realeza?

- Así que aquí estás – gruñó Malfoy a su espalda.

Hermione se giró y trastabilló al verlo frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró preocupada. No tenía la menor idea de qué podía haber hecho para que la buscara en aquel lugar.

- Te estaba buscando.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tú por qué crees? – gruñó acercándose más.

La castaña fue consciente de todas las demás brujas asustadas, pegadas a la pared para pasar desapercibidas. Era extraordinario que el silencio reinara tan dramáticamente cuando el lugar estaba atestado de por los menos 12 personas.

- ¿Para que te lleve el almuerzo? – musitó, dando un paso atrás. Lamentablemente la mesa le cortó la huida.

El rostro de Malfoy no denotaba nada de felicidad y estaba segura que si quería podía hacer uso de su varita y agredirla frente a las demás por mero placer. Le quitó la bandeja de comida que había agarrado para llevársela al mortífago que atendería esa mañana y se la dio de golpe a otra sirvienta que estaba a su lado.

- No, ¡maldición, Granger! No estás ni siquiera cerca.

Malfoy la rodeó, como si estuviera estudiando a su presa. Listo para atacar. Y al parecer la tensión que demostraba con su postura no le daría escape alguno. Se puso nerviosa, porque él nunca la había agredido físicamente y el enojo que le acompañaba le podía dar motivos para lastimarla por primera vez. Se detuvo detrás de ella y pegó todo su pecho a la espalda.

- Voy a darte una pista – murmuró pasando una mano grande y tibia por su vientre.

- Nunca me ha interesado la adivinación – dijo ella mientras giraba su cabeza para decirle que la dejara trabajar. Sólo que Malfoy atrapó su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Qué están esperando? – gruñó enojado.

- No podemos salir – alguien valiente habló por todas.

Malfoy le detuvo la cara con su mano en el mentón. Su lengua rosa salió de entre los labios y le lamió la boca.

- Se los estoy ordenando – dijo mientras la giraba a él.

La castaña se sintió avergonzada. Era un cínico de primera que no le importaba que lo vieran con ella con tal de hacer lo que tenía en mente. Y debía de urgirle porque no había podido esperar a que ella terminara su trabajo y mandara a llamarla.

- Tenemos órdenes de estar aquí hasta terminar – nerviosa, la misma esclava se dirigió a Malfoy de nuevo.

Las manos de Malfoy se posaron en su cintura. Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron. Sus mandíbulas se marcaron cuando apretó los dientes.

- ¿Sabes con quién hablas sangre sucia? – volteó su cara para ver a la vocera.

- Amo, Malfoy…sí, pero…yo…disculpe mi atrevimiento.

- Cállate y lárguense de aquí. Todos.

El rubio no necesitaba gritar para hacerse entender. Sólo era necesario aquel tono de voz mortalmente inexpresivo para que a todas se les pusieran los pelos de punta. Incluida Hermione. Aunque para ella el contraste era casi ridículo: porque su cara mostraba el enfado que llevaba hirviendo por dentro y la ira que empezaba a fluir por la insistencia de la esclava vocera que no le permitía poner en marcha sus planes; y su cuerpo erguido estaba tenso y a punto de reventar; y las manos en su cintura transmitían un calor abrasador. Al igual que sus labios cuando la había besado. El frío de sus ojos y el calor de su piel eran simplemente contrastantes.

Hermione alcanzó a ver a la bruja cuando pasó a su lado para salir de la cocina. Era la misma joven que había hablado de él como si estuviera obsesionada. La misma de la cabaña a la que había ido con Alex. Ahora entendía su obstinación a irse. Y sin dar tiempo a que los esclavos salieran de allí, el rubio la jaló de la cintura y la empezó a besar con más intensidad. La subió a la mesa donde preparaban los desayunos y se colocó entre sus piernas.

- ¿Amo?

Malfoy gruño enojado por la estupidez continua de esa esclava.

- ¿Qué? – esta vez, el grito sordo del rubio la estremeció.

Hermione se asustó al sentir que se separaba de ella, no sabía cómo se comportaba con las demás brujas, ni si las trataba peor o si había siquiera llegado a golpear a una mujer. Inconscientemente lo detuvo, apretando las piernas para que no se alejara y lo jaló de su camisa negra. No le caí bien esa esclava, pero no era cruel como para permitir que la lastimaran por ser imprudente. Colocó sus manos en la cintura del mago y deslizó los labios por el cuello suave y tibio. Abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y deslizó la boca por la clavícula. Luego con su lengua lo recorrió hasta llegar al oído.

- ¿Te gusta? – susurró distrayéndolo y dándole la oportunidad a Jessica Miller para que se diera cuenta que por tener celos injustificados saldría lastimada.

Sabía que a Miller le gustaba Malfoy y precisamente estaba haciendo aquello para disuadir al rubio de acostarse con ella, pero debido al enojo que le causaría por sus continuas interrupciones se ganaría algo mucho peor que unos golpes. Hermione no conocía casi nada a Draco Malfoy, pero sí sabía muchas otras cosas de él en comparación con la imagen tonta que Miller se había formado de él. Pero la cuestión era que Hermione sabía cómo era un mortífago y eso no era nada con el Malfoy colegial que ella conocía. Sería una verdadera tonta sin cerebro si no se daba cuenta que los planes del mortífago no podían ser interrumpidos por una esclava sin importancia. Y lo único que impedía que Malfoy levantara la varita era por Hermione, por lo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- Sí, Granger, lo estás haciendo bien – dijo prestándole atención de nuevo.

Le levantó la playera, que era precisamente de él, para quitársela. Malfoy se dio cuenta de eso y alzó una ceja.

- No sabía que eras cleptómana – se burló dejando caer la playera al suelo.

Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada. La vez que la había rechazado la había tomado del suelo y había dormido con ella, porque olía a limpio y no era nada parecido a los que los mortífagos la obligaban a usar. Desde entonces la usaba continuamente aunque le quedaba grande. Era por la sensación de seguridad que le brindaba, no era suya, pero el olor varonil natural de Malfoy había estado impregnado en la tela. Su pantalón y sudadera las seguía usando porque era lo único que tenía, pero si pudiera, ya los habría quemado. No quería saber nada de lo que le recordaba cuando la había secuestrado. El olor de los mortífagos que la ultrajaban estaba impregnado en su ropa. Y la playera de Malfoy le daba un giro a la situación.

- La tomé prestada, tenía un motivo para hacerlo – susurró. Sentía el calor en el cuello por la vergüenza. Debía estar roja como el cabello intenso de su amigo.

- Cualquier acción tuya que no tenga un motivo sería una locura – rió Malfoy. Alguno en su risa le dijo que en verdad le divertía su excusa, pero no se burlaba de ella.

- Soy una persona racional – se defendió, cruzando los brazos.

- Eres aburrida y piensas mucho – dijo bajándole las manos para dejar libre el panorama.

Pasó un dedo entre sus senos. Acariciando su piel hasta que llegó a la pretina de sus jeans desgastado de tanto lavarlos. Le sorprendía que su piel no estuviera en las mismas condiciones, pues se bañaba tantas veces como podía al día. Y cuando el olor de los mortífagos se impregnada en su ropa también la lavaba. Había días en los que se ponía la ropa mojada y se mantenía todo el día fría y temblando. En pocas ocasiones salía el sol y tenía pocas horas para que se secara.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Era Miller.

- Perdone que interrumpa, mi amo, de verdad lo lamento, pero necesito entrar por la bandeja del amo Stewart.

- Ese mocoso puede esperar – dijo besando los hombros de Hermione. Sintió la lengua húmeda y caliente recorrerla hasta el cuello.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse debido a los actos impúdicos del rubio. Al final de cuentas la otra esclava quedaba de cara a ella. Malfoy podía ser un verdadero cínico, pero ella no estaba cerca de serlo. Que otras supieran que Malfoy estaba allí para tener sexo con ella era bastante vergonzoso.

- Es para el amo adulto – tartamudeó.

- Haz lo que quieras… - la frase quedó sin finalizar como si diera pie a incluir algo más. Sin embargo, la bruja esclava que estaba en la puerta se aventuró a conjeturar erróneamente.

- Miller, mi señor. Así me apellido – dijo emocionada.

Malfoy se acercó a su boca y mordió su labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, pero la presión disminuyó cuando sus labios succionaron.

- No me interesa saberlo, ahora…sino te largas de mi vista en los próximos 20 segundos… – ahora sí la amenazaba estaba bien clara en la frase sin terminar. Se mantuvo frente a la castaña sin moverse y decir más.

La otra pasó veloz, colocó lo que faltaba en la charola y salió a paso rápido del lugar. Sabía que había cruzado una línea al intentar intercambiar insanamente palabras con el joven amo Malfoy.

La mirada de la víbora se mantuvo fija en la cara de Hermione. Detallando su rostro. Sus manos delinearon los costados de su cintura, realizando pequeñas figuras en su piel. Un cosquilleo recorrió la columna de Hermione. Sorprendida se dio cuenta que nada del enojo que le provocaba Miller a Malfoy se trasmitía a su cuerpo. Era como si dos personas diferentes estuvieran allí. Una quería asesinar sin duda a la esclava entrometida y el otro sólo quería disfrutar de Hermione.

La castaña supuso que Malfoy se estaba deteniendo porque sólo quería tenerla a ella y si atacaba a la Miller entonces se enfurecería dando explicaciones a sus jefes directos por una bruja menos para servirles.

- Oh, _Miller_ – dijo de pronto el rubio en un tono demasiado suave como para dar confianza. El brillo malicioso en su mirada gris era sinónimo de nada bueno.

La aludida, emocionada y perturbada por el llamado, dio un traspié por lo rápido que se giró a él. No obstante, el rubio no se tomó la molestia en voltear a verla, sino que agarró el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y la besó. Mordiendo sus labios con suavidad, invadiéndola con la lengua, lamiendo sus labios eróticamente. La otra esperó hasta que dejara de besarla para recibir la orden que seguro le iba a darle.

…

..

…

Jessica Miller pudo sentir cómo los sirvientes se quedaron sorprendidos por el intercambio lascivo-inocente entre el mortífago y la esclava. Y por la forma que éste la trataba, era de cierta forma agresivo, pero no la trababa precisamente mal. Para muchos ese extraño intercambio de palabras no tenía sentido, porque era como si ellos se conocieran y eso era imposible. Una sangre sucia jamás sería digna de charlar con algún mortífago, menos para besarlo.

Los esclavos sabían que abusaban de varias brujas, pero no de todas. Pero eso encuentro era diferente. Granger permitía que la besara y parecía que le gustaba.

Cuando la sangre sucia abrió los ojos después de haber sido besada tan fantásticamente por el hermoso Draco Malfoy, Jessica le dirigió una mirada llena de odio. No sabía qué le podían ver, no entendía cómo dos mortífagos tan perfectos como Alex Stewart y Draco Malfoy la tocaban siquiera.

Ella era una mestiza hermosa, y la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger no tenía nada a su lado. Ella tenía los ojos azules del color del océano y Granger café insípido; ella era alta, casi de la estatura de Draco y Granger le llegaba a los hombros, una enana sin chiste; ella tenía las curvas en el lugar correcto de su cuerpo y Granger estaba únicamente flaca; ella tenía el cabello rubio, largo y de ondas perfectas que combinaban con el platino de Draco y Granger tenía una mata de rizos castaños. No tenía nada increíble y aun así Draco Malfoy parecía desearla salvajemente.

La mirada de color alucinante del perfecto Draco Malfoy se clavó en ella. En el gesto despectivo no había más que rabia contenida. ¡Porqué le dirigía esa mirada a ella, cuando debía ser Granger quien recibiera su desdén!

- Está en ti que nadie, absolutamente nadie, entre a este lugar hasta que salgamos nosotros – dijo con su suave voz aristocrática y ronca del deseo.

La bruja asintió rápido, no era necesario que le dijera las amenazas en voz alta. El castigo en caso de desobedecer estaba implícito en cada una de las palabras. Salió rápido y cerró la puerta.

Enojada le ordenó a otra esclava llevar la bandeja al mortífago. Para su mala suerte se quedaría a escuchar lo que estos estuvieran haciendo, no se iba a arriesgar a que alguien entrara y la castigara. Cómo deseaba poder estar en el lugar de esa sangre sucia. De ser ella a quien tomara el rubio, le dijera palabras excitantes a su oído y la poseyera.

Escuchó cuando cayó algo al suelo. Unos platos. Por la risa burlona del rubio, él debía estar divertido de su expresión asustada. Imaginaba porqué había caído la porcelana y lo que estaban haciendo encima de la mesa. Se alejó varios metros de la puerta con rabia. No quería seguir escuchando, suficiente martirio era quedarse esperando a que salieran y ver en sus rostros la más pura de las expresiones de satisfacción.

Era obvio que esos tenían una especie de trato. Malfoy no había ido allí a abusar de ella, ni ella se veía asustada por la actitud lasciva del rubio. Las miradas inocentes y dóciles, incluso avergonzadas de la bruja, eran meramente tímidas e castas. Al otro por su parte, se le veía el deseo en sus ojos por esa maldita sangre sucia.

Algún día lo tendría para ella. Disfrutaría de mantener las piernas abiertas para que él entrara tan fuerte como quisiera.

Mientras…tendría que esperar. Suspiró. Aguzó el oído durante todo un minuto para escuchar algo. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaba a salvo de escucharlo gemir. De saber de segunda mano lo que era tenerlo dentro de ella por boca de esa bruja insípida.

Recordó el sonido de su voz ronca del deseo.

¡Deseo por la inmunda esa!

Jessica apretó la mandíbula. Que se cuidara la sangre sucia, porque si se llegaban a encontrar a solas, cruzaría más que palabras con ella por haberle quitado a su hombre. Todo su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura por su culpa. Había hecho hasta lo imposible por ser ella quien le llevara casi todo el tiempo los alimentos a su habitación para írselo ganando poco a poco. Una vez que lograra cruzar con ella varias palabras, le haría saber lo que valía Jessica. Le mostraría su cuerpo bello y lo bien que se verían juntos. A Jessica le encantaba ir a su habitación, había tanto por ver dentro de ese magnífico espacio; libros, ropa cara colgada en los percheros del amplio armario, sus lociones que aromatizaban el lugar cada vez que él se ponía un poco, su cama grande y suave… en su vida había visto a un ser tan perfecto y hermoso. A Jessica no le importaba que fuera mortífago, daría su vida por tenerlo a su lado.

Ella era mestiza, pero no importaba. Siempre había tenido todo lo que quería y Draco Malfoy no sería la excepción. Cuando acabara todo aquella locura, lo tendría a su lado. Su riqueza le permitiría comprarlo, lástima que sus padres hubiesen muerto en un accidente, por lo que nadie sabía que estaba cautiva. Pero el día que la rescataran con los demás sangre sucia, tomaría al rubio como suyo. Maldecía a su madre por ser sangre sucia y a su padre por ser un maldito sangre limpia amante de la basura; lo único que agradecía era la belleza de la mujer, no tendría el aspecto de ahora. Si no se hubieran dado cuenta los seguidores del señor tenebroso de que su sangre estaba un poco manchada – la de su padre provenía de una fascinante línea de sangre antigua –, los mortífagos no la habrían secuestrado. Pero el insulto de mantenerla cautiva junto con la escoria, valía la pena con aquel espécimen de hombre.

…

..

…

La expresión de horror en el rostro de Granger era tan divertido de ver. Al estar tan cerca el uno del otro, el rubio pudo notar cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, pero no del deseo como pretendía que fuera.

- Me van a regañar – dijo Granger del otro lado de la puerta donde ya nadie los escuchaba.

Draco había silenciado la cocina. En cuanto el plato se estrelló contra el suelo, la leona se deshizo de su abrazo y se bajó de la mesa para levantar los pedazos esparcidos del caro plato de porcelana.

– En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí he procurado no hacer nada que los moleste para que no me castiguen y lo harán ahora por una estupidez mía.

Se agachó para recoger hasta la última astilla, como si pretendiera arreglarlo con sus propias manos. Empezó a murmurar cosas como _"soy una irresponsable"_, _"no debería estar haciendo esto para empezar"_, _"no gano nada con ello"_.

Malfoy gruñó molesto por la sarta de sandeces que decía y jaló a la castaña de un brazo sin lastimarla y la obligó a tirar de nuevo los trozos al suelo. Le ayudaría con un único objetivo en mente: necesitaba hacerlo con Granger. Ya.

- Parece que te olvidaste de que eres bruja – dijo burlón.

Granger le mandó una de sus miradas marca _Hermione "sabelotodo" Granger_.

- Parece que te olvidaste de que me tienen secuestrada y que no tengo varita – respondió con sarcasmo. Se soltó de su agarre para intentar volver a agacharse y recorrer los trozos.

Malfoy sacó su varita del pantalón trasero y la giró entre los dedos.

- Yo tengo – musitó – Sólo pídelo.

La vio fruncir el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y eso le pareció perfecto. Sus senos se juntaron, dándole un aspecto bastante deseable. Estiró la mano y acarició su suave piel. El calor natural que desprendía cosquilleó en la punta de sus dedos.

- ¿Me harías un favor para que no me meta en problemas?

- La verdad es que no – se agachó a lamer su cuello – Pero puedo hacerlo a cambio de algo.

- Claro – dijo mordaz. Le empujó del hombro y le miró fijamente – Nunca puedes irte con las manos vacías.

- ¿Entonces? – apoyó una mano en su cintura, delineando la curva delicada hasta llegar a su cadera.

-¿Lo puedes arreglar? – pidió renuente.

- ¿Por qué? – su preguntaba iba más del estilo _"porqué haría algo por ti, si me tiene sin cuidado lo que pase contigo"_, pero Granger lo entendió diferente.

- Por favor.

- Te olvidas que la etiqueta y educación a mí me importan un comino.

Sus ojos se desviaron al pecho de la joven, que subió al respirar profundamente. Sus ojos cafés se clavaron en él. Sonrió al ver la intensidad de su mirada, le sorprendía ver allí lo que siempre le había demostrado en el colegio. Una arrogancia natural y altiva que siempre había odiado.

- ¿Puedes arreglar el plato tan caro de los mortífagos para no meterme en problemas?

- Ciertamente a mí no me interesa lo que te hagan o te pase – dijo con rabia.

Aquella maldita mirada le había recortado, claramente, quién eran ellos dos y el pasado que tenían. Él había buscado a la leona para poder darse una buena cogida con ella, la tarde que había pasado en casa de Blaise no había sido suficiente. Y lo único que quería era revolcarse con la gryffindor.

- ¿No te importaría incluso si recurren a lo que ya sabes que me hacen? – susurró desviando la mirada.

- Si me interesara lo que te hacen, sabes que no puedo hacer nada por ti – su voz fría la hizo encogerse.

- ¿Incluso si me golpearan y dejaran mi cuerpo adolorido y maltrecho? – la pregunta se la hizo más a ella que a él.

Draco en eso no había pensado, si bien lo que le hacían era terrible. Si llegaban a castigarla golpeándola por medio de hechizos y fuerza física, debía ser incluso peor. Eran los magos más sádicos y para ellos verla sufrir y agonizar por su culpa sería lo más exquisito.

El rubio recibió las palabras de la castaña de forma vacía y sin sentido. Total, cada quien tenía una guerra personal por la cual luchar. Muchos dirían que no era de hombres que no la ayudara, pero él lo veía como sobrevivencia. Y la vida del rubio no era mejor que la de la leona, él vivía con sus propios demonios. Escuchó sus palabras sin darle importancia, hasta que vio en su mirada miedo. Uno que no había visto a pesar de lo que le hacían día a día, en aquellas ocasiones había visto dolor, tristeza, impotencia y rabia. Sufrimiento más que nada.

Pero en este momento sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de pavor a lo desconocido. Él sabía que sí podían dañarla hasta dejar su cuerpo en carne vida, su piel y carne cayendo en trozos. A los mortífagos les encantaba dañar los cuerpos de tantas formas crueles, verlos retorcerse del dolor y agonía. Era un placer único e indescriptible. Sí, todos eran sanguinarios. Él y todos los demás.

Y en ese momento de excitación no quería un cuerpo magullado y prácticamente descompuesto después del castigo; él quería aquel joven, cálido y prácticamente virgen – en todos los sentidos – suave cuerpo.

Con un flojo y casi aburrido movimiento de varita todos los trozos se armaron de nuevo y la vajilla relució como si nada hubiese pasado. Ni un rasguño.

- Gracias – murmuró la bruja.

- No me agradezcas – respondió asqueado de su agradecimiento.

- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo levantando la mirada. Se mordió el labio en un gesto inconsciente. Draco sospechaba que era natural en ella, ya antes le había visto hacerlo.

- No lo hice por ti – guardó la varita y se acercó de nuevo a ella. Desabrochó el pantalón deslavado y a punto de deshacerse de lo viejo. Su estómago se comprimió del deseo al escuchar el suave sonido del cierre al ser recorrido.

La bruja apoyó una mano sobre la suya.

- Lo hiciste. Sé la razón, pero sigo siendo yo. Aunque sea mi cuerpo.

El slytherin frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustó como sonó. O no, él no iba a tomarla si ella creía que la estaba amenazando. Era un insulto para su hombría.

- ¿Por qué permites que me acueste contigo?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Es mi decisión, tal vez por eso.

Malfoy asintió conforme con su respuesta. Odiaba pensar que ella se sentía forzada. No es que se preocupara por sus sentimientos, sino que él quería obtener placer por sus pericias, no porque la amedrentaba. No había mayor satisfacción que saberse un hombro capaz de hacer gemir a una mujer por su astucia en la cama o por sus secretos para complacer.

- ¿Te gusta? – murmuró lascivo acariciando su vientre plano. Algo en el contraste de su blanca piel de su mano con la dorada del estómago de ella le hizo sentir un profundo deseo.

- Sabes que sí – musitó ruborizada.

Antes se habría burlado de su timidez, pero la inocencia que muchas fingían, lo cual detestaba, en Granger era excitante. Se acercó para besarla, pero ella desvió la cara. Antes de que pudiera reclamarle, la castaña apoyó las manos en sus hombros y se acercó a su cuello. Le dio besos cortos a lo largo de esa piel caliente hasta llegar a su oído. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia y sentir la humedad recorrerlo. Con ella siempre podías obtener agradables sorpresas por mínimas que fueras. Tomó el lóbulo entre sus dientes y con la lengua lo acarició.

La presión en su pantalón aumentó. Apretó la mandíbula.

- Maldición, Granger.

Se alejó inmediatamente de él y buscó su mirada.

- ¿Hice algo mal?

- Eres una maldita inocente en todo lo que haces y dices, y resulta que lo haces jodidamente bien.

La tomó de la cintura y la empujó de nuevo hacia la mesa. Atacó su boca, buscando su lengua húmeda y caliente, y con satisfacción la escuchó jadear. Mordió su labio inferior y lo succionó con fuerza.

- Malfoy, ¿por qué vienes a mí? – el rubio sonrió de lado al escuchar su voz baja y débil por lo que sus manos hacían con su intimidad.

- A tener sexo. ¿Por qué otro motivo vendría?

- Eso es obvio, pero… ¿por qué yo?

Le dio unos toquecitos con los dedos en la cadera para indicarle que alzara el trasero y poder quitarle el pantalón. Sin perder el tiempo también bajó la ropa interior.

- Resulta, Granger, que me cogí a otras en todo el tiempo que estuve fuera y no me gustó.

- ¿Por qué? – jadeó cuando metió las mano entre sus piernas para sepáraselas.

Levantó la mirada y la observó. Se hizo la misma pregunta. Y a su mente sólo acudieron tres palabras, por más que intentara buscar otra explicación. Miró sus labios rojos de los besos fogosos, su mirada café brillando por el deseo… acarició sus senos cubiertos por el brassier blanco de algodón.

- No eras tú – se encontró diciendo.

Las cejas castañas se levantaron por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hay de especial en mí?

- Nada – respondió restándole importancia. No había nada de especial en la leona. Le gustaba tomarla, eso era todo.

- ¿Entonces? – apremió, haciéndole a un lado las manos para que dejara de tocarla. Ella sólo quería una respuesta concreta, aunque era obvio que ella no buscaba que le dijera que la amaba o algo por el estilo. Sólo por eso no la mandaba a comer mierda.

Bufó exasperado. Granger bien no podía ser como muchas otras que conocía en la cama, pero sí podía actuar como cualquier bruja. Y en vista de que la leona no lo iba a desnudar, se quitó la camisa en un sólo movimiento y desabrochó el pantalón. Aventó a una silla su ropa, asegurándose de esconder la varita por si intentaba algo Granger. Aunque le gustaría verla actuar, el hechizo antirrobo siempre era divertido de ver. Cuando estuvo desnudo se plantó frente a ella.

- Que ellas conocen mi juego de memoria – dijo irritado por tanta interrupción. Había que estar ciegos para que no vieran el mástil que se cargada entre las piernas – Y yo me sé el de ellas de igual manera. Y ya me aburrió.

- ¿Y qué conmigo? – cuestionó suspicaz.

No sabía qué le molestaba más: si Granger con sus preguntas estúpidas o que no viera su erección, como si no le importara. ¡Todas las brujas siempre se esponjaban como pavorreales cuando lo veían excitado, sabiendo que ellas eran las causantes! Y eso les confería un poder que a veces usaban en su contra, pero no con Granger, como era de esperar.

Sin importarle lo que dijera o si aún esperaba una respuesta, dejó sus rellenos senos al aire y bajó la cabeza para poder saborearlos. Sacó la lengua y lo lamió, pellizcándolo un poco con los dientes. El gemido bajo le provocó una sacudida en su parte sur. Metió una mano entre sus piernas y acarició su entrada. Granger enterró una mano entre su cabello y lo agarró con fuerza cuando un par de dedos se adentraron en su húmeda intimidad. La sintió recargar su boca en la parte alta de su cabeza, como si el placer la hubiera dejado sin fuerzas, sin embargo, la sintió respirar profundamente, inhalando su olor. Su cuerpo se estremeció con una ridiculez asombrosa con ese simple gesto.

Los labios de Granger se deslizaron por su cabello hasta llegar a la sien derecha y bajaron por su mejilla. La leona buscó su boca para lamer sus labios en un gesto tranquilo. Draco pasó saliva con fuerza, aclarando su garganta cerrada del deseo.

- _¿Qué contigo?_ – gruñó excitado sobre sus labios – El tuyo no lo conozco y yo no sé cómo responder

La risa de la bruja no debió ponerlo más cachondo, pero lo hizo. No había duda que necesitaba estar dentro de ella. La tarde con aquellas brujas con Blaise sólo sirvieron para dejarlo sediento, pero no por ellas. Y la gryffindor era la única que lo complacería.

- Así que te gusta.

La recorrió hasta la orilla de la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas delgadas. Malfoy no podía creer que estuvieran manteniendo esta conversación cuando deberían estar haciendo otra cosa. Era irónico que nunca hubieran cruzado palabra civilizado en el colegio y ahora charlaran mientras estaban a punto de tener sexo. Eso sí que era divertido.

Agitó la cabeza.

- Tanto como gustarme, no. Me suena interesante y posiblemente prometedor.

- Oh.

Enarcó una ceja, casi divertido por su expresión.

- Nunca en mi vida había escuchado una respuesta _tan larga_ proveniente de tu boca sabelotodo e insufrible.

Granger soltó una carcajada sincera. Dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y sin decir más la penetró. La bruja dejó de reír y en su lugar un profundo gemido llenó la cocina. La forma en que sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se abrió al sentirlo dentro de ella, fue… maldita, sangre sucia… era jodidamente excitante verla. Mierda, su inexperiencia hacía estragos en su libido.

Arremetió con buen ritmo, aumentado sus embestidas conforme a la presión que la castaña mantenía en sus brazos. Su respiración se agitó, sintiendo su piel arder y sudar por el arrebato del momento.

…

..

…

Hermione se llevó las manos al estómago. No recordaba cuando había comido por última vez, tal vez hacía casi dos días. Los mortífagos habían decidido que tenían ganas de divertirse a su más estilo sanguinario y también a ella la habían golpeado en repetidas ocasiones. Sólo que habían borrado las heridas más grandes para que los superiores no se dieran cuenta, pues al ser una esclava importante debido a su inteligencia, no querían dejar las marcas de sus juegos en su piel. De hecho habían eliminado el dolor, pero la humillación nadie la borraba. Y desde la antepasada noche no comía. Puso un el plato con fruta picada frente al rubio, que estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa que los esclavos usaban para turnarse para comer un poco durante los ratos libres. Hacía unos quince minutos que habían tenido sexo, con ella sobre la mesa. Sintió un calor apoderarse, pero de su cuello y cara, recordando la maravillosa sensación de liberarse.

- ¿Quieres otra cosa?

- Café – dijo mientas se llevaba a la boca el tenedor con un trozo perfecto de una manzana.

Hermione regresó a la estufa y tomó la olla de barro donde preparaban el café, pues le daba otro sabor y les gustaba mucho a los mortífagos. Si el café tenía otro sabor, podían ir saludando a las quemaduras que les provocaban. La castaña suspiró, detestaba trabajar en la cocina, prefería pasar todo el día en el sótano, preparando pociones. Pero si se trataba de escoger, podía lavar los pisos con la lengua con tal de que dejaran de forzarla en la cabaña.

Puso la taza humeante llena de rico café frente al plato de la víbora, una tacita de crema y azúcar. Era tan irónico que a alguien como Malfoy le gustara tomar su café con leche. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¡Estaba tan perdido!

- Sírvete – ordenó Malfoy recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada gris.

El calor que sintió ahora fue debido a la vergüenza, pues Malfoy no le había permitido vestirse y ambos estaban desnudos. En la cocina. Después de haber tenido sexo.

- No se nos permite comer cuando alguien…. superior esté en la cocina – dijo Hermione. Casi mordiéndose la lengua por decirle al rubio que él era superior a ella. Obvio no lo decía porque fuera verdad, era solo parte de lo que tenía que hacer por órdenes de otros.

- Te lo estoy ordenando.

- No tengo hambre – dijo vacilante. Porque eso era una enorme mentira, pero no quería comer solo porque él se lo dictaminara como si fuera su dueño.

- Come – sin más ordenó de nuevo.

- Qué más da que no coma – renegó.

Era un estúpido por tratarla como niña. Y le molestaba aún más que diera órdenes como si nada, como si estar desnudo no le quitara poder. Malfoy la observó de nuevo. La castaña se llevó las manos a su venus y sus niñas, cubriéndose de su mirada inquisidora.

- No quiero que te desmayes.

- El papel de papá preocupado no te va – murmuró sarcástica.

- No me preocupo. Sólo que aún tenemos para largo y no te quiero debilucha, menos cuando me estés montando.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada burlona al verla sonrojarse. Hermione se giró indignada y se sirvió un enorme plato de fruta y vertió una gran cantidad de yogur, no había nadie para que le impidiera comer lo que deseaba, bien podía alegar que Malfoy se había comido lo que le vino en gana. Nadie le recriminaría nada a él. Se quedó de pie, detrás del rubio para que no la molestara.

Gimió cuando se llevó la primera cucharada de fruta a la boca. Su estómago esta vez no protestó del hambre, sino que se agitó agradecido por el alimento. El sabor del yogurt en su lengua fue lo mejor que hubiera probado en su vida. Y era la verdad, allí lo único que les daban era un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua, y sólo les daban de comer dos veces al día. Lo que quería decir que como mucho estaba ingiriendo unas 200 calorías al día y eso si no las dejaban sin comer. Había ocasiones que podían robar un poco cuando trabajaban en la cocina, pero debían ser cuidadosas de que no lo notaran. Si a ella la privilegiaban con esa cantidad de comida y en ocasiones con un trozo de queso por tener un mejor rango que las demás brujas, no quería imaginar lo que las otras comían, si es que lo hacían.

Comió despacio, disfrutando de su desayuno. No tenía la menor idea de cuando volvería a comer de ese modo. Si lograba llenarse lo suficiente, podría guardar su comida de ese día y poder comer cuando las castigaran o darle un poco a las que estaban perdiendo peso alarmantemente.

- Granger, prepárame unas tostadas francesas.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y se puso a buscar los ingredientes. Prendió la estufa, colocó una olla y untó un poco de mantequilla. En cuanto el olor llenó el lugar, su estómago volvió a rugir. Cerró los ojos. Aun recordaba las tardes en la cocina de sus padres, aprendiendo a cocinar, deleitándose con el olor de las comidas. Se negó a pensar en su familia, sino se vendría abajo. Batió el huevo y luego remojó el pan. Fue colocando los panes en un plato. Se llevó una tostada a la boca y cuando volvió a gemir por el rico sabor, se cubrió la boca con las manos. ¡Se estaba comiendo el desayuno del rubio! Asustada, volteó a verlo. El slytherin se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Deslizó sus manos por su cintura, girándola para que pudiera pegar su pecho a su espalda. Una mano blanca tomó la misma tostada francesa que había mordido y se la acercó a la boca.

- Vuelve a gemir como lo hiciste – su voz ronca acarició su oído.

La castaña abrió la boca para morderla, masticó con suavidad, disfrutando del azúcar derretido y el fuerte sabor de la canela. Malfoy le giró la cara y le lamió los labios, quitándole el resto de la miel. Rodeó su torso y la giró hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. El rubio se llevó a la boca la misma tostada, dándole un mordisco grande. Una vez que tragó, le agarró la mano y chupó los dedos embarrados de azúcar. Hermione jadeó cuando succionó con fuerza. Malfoy sonrió de lado. Su mano se perdió detrás de ella, escuchó que apagó la estufa y de pronto la otra tostada apreció frente a su cara. El rubio se la llevó a la boca, masticando con elegancia, sin quitarle vista de encima. Y sin poder evitarlo, Hermione desvió sus ojos a los labios rosados del joven. Entonces la serpiente le ofreció la tostada, y ella, con el hambre trepando desde lo más profundo de sus tripas, mordió con ganas. Gimió. No por orden de Malfoy, sino por el placer de estar comiendo. Parecía ser hace un siglo que ingería comida de verdad, alimento que le proporcionaba fuerzas. Lo que sobró él se lo llevó a la boca.

Y mientras terminaban de comerse la tostada, Malfoy le levantó una pierna y se acomodó en su entrada. Hermione jadeó sorprendida. El rubio ya estaba más que listo y duro, a saber en qué momento su miembro se había puesto firme. La invasión a su cuerpo fue un poco dolorosa, puesto que no estaba preparada para recibirlo, sin embargo, no la lastimó como cuando la obligaban. Porque su cuerpo enseguida respondió, sintiendo cómo se humedecía al reconocer el cuerpo que la invadía.

Se agarró a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Dejó caer la cabeza en el pecho del mortífago, dejándose llevar por las fuertes embestidas, cada vez más profundas. El aliento tibio del joven golpeó su cuello, con cada jadeo que dejaba ir. Con la otra mano, le levantó la cara, buscando sus labios.

- Déjame sentir tu lengua – gruñó él sobre sus labios.

Hermione salió a su encuentro, acariciando la húmeda y cálida del rubio. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione, tanto por las acciones como las palabras que le decía. La presión en la pierna que le sostenía era cada vez más fuerte, llegando al punto de lastimarla. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que le hacía sentir. Malfoy gimió sobre su boca cuando apretó sus músculos internos, aquel secreto que había descubierto… lo que sin duda le gustó mucho, porque la siguiente arremetida fue mucho más fuerte. Sintió su cuerpo acalorarse tanto, que supo que de un momento a otro estallaría. Rompió el beso, incapaz de continuar, pues su respiración se aceleró. El intenso cosquilleo ardiente se concentró en su vientre bajo durante unos segundos antes de que la alcanzara el tercer orgasmo que había sentido en toda su vida. El otro arremetió unas veces más y jadeó con fuerza.

Con las piernas temblorosas, la castaña se recargó en Malfoy en lo que se recuperaba, incapaz de sostenerse por ella misma. Intentó regular la respiración y bajar de esa extraña cima a la que subía cuando llegaba al clímax. Sin pensar en sus actos, mientras sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad, levantó los brazos para rodear su cuello y escondió la cara en el hueco caliente de su garganta. Aspiró profundamente su aroma, aguantó el aire lo más que pudo y luego lo soltó despacio.

- Gracias – le dijo la leona con voz suave y débil.

Y es que Malfoy era la segunda vez que la hacía sentir bien. Limpia y sobre todo, nada enferma. Alex era su remedio mental, eso lo había descubierto el día que lo conoció y se lo había estado demostrando con cada visita que le hacía a la cabaña. Alex aliviaba su mente. La curaba de todas las blasfemias, fantasías, deseos y apetitos exhibidos por aquellos enfermos mentales que la forzaban. Alex la mantenía cuerda y le daba fuerzas. Y no sólo la curaba en ese sentido, ya que en él posiblemente podría encontrar un amigo. Un verdadero amigo.

No obstante, no había nada que aliviara el malestar que su cuerpo sentía cada vez que alguien la tocaba. De hecho, no sabía qué era peor; si sentirlos en vivo y a todo color o las caricias inexistentes que la atormentaban a cada segundo. Cada momento que se encontraba sola y trataba de hallar paz, imágenes la abrumaban y su cabeza se convertía en un lío que amenazaba con hacerla perder completamente el juicio. Y esa tranquilidad la encontraba únicamente con la presencia del pequeño Alex.

O al menos creía que no había nada que aliviara su cuerpo dañado. Hasta que el rubio le había demostrado lo contrario. Alex había intentado, cuando se conocieron, hacerlo con caricias y besos para borrar las de los demás, obteniendo sólo más dolor. Eso era porque estaba mal, porque Alex la sanaba de distinta forma. Lo veía incorrecto y lo sentía incorrecto. Tal vez se debía a que Alex nunca había tenido nada que ver con su pesadilla. Y tal vez se debía a que Malfoy estaba involucrado, pero porque solamente ella se lo había pedido. Con Malfoy había sido diferente y era la segunda vez que se sentía bien y de una forma tan distinta.

Y no se trataba sólo por el orgasmo al que la hacía llegar, que estaba segura relajaba cada fibra de su ser. Sino que su cuerpo se sentía completamente diferente. Pero estaba la otra parte que no la hacía sentir sucia como con los mortífagos, había algo en el rubio que le hacía sentir todo lo contrario.

No se sentía enferma. El toque de él era diferente y ya le había dejado claro que no la tocaría como los demás, porque eso lo ofendía. Él no era como los otros, no abusaba de ella porque no iba con su forma de pensar. Eso era tan cierto. También tenía que ver que ella lo decidía. Sabía que si le hubiera dicho que no, él lo habría aceptado. Porque Malfoy no encontraba placer en obligar a nadie. Además de que su ego era tan grande, que prefería cortarse su parte más preciada antes de obligar a alguien a tener sexo con él. Debía tener mujeres al por mayor para que ella le importara un comino, sólo era una más del montón. Él llegaba y lo tomaba a su manera. Y eso la hacía sentir bien. Alejaba esa enfermedad de ella. La suciedad.

Pero también sabía que de cierta forma estaba mal, porque finalmente no debía ser así. No debía encontrar esa tranquilidad en el sexo obtenido con Malfoy. Al final se tenía que acostar con alguien, alguien con quien no lo habría hecho ni en un millón de años.

Se quedó pensando en esto. La verdad es que no sabía si lo deseaba. Tenía claro porqué aceptaba acostarse con él, pero lo que no tenía mínimamente claro es que si lo deseaba o no. Porque al final de cuentas terminaba excitándose, eso era obvio. Toda esa parte la tenía confundida. De momento, al menos estaba segura de algo: no sentía atracción por Malfoy. No le gustaba.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que su cuerpo lo tomaba como algo natural, ya que su mente no se oponía a ese momento ni a esa situación, por lo tanto su cuerpo no reaccionaba a la defensiva.

Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta los hicieron salir de aquel pequeño lapso de serenidad después del sexo. Malfoy se acercó a su ropa y tomó la varita. Con un movimiento de muñeca, los vistió a los dos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? – el mortífago que cuidaba a las esclavas de la cocina se veía bastante furioso.

- ¿Qué tanto escándalo, Piers? – dijo perezosamente Malfoy.

- Malfoy – hizo una inclinación de cabeza mostrándole respeto.

- ¿Qué quieres? – insolente, el rubio dio un sorbo a su café, que seguramente estaba ya frío.

- Una esclava me aseguró que nadie puede pasar porque se lo habían prohibido. Tenía que asegurarme que no mentía, esas ratas inmundas pueden poner pretextos de cualquier cosa.

- Seguro. Granger, sube a mi habitación otro café – dijo sin importarle un ápice las palabras del otro, y luego salió de la cocina.

- Ahora, sangre sucia, explícame porqué diantres no estás trabajando – gruñó el otro mortífago.

- Yo… el señor Malfoy me pidió que le hiciera su desayuno – dijo vacilante.

- ¿Y encerrarse sólo para eso? – se acercó a ella, echando una mirada atrás para asegurarse que nadie más veía lo que hacía - ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?

- Debo trabajar – trastabilló para escaparse de sus manos.

- Claro, a eso venía. Sube al piso de los jefes, la mugrosa sangre sucia que tiene nombre de perro, Claire, cometió la estupidez de tropezar y tirar todo al suelo. Ahora te encargarás de sus tareas.

La castaña se acercó a la lista de los nombres de los mortífagos y revisó el menú. Claire se encargaba de atender a 2 magos de ese piso, y otros 5 del nivel más bajo. Esperaba que sólo le tocara llevar la bandeja, no quería hacer el trabajo de la bruja, pues limpiaba las habitaciones y hacía otras cosas que nunca había querido comentar. Hermione no quería saber qué pasaba a puerta cerrada, finalmente todas tenían que lidiar con sus propios demonios, internos y externos.

Preparó el desayuno rápidamente y se apresuró a salir. No fuera que también la azotaran por algo que no era su culpa. Pobre de Claire, no quería imaginar lo que le estaban haciendo. Los malditos siempre buscaban una excusa para lastimarlas. Por lo visto para ellos no era suficiente con mantenerlas cautivas, muriendo de hambre, obligándolas a trabajar día y noche sin descanso, haciendo cosas indignantes y obligándolas a ser sus prostitutas, golpeándolas al mínimo error.

- Cuando termines, buscaremos una habitación libre – sonrió lascivo, enseñándole los dientes podridos – Entonces me harás una mamada y luego te follaré con ganas hasta que grites del dolor.

La castaña palideció. Ya sabía cómo eran los que preferían golpear mientras la obligaban a tener sexo. Deseó poder desaparecer en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron al piso de los de mayor rango, tocó la puerta que estaba a unas cuantas de la de Malfoy. Una necesidad de resguardo casi la hizo correr en aquella dirección. Quería correr con él para refugiarse de lo que le esperaba, pero sabía que Malfoy no la ayudaría. Lo que le hacían los mortífagos era un asunto que a él no le incumbía. Además, el trato que existía entre ellos dos era meramente sexual. Él la ayudaba a olvidar y borrar las cosas que le hacían y ella le ofrecía placer cuando lo buscaba. Nada más.

Una joven rubia abrió la puerta.

- Señorita, su desayuno – hizo una inclinación y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo. Regla de los mortífagos. Nunca ver a la cara a sus superiores.

- Debieron traerlo hace una hora – dijo despectiva.

- La esclava que se encarga de hacerlo tuvo…un accidente – respondió disculpándose.

- Deja la comida sobre mi mesa y luego prepárame un baño – le ordenó, se hizo a un lado y esperó a que entrara.

- Señorita, primero debo llevarle el café al señor Malfoy – dijo señalando la taza.

- Tú, sirviente – su voz, arrogante y altiva, se dirigió al mortífago – No hagas esperar al joven Draco.

El otro se atragantó. Hermione tuvo el placer de verlo ponerse rojo del coraje. Sin duda aquella joven tenía un rango muy por encima de él, eran muy pocas las personas que podían dar órdenes entre ellos mismos, en especial si los llamaban sirvientes. Su boca partida del frío se frunció, guardándose sus pensamientos para él solito, asintió y tomó la taza.

- La esclava vendrá conmigo – dijo el mortífago.

Escuchó reír a la joven.

- ¿Estás ignorando mis órdenes?

- Perdóneme, ama, es sólo que tiene trabajo que hacer y es mi deber supervisar que cumpla.

La castaña alzó un poco la mirada, para ver cómo le mandaba una advertencia el mortífago, asegurándole que ya tendrían otra ocasión para encontrarse.

- Largo, sirviente – dijo la joven.

- Si, ama.

- Por cierto, ya no quiero a la inútil aquella que me traía los alimentos. Huele mal y es está tan fea. No soportaría tenerla un día más en mi habitación, contagiando el aire que respiro.

- Buscaré otra para usted, ama – dijo enseguida el mortífago.

- Probaré con ésta, en unos días te haré saber si es útil o una inútil como las anteriores.

- Sí, ama.

Sin esperar más ordenes, Hermione entró a la habitación, siempre manteniendo la mirada en el suelo. Sólo volvió a levantarla para ubicar la mesa, dejó la bandeja y se dirigió al baño. El impecable blanco del mármol era un lujo que sólo los mortífagos de un rango superior disfrutaban. Y los magos que siempre habían llevado una vida llena de lujos desde hace mucho tiempo. Había unos mortífagos con rango importante, pero que vivían en la misma porquería, pues ellos se habían ganado su poder por la astucia al desenvolverse en su trabajo. Y otros simplemente tenían importancia por la cantidad ridícula de oro que podían tener.

Se hincó y abrió las llaves, procurando que el agua caliente se mantuviera en una agradable temperatura. Acomodó los botes de champú y gel en la orilla de la tina y dejó a su alcance un cepillo. Cuando estuvo llena, vació un poco de la esencia de lavanda que había en el tocador. Con melancolía recorrió el agua con la punta de los dedos, inhalando el rico olor. Hermione siempre procuraba mantenerse limpia, no importaba cuantos baños se diera o si el agua estuviera fría o fuera muy tarde para hacerlo, pero siempre estaba bañándose, y aun así, tenía tanta suciedad encima que era imposible sentirse limpia del todo. Tal vez en un baño como aquel pudiera encontrar la pureza que buscaba, los productos lujosos y el blanquísimo lugar, podrían ofrecerle lo que tanto anhelaba.

Cuando salió, la joven la esperaba de pie junto a la cama, quitándose las joyas de sus manos. Enseguida bajó la mirada. No quería meterse en problemas, menos creyendo que buscaba saber de quién se trataba. Sólo se podía decir algo del carácter de la joven: ¡vaya! Había que tener agallas para tratar como basura a un mortífago y en especial alguien tan joven. El cuerpo que se dibujaba bajo el vaporoso vestido color lila, no era más que el de una niña. El listón debajo de su busto acentuaba la cintura de alguien que apenas está creciendo lo suficiente para demostrar en la mujer que se va a convertir.

- Levanta la cara. Necesito conocer los rasgos de quien me va a servir.

Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas. No debía tener más de 13 años. El cabello rubio enmarcaba un rostro blanco e infantil. Y sus ojos azules le daban un aspecto a un más joven. Pues en su mirada aún no había la malicia que siempre adquirían con el tiempo todos los amantes del linaje puro. Sus brillantes ojos azules eran… cálidos. Sin importar la arrogancia con la que la veía o la soberbia con la que se movía. O el tono altanero con el que había tratado al mortífago o la forma en la que se dirigía a ella. Segura de su posición y pedante.

- Dime tu nombre, esclava.

La castaña apretó con fuerza los puños, pero los mantuvo detrás de su espalda para que no la viera. No fuera que lo tomara como un desafío. No había nada más infamante que la llamara _esclava_. Era tan denigrante. Ya le habían quitado su cuerpo y su orgullo, lo único que le quedaba era su dignidad de saber que ella seguía siendo sólo Hermione. Y cuando la llamaban esclava era un dolor profundo que se clavaba en cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Hermione Granger.

La niña rubia detuvo sus movimientos bruscamente. Se acercó a ella un paso y detalló su rostro con cuidado. Tal vez estuviera buscando a una esclava de facciones bonitas para que no manchara su imagen. De ser así, le recomendaría a Jessica Miller, esa bruja loca obsesionada con Malfoy sería buena como sirvienta, parecía estar dispuesta a ser usada por cualquiera que tuviera importancia dentro del mundo oscuro de los seguidores de la magia negra. Si alguna vez se sintió bonita, la castaña no sentía nada de eso ahora. Toda ella estaba muerta, marchitándose de poco a poco. Nada de esa belleza quedaba dentro de ella, muchos menos por fuera. Tan sólo había que ver su cuerpo, ya había perdido como 5 kilos y eso era mucho en alguien que era de complexión delgada.

La niña rubia caminó alrededor de ella, evaluándola.

- ¿Qué dirías, si te dijera que yo sé tú secreto?

- ¿Qué secreto, señorita?

Se detuvo frente a ella. Hermione bajó la mirada, pero no como muestra de respeto, sino porque la joven era como mínimo unos ocho centímetros más baja que ella.

- Sé lo que pasa en la cabaña donde duermes – susurró, con aquel tono de voz altivo y aristocrático – Sé lo que los mortífagos te hacen cuando cierran la puerta.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Hermione, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con fuerza en el pecho. Sin evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Que alguien más se enterara de lo que le hacían era sorpresivamente doloroso. Y tan humillante, que le dieron ganas de vomitar. Una furia invadió su cuerpo, no iba a permitir que esa mocosa se burlara de su desdichada vida. No importaba el castigo que recibiría por rebelarse, pero no permitiría que la sometiera con sus palabras.

- Yo… - cerró la boca, sin poder hablar de la rabia e impotencia que sentía rugir desde lo más profundo de su ser – No sé de lo que habla.

La pequeña rubia negó con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, Hermione Granger.

- Tengo que irme a trabajar – dijo dándose la vuelta. Temblando de pies a cabeza. En su vida sería juguete de una maldita mocosa que pretendía jugar con su mente. Prefería ofrecerse voluntariamente a los bastardos abusadores.

- Sé tanto de ti – la puerta se cerró de golpe cuando estaba a tan sólo un paso de huir despavorida – Detente allí.

La castaña se quedó de pie, con la mirada baja, limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara con movimientos bruscos. Que Merlín la ayudara, porque estaba a punto de echarse sobre la niña, como una bruja ordinaria de barrio. De aquellas que elegían los golpes antes de conversar, como un vulgar hombre callejero.

- Mi nombre es Stewart, Jena Stewart – la escuchó decir. Luego soltó una risa cantarina muy diferente a la de antes y un suspiro que delataba alivio. La castaña se paralizó.

.

* * *

**Hola, mi gente hermosa: ¿cómo están?**

No crean que no me siento avergonzada con este larguísimo retraso. No había día que no pensara en ponerme a trabajar en el capítulo, es sólo que simplemente no podía.

La cuestión es que con el trabajo y mis proyectos personales se me complica mucho, no obstante, no soy una persona que abandone una historia sin tener en cuenta a todas las lectoras.

A principios del mes de diciembre un virus atacó sin piedad a mi compu, la persona que dedicó a rescatar todos mis archivos se llevó mucho tiempo (siempre respaldo toda información, pero esta vez no lo hice) y tardó varias semanas en entregármela, digo, no soy a la única que le ocurre lo mismo, había más clientes en la espera de que le resolvieran sus problemas, jajaja.

Después, a mediados del mismo mes, me lastimé la mano que más uso para trabajar. La muñeca derecha. Ya saben, por usar mucho la computadora… mi doctora me dijo que mantuviera mi mano en reposo por un mes entero (sí, se me cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo al escuchar la noticia), pero la verdad es que no renegué. Me dolía tanto, que había días en los que sí llegué a llorar. Si hacía un movimiento brusco se me acalambrada hasta el codo, por lo que estuve desde los dedos hasta medio brazo inmovilizada con gruesas vendas, untándome cada ocho horas un medicamento y tomando pastillas para el dolor y desinflamar, pues la lesión me provocó una inflación severa. Por lo que no pude escribir ni a mano ni en compu. Teclear con una sola mano es como ir en cámara lenta, así que no perdí tiempo en intentos fallidos.

A finales de enero retrocedió el dolor y me quité las vendas, pero seguí sin escribir porque no quería arriesgarme a pasar por lo mismo, de por si cada vez que hacía rehabilitación quedaba adolorida. Días después empecé a escribir, pero enfocándome en mis proyectos que debían continuar con urgencia. Sin olvidar el trabajo.

Una vez segura que mi mano no me daría lata, empecé a trabajar con entusiasmo, me sentía como si me hubiesen quitado una droga, jaja. ¡Pero, oh, sorpresa! Me lastimé la espalda, y pasé toda una maldita semana acostada, porque en el momento que mi trasero tocaba un asiento, veía estrellas del dolor. Esa es una larga historia, una lesión en unas vertebras de años atrás, pero se me inflaman los esguines que se me hicieron y es un dolor que no te deja enderezarte, ni sentarte, ni caminar. Sólo permanecer acostada de lado, tomando medicamentos para desinflamar y parar el dolor. ¡Parecía ser que la mala suerte estaba encantada de estar conmigo!

Una vez como nueva, me puse a trabajar de nuevo. Ahora con miedo de lastimarme la mano por pasar mucho tiempo trabajando en mi computadora y estar mucho tiempo sentada. Así que mi tiempo se divide ahora en trabajo, proyectos personales y fics… y sólo por corto tiempo me pongo manos a la obra, no quiero abusar de que ya me siento mejor y vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

Este es uno de los motivos más grandes de mi tardanza. Dividía el tiempo que podía pasar frente a la computadora para realizar todas las actividades. Bueno, lo sigo haciendo.

¿Recuerdan la foto que les mostré en twitter? ¿Aquella que decía "AI ¡pronto!" en la playa? Para ese entonces aún estaba súper lastimada de la mano, no fueron unas vacaciones muy agradables.

Y me siento orgullosa de haber cumplido con mi sorpresa. Terminé de escribir el capítulo. En pausas, pero lo hice.

Ahora, muchas gracias por la espera. Me siento honrada de tener unas lectoras tan amables y fieles.

Este capítulo va dedicado a cada una de ustedes, por permanecer conmigo y con esta historia que me ha dado la oportunidad de darle un giro a mis fics, y de la cual me siento orgullosa de estar escribiendo.

**Dedicado a ustedes: **

*VeronikaBlackHeart18, *Caroone, *Queen-Of-The-Shadow, *sailor mercuri o neptune, *Veida Joana, *MaLiGnA BlAcK, *maryn90, *manago, *pekelittrell, *Yuuki Kuchiki, *Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, *ayvp, *amtorop, *luna-maga, *Dramatic Poetess, *lady bibi, *Yuuki Kuchiki, *Niktee Blume, *Amorgen Lestrange, *Moony-Granger, *Astoriamdq, *DeepNiobe, *BlueDamgel, *Serena Princesita Hale.


	11. Desgracias en cadena

Hermione sintió cómo su mundo se tambaleaba.

Mareada de la impresión, trastabilló hacia atrás, hasta que sintió la pared fría en su espalda.

Su corazón se puso a latir rápido y su respiración se agitó. Jena. Aquella pequeña arrogante y aristócrata rubia era hermana del pequeño Alex. Era la niña de la que tantas veces le había platicado y nunca había tenido el placer de conocerla, y ahora que la tenía frente a ella, sentía que la conocía desde hace una eternidad. Por un momento había dudado que en realidad Alex le estuviera mintiendo acerca de su hermana, pues nunca se habían encontrado por la mansión… pero era ella. Sí existía.

Detalló su rostro pequeño y hermoso. Por supuesto que era su hermana. Eran tan parecidos. Ambos rubios y de ojos azules. Con aquel porte único de un aristócrata. Pero sobre todo, ambos compartían la expresión afable que caracterizaba a Alex a pesar de la arrogancia innata del mortífago.

Jena se acercó a ella y levantó la mano para limpiarle la cara. Hermione bajó la mirada a la mano de la joven y sorprendida se dio cuenta que estaban mojadas las puntas de sus dedos.

- Ya estás bien – susurró la niña con cariño. Nada que ver con aquel tono soberbio y grosero que había usado antes de que supiera su nombre.

- ¿En verdad eres Jena?

- Sí, Hermione.

Como si tuvieran años conociéndose, Jena la rodeó por el torso, debido a que era más bajita que ella y la abrazó. Apoyando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

- Todo estará bien – susurró Jena.

Vaya. Con que ironía el mundo podía comportarse. Hermione era la que debía estar consolándola, no la niña a ella. Y por raro que pareciera, la castaña encontró consuelo en sus delgados brazos. Por lo que la rodeó también y se dejó que la reconfortara. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le ofrecía una muestra de cariño, mucho menos de respeto y seguridad. Y esta pequeña rubia lo estaba logrando. Sintió cómo un sollozo la atravesaba. Saber que Jena estaba a un pie del mismo destino, todo por la culpa de un padre sin corazón que la había vendido al mejor postor. Merlín. Saber que era tan sólo una niña y lo que le podía hacer un mortífago libidinoso… Hermione estaba dispuesta a ofrecerse ella misma en bandeja de plata con tal de que no le pasara nada a la niña, Jena todavía podía salvarse de su terrible destino. Y con todo, Jena la consolaba a ella. No había duda de que sí era hermana de Alex. Nunca había conocido hijos de mortífagos con aquel corazón y asqueados del destino que les había tocado.

- Ven conmigo – la tomó de la mano, aseguró la puerta y caminaron a la enorme cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Se sentaron en la cama una frente a la otra y se quedaron calladas. Mirándose mutuamente. Había tanto que decir, pero a la vez nada. Lo que tenían que saber, ya lo sabían. Hermione de pronto se sintió más cansada que nunca. Su cuerpo entró en un estado de sopor, sus extremidades languidecieron y su cuerpo quedó laxo. Sin vida. Viendo a Jena, la castaña se sintió pequeña, tan pequeña como la rubia. Finalmente no era más grande que Jena, y el hecho se sentirse casi una niña no era para menos. Los mortífagos habían roto su voluntad y su coraje… habían quebrado su alma y su mente. Sentirse perdida en aquel lugar no era ninguna novedad.

Jena no le soltó la mano en ningún momento, entonces sólo Hermione se dio cuenta que la pequeña no sólo buscaba darle consuelo, ella misma buscaba aferrarse a algo seguro. No podía imaginar cómo estaba siendo la vida de la niña en Casa Solariega, viviendo con un padre mortífago que la había vendido, asegurando una virginidad intacta. La verdad es que no podía conmoverse por Jena. Ambas estaban metidas en la misma porquería.

- Creí que nunca te encontraría – dijo en voz baja la hermana de Alex – Llevaba días buscándote. Es sólo que no podía preguntar por ti directamente. Se supone que nosotros no conocemos a ninguna sangre sucia. Las personas sospecharían que algo no iba bien si pedía a una esclava en particular…. Hermione, mi hermano finalmente encontró cómo solucionar todo, ambas podremos salir de este infierno. Pero de momento, tú eres la que más nos preocupa, y Alex encontró la respuesta.

Hermione escuchó atentamente sus palabras, pero la niña hablaba tan rápido que era imposible seguirle. Sacudió la cabeza para poner alertas a sus neuronas y comprender lo que intentaba decirle.

- ¿Qué?

- Escucha – dijo con una seriedad impropia en una niña – Después de muchos días de arriesgarse mi hermano al preguntar y escuchar conversaciones prohibidas, dio con la respuesta que buscaba respecto a las dos. Ambos acordamos que tú eras la prioridad inmediata; a mí no me pueden tocar, no hasta que se cierre ese contrato y mi padre me entregue y eso sólo pasará cuando me pidan en matrimonio, no antes…de lo contrario ese trato no servirá. Y para eso falta tiempo, el suficiente para rescatarte a ti primero. No creemos que festejen una boda en plena guerra. Los mortífagos pueden ser unos arrogantes y querrá mi futuro prometido un evento a lo grande y dar a conocer el arreglo ventajoso entre dos familias distinguidas bañadas en oro.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, no sin antes voltear a ver la puerta por si alguien entraba silenciosamente y las escuchaba hablar. Las manos pequeñas de Jena temblaban mientras continuó hablando.

- Sé que no te gustará lo que te diré, pero es la única forma.

- ¿La única forma de qué?

- De que ningún mortífago no te vuelva a tocar jamás – susurró.

A la castaña se le fue el aire. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Muchas veces había rogado que todo acabara, pero sabía que era imposible. No mientras sus amigos y la Orden no la encontraran. Era terrible esperanzarse en vano. La esperanza era horrible cuando al siguiente segundo la perdías de la forma más brutal.

- ¿No me mientes? – sollozó.

- Nunca lo haría – la tranquilizó posando una mano en sus mejillas mojadas.

Ella asintió. Cualquier cosa con tal de dejar de vivir en ese infierno.

Jena tomó aire profundamente y dijo:

- Alguien debe reclamarte como su esclava sexual – soltó.

Cerró los ojos. No había ninguna diferencia. Seguirían abusando de ella. Tal vez no muchos, pero sí uno. Y cada uno era inhumano a su manera. Y si un mortífago la tomaba como su propiedad sería peor. Tal cual como estaba en ese momento, muchos mortífagos abusaban de ella, pero al menos no podían matarla o dejarla hecha trizas con el cuerpo descompuesto, porque era una esclava de importancia. La necesitaban para el laboratorio. Pero si un mortífago la compraba como en una subasta, quería decir que ya no la necesitaban y eso la hacía una basura más del montón y podría hacer lo que quiera su comprador lo que quisiera con ella. Y Hermione no quería morir con la imagen de su asesino, lo último que quería ver si tenía que morir era a su familia y a sus amigos.

No sabía que era peor: si muchos mortífagos o uno sólo.

…

..

…

Hermione después de pasar un par de horas con la hermana de Alex, finalmente tuvo que regresar a trabajar en el sótano. Como no era sirviente de la niña, Jena no podía pedir que se mantuviera a su lado para servirla. El tiempo que pasaron juntas charlaron sin detenerse en ningún momento. La pequeña podía hablar hasta por los codos, al principio hablaron sobre lo más importante y todo lo que estaba pasando, después, cansadas de revivir sus desgracias, los temas se fueron a asuntos más alegres. La castaña se sorprendió sonriendo, ¡sonriendo!, después de lo que parecía una eternidad. Jena podía ser tan simpática como Alex. A su manera, pero agradable. Por lo que pudo ver, Alex y Jena sí eran de la aristocracia. Era ricos de antaño, no nuevos ricos arrogantes. La elegancia con la que se movía y hablaba era propia de una familia de un gran linaje noble. Y era hasta cierto punto chocante de ver su forma natural aristocrática con la amabilidad con la que se dirigía a ella. No era normal encontrarse con un hijo de mortífago y ser cordial. Iba contra la naturaleza. Pero Hermione no podía justar según esos prototipos establecidos por los mismos mortífagos. Ella no juzgaba nunca. Habían charlado como grandes amigas. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Tal cual como Alex.

Hablando de Alex… a pesar de que había estado buscando una solución para su desgraciado problema, seguía sin irla a visitar. Posiblemente siguiera enojado con ella. Podía entenderlo, se había comportado de una forma tan grosera y vil von Alex. Pero él también debía entender su punto de vista. Lo que tenía claro es que Alex, aunque estuviera enfurecido con la castaña, no era de los que se retractaban con sus promesas. Él había buscado una salida, no la adecuada, pero lo había hecho.

Tenía que pensar en lo que haría. _"Alguien debe reclamarte como tu esclava sexual"._ Ofrecerse voluntariamente a un mortífago. No era tan fácil. No cuando ella tendría que acceder. Jena le aseguró que buscarían al mortífago adecuado, con el que tendría que lidiar menos, que no tenía que precipitarse con su decisión. Que Jena se encargaría se buscar información de algunos magos y se irían por el menos inhumano. Pero aun así Hermione no estaba convencida. De cierta forma era una solución darse solamente a uno, pero tampoco eso arreglaba nada. Al final sería el mismo resultado.

Salió del sótano con un frío tremendo, las paredes húmedas y oscuras del lugar calaban hondo hasta los huesos. Apretó con fuerza la botella que llevaba en las manos. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Oh, merlín. Una de las esclavas había caído a sus pies, tirando el cazo donde prepara una poción esas sin nombre… Hermione en cuanto acudió a socorrerla se dio cuenta que no se debía a un simple desmayo por falta de comida y descanso, los borbotones de sangre que salían de su boca no podía ser otra cosa que alguna hemorragia interna. El mortífago que las cuidada sólo había hecho una mueca de asco al verla tirada en el suelo. Molesto por el desperdicio de la pócima, únicamente pateó a la joven hasta dejarla en un rincón para que no interrumpiera las actividades de las demás. Ninguna había podido hacer nada. Ni llorar siquiera.

Cuando la castaña salió del sótano para llevar a que la poción recibiera el calor de los pocos rayos del sol de ese día, un sollozo la atravesó desde lo más profundo del cuerpo. Nunca había visto morir a un esclavo y menos que cayera agonizante a sus pies, llenando de sangre sus zapatos. Aprovechó su soledad para llorar su miedo. Cuando llegó a la otra puerta que la llevaría al jardín trasero, se hincó en el suelo y lloró. Sólo Dios sabía qué le habían hecho a esa pobre joven. Desesperada limpió sus zapatos para quitarle la sangre que la atormentaría durante toda su vida… si es que vivía mucho tiempo. Así como iban las cosas, con los constantes gritos de agonía en el campo de concentración durante todo el día, más terribles por las noches silenciosas…no podía estar segura de si viviría un día más antes de que la rescataran.

Aun es su estado histérico no se olvidó de contar el tiempo que necesitaba la poción. No quería arruinar su trabajo y sufrir la misma agonía que la esclava. La bruja que murió tenía sólo veinte años y era de las mejores elaborando pócimas. Cuánto tiempo debió esperar antes de caer muerta. Cuánto dolor mientras se desangraba. El tormento que debió pasar mientras la torturaban y quien sabe que otras cosas. Hermione tomó aire profundamente. Debía parar el llanto antes de regresar al sótano.

Cuando la pócima cambió de color debido a la reacción con el aire y el calor del sol, volvió a sellar la botella y se puso de pie. Se limpió la cara y puso la mejor expresión impasible. Pero era imposible fingir que se no sentía desolada, así que se dio un minuto más para intentar relajarse y no recaer en el sótano, donde corría el riesgo de tener la misma mala suerte que aquella pobre bruja.

Regresó al lugar maldito, siempre asegurándose de dar pasos firmes y con el frasco abrazado a su pecho con fuerza. El contenido del tarro valía más que su vida. Caminó por el pasillo que se unía con otros tantos y llevaban a diferentes lugares de Casa Solariega, dobló a la derecha, guiándose por su memoria, no por la carente luz de las antorchas situadas aquí y allá, señalando únicamente el inicio de un pasillo. Cuando sintió que la jalaban por la cintura intentó gritar, pero su boca fue cubierta por una mano grande y fría. Fue empujada dentro de una de las tantas puertas cerradas con llaves que se encontraban un nivel encima del sótano. Nadie sabía que había allí dentro, solamente los mortífagos. Hermione se estremecía al pensar lo que podía haber tras las puertas, una a la que estaba siendo obligada a entrar. Entre el jaloneo y el golpe al ser acorralada en la pared por un gran cuerpo, el frasco fue arrebatado de sus manos y lo único que pudo hacer fue chillar nerviosa. No podía concebir que le hubieran quitado el pase libre a que continuara con vida un día más. Oh, merlín. La habitación olía a humedad y estaba tan fría como el sótano y la oscuridad era absoluta. Sólo se divisaba a unos pasos de ella una luz grisácea proveniente de una ventana mugrosa llena moho y grasa vieja. Las manos del desconocido viajaron por debajo de su suéter, intentando llegar a su vientre, los dedos abrieron hábiles el botón de su pantalón y bajaron el cierre. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Si había un mortífago que quería abusar de ella no era algo de lo que podía sorprenderse. Entonces supo que se debía al mago que la había amenazado con tomarla de la peor manera posible. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se ponía frío. Si él quería matarla, podía hacerlo, nadie se daría cuenta y si encontraban su cuerpo, lo tomarían como una desgracia solo porque era esclava de primera, no porque tuvieran interés por su persona. Y eso si encontraban su cuerpo. Arrepentida cerró los ojos. Debió hacer caso a Jena y pedirle que la reclamara alguien, así el mortífago que estaba frente a ella en ese momento no la estaría tocando tan duro y desesperado.

Jadeó asustada cuando los dedos fríos del mortífago se adentraron a su ropa interior al tiempo que su boca golpeaba la suya. Esos labios también estaban fríos. Los dedos llegaron hasta su intimidad y presionaron fuerte, avasallando con todo lo que tenía. Su boca fría reclamó su labio inferior, mordiendo en un punto medio entre el dolor y el placer, y sólo así supo quién era el autor de ese asalto. Sólo él la mordía con el objetivo de causar ambas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. Después de esa primer impresión, debido a su shock y alteración de lo que había pasado las últimas horas, reconoció la forma del cuerpo del mortífago, sus dedos largos y el frío del anillo que siempre llevaba en el dedo anular cuando se adentraron más… y sobre todo, el calor que ahora habían adquirido sus labios con la fuerza del beso. Hermione gimió del alivio que sintió al darse cuenta que no se vería sometida a semejante tortura descrita por aquel mortífago. No obstante, no respondió al estímulo en su parte delicada ni al beso. Estaba muy lejos de sentirse sumergida en aquel placer que su cuerpo había experimentado en varias ocasiones con el cuerpo que la aprisionaba en la pared. Su invasión no la amedrentaba ni la incitaba. Nada. Cero. Se sentía completamente vacía. Tantas cosas en un solo día eran incluso suficientes para ella, quien había vivido muchas cosas fuertes desde que había sido aprisionada.

- No puedo – susurró Hermione cuando vio libre sus labios al notar el otro que no era correspondido.

- Estuve esperando el estúpido café, ¿ahora no puedes atender una orden tan simple como esa?

- Malfoy – volvió a susurrar Hermione a punto de echarse a llorar. Las imágenes de la esclava muerta a sus pies estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Pero no supo qué decir.

- Necesito desfogarme, estoy harto de toda esa mierda – dijo Malfoy sin escucharla. Escuchó cómo otro cierre era bajado.

- Por favor – murmuró la castaña alejándose de los dedos del rubio – No puedo.

No sabía que cara tenía Malfoy, pero seguro no era felicidad o gracia. La presencia del cuerpo del rubio era fuerte y casi se sintió intimidada. Sabía que si el slytherin le pedía que quería revolcarse, ella tenía que acceder. Así era el acuerdo y ella lo aceptaba sin problemas, pero ahora simplemente no podía. Hermione sabía que el placer que había descubierto cada que se acostaba con Malfoy era un ingrediente sorpresa, nunca imaginó que desde el acuerdo que hicieron por primera vez fuera a derivar a eso. Pero si Malfoy la ayudaba con su trato indiferente a sentirse menos muerta, ella, como la leona justa que era, actuaría de la misma forma si él le pedía algo. Si él quería desfogarse por lo que fuera que estuviera viviendo, que lo hiciera cuando quisiera. Allí no se trataba de placer, si ella lo obtenía era casi un milagro. Pero ese día no podía y no sabía cómo reaccionaría Malfoy a su rechazo. Ella era prácticamente la puta personal de Malfoy con acuerdo mutuo. Se rió con ironía y con una nota de histeria que debió notar Malfoy porque lo sintió alejarse. Era la basura a usar de muchos mortífagos por obligación y la puta de Malfoy por voluntad –casi por voluntad propia, ya que todo fue a fuerza de causa mayor– pero no por eso menos cierto. ¿Cómo algo podía ser tan parecido y diferente al mismo tiempo? Finalmente era la puta de alguien: por obligación o consentimiento.

Se le escapó el aire de los pulmones cuando el frío frasco golpeó en el centro de su pecho al empujárselo Malfoy de regreso. Sus manos subieron automáticamente para sostenerlo. La puerta se abrió de golpe y solo así vio la silueta de Malfoy, la poca luz de las antorchas iluminó su espalda al salir. Ya tendría tiempo para lidiar con el rubio, ahora lo más importante era lo que el cuidador del sótano fuera a hacer por su tardanza. Pero estaba segura que no se las vería fácil con Malfoy. Su posición parecía rígida por el enojo y el estrés, que de tener un olor, sería a sulfuro.

…

..

…

Pasaron un par de días para que Hermione se sintiera menos aterrada por lo que le pudiera pasar. La imagen de la esclava muerta a sus pies rondaba cada noche en sus sueños, obligándola a despertarse muchas veces en el corto tiempo que tenía para descansar. Por lo que las noches se habían vuelto tormentosas. Pero el miedo inicial había pasado y ahora estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de que no sería la primera vez y que tenía que ser fuerte. La fe en que sus amigos la encontrarían era la misma, a veces opacada por la terrible vida que estaba llevando. Pero sus esperanzas nunca morían, no cuando sabía que Harry y Ron estaban luchando por encontrarla. Eso la mantenía con vida. Era más fuerte la fe en sus mejores amigos que el daño que le hacían y eso nadie se lo podía quitar. Por su familia y amigos luchaba, no podía defraudarlos dejándose caer y hundirse.

Y luego estaba aquella manía por bañarse cuantas veces pudiera durante su tiempo libre, pero esta obsesión estaba siendo limitada, cada que salía del baño estaba helada, puesto que no tenían el privilegio del agua caliente, y su malestar aumentaba. Pero era un malestar que tenía unas cuantos días que había empezado a sentir. Estaba cansada, muy cansada…se sentía débil y su hambre era feroz. Cuando entraba en la cocina a trabajar, su boca se llenaba de saliva, ansiando cada alimento que su nariz olfateaba. Y estaba perdiendo mucho peso. Los huesos de la cadera empezaban a marcársele, aunque siempre había sido delgada, era una mala señal. El pantalón desgastado que siempre llevaba puesto le quedaba holgado en todas partes. Si los mortífagos no la mataban, el hambre sí. Después de todo un día lavando pisos y preparando pociones y sin tomar una gota de agua y nada de alimento, finalmente le permitieron descansar. Quería olvidarse de todo y dormir, sólo dormir. Esperaba no oír los gritos de dolor ni las risas sádicas de los que habitaban Casa Solariega. Solo quería estar con ella misma y luego perderse todo el tiempo posible en la inconsciencia. Quería olvidar. Y en específico que la olvidaran a ella.

Se llevó las manos al estómago, le dolía del hambre. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Al llegar a la cabaña se cercioró de cerrar la puerta con el seguro y trabarla con la cómoda, aunque sabía que era en vano. Si un mago quería entrar lo haría con un simple movimiento de varita. Pero le gustaba pensar que los podía engañar. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos.

El ruido de voces la despertó. Hermione se puso de pie de golpe, asustada por el escándalo allá afuera. Corrió hacia la ventana y se asomó. La oscuridad reinaba en la cabaña, cuando recorrió la cortina una luz mortecina entró. Debía ser ya de madrugada. Calculaba entre las 5 y 5:30, los vidrios estaban empañados. El frío clima los mojaba por fuera. Suspiró levantando la mirada al cielo. No tenía la menor idea de cuánto llevaba en aquel lugar. Con todo lo que le había estado pasando ya había perdido la cuenta. Su sentido de la ubicación estaba aniquilado. A lo lejos vio a muchos mortífagos llegar de la batalla, sus ropas negras estaban desgarradas, llenas de polvo blanco y la sangre los baña en algunas partes del cuerpo, en manos, cara, torsos desnudos. Algunos reían a carcajada, otros parecían enfurruñados o crispados. Hermione suponía que su ánimo se debía a como les había ido personalmente en las peleas. Los mortífagos se dispersaron entre la cabaña principal para planear las reuniones y Casa Solariega. Ellos apenas irían a dormir, disfrutando todo el día para descansar y ella, ya era hora para regresar al infierno. Deseaba con todo corazón seguir en la cocina, con tal de que no la dejaran en la cabaña para que aquellos bastardos tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerle lo que se les viniera en gana. Se dirigió al baño. Se quitó la ropa y abrió la llave. Cuando el agua templada tocó sus manos sonrió con verdadero placer. Había ocasiones que el agua salía a temperatura ambiente, ni tibia ni fría, en su punto. Tal vez era cuestión de suerte. Solo le había pasado unas tres veces en todo lo que llevaba allí y no tenía la menor idea a que se debía eso. Posiblemente las tuberías de la cabaña estaban pegadas a las de Casa Solariega y cuando calentaba el agua para los mortífagos la calentaban mucho y la conexión de las tuberías le llevaba agua decente. Se quedó bajo el chorro lo que le pareció una eternidad, disfrutando y aprovechando que no se congelaría. Apoyó la frente en los desgastados azulejos. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin darse cuenta, el cálido recorrido por sus mejillas se fundió con el agua que caía sobre su cabeza. Oh, merlín. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Ya no podía más. Sólo esperaba que sus amigos se apuraran a encontrarla. De verdad que ya no podía. Cada día moría un poco más. Se estaba quedando sin vida de adentro hacia afuera.

Brincó cuando unas manos se apoyaron en su cintura. Deslizándolas hasta detenerlas en su vientre. Se quedó quieta donde estaba. Lo primero que sintió del cuerpo que se acercó a su espalda fue la ropa, después reconoció la figura. Era imposible no hacerlo con sus continuos asaltos. Además ya esperaba aquel encuentro desde hacía un par de días atrás. Hermione levantó la cabeza y se enderezó. Dejó que el mortífago la acariciara. Necesitaba de aquello. Necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentir viva por unos minutos, así se engañaría diciéndose que no moriría tan rápido, no sería una flor marchita. Se giró para enfrentarlo. La ropa negra estaba manchada de sangre y desgarrada de muchas partes. El agua bajo sus pies se tiñó roja de todo lo que se iba limpiando. El cabello platinado estaba lleno de polvo y el agua lo empapaba y pegaba a su cara. Su rostro tenía marcas de golpes y pequeñas heridas que sangraban, dejando hilillos hasta su cuello. La castaña sin decir nada levantó las manos y empezó a desabrocharle la capa. Observó la cara pálida mientras lo hacía, pero allí no había rastro de nada. Ni enojo ni desagrado. Era un rostro inmutable. La capa mojada calló al suelo con un sonoro golpe. Luego siguió con los botones de la camisa negra, quitándolos con calma y acariciando con las yemas de los dedos la piel que descubría. A la mitad del estómago Malfoy soltó un siseo, el primer sonido desde que llegara. Cuando abrió la camisa se dio cuenta de la razón. Tenía un corte que le atravesaba de lado a lado y sangraba mucho. Pero eso fue todo lo que hizo porque guió sus manos al inicio de su pantalón para que continuara con su trabajo. La forma en que le había indicado que siguiera había sido fuerte pero a la vez débil. Se le notaba cansado. Tanto como ella. Quién iba a decir que ambos iban a encontrar unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad en su compañía, ambos usándose mutuamente. Porque sin duda Draco Malfoy la buscaba para olvidarse de toda la mierda que estaba viviendo en su propio mundo, con su propio bando. Igual que ella, olvidándose de toda la mierda que le hacían vivir. Qué irónico podía ser el mundo. Burlándose de todos por igual, sin importar sangre, estatus social o bando. Hermione le bajó el pantalón y el bóxer en un solo movimiento. Malfoy se sacudió las prendas y se sacó los calcetines y los zapatos, tan lento como si no tuviera fuerzas. Una vez desnudos los dos, con el agua cayéndoles sobre las cabezas, Malfoy tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos manchadas de sangre y la besó. Profundo, con su lengua buscándola para unirse a la unión, pero lento. No suave, pero sí tranquilo. Agotado para hacer otra cosa más ávida, o eso creía Hermione. Lo único que se oía era el agua cayendo y sus respiraciones. La castaña apoyó las manos en la cadera del rubio, tenía que pararse de puntas en los pies para alcanzarlo. Decidió no tocarlo mucho, tenía muchas heridas aún abiertas que sangraban y no quería alterar al rubio. Esa calma sólo anunciaba una tormenta y no quería ser ella quien la recibiera. No entendía cómo no se había curado las heridas con su varita. O posiblemente no se podía, tal vez eran producto de algún extraño hechizo. Pero la Orden no solía utilizar magia negra, así que era extraño.

Malfoy la soltó de la cara y apoyó una mano en sus pechos y otra en su intimidad. Buscando una respuesta. Jadeó cuando introdujo dos dedos, acariciando su clítoris. Hermione enterró los dedos en la cadera del rubio, extasiada por la caricia. Esta vez, se dijo, sería por ella. Disfrutaría lo que Malfoy le hacía sentir. Siempre que se acostaban, las pocas veces que lo habían hecho, iba con la mentalidad de olvidar todo lo que los otros mortífagos le hacían y con eso de trasfondo no se liberaba como le habría gustado, pues sabía los motivos. Hoy, después de la muerte de la joven a sus pies, de la propuesta de Jena Stewart y la desesperación en la que empezaba a sumergirse sin saber de su familia y amigos, aunando el hecho que Alex la había abandonado, posiblemente odiándola por la última platica, necesitaba realmente olvidar todo y sumergirse en los minutos de tranquilo placer que Malfoy le podría ofrecer. Gimió al sentir más presión dentro de su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaron débiles. Pero su gemido fue interrumpido por la boca del rubio, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza, luego metiendo su lengua para encontrar la suya. Con la mano que tenía en sus pechos, el rubio acarició un pezón y lo pellizcó un poco, al mismo ritmo que movía los dedos abajo y conforme aumentaba el ritmo, la presión lo hacía arriba. Hermione sentía su piel arder y se sorprendió que no saliera una nube de vapor por el calor que estaba concentrándose desde dentro, en especial en su vientre. Gritó, no supo si de placer o dolor, cuando Malfoy presionó su pezón con tanta fuerza que el dolor la atravesó desde ese punto en muchas direcciones, pero lo hizo al tiempo que alcanzaba el orgasmo. Así que fue una extraña combinación. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar si le había gustado o la había incomodado. Su cuerpo y su mente mandaban distintas señales a su cerebro. Malfoy sólo le dio un par de segundos a que pasara el éxtasis cuando la agarró de las manos y se las colocó alrededor del cuello y la levantó en vilo, Hermione en automático rodeó con las piernas la cadera del mortífago y soltó un profundo gemido cuando lo sintió deslizarse dentro de ella. El primer golpe que sintió fue en la espalda al apoyarla contra la pared y luego comenzó a arremeter con fuerza. Hermione apoyó la boca en el cuello de Malfoy, ahogando los gemidos, extraña y ridículamente quería mantener ese silencio, obviando solamente el agua corriendo y sus respiraciones agitadas. Algo le decía que mantuviera esa extraña calma y de cierta forma, era más interesante así. La castaña sentía bajo sus piernas cómo las caderas del rubio se contraían cada que entraba con fuerza, cómo sus glúteos se apretaban y aflojaban cuando salía y entraba. Malfoy la sostenía por las piernas, presionando la suave piel con fuerza.

Por la pequeña ventana del baño, Hermione vio cómo el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color, un gris empezaba a desteñir el negro del cielo. La luz que iluminaba el baño provenía de la cabaña más próxima y le ofrecía la intimidad que ella siempre había preferido al bañarse. Desde pequeña siempre se había bañado por las noches con la luz apagada, le gustaba pensar que se encontraba en otro mundo. Descubriendo seres extraños que sólo salían en la oscuridad. Además, las estrellas siempre se vislumbraban mejor sin otras luces de por medio. Malfoy mantuvo su fuerte agarre, sin disminuir sus embestidas, ahogando sus gemidos en su hombro, donde de vez en cuando sus dientes se encajaban con intensidad para luego pasar la lengua. Cuando un nudo se apretó dentro de su vientre y es calor corporal subió a niveles insospechados, gimió con profundo placer y mordió sin evitarlo el hombro de Malfoy. Las venas del cuello del mortífago se tensaron tanto por la mordida salvaje como por su propio placer. Luego de que se pasaran esos fabulosos segundos de convulsiones, Malfoy resbaló llevándose a Hermione con él y cayeron con un sordo golpe en el suelo. El agua siguió cayendo sobre ellos. Se quedaron sumergidos en esa tregua tranquila de placer y descanso por varios minutos. Con Malfoy aún dentro de ella.

Cuando Hermione sintió su respiración normal levantó la cabeza del hombro del rubio y lo enfrentó. En la cara de Malfoy ya no había esa rabia interna, el agotamiento había hecho mayor acto de presencia, pero la tempestad que brillaba en su mirada gris ya no estaba tan loca. Se veía un rumor, su cara más relajada, su mirada más tranquila, su boca floja. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera en paz. Algo había pasado y las cosas no debían ir bien allá fuera. Las heridas y esa furia que cargaba Malfoy eran por una sola razón: el bando de Hermione se estaba acercando cada día un poco más y estaban jugando las cartas a su favor. Y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que rezar a todos los dioses por esa buena y esperanzadora noticia. Su cuerpo se llenó de nueva energía, sólo tenía que soportar un poco más y se reuniría con los suyos. Oh, merlín, pronto podría abrazar a sus padres y ver a sus mejores amigos. Tuvo unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Pero se contuvo. No lo haría frente a Malfoy, su enemigo. Sí, se habían estado acostando y habían descubierto que disfrutaban y obtenían placer, pero seguían siendo enemigos. Que ellos hubieran encontrado algo que tuvieran en común y para su propia conveniencia, nada de eso cambiaba las cosas. Y tampoco lo querían. Cada uno quería estar con los suyos sin saber que le pasaba al otro. Para Hermione la preocupación de la víbora rubia no significaba nada, si él tenía problemas graves por lo que había hecho, a ella le tenía sin cuidado. Lo que pasara con la vida de Draco Malfoy sólo le interesaba a él. Y lo mismo pasaba con ella. Si a ella le sucedía algo, Malfoy lo pasaba por alto. Un ejemplo claro era que él sabía lo que los mortífagos le hacían, y aun así seguía sin hacer nada para mejor la situación. A ninguno de ellos dos les interesaba la vida del otro.

Hermione sintió algo caliente correr por sus piernas y bajó la mirada. La sangre que manaba de las heridas del vientre de Malfoy, por estar ella aún sentada sobre sus rodillas, así como habían caído, la sangre caliente alcanzó su piel. Se fijó en el extraño contraste de colores: la piel pálida de él, la piel doraba de ella, el rojo de la sangre…buscó con la mirada por el suelo. Estiró la mano para alcanzar la varita y la sostuvo frente a ellos. Malfoy miró su varita y luego a ella. Su mirada se oscureció, luego sonrió de lado, desafiándola. Pero Hermione no era tan estúpida para intentar algo. Sabía que si la usaba contra él para huir, si lograba dejarlo inconsciente (cosa que creía imposible, estaba segura que él le había puesto un hechizo antirrobo o algo por el estilo, por lo que también estaba segura que algo malo le esperaría si intentaba agredirlo), aún le esperaban la horda de mortífagos que aún rondaba afuera. Sería imposible enfrentarse a todos ellos, puesto que tendría que luchar con cada uno de ellos antes de que la atraparan. Recordaba del día que la había traído, que habían aparecido cientos de metros dentro del bosque, luego habían caminado hasta llegar a Casa Solariega. El punto de apareció estaba demasiado lejos, pero antes de llegar tenía que desafiar a los guardias que vigilaban esa zona. No tenía una sola oportunidad de blandir la varita para desaparecer en el lugar indicado. Y no era tan estúpida para desafiar a todos. Lo habría hecho antes de saber que pasaría mucho más tiempo encerrada, pero ahora que sospechaba que las cosas estaba poniéndose a su favor, se quedaría esperando de brazos para cuando llegara el momento sacar toda esa furia que tenía reservada especialmente para quienes la habían secuestrada. Ya tendría su oportunidad de actuar y demostrar quién era ella. Los mortífagos le habían relegado a ser una simple prostituta, pero ellos no sabían quién era, ni la sangre que llegaba dentro. Los mortífagos habían despertado a su león dormido.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a Malfoy, pero la suya fue para apaciguarlo. Tampoco quería echárselo encima. Más valía ganarse _amigos_ por una temporada, aun a sabiendas que eran enemigos. Extraño, pero cierto. Finalmente ella las llevaba de perder. Acarició la larga varita, delgada y fina, poderosa en su agarre. Pero no era la suya. Extrañaba su varita, cuando se la quitaron había sido como perder una extremidad. Soltó un fuerte suspiro. Murmuró un par de hechizos antes de que el último funcionara y lograra cerrar las heridas más grandes, en especial aquella que atravesaba todo el estómago. Una espesa sangre negra salió conforme se limpiaba y cerraba la herida. Escuchó a Malfoy sisear del dolor, pero aguantó sin emitir un sonido más. Todo el tiempo sintió la mirada del rubio, intensa sobre lo que hacía. Estaba segura que estaba esperando a que hiciera un movimiento en falso, pero no lo vería y él debía darse cuenta. Ambos sabían que estaban jugando un juego peligroso, la lealtad no estaba para nadie, sólo a su propia persona. Ella no jugaría sucio, no ahora…eso lo dejaría hasta el último momento. Él debía haberlo notado cuando vio que no lo atacó. El rubio era inteligente, al igual que ella y a esas alturas ya debía saber sus motivos. Cuando terminó dejó caer la varita al suelo, sin importar si él se enojaba o no. Se hizo hacia atrás y sintió cómo algo de movía dentro de ella, deslizándose hacia afuera. El pene del rubio estaba semi-erecto. Al verse los dos manchados de sangre de Malfoy, agarró la barra de jabón que el pequeño Alex le había llevado una de las últimas veces que se habían visto. Hizo espuma en sus manos, dejó la barra sobre las rodillas de Malfoy y apoyó las manos en el pecho del rubio. Las movió en círculos, llevándose la suciedad y sangre. Enjabonó su estómago con suavidad, sus brazos, sus muslos. Escuchó el sonido de un profundo suspiró salir de los labios del rubio. Levantó la mirada sorprendida, Malfoy tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta. Sin duda estaba disfrutando, aunque Hermione solo pretendía quitarle la sangre. Al no sentir más sus manos, abrió los ojos, tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta su cabeza. Así como estaban, ambos de rodillas en el suelo, volvió a agarrar el jabón e hizo espuma. Al verla, Malfoy volvió a cerrar los ojos. Unos profundos surcos negros se marcaban bajo sus ojos y su piel estaba más demacrada de lo normal. Hermione no era una persona rencorosa, pero desde que los mortífagos la secuestraran, algo dentro de ella se había roto y pretendía vengarse de cada uno de ellos cuando pudiera. Pero no era una persona ruin y si Malfoy deseaba un baño, entonces se lo daría. Había hecho cosas peores, darle un baño a él no era nada. Finalmente tenían un pacto y debían cumplirlo y la última vez ella lo había rechazado, había imaginado que su rabia habría sido enorme y tarde o temprano la castigaría y no quería eso. Él podía dañarla en cualquier momento, estaba en sus manos y a merced de sus más bajos deseos. Y sin embargo no la había tomado contra ella. Estaba segura que una segunda oportunidad no tendría.

Enjabonó su cabello platinado, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad. Deslizó los dedos por las sienes, acariciando su nuca, limpiando toda la suciedad. Notó con sorpresa cómo el rubio comenzaba a mover su cabeza, como buscando sus manos. Como si quisiera que lo acariciara. Deslizó sus manos por la cara para quitar la suciedad. Pasó un dedo por los labios. Malfoy abrió la boca, abriendo los ojos. Mientras el agua se llevaba el jabón del cuerpo del rubio, Hermione se limpió la sangre que había manchado sus piernas. Se puso de pie y agarró a Malfoy de la mano para indicarle que se levantara. Cerró las llaves y luego agarró la toalla desgastada. Se secó rápidamente para no enfriarse más de lo que ya estaba y luego escurrió su cabello. Malfoy la observó en todo momento sin decir una sola palabra. Cuando le ofreció la toalla y no la tomó, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, Hermione se amedrentó un poco. No quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio y mucho menos descubrir lo que le estaba pasando. Pero era difícil saber cómo reaccionaría a cualquiera de sus movimientos. La mirada oscura volvía a tener ese brillo lleno de rabia, pero también había deseo. Hermione se acercó y empezó a secarlo. Primeros los brazos, luego el abdomen y la espalda. Con un gesto le indicó que agachara la cabeza, pero al ver que alzaba una ceja burlona, ella bufó y siguió secándolo, pero él detuvo sus manos y bajó la cabeza. La castaña secó con suavidad, luego le ofreció la toalla de nuevo para que él secara lo demás. Pero en vez aceptarla, tomó las manos de Hermione y puso la tela sobre su pene ligeramente más grande. Hermione jadeó sorprendida. Las manos de Malfoy agarraban las de ella con fuerza, secándose en tranquilos círculos su intimidad. El rubio sonrió malicioso. Soltó su agarre, le quitó la toalla y volvió a ponerle una mano, pequeña en comparación a las del rubio, encima de su miembro. Estaba duro y caliente.

Malfoy con la mano libre la tomó por el mentó y lo levantó hacia él. Se acercó y atrapó su labio inferior, succionando con fuerza. Le dio una pequeña mordida antes de soltarla.

- Ya me pusiste duro de nuevo, Granger – dijo rompiendo el silencio. Su voz sonó baja y grave.

Hermione pasó saliva ruidosamente.

- ¿Otra vez? – dijo casi sin voz. Aunque no era necesario que hiciera el comentario. El miembro que latía con vida en su mano era suficiente.

- Soy de carrera larga.

- Pues yo no – musitó quitando la mano.

- Aprenderás conmigo – su voz ronca le provocó un escalofrío.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Pretendes que nos acostemos infinidad de veces?

El rubio se encogió de hombros frunciendo el ceño ante su huida.

. Sólo cuando tenga ganas.

- Pues yo ya no tengo – se agachó a recoger la toalla y cubrirse. Se sentía sumamente desprotegida desnuda ante un Malfoy igual de desnudo y excitado.

La mirada gris se oscureció, pero no de deseo. La rabio brilló en sus ojos. Enojo dirigido a ella no a lo que pasaba en su vida personal. Se aceró hasta ella y le levantó de nuevo el mentón, pero con brusquedad. Sus dedos se enterraron con fuerza. Hermione se encogió por dentro.

- Sólo recuerda que yo te hice un favor – dijo con suavidad, pero eso no la engañaba. Él no necesitaba ser agresivo para amenazar y eso era aún peor – Y también te dije que ni con todo el oro del mundo podrás pagarme nunca.

- Yo estaba necesitada – musitó desviando la mirada.

El agarre del rubio se aflojó, luego con sus dedos delineó sus labios.

- Y yo estoy excitado.

Hermione miró abajo ante su confesión. Su ronca confesión. Su alegre anatomía había alcanzado su mayor tamaño y era imponente. Estaba grande y duro. Eso la sorprendió mucho. De alguna manera se sintió tan inocente por todo eso que era relativamente nuevo para ella.

- ¿Te excito, Malfoy? – preguntó con esa inocencia de la que sólo ella podía ser a esas alturas de toda la situación.

- Por sorprendente que parezca, desde que tuviste tu primer orgasmo me gustó. Sabes complacer a las personas.

- ¿Cómo se relaciona el hecho de que yo haya disfrutado y te complazca a ti?

- Granger, Granger – susurró quitándole la toalla de las manos – Te falta mucho por aprender. No hay mejor placer que el que le das a tu amante.

Sin duda no era la única que creía que era una inocente en este asunto del sexo. Malfoy la creía y veía tan inocente como una blanca palomita. Era ridículo que él fuera prácticamente un amo del sexo y fuera menor que ella por un año. Y él la viera como una niña en ese asunto. Pero eso no la sorprendía, ya lo sabía… lo que la sorprendía era lo último que había dicho.

- ¿Soy tu amante?

El rubio se encogió de hombros mientras le decía:

- Así se les llama a las personas con las que te acuestas.

- Así que eres mi amante – susurró.

- Tu salvador. Tu amante. Veme como quieras.

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la empezó a besar ansioso. Como ya sabía que lugares tocar para tenerla a merced y lista para recibirlo, aun cansada por la actividad reciente, su cuerpo respondió al estímulo del mortífago. La empujó contra la pared y le levantó una pierna. Sintió su miembro buscando la entrada.

- ¿No es mejor hacerlo en la cama? – preguntó jadeante.

- Es mejor experimentar en varios lugares – dijo negando. Sintió su punta acomodarse en el lugar indicado.

- Pero es cansado e incómodo hacerlo parada – renegó. Las piernas le temblaban y no creía ser capaz de sostenerse por mucho tiempo.

Malfoy soltó un exasperado bufido.

- Tú no estabas sosteniéndome a mí, el cansado soy yo.

Hermione lo empujó por los hombros. Ella también podía decidir. Por algo habían hecho ese estúpido pacto. Era la puta de Malfoy, pero por acuerdo común. Le dolía tener ese pensamiento, pero era la verdad. Y aun así tenía voz y voto en lo que hacían. Eso no la convertía en una sumisa sin palabras.

- Resulta que me duele la espalda y el coxis por la fuerza.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la serpiente. No era burlona. Era una sonrisa sincera. Sincera y llena de satisfacción masculina.

- Bien que te gustó.

- Sí – el calor se concentró en la cara de Hermione. Debía estar completamente roja.

Se alejó de ella y colocó la toalla encima de la tapadera del excusado. Se sentó, con su pene levantado orgulloso. Por un momento se sintió intimidada por su gran tamaño. Se sorprendió pensando en cómo era posible que eso entrara en ella sin lastimarla.

- Ven. Para que no te quejes.

Cuando se acercó la sentó sobre su regazo. Como ella estaba encima, se adentró con suavidad. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante el avance. Su grueso miembro la abrió con cuidado, adentrarse profundamente. Gimieron cuando estuvo complemente adentro. Hermione comenzó a moverse con suavidad. Sin urgencia de alcanzar el clímax. Entregándose a las sensaciones. A los labios de Malfoy, a sus caricias. Las manos del rubio presionaron en su cintura.

- Muévete más rápido – dijo con una voz sumamente ronca, jadeante.

- Estoy cansada.

- Vamos, Granger, no seas aguafiestas.

De no haber escuchado ese tono de voz ligeramente divertido, no habría hecho caso a su sugerencia, de lo contrario, se habría alejado. Pero como no había sido una orden como tal, sino solo una propuesta, aumentó un poco el ritmo.

…

..

…

Draco Malfoy sintió como la leona aumentaba el ritmo con desgana. Sabía por qué lo había hecho. Odiaba que le dieran órdenes y aunque él la amenazara se negaría. Draco se sorprendía lo fuerte que seguía siendo. Los mortífagos a veces lograban doblegar esa alma de león que le hacía honor a su Casa, pero cuando se reponía volvía más fuerte que nunca. Y eso nadie más lo sabía. No la conocían. Él tampoco sabía mucho de ella, pero el poco conocimiento que tenía sobre la castaña, era suficiente para saber. Los mortífagos no sabían con quién se habían metido y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de demostrarse, muchos saldrían con la cola entre las patas. Escucharían el rugido del león.

Pasados unos segundos la sintió moverse con mayor ligereza. Sus pequeñas manos se agarraron con fuerza sus hombros para poder montarlo. Puso las manos en su trasero para sentirlo contraerse. Su boca se encargó de lamer, succionar y morder toda la piel que se ponía frente a él. No podía terminar de creer cuan inocente podía ser Granger todavía. Ya habían tenido cantidad de veces de sexo, pero aún estaba esa aura casta con ella. Muchas otras brujas buscaban tener esa inocencia mientras tenían sexo con él, pero en vez de eso parecían putas urgidas con pensamientos enfermos haciéndose pasar por algo que no eran. En cambio, Granger, era la inocencia andando. Y ella no se lo proponía, simplemente lo era.

Draco por un par de segundos se quedó pensando que para ella todo aquello era prácticamente nuevo. Ella siempre se quedaba quieta mientras los demás se lo hacían. Frunció el ceño de ponto. Durante esos dos largos segundos, un flechazo de luz lo invadió. Los mortífagos abusaban de ella, por eso no sabía nada de eso. Nada sobre sexo. Con ellos, esos mortífagos ansiosos por fornicar, nunca disfrutaba, al contrario, debía sufrir como no tenía idea. Y él estaba allí, exigiéndole más cuando no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo la bruja. Él no era como los demás mortífagos, él no la obligada. Pero por un momento se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, se estaba comportando igual. Un poco hombre.

Pero al escuchar los jadeos continuos y bajos de Granger, le devolvieron su yo natural. Olvidándose de esos pensamientos. Ella disfrutaba. Ahora, aquí con él. No tenía idea de que lo pasaba por su cabeza cuando estaba con él y mucho menos lo que pensaba sobre lo que los demás hacían con ella. Pero en ese momento él le estaba dando placer.

Aquel gemido profundo y ahogado que empezaba a reconocer, se sintió caliente junto a su oído. Las pulsaciones atraparon con fuerza su miembro y se liberó con fuerza. Esperó a que sus respiraciones se regularan para ponerse de pie. Tenía menos de una hora para regresar a la estúpida cabaña de las reuniones para dar los informes sobre el grupo que había liderado en la última misión. Toda la situación se estaba viniendo abajo rápidamente y se estaba complicando todo. Él había perdido a la mitad de sus mortífagos y el pago no sería poco. Tendría que responder y las consecuencias no las sabía. Los mayores, lo de los altos rangos, estaban furiosos por la traición que se había cometido por uno de los suyos y los más próximos a la furia serían los lideres menores. Y él estaba allí. La pelea había sido una verdadera carnicería, la Orden y su gente se estaba poniendo cada vez más rabiosa y menos honorable a la hora de pelear, mucha de su gente estaba desapareciendo y estaban dispuestos a emplear la magia que se prometieron nunca harían por el honor que se debían.

Recordó el baño que Granger le dio. Nunca habría permitido aquello. Pero estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que su cuerpo lo traicionó vilmente. El calor que transmitían las manos de la castaña fue un extraño sosiego para su cuerpo y como palomita atraída hacia la luz, su cuerpo buscó ese calor. Y aunque ella no lo había hecho por deseo propio, no le importó. Ambos se estaban explotando a su beneficio y lo demás no importaba. Y le había relajado demás su cuerpo, despertándolo nuevamente. Removió las piernas para que la bruja se levantara, si se quedaba un poco más en esa posición terminaría dormido. Tenía casi cincuenta horas sin dormir. Y después de la agradable sesión de sexo, de un sexo muy distinto al que acostumbraba tener, duro, agresivo, salvaje, a veces sádico… su cuerpo no tardaría en caer en un coma de sueño profundo muy pronto.

Agarró su varita. La varita que Granger había agarrado, brillando en su mirada el anhelo por la suya propia. Sinceramente se había sorprendido cuando la vio curándolo, había intentado con infinidad de hechizos para curarse y nada lo había logrado y el dolor lo había estado matando. Por un momento creyó que moriría desangrado. Antes de que lo curara, estaba decidido caerle encima a Granger por el rechazo en el sótano. A él nadie lo rechazaba y mucho menos ella. Había estado dispuesto a venderla a unos cuantos mortífagos para que se la tiraran y follaran duramente frente a él y Granger viera que con él nadie se metía. Por algún motivo supo que no podría usar su varita en su contra y le sorprendió enormemente que ella nunca hubiera tenido intención de dañarlo. Por lo que cuando el alivió llenó su cuerpo después de curarlo, decidió que el castigo que le tenía preparado quedaría en el olvido. Era un mortífago y un Malfoy, pero él pagaba los favores con la misma moneda.

Pero también se llenó de rabia al saber que ella sí había logrado curarlo y él no había logrado nada. Sólo que cuando empezó a excitarse de nuevo, olvidó su enojo. Y no le inquietaba en absoluto olvidar su odio por ella. Cuando un hombre pensaba con su segunda cabeza era mejor olvidarse de lo demás. En especial con Granger, que en su inexperiencia, lograba satisfacerlo. Oh, qué buena caja de sorpresa había encontrado con la gryffindor.

Con un movimiento de varita secó su ropa y se la puso. Cuando volteó Granger ya se había puesto ese mismo pantalón que siempre se ponía. El único que tenía desde que la habían secuestrado. Una playera blanca que había tomado de sus cosas. Aún se preguntaba por qué se la pondría. No porque quisiera tener algo de él, suponía que por otro motivo. Iba descalza, debía tener las demás cosas en la habitación. Esperaba que con esa medianamente buena revolcada con la leona, fuera suficiente para apaciguar la víbora venenosa que llevaba dentro. Los ánimos se iban a poner intensos en la reunión. Abrió la puerta sin decirle nada. No era necesario.

…

..

…

Alex Stewart apareció con los sobrevivientes del grupo al que lo habían asignado en el área de aparición de Casa Solariega. En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, corrió por el bosque, tenía muchos metros por delante antes de llegar a su objetivo. No le importo los gritos de llamada de los otros mortífagos. Él sólo era uno más del grupo, el jefe tendría que dar respuesta al caos que se había creado en aquel pueblo. Alguien los había traicionado y los cazadores se habían convertido en cazados. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, estaba lleno de heridas, pero no le importaba. La noche anterior había llegado de una misión que le había llevado mucho tiempo, demasiadas semanas en las que había estado alejado de su hermana, pero cuando se volvieron a ver, elle le contó todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo. El encuentro que había tenido con Hermione y la plática que habían tenido. Alex se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido. Durante más de una semana había estado lleno de rabia ciega hacia Hermione. La plática que habían tenido lo había sacado de quicio, dejándolo eufórico. Se había sentido sumamente traicionado, apuñalado por la espalda por la persona que nunca imaginó. A pesar de que se conocían poco con la castaña y en realidad no conocía mucho su forma de ser, sus palabras habían calado hondo. Y la traición a dejarlo a un lado sin importarle sus esfuerzos por querer sacarla de ese lugar asqueroso, le había dolido de una forma increíble que lo agarró de sorpresa y también lo había llenado de furia al rojo vivo. Pero después de mantenerse tanto tiempo alejada de ella y su hermana por la misión a la que lo había mandando su padre, los ánimos se habían calmado un poco y su cabeza se despejó lo suficiente para poder ponerse en los zapatos de la gryffindor. El día anterior que lo habían llamado para una nueva misión, apenas si había tenido tiempo para ver a su hermana Jena. Y hoy estaba dispuesto a ver a la otra bruja a la que le había hecho una promesa.

Quería verla, esa era otra de las verdades. Quería escuchar sus palabras inteligentes, su sarcasmo e ingenio tan característico de ella. Quería volver a probar sus labios, como aquella vez que en un arranque de valentía había mordido ese suave y relleno labio inferior. Quería besarla de verdad. Sentir su lengua jugando con la suya. Quería acariciar su frágil cintura, acunar los perfectos pechos. Había descubierto en aquella lejanía que la deseaba. A pesar de la loca situación que estaban viviendo ambos, deseaba con unas ganas tremendas a Hermione. Y una parte de él se sentía mal por esos sucios pensamientos, ella ya tenía suficiente con lo que le estaba pasando como para soportar sus deseos oscuros. Pero aun así no podía evitar desearla. Muchas veces se encontró pensando en ella: en sus suaves ondas castañas, en su perfecta piel dorada y en esos asombrosos ojos castaños que adquirían un brillo fascinante cuando hablaba de su familia y sus amigos. Una mirada que le hacía desear que fuera dedicada a él. Y sus labios…oh, esos suaves labios. No solo quería, necesitaba saborearlos. Lamerlos. Morderlos. Deseaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la cabaña. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas para llevar aire a sus pulmones. Las heridas lo estaban matando, pero eso podía esperar. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Hermione. Cuando pudo respirar con normalidad se enderezó y abrió la puerta.

Sólo para que su respiración volviera a estancarse en sus pulmones.

Draco Malfoy iba abriendo la puerta del baño. Y el muy maldito se iba subiendo el cierre del pantalón. Se llevó una mano a su varita de forma automática, pero se contuvo. No debía delatar que él tenía una relación con Hermione, porque entonces todo se vendría abajo. La bruja salió detrás de él. Con el cabello mojado. Miró de nuevo al bastardo de Malfoy. Él también lo tenía mojado. Lo cual sólo podía ser por un motivo. Y la forma en que se iba acomodando la ropa le dijo todo. Ellos habían tenido sexo. Y la rabia flotó de su cuerpo con fuerza, buscando a su objetivo. Pero no porque supiera que él era uno de los más mortífagos que le obligaban a tener sexo con ellos. De alguna forma, Alex sabía que no había sido la primera vez, puesto que ella no tenía esa mirada perdida cuando alguien salía de la cabaña. Ni su cuerpo estaba tembloroso, ni su cara demacrada, ni demostraba dolor. Su pequeño y hermoso rostro denotaba tranquilidad. Una paz interior que nunca le había visto.

Ella había disfrutado.

Un dolor en su pecho y la violencia por todo su cuerpo aparecieron en partes iguales. Dejándolo noqueado por un momento. En especial cuando Malfoy lo miró con una superioridad de la que era único y tanto odiaba. Una mirada que no era de odio hacia a Alex, sino con ese desprecio que tenía para todo el mundo… una mirada gris que se posaba en los demás con desdén y aburrimiento. Como si no fuera merecedor de ponerle atención. Caminó hacia la salía sin decía una sola palabra. Al pasar a su lado, su estatura le pareció por un momento imponente. Le sacaba fácil unos quince centímetros. Y aunque el bastardo era delgado, tenía una complexión más robusta que él. Alex se molestó más por eso, él tenía quince años, casi dieciséis y todavía no alcanzaba toda su estatura. Pero el cabrón descolorido e insípido sólo le llevaba poco más de un año y era casi tan gran como su padre. Y su padre era enorme.

Alex cerró la puerta. Estaba tan fuera de sí que no pudo moverse del lugar.

Hermione se quedó quieta donde estaba. Sin volver a mirar a Malfoy. Con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. El brillo en sus ojos por lágrimas al verlo parado frente a ella le hizo inflar su ego. Habrá podido disfrutar del sexo con Malfoy, pero la persona que le interesaba a la bruja era él y no el bastardo rubio.

Al parecer ni uno ni otro podían moverse de sus lugares debido a la sorpresa porque se quedaron donde mismo. Le habría gustado acercarse y limpiarle las lágrimas. Pero no puedo. La bruja abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir.

- ¡Alex! – exclamó Hermione con la voz rota después de un largo silencio.

Al escuchar su voz salió del estupor al saber lo que había pasado dentro de la cabaña antes de que llegara. Caminó hacia ella y cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, la bruja le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y escondió su cara. Alex la abrazó. Sosteniéndole tan cerca de su cuerpo como fue posible. Negándose a imaginar la escena llena de sexo dentro del baño. La escuchó disculparse por la última vez que se vieron, arrepentida de sus palabras, pidiéndole que entendiera su posición; así que él también pidió disculpas por su reacción exagerada, pero también le pidió que se pusiera en su posición y viera la situación desde sus ojos. Ambos rieron aliviados.

Alex se separó de ella y la observó. Estaba tan delgada, la última vez no estaba así. Su piel había perdido dolor y brillo, tenía marcas bajo los ojos, lo que le hacía pensar que no había estado durmiendo casi nada ni comiendo. Oh, merlín, había cambiado tanto desde que se fuera. Se llenó de odio al saber que no cuidó de ella como lo había prometido. Alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Sus pómulos empezaban a marcas. Al menos él había estado llevándole comida antes de que se enojaran y lo mandaran a la estúpida misión, pero en su ausencia la había dejado casi morir de hambre. Su hermana no había logrado encontrarla antes y ella no podía correr el riesgo de que la encontraran haciendo algo a favor de una esclava. Eso pondría en peligro sus planes. Pero él… merlín, debió cerciorarse de que tuviera el alimento diario. ¡Y todo por su maldito enojo! ¡Había actuado como un niño herido y no había pensado en lo que había dejado detrás!

Él y su estúpido orgullo. Él y su maldita falta de hacer las cosas bien. Él y sus errores. Él y sus fallos. En ese momento se odiaba tanto así mismo. Estaba demostrando ser el cobarde que su padre siempre le había dicho que era.

Necesitaba actuar lo antes posible para el bien de la bruja ahora que tenían la solución. No importaba cuanto la deseara, esto lo hacía por ella. Verla, así tan frágil y enferma, no se podía dar el lujo de buscar un mortífago un poco honorable para que se hiciera cargo de ella. Él podía ser el hombre que necesitaba ser para protegerla y cuidarla.

Cuando encontró la solución, una de las muchas respuestas a sus problemas, nunca le pasó por la cabeza que él fuera el que se hiciera cargo de ella. Entre pláticas con su padre y otros mortífagos, se dio cuenta que muchos tenían esclavas que les servían para el placer de ellos, las tenían en un aparte y nadie más les ponía mano encima. Eran sus esclavas sexuales personales. Alex había estado pensando durante muchos días que lo mejor sería comprar un mortífago que fuera lo más decente posible y hacerle saber que tendría a Hermione, pero con muchas condiciones. Tendría que hacer caso a sus órdenes y sabía que lo haría porque Alex le ofrecería una enorme cantidad de oro que él no tenía interés en tener. Era el plan perfecto. Alex no se podía involucrar, si se daban cuenta que él la había pedido como su esclava sexual, sospecharían por todas las preguntas que había estado haciendo. En específico su padre, que sabía que estaba en completo desacuerdo con el futuro de su hermana, un futuro por el que ya se habían ido a los golpes hacía unas cuantas semanas. Y no quería poner en la mirada de su padre a la castaña.

Pero al verla tan delgada y con una infinita tristeza grabada en su cara, todas esas precauciones le importaron una mierda. Él la cuidaría y velaría por su seguridad.

- Te tomaré como mía, Hermione – dijo Alex acunando su rostro con cuidado – Nadie más podrá tocarte. Incluido Draco Malfoy.

.

* * *

**Hola, mi gente hermosa.**

Sé que tardé un poco más de lo previsto, pero ustedes comprenderán mi malestar sobre mi espalda y muñeca, gracias a Dios ya está todo bien. Estaba ansiosa por terminar el capítulo y hacerles saber cómo va todo en Casa Solariega. Para quienes estaban esperando saber sobre los amigos de la castaña, bueno, el próximo capítulo se sabrá sobre ellos. Si tengo tiempo libre, lo aprovecharé al máximo y lo traeré en menos de un mes. Y créanme, ese capítulo traerá momentos cardiacos.

**Miles de gracias a todos los que pasaron a leer el anterior capítulo y les doy la más alegre bienvenida a todas y todos los nuevos lectores:**

*vadeti, *LuNiiTta, *athenaelektrablack, *Dark Veggie, *, *Gwenog Black Jones, *VeSiHer, *Sabaana, *VeronikaBlackHeart18, *Citlalliiify, *bealnum, *nicole-hgr, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Shar0n EspiPPirifLautikCulleN, *Galatea Black, *Monsther Malfoy, *pekelittrell, *Bookz24, *tokio2323, *Ellie Muse, *HinataPotter-dukesa, *marcos vargas, *nicole-hgr, *NeeShiSun, *AlexandraWaldorf, *Liani, *hatshe, *oO Anneliesse Oo.

**A quienes no tienen cuenta:**

**hatshe**  
Hola!

Muchas gracias por tus alentadoras palabras. Es importante conocer el otro lado de la historia y me alegra que lo comentes. Gracias. Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Y gracias por tus buenos deseos. De vez en cuando me molesta, pero todo bien. Un beso y abrazo.

**Recomendación:**

Esta ocasión les dejaré unos libros para que los lean si tienen tiempo. La vez pasada creo que les comenté sobre los libros de Cazadores de Sombras. Espero alguien los haya leído, son buenos y tienen muchas cosas interesantes.

Esta vez les traigo los de la saga _La Hermandad de la Daga Negra_ de J.R. Ward, hasta el momento van diez libros, recién se publicó en inglés el último. Se trata sobre el mundo de varios guerreros que luchan por mantener a salvo a su raza, puesto que día a día pierden a su gente de la forma más cruel. Los guerreros son unos endemoniados vampiros sexys que hacen sudar y entrar el calor cuando lees sus libros. En lo personal me gusta cómo la autora maneja a estos vampiros. Es un mundo interesante y en cuanto los empiecen a leer, les aseguró que se enamorarán de más de un Hermano. En lo personal adoro a tres de los guerreros y a la vez a todos. Son de un ingenio increíble, inteligentes, divertidos y tienen una chispa que te hace querer saber más de ellos. Pero existen otros tres vampiros que adoro por completo, se llaman John, Blaylock y Qhuinn, son fascinantes. No hay personajes más adorables que este trío fiel.

**Ya saben dónde seguir las noticias y sorpresas de AI: DanGrint**

Por cierto, allí mismo subí unos montajes que hice sobre la historia. Espero les gusten. He intentado que vean un poco más lo que tengo en mi cabeza, no soy gran diseñadora, pero hago el intento, jajaja. También allí mismo he subido unos croquis de cómo es Casa Solariega y sus alrededores.

**¡VAMOS! DEJEN UN REVIEW. ADORO LEERLOS, PERO SI NO ME DEJAN UN MENSAJITO, NO SÉ LO QUE PIENSAN SOBRE LO QUE ESCRIBO.**


	12. Ceremonia sin presente

Después de que Alex le dijera que la reclamaría como suya, el final de la madrugada transcurrió de lo más sorprendente. Pasaron los minutos que faltaban para el amanecer acostados uno al lado del otro en silencio. Sabía que su amigo la había reclamado como suya para salvarla y protegerla de todo el daño que le habían estado haciendo los mortífagos, porque Alex nunca le pediría que tuvieran sexo. Sí, sabía que él se sentía atraído por ella, pero no sexualmente. O si lo hacía no lo demostraba. Hermione se sentía confundida, porque el pequeño le gustaba, pero a la vez no quería sentir esa atracción porque sería como un sacrilegio ensuciar lo que tenían. Su amistad se había dado en circunstancias sumamente terribles y extrañas, pero por insólito que fuera, su conexión se había formado con fuertes lazos. Las pocas ocasiones en las que habían intercambiado suaves caricias con sus labios nunca los habían llevado a otra cosa y tampoco había pensado en tener sexo con él. Pero ahora que esa nueva situación en la que estaban, los había llevado a que se unieran de otra forma, dado si alguien se enteraba que él no la estaba usando sexualmente, se verían envueltos en graves problemas. Y Hermione no dejaba de pensar en el tema.

Alex la sostenía de una mano y con su dedo pulgar acariciaba su piel. Jugueteando con sus dedos. Hermione se acomodó de lado y escondió su cara en el cuello del joven y cerró los ojos.

Alex la sanaba mentalmente, él era su puerto seguro en aquel sucio lugar. Un amigo que se había ganado en un lugar donde solo encontraría oscuridad y violencia. Él era una brillante luz pura en su aciago camino. Y no sólo era la atracción que sentía por él, porque no era necesario negar lo obvio: él era lindo, amable y tenía algo que era imposible no sentirse atraída. Pero independientemente del físico, existía una conexión profunda entre ellos. Ella lo sentía, al igual que él. Y si algo pasaba entre ellos, algo más que una amistad, sabía que no sería algo profano. Alex cuidaría de ella en cada uno de los aspectos.

Pero Alex nunca la había orillado a tener que acostarse con él.

Ella tampoco lo quería.

Y en caso de que se diera, sería de forma natural y no forzada ni premeditada.

Pero de alguna forma no se sentía tranquila. No quería romper ni ensuciar lo que tenía con Alex, lo que tenía con él merecía cuidarse con el alma entera. Aunque saber que tenía un pase libre para alejarse sin problemas de todo lo que le hacían, era una sensación agradable. Saber que nunca más sería lastimada. Pero no le dolería, porque Alex nunca pondría sus manos encima de ella con el mismo fin que los demás.

Y tan sólo había que ver el estado en el que se encontraba el joven. Y como si se diera cuenta que pensaba en él, giró la cabeza y con sus labios buscó su frente y depositó un beso en el silencio tranquilo de la habitación. Hermione sabía que se sentía también confundido por haber tenido que reclamarla. Y también sabía que había reaccionado al encuentro de Malfoy. No era estúpida ni ciega para no darse cuenta de la realidad, y lo único que podía sacar de conclusión es que él se había puesto celoso. Y eso los confundía a ambos. Ambos sabían que existía ese imán que los atraía el uno al otro, pero tanto Alex como Hermione nunca se habían imaginado verse envueltos por caricias y besos candentes. Nunca se habían visualizado en una cama. Y eso era suficiente para que los confundiera.

- Es la única salida – susurró Alex con sus labios pegados a su frente.

- Lo sé – dijo en el mismo tono.

- Jena… – murmuró girándose a ella y escondiendo su cara entre sus alborotados rizos.

- La sacarás de esto a tiempo.

- Hermione – jadeó con preocupación.

- Shh – la castaña lo rodeó y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo de él.

- Duele.

A Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella era la que estaba atrapada en aquel espantoso lugar, pero Alex y Jena eran los pequeños. Estaban tan perdidos como ella, y así, escuchándolo tan preocupado y confundido, la castaña se daba cuenta del horror que todos ellos estaba viviendo. _Duele_. Sus palabras también le dolían a ella, no soportaba verlo tan frágil.

Alex le tomó una mano y la apoyó en su corazón que latía desbocado.

- Duele aquí al verte así…

- Estoy bien – dijo Hermione con la voz ronca del llanto aguantado.

- No lo estás – murmuró.

- Lo estaré mientras estés a mi lado.

- Perdóname…

- No tengo nada que perdonar, sólo agradecer, Alex.

A lo lejos podían escuchar el fragor de la llegada de los mortífagos. En unos pocos minutos tendría que levantarse y alejarse de la tranquilidad y paz que encontraba al lado de Alex. Tomó aire profundamente, oliendo la tierra húmeda en la piel del joven, su sudor y la sangre en su cuerpo. Le había ayudado a curarse las heridas de la pelea en la que había estado hacía poco.

El joven no le había comentado nada, pero por la reacción de Malfoy sabía que las cosas estaban por volver a su lugar. Que la verdadera guerra estallaría cuando la Orden la encontrara a ella y a todos los otros magos que estaban secuestrados y escondidos en los lugares más recónditos del país.

…

..

…

Hermione llegó sumamente exhausta a la cabaña, pero prefería mil veces limpiar pisos, llevar comida a los mortífagos (recibiendo caricias lascivas cuando pasaba entre ellos) y sin comer o beber nada, que estar en la cabaña con la incertidumbre de si llegaría un mortífago a hacer lo que más les gustaba. Sus manos estaban hinchadas y a punto de reventarse por el arduo trabajo. Sus ojos le dolían del cansancio y su estómago rugía hambriento. Alex, cuando el sol salió y ya no pudieron estar juntos en aquel tranquilo silencio, corrió a Casa Solariega y le llevó unos cuantos panes y agua, pero había estado tan hambrienta que lo comió todo sin respiro. Se llevó una mano al estómago, los huesos de la cadera empezaban a marcarse del peso perdido.

- Esclava – exclamó alguien a su espalda.

Se le cortó la respiración. Había creído que tendría un poco de suerte y aquel día tendría libre de los abusos, así como lo había estado teniendo las últimas dos semanas. Pero al parecer no iba a ser así, por lo que se giró con la expresión más fría posible.

Pero sólo era un esclavo más. Un joven alto, delgado y rubio, aunque su cabello estaba sucio y la piel expuesta de las manos, cuello y cara estaba maltratada, por lo que debía ser también torturado. La mirada café apagada del mago era la misma que la suya. Allí no había vida. Se miraron durante largo tiempo sin decir nada, reconociéndose como uno mismo. Allí ellos no valían nada y ya no tenían nada por lo que luchar. Las palabras estaban de más. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y suspiró. Ni siquiera tenían el consuelo de poder reconfortarse mutuamente. El otro joven, que podía tener unos 20 años, asintió, entendiendo lo que Hermione le había querido decir sin palabras. _Algún día saldremos y estaremos bien. Ya tendremos nuestro momento, aquí o allá donde vayamos después de morir._

- El amo Malfoy te busca – dijo carraspeando. No podían demostrar lealtad entre los secuestrados, había muchos ojos mirando a su alrededor y las muestras de afecto o compasión podía significar la muerte para alguno de los dos.

- ¿Dónde está? – murmuró Hermione mirando de reojo la cabaña. Sólo quería dormir y no despertar hasta que la rescataran. Su agotamiento iba en aumento y creía que nunca pararía hasta que su corazón dejara de latir. Algo en su cuerpo estaba cambiando y lo sentía.

Y sabía qué era: la vida se estaba yendo de sus manos poco a poco.

- En su habitación. Pide que lleves su cena.

- Gracias, es… esclavo – musitó con trabajo. Odiaba esa palabra, pero era eso o castigo.

El otro asintió y se dio la vuelta. Lo vio alejarse por las cabañas más retiradas de la suya, aquella donde dormían decenas en un pequeño espacio sucio y oscuro. Volvió a suspirar. Estaba tan cansada y sus ojos se cerraban del sueño, pero tenía que ir con Malfoy, de lo contrario, bueno… estaba segura que esta ocasión si no acudía a su llamado la castigaría. Una segunda oportunidad no tendría con él. No lo conocía y no tenía la menor idea de cómo podía actuar, y ella no era estúpida. Ser compañeros de colegio no le daba ventaja a ella.

Caminó a la cocina. Antes de entrar se encontró con el mortífago que cuidaba que no sacaran ni metieran cosas extrañas y tuvieran la oportunidad de matar o envenenar a los residentes. Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando empezó a manosearla, estrujando sus senos con fuerzas y girando la cara cuando una de sus manos de perdió entre sus piernas. Jadeó con dolor cuando el apretón en su intimidad la lastimó. La sucia cara del mortífago se acercó a la suya y lamió sus labios, su aliento era tan asqueroso que le provocó arcadas. Escuchó la risa sádica del otro.

- Tienes suerte de que Malfoy te haya pedido y te quiera enseguida en su habitación – murmuró mordiendo su oreja – Tienes una maldita suerte, mugrosa sangre sucia… de lo contrario, te cogería duro aquí. Sólo que el trabajo de otros que dura solamente unos minutos, el mío sería más prolongado y no quiero sufrir la ira del joven Malfoy. Pero para la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte, te lo juro… y yo me encargaré que no la tengas.

La soltó no sin antes volverla a lastimar y entró a la cocina. Se apoyó en la puerta al cerrarla y soltó un sollozo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se había agitado. Las otras esclavas la miraron de reojo por un momento y luego la ignoraron. Era la segunda vez que la amenazaba y no creía que tuviera, como él había dicho, tanta suerte una tercera vez. Y tenía tanto miedo de que el mortífago la encontrara sin un pretexto de por medio que la salvara. Ese mortífago era el que más terror le daba, tal vez su musculoso cuerpo y juventud, que no debía pasar de los treinta, le daban un mayor aspecto terrorífico. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se acercó a la mesa para empezar a poner la comida que solía ingerir por las noches Malfoy. Una vez lista la charola con los alimentos, salió de nuevo, rezando que el mortífago no le volviera a detener. La mirada que le dirigió la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza y se alejó con paso rápido. Todos los mortífagos que la tomaban le provocaban asco y miedo, pero aquel en específico le hacía sentir sumamente aterrada. Como si el miedo acechase todo el tiempo a sus espaldas.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del rubio, tocó y esperó que dijera algo, pero no escuchó absolutamente nada. Dejó pasar unos segundos y abrió la puerta. Malfoy estaba sentado con la cabeza agacha revisando unos papales frente a su escritorio elegante de madera oscura. Colocó la bandeja de comida en la mesa de noche y caminó a la salida.

- Siéntate – dijo el slytherin sin levantar la mirada de lo que leía con concentración y el ceño fruncido.

- Creí que sólo te traería la cena.

- Te lo repito: siéntate.

- ¿Ahora quieres que te vea comer? – respondió burlona.

Al ver que el otro no respondió a su comentario, cuando no debía actuar altanera, se sentó en silencio en la encima frente a la cama. A Hermione le provocaba más escalofríos cuando le hablaba con tranquilidad pasmosa y no con esa rabia tan propia de él. Con el rubio no se aplicaban los mismos términos que a prácticamente medio mundo mágico. Sin fuerzas por discutir, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un sonoro bostezo. Sólo pasaron veinte minutos en silencio cuando dio la primera cabeza y se puso de pie para no quedarse dormida. Además, el olor de la comida de la bandeja provocaba que su estómago rugiera y estaba salivando como perro rabioso.

- Malfoy…

- ¿Qué? – respondió mientras abría otro sobre y sacó un pergamino largo. Su ceño se iba haciendo más profundo conforme leía la información - ¡Diablos!

- Malfoy – dijo en tono cansino. Volvió a bostezar y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que estaba mareada. Incluso su agotamiento le impedía hablar con soltura o sin que pareciera que estaba borracha.

- Granger – imitó burlón.

- Yo… ¿te ayudo?

- ¿Por qué harías eso? – siguió abriendo otras cartas y descartaba enseguida algunas y otras las ponía en un apartado distinto sobre el escritorio. El cual estaba lleno de pergaminos y sobres. Algunos partidos a la mitad o tachados con tinta negra.

- No te ilusiones, tengo más de dos horas viéndote hacer nada, más que soltar maldiciones y…

- ¡Maldición!

Al ver que ni siquiera levantaba la mirada cuando le respondía, Hermione se dirigió aburrida al librero que la serpiente tenía frente a la pared del escritorio y pasó los dedos por los lomos; tal era su agotamiento, que ella, Hermione Granger, no tenía humor de sacar uno de la estantería. Se alejó de su mayor gusto en la vida y caminó por la habitación, delineando los objetos por donde pasaba. No había nada allí que dijera que aquel lugar era un lugar sangrado para el rubio. Sólo era un sitio donde dormir. Imaginaba que él prefería la comodidad de su mansión. La cama era grande y suave, se podía dormir tranquilamente en el mullido colchón. De eso estaba segura. Ya antes lo había hecho y él no tenía idea de lo tentadora que era para ella la cama. El baño era amplio y pintado en blanco con acabados en mármol del mismo color. Lo que quería decir que él no había tenido nada que ver con la decoración. Asomó la cabeza al enorme armario, en donde encontró una gran cantidad de trajes negros de diseñador, a la medida y muchas camisas blancas y negras, así como túnicas oscuras. Los zapatos de un pulcro negro estaban acomodados ordenadamente en una fila. Hermione sonrió con ironía, ni siquiera ella tenía tanto orden en su propio armario (ni en casa de sus padres ni en el colegio), era más bien desordenada.

La castaña observó toda la habitación. A pesar de tener un aspecto neutro, estaba sumamente limpia y con un orden impecable. A excepción de las cartas que el rubio iba dejando sobre el escritorio. Todo el rubio parecía ser un obseso del control y el orden. Tan sólo había que ver su forma de vestir. Siempre llevaba puesto un traje, de vez en cuando sin corbata y túnica elegante. Siempre limpio, siempre arreglado, siempre elegante. Un joven no solía vestirse tan formal todos los días, esos momentos los dejaban para ocasiones especiales, como fiestas importantes, cenas con las novias por algún aniversario o mejor aún, solamente para las bodas. Y en cambio, Malfoy vestía a diario como si fuera a una fiesta importante del Ministerio. Harry y Ron solían quejarse durante horas cuando debían tener un aspecto elegante y lucir guapos; preferían los jeans, tenis y playeras con sudaderas para cubrirse del frío. Suspiró con nostalgia al recordar a sus amigos que tenía… merlín, no tenía ni idea cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni qué día era, posiblemente tenía casi dos meses encerrada. Finalmente se detuvo frente al escritorio.

- Malfoy – repitió murmurando.

El rubio tenía un abrecartas en las manos y paseaba la punta filosa sobre un dedo, mientras observaba ensimismado el brillo que se emitía cada que la movía frente a la vela del escritorio. Cuando una gota de sangre brotó al alzar la punta filosa del pálido dedo, Hermione se lo quitó aunque no supo en motivo y lo dejó sobre los papeles.

- Malfoy – volvió a susurrar. No quería exaltarlo, porque no idea cómo reaccionaría después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Ni muchos menos conocía el humor que debía tener después de haber leído, lo que parecían ser, cartas de contenido bastante importante.

Él se recargó en la amplia silla y alzó la mirada hacia ella. Tenía oscuros surcos marcados bajo los ojos grises, los cuales se veían mucho más claros debido al color de su blanca piel. Que también tenía un aspecto demacrado.

- Estoy cansada, déjame retirar a dormir.

Él negó con la cabeza tallándose los ojos. El rojo denotaba el cansancio también del rubio. Hermione recargó la cadera en el gran escritorio.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo molesta.

- Confórmate porque yo te lo digo.

Harta ya de su estupidez se dio la vuelta. No iba a estar soportando su silencio y esquivas palabras. Si la castigaba, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. No podía ser peor que lo que otros ya le habían hecho, ni tampoco lo que pretendía hacerle el mortífago que vigilaba las cocinas. No obstante, sus intenciones fueron cortadas por la mano del rubio que la detuvo por la cintura.

- Tengo otros planes.

Alzó las cejas sin entender.

- Me preguntabas por qué no te dejo ir.

Ella esperó.

- Son éstos – continuó alzando las cejas también al ver que no entendía.

- ¿Cuáles?

El mago deslizó sus manos bajo la playera que ya sabía que era de él y acarició su vientre. La castaña respingó ante el frío contacto.

- Ven a mí – dijo en voz baja Malfoy.

La castaña se acercó a él dando dos pequeños pasos.

..

..

Después de que la hubiera tomado allí mismo en la silla del escritorio, Hermione se levantó al baño y pidiéndole permiso al rubio para usar la bañera, se dio un largo baño. Era obvio que no la dejaría regresar a la cabaña, por lo que más valía mantenerse despierta a como diera lugar. Primero se metió bajo el chorro de agua fría para despabilarse y luego se relajó en la tina con el agua un poco más tibia. Tampoco quería enfermar. Malfoy se había quedado en el escritorio, siguió respondiendo a no sé qué cartas y molesto y ansioso enviaba cada cinco minutos lechuzas. Salió aproximadamente media hora después, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que el rubio dijera algo. Pero pasó el tiempo y seguía con lo mismo. Suponía que si le permitía ayudarlo, ella se podría ir más rápido y dormir, pero la correspondencia debía ser confidencial y posiblemente diría cosas que la pondrían al tanto de lo que sucedía allá afuera, que sin duda no quería que se acercara. Se acostó en la espera de sus órdenes y cuando menos lo pensó, cerró los ojos y no supo más de ella.

Algo la despertó. Un fuerte golpe en alguna parte. Se incorporó somnolienta en la cama, aun envuelta en la toalla blanca y miró su alrededor. El claro del cielo le daba la bienvenida al amanecer, por lo que debía haber dormido por lo menos un par de horas. Malfoy seguía escribiendo. Tenía las manos manchadas de tinta y su desnudez demostraba que después de haber tenido sexo no se había tomado la molestia de vestirse ni levantarse del trabajo que hacía. Hermione miró la bandeja con la comida intacta y se acercó a ella. El pan francés estaba duro, pero aun así lo comió. Cuando conocías el hambre real de primera mano, no importaba el estado en que se encontraban los alimentos; los ingerías si querías vivir. Y ella lo había aprendido de la forma más cruel. Debió el café frío para pasar el pan duro y se giró de nuevo a Malfoy.

La miró y con un movimiento de cabeza le pidió que se acercara. Se le veía más agotado que ella. Su desnudez la hizo sonrojarse estúpidamente. No es que fuera algo nuevo, pero seguía pareciéndole extraño verlo sin ropa. Dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio, miró su reloj y soltó un sonoro bostezo, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Su cuello tronó cuando lo giró con entusiasmo para descansarlo. Hermione se detuvo frente a él, con la toalla agarrada firmemente.

La tomó de la cintura y la volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas, pero en aquella ocasión con su espalda pegada al pecho. Sintió los labios del rubio morder su hombro y luego lamerlo. Se soltó la toalla y la tiró al suelo. Hermione se sonrojó al sentir la piel del rubio, por lo general la sentía cuando ella estaba ardiendo de placer, pero ahora, cuando recién iban empezando a acariciarse, le parecía demasiado íntimo. Apoyó las manos en su cintura y la instó a moverse encima de él. Conforme pasaban los segundos, lo sintió crecer bajo ella y se tensó.

- Aún no estás lista para eso – dijo Malfoy riéndose burlón – Algún día te tomaré así…

¿Se podía hacer eso? Es decir, ya una vez la había tomado de espaldas, pero no precisamente por, se sonrojó y casi desfalleció sólo de pensarlo, por atrás. Ese sería sin duda un nivel muy alto al que estaba ella acostumbrada.

La levantó y la volvió a sentar a ahorcadas y siguió balanceándola sobre sus piernas. Mientras el rubio se dedicó a morder y lamer todo lo que tenía al alcance. Acariciando con avaricia su piel. Hermione se apoyó en sus hombros y escondió en su cuello la cara. Una mano de Malfoy se metió entre los cuerpos para acomodarse en su entrada. La sensación fue devastadora, ambos jadearon con fuerza. Y como era ella la que estaba arriba empezó el vaivén a su ritmo, tranquilo, pero continuo y apretando sus músculos internos. Aquel detalle que había descubierto precisamente con él.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando golpearon la puerta con insistencia. Hermione detuvo todo movimiento enseguida. La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo único que pudo hacer la castaña fue esconder su cara en el pecho del rubio para que no la vieran. ¡Qué vergüenza! Tal como estaba sentada y desnuda, quien quiera que estuviera a su espalda la estaba conociendo perfectamente en este momento.

- La juventud de hoy, siempre buscando agotar la última gota de energía – dijo una voz gruesa y burlona - No te culpo, Malfoy, pero es hora de partir.

- En un momento salgo – respondió como si nada Malfoy. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Hermione, casi traumada por lo que acaba de pasar, se quedó quieta y sufriendo un infarto y una crisis nerviosa.

- Ya se fue – dijo burlón el rubio y le dio una nalgada.

La bruja agitó la cabeza consternada. No podía creer que a la víbora no le importase que lo vieran desnudo y teniendo relaciones. ¡Como si fuera algo público y normal!

Al ver que no se movía, el rubio empezó a mover la cadera y golpeando hacia ella con fuerza. Pero al parecer no le había parecido hacer el trabajo, él quería que le dieran todo en esa ocasión.

- Está bien – jadeó Hermione y ella continuó el vaivén.

Mientras, Malfoy sólo se dedicó a besarla, lamer sus labios, buscar su lengua, estrujar sus senos... escuchó otro golpe en la puerta, pero antes de que detuviera sus movimientos, una voz se escuchó por fuera:

- Vamos, Malfoy, tienes a la esclava para cogértela cuando quieras. Estás en el grupo de siempre, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Hermione, nerviosa de que alguien más se acercara a apresurarlo al ver que no salía de la habitación sin importar el llamado, aceleró sus movimientos. Golpeando con la pelvis del otro más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. Agarró con fuerza los hombros del rubio para mantener el ritmo.

Los dedos en su cintura le hicieron quejarse.

- Detente – rugió Malfoy furioso. Hermione se quedó paralizada, pero el mago sacudió la cabeza – Detente…es decir, sigue, pero continúa a tu ritmo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Ese sería un amanecer de lo más extraño. El rubio la miró alzando las cejas por su risa repentina, luego con un divertido movimiento de cabeza le indicó que una vez más se pusiera a lo suyo. Unos minutos después los dos estaban jadeando continuamente hasta que un profundo gemido abandonó la garganta de ambos y se desplomaron en la silla. Con un profundo gruñido el rubio se puso de pie con la castaña en sus brazos, aún dentro de ella, y así la llevó hasta la cama. Se removió dentro de ella cuando la acostó y gimió.

Malfoy se alzaba sobre ella imponente. Desnudo y con mirada aún ardiente. La miró fijamente sin decir nada y sin moverse. Estiró una mano y acarició su clavícula despacio, bajando por en medio de sus senos hasta llegar hasta su cintura. Arqueó su espalda ante su toque. Era la primera vez que hacía aquello, más allá de las caricias fogosas y ardientes. Esto era suave y sensual. Volvió a removerse con suavidad, lo vio apretar las mandíbulas y apretó su cintura con fuerza. Hermione rodeó con las piernas la cadera del rubio y lo atrajo hacia ella con suavidad.

- Lamento interrumpir, Sr. Malfoy – dijo una voz detrás de la puerta - Pero partimos en cinco minutos.

- ¡Eso lo sé, Johnson! – rugió realmente enojado Malfoy - ¡Lárgate!

Molesto se separó de ella. Hermione jadeó ante la sensación y lo detuvo de una mano. Era la primera vez que él se comportaba con ella con cierta tranquilidad que de verdad tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era estar así con él. Hacerlo sin el habitual desenfreno y pasión. Debía ser igual a como cuando ella estaba al mando. Sólo que al revés. Sólo sería sexo libre de su avasallante presencia. Acarició la mano pálida que tenía atrapada.

- ¿Qué haces? – murmuró ligeramente avergonzada por su atrevimiento. Se apoyó en los codos.

- Irme, Granger.

- Aún faltan cinco minutos – susurró.

Malfoy levantó la ceja. Luego soltó una carcajada.

- Vaya, Granger – se acercó de nuevo a ella y se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas.

- Yo sólo decía…

- Nada de lo que digas ahora podrá cambiar el verdadero significado de tus palabras – dijo en voz baja tomándole las piernas y colocándoselas alrededor de la cintura.

- Yo…

- Me deseas con tanta lujuria que es imposible no pedirme más – musitó entrando en ella suavemente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el embiste poderoso la dejó muda. Sintió cómo la recorría hasta la orilla de la cama para estar a mayor alcance y se dedicó a los suyo. Entrando y saliendo rápidamente y con fuerza. Sintiendo en cada terminación nerviosa sus movimientos. Obviamente los segundos de serenidad sensual del rubio sólo habían sido eso… pequeños momentos después del buen sexo que le había dado y recibido. Una vez más el calor los envolvió por completo, llevándolos tan alto como el cuerpo se los permitía y se dejaron llevar por la arrebatadora sensación del clímax. Unos segundos después con la respiración agitada se alejó de ella y empezó a vestirse rápidamente.

Caminó hacia la salida, se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él y le sonrió con una arrogancia propia del rubio engreído que solía ser y recorrió su cuerpo desnudo con esa mirada gris fría, que en aquel momento tenía un brillo delator post-sexo. Hermione se sonrojó como una colegiala por todo lo que acababan de hacer, en el momento candente casi ni se daba cuenta, pero después… vaya que los colores se le subían, porque simplemente le sorprendía de lo que era capaz de hacer en la cama con alguien que un su vida imaginó hacer algo tan íntimo como entregar su cuerpo… y no sólo en la cama, sino en el baño, en la cocina, en un escritorio… y mejor no le seguía por allí. Malfoy soltó una carcajada, al parecer se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te sorprende ser tan lasciva?

- No – murmuró desviando la mirada – Yo no soy lasciva.

- Oh, Granger, créeme cuando te digo que eres una leona libidinosa.

Indignada abrió la boca y se cubrió el cuerpo. El otro volvió a reír.

- Puedes quedarte a dormir hasta que hayas descansado lo suficiente – dijo Malfoy dando por terminada la incómoda situación en la que la había puesto al decirle que era prácticamente una devoradora.

Hermione asintió acomodándose en la cama y el rubio salió sin decir otra palabra más. La puerta se cerró con suavidad y ella se dejó llevar por el siempre amable Morfeo.

…

..

…

Alex soltó una jugosa cantidad de maldiciones cuando vio aparecer al estúpido rubio de Malfoy detrás de él. El último par de días habían estado trabajando en el mismo grupo, pero no por eso tenían que estar juntos y poniéndose de acuerdo con lo que tenían que hacer a cada momento. Pero ese imbécil era tan arrogante, que cuando le tocaba dirigir alguna misión, creía que podía mandarlo como si fuese un simple niño sin autoridad. Oh, cómo lo odiaba y no sólo porque estaba enredado con Hermione. Ya habían muerto dos de su equipo y el que Malfoy hubiese llegado tan sólo unos minutos antes de haberse encontrado con un par de aurores, más preciso con los de la Orden, podía haber puesto todo en riesgo. Todavía su corazón latía como loco por lo que había hecho sin que se pusiera en riesgo, a Alex no le importaba morir, pero sí dejar sola a su hermana y ahora a Hermione, quien se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida. Además de que la castaña no era lo que muchos crearían que sería para él: un capricho. Era más que eso, y aunque se escuchara ridículo, estaban sus vidas irremediablemente unidas por un lazo invisible y condenadamente poderoso. Lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante ya nunca más lo podría hacer pensando solo en Jena y él; en el mismo paquete siempre iría la leona que había aparecido en su vida como una extraña y necesaria llegada.

Malfoy se colocó a su lado, erguido en toda su estatura. Por primera vez no le molestó tanto su presencia como en muchas otras ocasiones y sabía el motivo. Alex se sentía satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Por primera vez sentía que estaba haciendo su trabajo como era debido y no era sólo un niño al que habían obligado a tomar la marca tenebrosa. Ya no era más aquel niño mimado temeroso por el futuro de su hermana y el de él mismo, un destino que su padre había escogido para ellos sin tomar en cuenta la humanidad de la que eran acreedores. Si la maldición impuesta a los mortífagos no había detectado lo que había hecho, quería decir que había sido inteligente y pasado por alto algo que muchos nunca habían pensado hacer: traicionar a su gente voluntariamente. Respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, de lo contrario, se delataría y todo su esfuerzo sería tirado a la basura por nada. Muchos habían querido desertar para no pertenecer más a las filas del señor tenebroso, puesto que muchos no sabían que no por ser sangres limpias les otorgaría un lugar privilegia. Muchos se equivocaban pensando que se les daría un lugar especial, pero la realidad era otra muy diferente; allí se manejaban rangos y los inferiores siempre serían tratados como lo eran: unos sirvientes de sangre limpia. Y eso era más que un insulto para ellos y el orgullo alzado a niveles insospechados era tan herido que preferían desertar o traicionar a seguir siendo tratados como parias de otros de su misma estirpe.

Pero Alex no había actuado con ese sentimiento de por medio, a él lo que le importaban eran cosas por las que valía la pena arriesgarse a ser descubierto y castigado de forma inimaginable.

Sólo esperaba que la Orden actuara de forma que le habían dicho que lo harían y con rapidez. Su tiempo en Casa Solariega se estaba acabando para los tres y no podían esperar mucho más. De momento le había asegurado una estancia más tranquila a Hermione, pero su hermana estaba más cerca de seguir el mismo destino. Su padre ya la había vendido al mejor postor, un mago de cuarenta y cinco años, de mirada lasciva y cuerpo casi tan destruido por cada una de las peleas en las que había estado envuelta y la transacción estaba por ser finalizada en la tan esperada boda frente a la sociedad. Una unión entre familias poderosas que destruiría a una niña. Y si su padre se llegaba a enterar lo que había hecho, no quería ni pensar en lo que haría con Jena para hacerlo sufrir a él. Ya hacía unos días que lo había golpeado con puño y varita al enterarse superficialmente lo que pensaba hacer con Jena. Lo único bueno del asunto era que no había escuchado que pretendía sacarla del lugar en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Y esa oportunidad se le había presentado esa noche al entregarse a los aurores de la Orden en el enfrentamiento, declarándose traidor y dándoles la ubicación de Casa Solariega sin que muriera en el intento.

Alex estaba nervioso y bastante, porque a pesar de que los aurores le creyeron y aceptaron su renuncia voluntaria y sin malas intenciones de las filas de los mortífagos, no todo el plan estaba terminado. La primera parte, es decir, traicionar a su padre y demás magos, estaba hecha. Pero aún faltaba la más importante y la que suponía el riesgo mayor de la operación. Aún tenían que llegar a los lindes del bosque de Casa Solariega y él ofrecerse como sacrificio para que la Orden pueda pasar los límites. Sólo aquel con la marca podía poner un pie dentro sin sufrir graves consecuencias debido a la magia que rodeaba el sitio. Y allí volvía a entrar él para burlar esa magia, una que odiaba con su todo su ser, y que sería la única que permitiría entrar a otros. Los aurores le habían prometido buscar una solución que no lo matara en el intento y se dedicarían estudiar la magia que habían metido a su cuerpo al hacerlo mortífago para que no cometieran la estupidez de lo que ya había hecho. Los de la Orden habían dejado su cuerpo maltrecho, buscando los vestigios de magia oscura y poco usada incluso entre los sangre limpia seguidores del señor tenebroso.

En un principio no le habían creído absolutamente nada. Lo habían apresado enseguida, más rápido de lo pensando, ya que su intención había sido entregarse. Al hablarles sobre su plan lo habían ignorado, pero milagrosamente al poner el nombre de Hermione Granger entre sus palabras, todo había dado un giro sorprendente. Uno de los suyos había interesado a la Orden y los planes habían dado comienzo. Debido al trabajo que habían hecho sobre él, no se había salvado de hechizos y demás conjuros para detectar la forma en la podrían entrar con un gran grupo para rescatar a todos los sangre sucia y mestizos secuestrados. Tenían que lastimarlo para hacerlo pasar como tortura, porque en caso de que notaran que habían estado haciendo "investigaciones en su cuerpo", notaran que no había sido voluntario, sino a fuerza de varita.

Un ruido a su derecha lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones y poner atención a lo que tenían frente a ellos. Otro mortífago se les unió al reducido grupo en el habían terminado. Estaba igual o peor de heridas que él y el propio Malfoy.

- ¿Tan difícil era deshacerte de ese par de estúpidos blandengues? – saludó burlón Malfoy al que iba llegando.

- Se les unieron otros sangre sucias y se me complicó. Ya quiero llegar al campamento y castigar como es debido al maldito cobarde que me tocó de compañero. El muy idiota se cagó en los pantalones cuando llegaron los de la Orden. Parecen temerles más que al propio Ministerio.

- Como sea – le cortó el discurso el rubio pálido – Tardaste mucho. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle desierta. Se suponía que debían investigar dónde se apostaban más de las familias de los que pertenecían a la Orden. Eran un grupo en los que el pueblo tenía más fe que en la gente del Ministerio, como bien había dicho Roberts, ese grupo fiel seguidor de Dumbledore hacía mejor su trabajo y daba esperanza a muchos otros. Por lo que si tenían en sus manos a la familia de ese grupo salvador, se veían en el gran dilema de si salvar a su propia sangre o a otros que luchaban por la misma causa. Se detuvieron en una casa desvencijada, bastante ordinaria y nada propia de alguien de renombre como lo era el mismo Harry Potter. Un lugar que nadie sospecharía sería guarida de las personas que darían esperanza a un gran pueblo. Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para que llegara alguien al lugar y empezara el show.

La información se la habían sacado a un sangre sucia defensor de la buena causa, no había querido dar la ubicación precisa, pero las pocas palabras que le permitieron decir les habían llevado a unas cuantas personas más que sabían del lugar exacto y habían cantado entre gritos de tortura y llanto. No era fácil que traicionaran a su gente, eran tan fieles a su gente que preferían morir en el lugar de cientos de personas. Todo lo contrario a los mortífagos, que preferían correr para salvarse y dejar morir a muchos otros más. Algo que los diferenciaba enormemente, porque al final de cuentas ambos bandos luchaban con el mismo objetivo: obtener todo aquello en lo que creían mejor para los suyos. Para bien o para mal.

Una pequeña pelirroja salió a recibir nada más y nada menos que a un Potter gravemente herido. Se aventó a sus brazos, y detrás del niño que vivió llegó un pelirrojo más alto, a quien también abrazó la joven con lágrimas rodando escandalosamente por sus mejillas. Siguieron llegaron más personas a quienes en su vida había visto, pero que debían ser de los más cercanos a la Orden.

- Cicatrizado y comadreja – bufó mordaz Malfoy a su lado.

Por lo que tenía entendido Malfoy había estudiado en el mismo colegio que Hermione y sus amigos y no tenían lo que se dijera una relación cordial. Por lo que alcanzaba a entender de las pocas veces que hablaban del colegio con la castaña era que Malfoy siempre había sido un bastardo presumido y con pocas agallas. O al menos eso siempre había aparentado y cubierto con su fachada de niño rico, mimado y estúpido. Porque al rubio narcisista que conocía era un bastardo bastante inteligente. Idiota, pero cabrón con agallas al final de cuentas.

Así que no entendía cómo era que Hermione podía haber tenido sexo con él, y no sólo eso, al parecer no había sido la primera vez. Si tanto se odiaban en el colegio, cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. Si detestabas a alguien, como al parecer ellos lo habían hecho siendo estudiantes, qué había pasado para que dejaran eso en un aparte y en su nueva tregua tuvieran sexo.

Alex sacudió la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso. Y aunque estaba en calidad de informante, aunque traidor y falso sin que nadie lo supiera, tenía que poner atención. Malfoy podría sospechar algo y no estaba dispuesto a ser descubierto. Se apostaron bajo la ventana, aprovechando las sombras para no ser atrapados. Tanto Potter como los varios recién llegados, llevaban heridas de guerra, conforme iban siendo curados unos a otros, los menos a los gravemente heridos, iban desapareciendo por una pequeña puerta que debía dar a un sótano, y uno bastante grande porque llegaron unos cinco más, entre ellos varios pelirrojos. Sin duda los Weasley. Le habría gustado decirle a Hermione sobre sus planes, pero corría riesgo de que otros mortífagos leyeran su mente o la obligaran a hablar bajo tortura, y así, débil como estaba, muchas cosas podían pasar. Y aunque eso la habría hecho muy feliz, no podía arriesgarse.

Y estaba tentado a hacerlo para volver a verla como siempre actuaba cada vez que hablaba de su gente y sobre todo de sus mejor amigos. Allí, parados frente a él, estaban las personas más importantes de Hermione. Unos jóvenes magos por los que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida sin siquiera pensarlo. Le dio una gran curiosidad saber cómo eran Potter y Weasley para que Hermione fuera tan entregada a ellos. Porque sin duda la castaña pertenecía ellos como nunca nada en su vida hubiese conocido Alex. Un amor del cual no tenía referencias y se le hacía como algo extraordinario. El amor que tenía por su hermana era comprensible y podía entenderlo, pero esos magos no eran más que los mejores amigos de Hermione y al parecer los amaba como él amaba a su hermana. Los protegía como él a Jena, los cuidaba como él a Jena, los adoraba como él a Jena, daría su vida por ellos como él por Jena, sufría cuando ellos lo hacían como él por Jena, era feliz por sus amigos como él por Jena. Eran amores tan parecidos y no eran de la misma sangre. Y Alex desconocía por completo el motivo, sin embargo, empezaba a tener un ligero conocimiento por la forma en el que él mismo empezaba a actuar alrededor de Hermione.

La pelirroja pequeña desapareció por la cocina y salió con un pastel en sus manos. Se sentó a la mesa junto a los otros dos, y Potter y Weasley y se quedaron en un silencio profundo. El dolor podía palparse como si él mismo estuviera sentado en la mesa.

- Hice lo que me pediste, Ron – se escuchó la voz suave y agradable de la joven pelirroja, que posiblemente debía tener su misma edad.

- Gracias, Ginny – contestó el pelirrojo alto y delgado. Tenía los brazos sobre la mesa, los dedos unidos con fuerza y la mirada perdida en el pastel casero.

- ¿Están seguros que esto es… saludable… para nosotros? – continuó Ginny Weasley. La hermana menor del tal Ron y otras de las personas más cercanas a Hermione.

Alex curiosamente se sentía más cerca de la castaña que nunca. Ese pequeño grupo era tan parte de la vida de la leona como los propios padres de ella.

- Sólo quiero que sienta que… no la hemos olvidado – respondió Ron sin levantar la mirada.

- ¡Merlín, que ridículos! – la voz burlona de Malfoy se escuchó baja a su lado.

Fascinado, Alex no apartó la mirada. ¿A qué se debía aquel pastel? ¿Querían pedir un deseo? ¿Creían que se cumpliría? Por ridícula que sonara la idea, a Alex no le sonó estúpida. Empezaba a comprender un poco la unión entre ellos y la leona.

Potter dejó caer pesadamente los brazos en la mesa, tomó su varita y les dio un toque a las velitas para prenderlas. Sólo así pudo observar que el pastel tenía el nombre de Hermione y un número dieciocho.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione – dijo Potter con la voz ronca.

- Sí, donde quiera que estés – continuó la Weasley.

- Te encontraremos, Mione, te lo prometemos – finalizó con seguridad y ardor en su voz el Weasley mayor. Ese tal Ron tomó el cuchillo y cortó tres rebanadas y comieron en silencio. Los tres viendo cómo se iban consumiendo las velas encendidas.

Se veían completamente consumidos. Tanto como la propia Hermione. Estos magos bien podían estar libres y luchando rabiosamente para defenderse a ellos mismos a los que no podían hacerlo, pero estaban completamente dolidos y absorbidos por su amiga perdida.

- Si supieran – escuchó decir a Malfoy. En su voz había un matiz de burla, pero un odio profundo que veía desde lo más oscuro de su ser y no se detenía en hacerlo patente.

Alex notó que allí había más que odio de estudiantes. Draco Malfoy tenía algo personal con aquel grupo que iba más allá de reyertas de adolescentes. No podía comprender los motivos ni mucho menos imaginarlos, pero sí empezaba a entender la relación o situación que podía existir entre Hermione y Malfoy. Podía intuir claramente la tregua que habían forjado y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida a que estaba relacionado con el destino que había tenido que vivir Hermione con los mortífagos. Y el hecho de pensar que Hermione había tenido que planteárselo a su propio némesis, le dolía tanto que le sorprendió. Pero no era un dolor de orgullo herido, de su orgullo de hombre… era dolor por su amiga. Por lo que debió significar a ella al entregarse a la persona que menos imaginó, a sabiendas que iba en contra de sus principios y en contra de la amistad a la que se debía con Potter y Weasley. Por lo que el mismo Malfoy debía tener sus intenciones bien escondidas. La víbora debía saber el daño que le hacía a la castaña y el que le haría a los mejores amigos de la leona.

Era un maldito bastardo. No se conformaba con saber el daño que le hacían al usarla como si fuera menos que basura. Tenía que dañarle personalmente y de una forma que no le daría la oportunidad de negarla ni mucho menos olvidarla. Cuando tuviera Alex la oportunidad de vengarla, lo haría tan bien que Malfoy se arrepentiría toda su vida de haber puesto un dedo sobre la castaña.

- Larguémonos de aquí – ordenó Malfoy poniéndose de pie – No obtendremos nada esta noche. Volveremos mañana.

Asintieron y se desaparecieron. Alex tenía tantas sensaciones desconocidas andando por su cuerpo que se sentía desconcertado y muchas otras cosas que no sabría describir.

…

..

…

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro que tenía en el regazo cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Un día como hoy, pero hace 18 años – dijo Alex entrando a la cabaña – ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí... nació una flor.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y luego ambos soltaron una carcajada. La castaña vio cómo el pequeño Alex cerraba la puerta detrás de él con una enorme sonrisa. Alex le enseñó un pequeño pastel en su mano e hizo un gesto galante.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Alex, ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Escuché a tus amigos decir eso.

- ¿Los…viste? – el corazón de Hermione latió rápidamente. Cada vez que escuchaba que sus amigos estaban bien, era como si a su cuerpo volviera un poco de vida.

- Sí.

Se queda callada en shock.

- Así que, adelante… muerde.

Ella alzó una ceja sospechando del próximo movimiento del mago, sabía que quería embarrarla del chocolate, pero no le importó. La voz de Alex guardaba una emoción que muy pocas veces le había escuchado. Parecía divertido y encantado con la idea de regarle algo tan sencillo y significativo como un pastel. Se acercó a darle una pequeña mordida, pero él no hizo nada, así que más confiada abrió más la boca, y entonces pasó. Alex empujó su mano y el pastel de chocolate se estampó en su cara. El grito de Hermione quedó ahogado por la carcajada estridente del mortífago. Se habría puesto a soltar palabras altisonantes de no haber tenido un buen trozo en su boca. Y mientras se dedicaba a masticarlo le propinó un golpe en el pecho, sin embargo, este rió más fuerte.

Alex levantó una mano y con un dedo agarró chocolate de su cara para llevarse a la boca.

- Rico.

Ella asintió girando los ojos.

- Lastima que se haya desperdiciado tanto.

Hermione sólo frunció el ceño y bufó cuando hubo tragado el trozo. Relamió sus labios para quitar el resto alrededor de su boca.

- Gracias – murmuró mientras dejaba en la cama el pastelito que el chico le ofrecía. También recibió la bolsa de papel llena de cosas para comer.

El otro sólo asintió viendo detalladamente su rostro y en un movimiento que ni uno ni otro esperó, Alex la tomó por el cuello y se acercó a su cara. Pasó su lengua por los labios de la castaña y luego la besó apenas rozando sus labios. Dirigió su boca por su cara y comenzó a lamer allí donde había chocolate, succionó su barbilla después de lamer a consciencia. Hermione no evitó la caricia porque simplemente no lo quería. Los besos y caricias robados del chico desde hacía tiempo le daban claras señales de que él veía deseándolo desde mucho tiempo atrás, y ella no podía pasar por alto esos gestos. Alex la cuidaba, la protegía todo lo que podía, tenía gestos delicados con ella, muchas veces lo veía observando su cara detalladamente y al final terminaba mirando sus labios por largo rato, debatiéndose si debía acercarse o no. Y eso era por mucho, lo mejor. Su respeto por ella. Alex era lindo, era atractivo. Y aunque sabía que estaba mal que fuera así, le encontraba guapo. Y ella también quería besarlo.

Hermione giró su cara para que sus labios se encontraran y no pasó un segundo para que éste cubriera su boca. Cuando se separaron Hermione sonrió y jaló al chico del brazo para que caminaran al baño y se colocaron enfrente del espejo. Alex también sonrió al verse también embarrado del chocolate y la giró a él para besarla de nuevo. Esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza y con casi desesperación. La tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Hermione podía escuchar la rápida respiración del mago, y aunque el beso era casi salvaje, ella sintió que no era agresivo. El beso poco a poco se hizo más lento hasta que Alex sólo llegó a rozar su boca, pero su aliento seguía golpeando sus labios húmedos. Deslizó su mano por el cuello de la chica y lo acarició suavemente, con movimientos casi distraídos, disfrutando de la caricia.

- Hermione – susurró tan bajo sobre sus labios, pero el chico interrumpió lo que iba a decir porque escucharon un golpe fuerte en la puerta de la cabaña. Ambos brincaron.

- ¡Alexander! – rugió alguien caminando hacia ellos. Era un hombre alto y rubio.

Alex maldijo por lo bajo y enseguida cambió su semblante, mostrándose frio.

- Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?

Hermione sorprendida comprendió cuanto podía cambiar el joven con otras personas. En ese momento comprendió que él no llevaba una vida fácil. Más bien dura. Mostrando dos caras distintas. Debía ser duro a veces, suponía ella, primero ser quien creía ser y luego ser quien era obligado a ser, y era seguro que en un momento se confundiera con estas transiciones. Debía ser difusa la línea.

Hermione se quedó pegada a la pared saliendo del baño. Asustada.

- ¿Crees que puedas caminar tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado?

- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió de forma vaga e insolente el joven.

Hermione miró al hombre, coincidiendo cuando el mayor levantaba la mano y con el dorso de la mano golpeaba con fuerza el rostro de su hijo. La bruja ahogó un grito, y sin darse cuenta de sus movimientos, caminó hacia ellos. Había sido tal la fuerza del golpe que el rostro se había girado demasiado, logrando ver de éste modo a la bruja. En un gesto imperceptible Alex detuvo su andar. La ira corría por el cuerpo de su padre, y estaba segura que si ella hacía notar su presencia, un golpe no sería lo único que ella recibiría. La sangre corrió rápida por su nariz y entró a su boca abierta del enojo. Escupió asqueado.

- Pegarás tu osadía, Alexander, no te crié para esto.

- Recibiré mi castigo gustoso – dijo tranquilo Alex.

- No te atrevas – dijo suavemente el mayor y se giró para salir de la cabaña sin haber notado la presencia de Hermione.

Alex limpió con su antebrazo el rostro lleno de sangre y lo siguió.

Hermione caminó presurosa para alcarzar al joven, pero la mirada fría y dura que le dirigió el joven la congeló y se detuvo de golpe.

- Ahora no, Hermione.

Y salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta con un sordo golpe.

Hermione se mantuvo estática en su lugar por largo tiempo. Su mente no podía procesar nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Fue hasta que algo escurría por su cara que se dio cuenta de su impacto. Regresó al baño, el chocolate que le había quedado escurría por su cuello. Lavó ensimismada en sus pensamientos su cara. Cuando regresó al cuarto y sentó en la cama, tomó el pastel que Alex le había dado y lo comió despacio. Quería entender cómo era que había pasado todo aquello. Era claro que el joven había hecho algo grave como para que su padre perdiera los estribos y lo golpeara frente a una esclava. Una sangre sucia. Frente a alguien que ellos creían inferior y no tolerarían que humillaran a un sangre pura frente a ellos. Aunque era posible que no la hubiese visto, de lo contrario, también habría sido víctima de su furia. Le asustaba lo que pudiera pasarle al mago, pues el amargo tono de voz de Alex al aceptar el castigo de su padre, no auguraba nada bueno. Los mortífagos eran sádicos, sangrientos, vengativos…incluso con su propi familia. Con sus propios hijos. Temía lo que fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante. Tal vez sonaba egoísta, pero si a consecuencia de esto lo alejaba de ella por cualquier razón, fuese cual fuese el motivo, ella no lo soportaría. El mago era parte importante de su cordura y arrancar esa parte significaba su propia derrota.

Suspiró. De momento no habría nada más que hacer, tendría que esperar a su regreso para que sus pensamientos no se fueran por el camino lúgubre, por el que solían ir estando en aquel lugar. Tampoco quería dirigir sus pensamientos a aquel apasionado beso que se habían dado, porque estaba segura que cuando se pusiera a analizarlo, hallaría muchas respuestas que la lastimarían.

Hermione abrió los ojos asustada al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Giró rápido a la entrada y se relajó al ver la silueta. Era Alex. La luz que entraba por los ventanales iluminó un rostro magullado, con gruesas marcas rojas en su cuello, el labio inferior ligeramente hinchado y un ojo rojo, tan rojo que no tardaría en ponerse morado o negro. Se levantó de la cama y caminó a él con cuidado.

Alex se mantuvo en la entrada sin decir o hacer algo. La castaña lo tomó del brazo con cuidado e hizo que se adentrara y así cerrar la puerta. Luego se colocó de nuevo frente a él y esperó paciente a que dijera algo. Alex tenía la mirada perdida. Rabia, desesperación e impotencia fluctuaba en sus ojos azules, estaban tanto atormentados como furiosos, y su cabello rubio estaba manchado de sangre, así como su nariz, labios y cuello. Miró sus manos. Estaban intactas. Lo que quería decir que en ningún momento se defendió, o no quiso o no pudo. No quería imaginar qué más tenía lastimado de su cuerpo.

Hermione levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla menos lastimada con mucho cuidado. Alex tardó un rato en darse cuenta donde estaba y a quien tenía frente a él. Bajó la mirada y al entrar sus miradas en contacto, entonces pareció relajarse. Sus ojos dejaron aquel tormento y rabia, y en su mirada se reflejó el alivio. Cerró los ojos por la caricia y se acercó un paso más a ella. Hermione rodeó el torso del joven con cuidado y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sintió los brazos de Alex rodearla con suavidad y escondió su cara en su cuello, respirando profundamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – susurró Hermione.

Sintió cómo el otro negaba, sin querer hablar.

- Alex…

- Todo está bien – murmuró contra su cuello – Todo estará bien.

- ¿Tú estás bien? – dijo en aquel mismo tono bajo la castaña. Apretándolo un poco más contra ella.

- Estoy con quienes quiero estar – dijo – Mi hermana y tú.

Hermione se despegó de él un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. Los brazos de Alex la apretaron más contra él, como si imaginara que ella quería alejarse, pero era todo lo contrario. En aquel momento, la castaña lo único que quería era saber cómo estaba. Saber, aunque ya lo sabía inconscientemente, si su padre le había hecho aquello. Y sobre todo, porqué.

- Eso no significa si estás o no bien – dijo.

- Lo estaré, Hermione – dijo Alex levantando una mano y apoyándola en su rostro – Lo estaremos, te lo prometo.

Hermione asintió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia. Los dedos del joven se movieron lentos por su rostro, delineando sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, su barbilla y finalmente sus labios.

Lo sintió removerse en su abrazo, agachándose un poco para acercarse más. Entonces sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Besándolos con cuidado. Hermione abrió su boca para responderle. En cuanto el contacto se hizo más fuerte, lo escuchó gemir del dolor. Hermione se separó preocupada, pero lo vio negar, haciendo a un lado el dolor que su labio inferior debía suponerle.

La caricia era suave, delicada, pero no por eso era menos intensa. Hermione sintió cómo cada terminación nerviosa cobraba vida. Un agradable calor la inundó empezando desde sus labios y la recorrió con suavidad por su espalda hasta llegar a su vientre. Las manos de Alex la rodeaban con cuidado, pero decididos. Se movieron tranquilas por su espalda, sin avasallar. Sólo desplazándose unos pocos centímetros para regresar a sus costados. Sintió su lengua lamiendo sus labios, pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Cuando se encontraron, la energía que sintió la hizo suspirar.

Sin evitarlo un suave sollozo atravesó sus labios, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Alex entonces apretó su agarre al escucharla, preocupado por el sonido. Pero Hermione se negó a romper aquel contacto.

Nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma. Ni siquiera su primer beso con Ron, que siempre sería especial y nunca olvidaría. Su segundo, tercero, cuarto y todos los que siguieron… se los habían robado los mortífagos, mordiendo sus labios, haciéndolos sangrar, metiendo sus asquerosas lenguas provocando nauseas, invadiendo la intimidad de su boca, lastimándola. Ni siquiera Malfoy, que cuando la besaba lo hacía con fuerza, imponiéndose a sus movimientos, dirigiendo la caricia, avallándose hasta morir, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando con ardor, pasión, con mucha seguridad y con un toque lleno de arrogancia y masculinidad. Besos que exigían y ardían. Pero con Alex… oh, Alex… si a ella le hubieran dicho cuál habría sido el beso perfecto, habría dicho que ese, aquel que el pequeño mortífago le estaba dando. Borrando las caricias de quienes habían injuriado su boca, borrando el maltrato de las mordidas sangrantes. Dejando únicamente el recuerdo de los labios suaves y dulces de Alex.

No supo quién dio el primer paso y en un movimiento inconsciente el otro le siguió. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que Alex lo daba hacia adelante. Luego otro. Después otro. Y otro par más hasta que las piernas de la castaña toparon contra la cama. Se sentó sin despegarse de los labios de Alex y se acostó, haciéndole espacio al joven para que se acomodara frente a ella. Se quedaron acostados de lado, mirándose a los ojos, acariciando con suavidad primero sus rostros, después sus brazos. Las suaves y tranquilas caricias fueron bajando poco a poco, reconociéndose mutuamente. Sin urgencia. Sin miedo. Sin preocupaciones. Sólo ellos dos. Allí no había cavidad para nadie que no fueran Hermione y Alex.

La conexión que los unía no eran sus manos encima del otro. Era la mirada café en la mirada azul mientras se acariciaban, sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente mientras se exploraban y se conocían como nunca lo habían hecho con ningún otro. Mientras se reconocían como dos iguales. Como hombre y como mujer.

Las manos se colaron bajo la ropa, acariciando hasta donde se permitía. Luego poco a poco, se turnaron para quitarse cada una de las prendas, riendo cuando chocaban con los movimientos. Alex besó su nariz antes de arrodillarse en la cama y quitarle el pantalón, acariciando sus piernas mientras lo hacía. La castaña suspiró con las caricias. Lo vio agacharse y depositar besos a lo largo de las piernas, mordiendo de vez en cuando hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera. Con un dedo acarició su ropa interior de algodón blanco, pasando de liso su intimidad y dirigiéndose a su blusa. La hizo sentarse para deshacerse más rápido de ella. Ambos rieron. La blusa salió volando y después su brassier. Alex tuvo que intentarlo un par de veces antes de poder soltarlo. Sus dedos acariciaron sus hombros y brazos al bajarlo y dejarla al desnudo. La miró a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada y observar sus pechos. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban ante la mirada del joven. Sólo entonces el deseo se reflejó en el azul cálido de Alex. Levantó una mano y la apoyó en un seno, en el derecho, y ambos jadearon. La mano tibia del joven la hizo suspirar. La acarició con tranquilidad, descubriendo lo terso de la piel, pellizcando su pezón. La castaña arqueó su espalda ante el toque.

- ¿Puedo besarte? – murmuró Alex.

Asintió cerrando los ojos.

Cuando sintió sus labios sobre su seno, el calor en su vientre estalló en mil pedazos. Miles de pedazos ardientes. Su lengua y sus labios eran ardientes sobre ella, sus manos calientes sobre cada centímetro de su piel.

Hermione llevó sus manos a la camisa negra de Alex y comenzó a desabrocharla, mientras él se dedicaba a besar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. La tomó por el cuello y la acercó a su boca. Su lengua entró con seguridad, mordiendo sus labios para que abriera más y dejarlo explorar a gusto. La castaña acarició su suave piel, dejando navegar sus dedos por toda su extensión. Acarició su abdomen con lentitud.

Rompió el beso para mirarlo.

Alex tenía la respiración agitada. No era el único.

La imagen del mortífago arrodillado frente a ella, con sus labios más rosados de lo normal e hinchados tanto por el golpe como por los besos, y su mirada brillosa, anhelante y cálida la hicieron sonreír. Alex era hermoso. No sólo tenía un corazón amable y protector, él era físicamente hermoso. Su piel blanca sin imperfecciones le daba un aspecto encantador. Al quitarle la camisa, en su brazo izquierdo se reveló la marca con la que todos los mortífagos eran identificados. Aquella calavera negra se movía sutilmente, manchado su piel perfecta. Alex se dio cuenta e hizo un gesto extraño, como si le doliera que ella mirada esa aberración. Intentó esconder el brazo, pero ella lo detuvo.

- No – dijo con suavidad.

- Hermione…

- No – repitió tomándolo y acercó sus labios a esa piel corrompida – Una marca no te distingue, lo que hay en ti es lo que eres.

- Esto es lo que soy – murmuró Alex.

- No, no lo eres.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo casi con enojo.

- ¿Confías en mí? – levantó la mirada Hermione.

Alex asintió. Pero su mirada delataba que odiaba esa marca en su cuerpo y que ella lo viera en primer plano. Incómodo por su realidad.

- Entonces confiarás en mis palabras – dijo Hermione y besó la marca para demostrarle que a quien ella apreciaba como persona era a él y no a lo que tenía grabado.

Mostraba con ese gesto aprecio y gratitud por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, al protegerla y atenderla, por darle de comer cuando otros la mataban de hambre, por cobijarla con sus brazos cuando otros la atormentaban, por estar a su lado cuando el dolor la agobiaba. Por tratarla como una persona. Por apreciarla por ser quien era. Un beso que pretendía borrar la amargura y tormentos que le propiciaban al propio Alex. Demostrándole que esa marca no era nada en comparación con la persona que era Alex. Dándole a entender que no le diera tanta importancia. Que para ella, la marca de los mortífagos estaba por debajo de ellos dos y Jena. Mostrándole respeto y apreciación a la persona, no a la marca.

Lo escuchó jadear cuando sus labios lo tocaron. Repartió varios besos a lo largo y ancho de la mancha negra. Pero Alex la alejó del brazo y buscó su boca con ansiedad. Lo sintió desabrocharse el cinturón, luego el botón y el cierre, todo entre movimientos rápidos sin dejar sus labios.

Luego rompió el beso jadeante y recargó la cara en su hombro.

- Lo siento, lo siento – murmuró rápido.

Hermione soltó una suave risita. Nunca se acostumbraría a sus besos. Eran tan cálidos y suaves a pesar de su fuerza o ansiedad.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo acariciando su nuca. Su cabello rubio era tan suave y su color de un casi dorado.

- Se supone que tú debes quitarme la ropa.

La castaña volvió a reír.

- Creo que no hay ninguna regla en particular – dijo depositando un beso en su cabeza.

- No deseo quitarme ese placer – su voz ronca provocó escalofríos en la piel de la castaña.

- ¿A mí o a ti? – rió Hermione acariciando su estómago.

- A los dos.

Hermione asintió y entonces reanudó el trabajo que Alex se había apresurado a hacer. Terminó de bajar el cierre y lo empujó para que se dejara caer en la cama, lo cual fue difícil, ya que el tamaño de la cama más pequeño que el individual no era al apto para moverse con libertad, por lo que en el cambio tuvieron que hacer malabares. El mortífago la mirada fijamente, apreciando cada uno de sus movimientos, estremeciéndose cuando las yemas de los dedos entraban en contacto con su piel. Su respiración era profunda. La castaña terminó por bajarle el pantalón y sacarle los zapatos, acariciando la planta de sus pies, lo cual provocó una fuerte risa en el joven. Se colocó a ahorcadas sobre él y la tomó de la cintura, entonces, ella comenzó una suave vaivén sobre sus intimidades, con la ropa interior de ambos como único obstáculo. Alex abrió la boca, dejando escapar el aire, cerrando los ojos y en su cara reflejando un profundo placer. Los dedos en su cintura se enterraron con fuerza, demostrando en parte lo que estaba sintiendo. El calor en el cuerpo de Hermione la recorrió por todas partes.

- ¿Cuál es el lado más seguro para girar? – preguntó jadeante Alex.

La castaña miró a ambos lados de la cama, observando el diminuto espacio entre los dos. Hacia la derecha el ventanal los detendría, hacia la izquierda seguro caían al suelo.

- Derecha – dijo.

Entonces Alex giró con ella, en la vuelta ambos golpearon el frío cristal, luego, con movimientos incómodos se acomodaron en medio de la cama nuevamente. Se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a reír. El adolescente se acomodó sobre ella y metió las manos entre ellos para quitar su ropa interior. Hermione le ayudó con el bóxer negro. Algunos de los movimientos que hacían eran torpes, pero eso no le quitaba la perfección del momento. Una vez desnudos, Alex se acomodó y poco a poco entró en ella. Hermione gimió, abrazándose a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, llenándose de la sensación de tener a Alex dentro de ella, tomándola como suya. Lo escuchó tomar varias respiraciones cuando la llenó por completo. Abrió los ojs y lo miró.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alex con suavidad.

Hermione se sorprendió. Su amabilidad y preocupación hacía que su corazón se apretara. Y porque él sabía que ella no era virgen, por lo que su invasión no podía lastimarla, y aun así… levantó la cara y le dio un suave beso.

- Estoy bien – susurró - ¿Y tú?

Alex se sonrojó, delatando así su posición como nuevo en este mundo del sexo. Hermione acarició su cara, haciéndole saber que no tenía por qué preocuparse. A ella no le importaba si era la primera o si era la número diez. Lo importante era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

- Nunca he estado mejor – jadeó comenzando a moverse.

Los movimientos primero fueron lentos, probando la sensación, luego más confiados y seguros. Arremetiendo cada vez más fuerte, profundo y llenándola de su mismo placer. Su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su cara al mover su cabeza era algo tan hermoso. La forma en que sus labios se abrían ligeramente para dejar escapar los jadeos que poco a poco se iban haciendo más profundos, convirtiéndose en gemidos. La besó en sus labios, en las mejillas, en la frente; lamió sus clavículas, sus senos; la abrazó con fuerza a él. La castaña acarició su blanca piel, sintiendo cómo sus huesos se movían con cada embestida. Alex buscó su boca y la besó con pasión y desesperación, moviendo ávidamente su lengua contra la suya y ella respondió de la misma forma, contagiada por el mismo placer. Cuando sintió contraerse su estómago gimió, rompiendo el beso, pero él no se lo permitió, siguió besándola hasta que él alcanzó el clímax. Enterrándose tan fuerte como pudo mientras los últimos segundos los recorrían como fuertes corrientes por todo el cuerpo. El gemido fuerte y profundo del joven la estremeció.

Luego el joven se dejó caer sobre ella, robándole por un momento la respiración, pero no le importó, porque su peso era algo seguro y cálido sobre ella. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, regulando sus respiraciones y envolviéndose por el mismo calor que su cuerpo poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose. Lo sintió acariciar con suavidad su cuerpo, moviendo su nariz por su cuello, besando y lamiendo lánguidamente su piel.

- Sanará tu corazón – dijo Alex cerca de su oído, susurrando con tranquilidad y seguridad – También sanará tu cuerpo. Lo prometo.

Los dedos de Alex recorrieron su abdomen. Ya no con la misma pasión, sólo explorando y deleitándose. Los labios del mago se movieron con suavidad con cada palabra, acariciando su oído.

- Y tu alma, Hermione, también sanará. La protegeré. – con un brazo la rodeó y se apoyó en ella, pegando su cuerpo todo lo que sus pieles lo permitían. Lo escuchó soltar una profunda respiración – ¿Cuidarías la mía?

- Lo haré.

Y lo haría sin que él se lo hubiera pedido. Porque esa noche no sólo se habían entregado en cuerpo… habían dado uno al otro algo más preciado que haber compartido la cama de forma tan íntima. Tan especial. Habían entregado sus almas, no en al aspecto romántico, porque ellos no se amaban. Si no que entregaron a quienes eran y lo más puro que había en ellos. Algo que no se podía dar a ninguna otra persona más. Porque ella y Alex eran una sola alma que el destino se había encargado de unir en un mismo camino, y el día que ella fue llevada a Casa Solariega había ido el día predestinado para encontrarse. Entre ambos existía algo que nadie podía explicar ni ellos mismos, pero sabían que estaba allí, latente entre sus cuerpos, entre sus palabras, entre sus silencios, entre sus caricias… era por eso la forma en que el uno se sentía al lado del otro, la conexión que los unió en el momento que se conocieron: era la energía llamándose y reconociéndose como uno solo. Hermione nunca creyó en el destino, pero todo cambió cuando conoció al pequeño mortífago. Su destino había sido encontrarse sin importar las consecuencias. Ni siquiera la misma Hermione se sentía segura de aplicar esa simple y sobrevalorada palabra, pero era lo que más se acercaba a lo que pasa entre él y ella. Lo que acaban de hacer no tenía nada que ver con el reclamo como suya que había proclamado Alex para que nadie más la tocara, eso estaba lejos de ser algo tan banal como eso. Lo suyo era más profundo, y sólo recién su historia se empezaba a contar.

.

* * *

**Lo sé. He tardado un par de meses. Pero habrá valido la pena.**

Mis excusas son…factibles. Me operaron hace casi dos meses y entenderán que el primer mes no tuve cabeza para otra cosa que para recuperarme. Las primeras semanas sólo podía estar unos minutos sentada por lo inflamado del estómago y la mayor parte del tiempo estuve acostada. Mi recuperación fue rápida y estoy súper bien, la operación por laparoscopía es una cosa maravillosa. Por fin pude despedirme de mi molesta vesícula. Y cuando tuve oportunidad y sobre todo humor para empezar a escribir, bueno, me llevó mi tempo. Fue un capítulo bastante intenso y merecía trabajarlo con cuidado.

Muchas gracias a mi gente hermosa por cada uno de los mensajes. Por sus buenas palabras y deseos, por sus asombros cumplidos y por aún seguir aquí. Alentándome a apresurarme, jaja.

Bienvenidas todas las personas que llegaron con el último capítulo y a todas todos aquellas que se animaron a escribir por primera vez, leyendo en el silencio. Un beso y abrazo enorme a todos ustedes:

*Parvy en las Nubes, *Jessi-85, *Veida Joana, *luna-maga, *Caroone, *Caneliita-AP-M.C.P, *sailor mercuri o neptune, *chariscr, *Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, *anges80, *Kimi Alexa Infinity, *Citlalliiify, *darely, *Veronika-BlackHeart, *Aiko Li, *selene lizt, *pekelittrell, *LuHamDo, *Monsther Malfoy, *tefii, *Amedelune, *Rowina Ravenclaw, *Amorgen Lestrange, *Mel Denali Lightwood, *Emma Felton, *Sam Wallflower, *ackanne, *KRAZYKELLY92, *AbytutisCM, *Dragona, *Lanny Kuran, *MonyDA, *LadyY, *tormenta oscura, Serena Princesita Hale.

**LOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA:**

_Emma Felton_

Hola. Es un placer tenerte , obviamente, siente algo por ella, pero se ha dado cuenta que su atracción va más allá, es decir, algo empieza a resurgir, puesto que nunca ha tenido deseos de estar con ella, es más como protegerla, y de hecho, se nota que empieza a tener conflictos en esa cabecita suya. Alex y Hermione conectaron desde el primer momento, se estiman como amigos y se protegen mutuamente tanto como si situación lo permite. Y ya habrás visto lo que pasó entre cuestión, es que todos están tronados psicológicamente… Alex, Hermione, Jena… incluso Draco en su mundo pregunto dónde anda también Jessica, ya veremos qué pasa con verdad es que Draco nunca la defendería de los mortífagos, tanto Draco como Hermione saben su posición, ninguno está interesado en protegerse o velar por sus intereses, ellos solamente se usan. No siente nada el uno por el otro, sólo mero placer. Y en cuanto a la playera, sería… mmm… camiseta, creo. Son esas que Harry suele traer cuando anda vestido de muggle, muy relax e informal… sí, creo que en España se dice camiseta, suelen ponerse con jeans y tenis. Nos estamos leyendo. Espero leerte en el prox. cap.

_LadyY_

Hola, que hayan crecido raíces, espero las hayas cortado con este cap.Y sí, estamos a un paso de regresar al presente y la bomba estallará.Espero te haya gustado este cap, fue intenso beso, saludos. Espero leerte pronto.

Besos

**¡AHORA SÍ! A ENVIAR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS Y SABER SU OPINIÓN.**


	13. Secretos designios

Hermione gritó cuando Alex la cargó en sus brazos al entrar a la cabaña. Sus labios fueron tomados con la suavidad que caracterizaba al joven mortífago. Hacía ya varios días que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Ahora cada que se veían se besaban. Caricias suaves y húmedas. No habían vuelto a tener sexo. Hermione no estaba segura si llamar sexo a lo que habían tenido, pero tampoco podía decir que habían hecho el amor. Lo más correcto sería decir que habían entregado sus almas. No en el aspecto romántico. No se amaban, pero existía un vínculo irrompible que sólo en sus condiciones se podrían formar. Algo cruel e intenso los había unido. El joven apoyó la frente en la suya y se quedaron callados por largo tiempo. La castaña cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la calma que transmitía el menor y sonrió cuando escuchó una suave risita salir de los labios rosados del mago. Cuando se separó de ella, un semblante orgulloso brillaba en aquel rostro joven. Más joven de lo que aparentaba día a día.

- ¿Qué es ese secreto que brilla en tu cara? – susurró Hermione dejándose llevar por esa energía cómplice.

- Sabes que no puedo decirlo – la sonrisa se borró de aquel aniñado rostro. Hermione enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado.

- Me gusta verte sonreír – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla al mortífago.

- ¿Qué tanto?

La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar el tono coqueto de Alex.

- Mucho.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – dijo casi sin voz. Desvió la mirada al sentirse un poco intimidada por la intensidad de cómo la observaba.

- Entonces la verás más seguido – dijo Alex borrando todo rastro de broma y le sonrió con simpatía – Pronto lo haremos tú, Jane y yo. Lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad no puedes decírmelo?

- No – susurró Alex sonriente.

Hermione sólo asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir a sentarse a la cama. El mortífago la siguió, después se acostaron uno al lado del otro. Sin tocarse, sin decir una palabra más. Les gustaba mantenerse en esta aparente tranquilidad, disfrutar de la compañía del otro después de todo lo que habían vivido durante el día. Eran la medicina del otro. Los traumas y violencia que vivían, aunque no eran parecidos, sí significaban lo mismo. Era casi un milagro que se tuviera el uno al otro para ayudarse en aquella situación siniestra. La buena actitud o pensamientos positivos ya no ayudaban. A esas alturas el optimismo estaba descartado. Hermione no sabía en qué medida estaba destrozado Alex, pero sí intuía su malestar.

La subasta de Jane, la pequeña y dulce hermana menor de Alex, era ya de por sí una situación terrible. Vender su castidad a un mortífago sanguinario no era nada comparado con la noticia que le había llevado aquella misma madrugada. La castaña acababa de abrir la puerta de la cabaña para presentarse al castigo que le había adjudicado un mortífago simplemente por ganas de herirla, encontró al menor parado frente a ella sin decir nada. Su mirada azul estaba tan llena de ira y dolor que desfiguraba su rostro. Hermione asustada había dado un paso atrás, pues no conocía al joven estando tan fuera de sí. Alex le había dicho que su padre ya había concertado la fecha de matrimonio para dentro de un mes y que al finalizar la ceremonia algunos invitados se quedarían a ser testigos del desvirgamiento de Jane para comprobar que sí era casta y pura. El mundo de Hermione se había tambaleado, teniendo que apoyarse en la puerta para no caer de la impresión. Ahora comprendía la violencia que exudaba Alex. Ella había vivido una situación sin palabras, había tenido testigos con algunos mortífagos… pero lo que le hacía el padre de los hermanos a la más pequeña, eso no tenía nombre. Era de enfermos. Una cosa que no tenía perdón de nadie. Algo para lo que no había palabras. Estaba más allá de lo que uno podía razonar. Hermione no tenía siquiera palabras de consuelo. No existían palabras ni consolación. Ese día ambos se habían sentado uno al lado del otro por largas horas, hasta que finalmente habían caído rendidos y durmieron pocas horas antes de que saliera el sol y Hermione fuera requerida en sus servicios domésticos. Y esta noche no sería diferente a las anteriores. El ánimo entre ellos era el peor, con la diferencia de esa misteriosa sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro al joven después de escabrosos días.

…

..

…

Draco levantó la cabeza cuando su nombre salió de entre toda aquella verborrea que Demian Brown le estaba soltando al grupo reunido en una de las cabañas. El ruido de los planos que revisaban sobre la mesa principal se extinguió con un último susurro. Nadie tuvo que abrir la boca - más que Brown - para que una oscura energía los recorriera a todos. Todas las cabezas, nueve para ser exactos - sin contar al rubio -, miraron sorprendidos a Brown. Luego esos mismos observaron incómodos a Malfoy. Estaban allí para una última revisión de cómo invadirían la casa de uno de la Orden y desmantelar más lugares para irlos atrapando uno a uno. Los malditos aurores y sus principales protegidos estaban bien escondidos como ratas en su nido, por lo que una vez más Draco Malfoy estaba encargado de liderar la empresa. Muchos de los mortífagos presentes no tenían problemas, con tal de matar a los que se les permitiera; otros, uno en especial, no estaba especialmente contento con que el joven fuera el cabecilla. El odio que Brown tenía por el menor era conocido por todos, pero curiosamente a Malfoy no le molestaba. Todo lo contrario. Era como quitarle un dulce a un niño. Le divertía demasiado. Draco calculaba tendría unos treinta años, pero su actitud demostraba lo contrario. Debía dolerle el orgullo que alguien menor a él tuviera un rango que nunca en su vida pudiera aspirar a tener.

- ¿Algo que quieras añadir, Brown? – bostezó sin interés el rubio. Extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza e hizo crujir su cuello.

- Sí.

- Estoy seguro que a nadie le interesa saber – sonrió con altanería sabiendo el resultado que obtendría a continuación.

La piel del otro mortífago se puso tensa, las venas en su cuello se saltaron con coraje y su mandíbula se movía producto de toda aquella rabia que no se atrevía a escupir.

- Si has terminado tu berrinche, Brown – continuó el rubio – Cierra la boca para continuar trabajando.

- Un día, Malfoy – susurró el otro golpeando la mesa antes de darse la vuelta y salir del lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista de todos, Draco volvió a alzar la voz y en su eterno modo de hablar mordaz y altanero dijo:

- Sólo los ilusos sueñan, pero al ser alguien tan optimista, esta ocasión tu insolencia será absuelta. No habrá otra ocasión para tu desobediencia. No me gusta que pongan en duda mi trabajo, Brown. Si no te gusta es tú problema. Tu presencia para lo único que sirve es para estar bajo mi mando. Agradece que no te encuentres entre los sangre sucia, porque ese lugar es el que mereces. Tu verdadero sitio en el mundo.

Draco pudo ver cómo el cuerpo del mortífago temblaba mientras se giraba a él. Si bien el rubio se había ganado un lugar importante entre los mortífagos al ser hijo de uno de los más importantes, no significaba que le hiciera al estúpido como cuando estuvo en Hogwarts. Su esfuerzo y dedicación le hacían merecedor de su importancia dentro de los planes mayores. Todos eran piezas de juego dentro de los planes del Señor Oscuro y había ciertas piezas como el mismo Malfoy que era de las más importantes. Muchos odiaban no ser vistos como movimientos de oro, pero se conformaban al saberse ganadores para cuando aquello se acabara y los hijos de muggles y traidores cayeran cual cucarachas. Pero existían otros tantos como Brown que detestaban ser dirigidos por alguien tan joven como él, alguien con una posición económica asombrosa y contactos importantes. Draco Malfoy sabía que allí nada era seguro, así que si no ponía en su lugar al primer rebelde, habría muchos más queriendo seguir el mal ejemplo. Los mortífagos no solo se caracterizaban por ser sádicos, amantes de las artes oscuras, sino que también por ser traidores. No había que darle mucho tiempo la espalda a alguien, porque cuando menos lo esperaban, la traición les caía fría y burlona.

- ¿Entendiste Brown? No lo volveré a tolerar lo que acabas de hacer, por más divertido que me parezca – dijo tranquilo en el silencio de la cabaña – Y esto va para todos.

- Sí, Malfoy – escuchó el murmullo general de todos.

- ¿Brown?

- Sí, Malfoy – respondió con la mandíbula apretada.

En su mirada oscura se advertía el odio que le profesaba. Sabía que lo había humillado y lo único que se había ganado era que el mortífago lo tuviera entre sus planes para asesinarlo a la mínima oportunidad. Suerte con ello, pensó divertido el rubio.

- Ahora, ¿vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño o te comportarás como el adulto que se supone que eres?

Varios de los mortífagos ahogaron risas, mientras que otros tosían disimulando el insulto intencionado. Brown lo miró colérico, atragantándose la humillación. Draco alzó una ceja esperando cualquier reacción del otro.

- Te la estás ganando, Draco – escuchó que decía sonriente Blaise a su lado – Una más y te arranca la cabeza sin importarle su destino.

- Me tiene sin cuidado – rió al ver que el otro se regresaba con los puños apretados – Como decía antes de que Brown tuviera la ocurrencia de interrumpir, es importante que reconozcan los rostros de los principales de la Orden.

- ¿Y eso para qué? Qué más da quiénes pertenezcan a la Orden – exclamó Marshall, un mago delgado de cabello castaño y de aspecto siempre pulcro que revelaba la riqueza del sangre limpia – Todos lo que no estén en este lugar, significa que están en contra nuestra. Todos merecen morir o ser subyugados.

- ¿Eres idiota o sólo nos engañas a todos con una increíble actuación merecedora de un premio? – dijo Blaise moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado de la poca percepción del mago.

- Escucha, Marshall, que sólo lo diré una vez – dijo Draco sonriendo aun por la burla de su compañero – Es importante reconocer a los integrantes líderes de la Orden del Fénix porque si te encuentras con uno, existe la posibilidad de un 99.99 por ciento que otros más estén a su alrededor.

- Matas dos pájaros de un tiro… - dijo Blaise como si explicara a un niño.

- O muchas cucarachas al mismo tiempo – completó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Pero cómo reconocemos a los demás? – preguntó otro mago tomando los papeles donde las caras de los aurores se mantenían en movimiento mientras hacían algunas actividades diarias. Habían sido fotografiados clandestinamente por mortífagos.

- Si dañas a alguno de la Orden u auror, saldrá el que siempre lo acompaña. Nunca están solos – explicó Draco ya impaciente por las preguntas estúpidas y sin sentido.

- ¿Pero qué sentido tiene sólo cazar a ellos y no a toda la escoria? – preguntó otro más joven. Hacía una semana que había recibido la marca.

El mortífago recién reclutado mostraba signos de nerviosismo por su primera misión, pero en sus ojos se entrevía el sadismo del que muchos hacían gala. El rubio podía oler el deseo del mago por tener su primer asesinato. Por ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, sin importar que fuera de sangre sucias.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pidió Blaise con una suavidad propia de él. Sólo pocos desconocían el verdadero significado de su tranquilidad.

El mortífago que se encontraba al lado del joven ignorante se movió del lugar sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Otros más se alejaron disimuladamente, salvando su pellejo por si algún hechizo se dirigía erróneamente a sus cuerpos. Draco se cruzó de brazos, divertido por lo que vendría a continuación. Un poco de entrenamiento le vendría bien, había estado teniendo unos días de verdadera mierda y necesitaba relajarse un poco. Y quién mejor que Blaise Zabini para hacerlo.

- Smith, Adam Smith – respondió orgulloso el joven recluta. Incluso se paró altivo, con su mentón tan alto como su sangre limpia lo permitía.

- ¿Y qué edad tienes, Adam Smith?

- Tengo 18.

Blaise movió con suavidad la cabeza al escuchar tan inocente respuesta. Sus ojos marrones recorrieron lentamente al joven, con una tranquilidad pasmosa que sólo divirtió al rubio y puso nervioso a Smith y a otros cuantos más. Sin que nadie lo notara, su varita reposaba ya en sus manos, girándola distraídamente.

- ¿Estás seguro que eres sangre limpia?

- Ss-sí – murmuró nervioso Smith.

- ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta que tan estúpidamente hiciste hace un momento?

- Yo… yo… pregunté por qué sólo estamos cazando a la Orden y no a cualquiera que no esté de nuestro lado.

- No fue esa la pregunta, pero en teoría lo es – aceptó Blaise arrastrando sus palabras, los ojos marrones se detuvieron aburridos finalmente en la cara del interrogado – Ten la amabilidad de responder, Logde.

- Por supuesto, señor Zabini – el mortífago en mención, un robusto y moreno mago, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. Luego miró con desdén al joven recluta – Toda la escoria traidora de sangre e hijos de muggles o mestizos significan lo mismo. Todos serán destruidos por las mismas razones. Se ataca desde adentro. Aniquilas a las almas que mantienen con fuerza al resto. Una vez que acabas con el corazón fuerte que da vida a los luchadores, las barreras ya no son inquebrantables. Ya no hay motivos para seguir luchando si la razón de hacerlo ya existe más. Y esa fuerza irrompible tiene un hombre: La Orden del Fénix. Mientras existan miembros de ésta, la unión se mantiene; una vez destruidos, nosotros ganamos.

Blaise asintió con solemnidad al mortífago Logde, lo que obviamente hizo que se hinchara como pavorreal orgulloso por su discurso bien atinado. Todos sabían que era muy raro que Draco Malfoy agradeciera o alabara las proezas de sus súbditos. Si querían ganarse su favor tenían que dar resultados fehacientes en cada misión. Pero con Blaise, la mano derecha del rubio, las cosas eran distintas. Cuando el rubio buscaba un buen guerrero, el moreno escarbaba dentro de sus cabezas. La fuerza no era la única arma que tenían al entrar al campo de lucha, necesitaban el cerebro para dar más de sí. Le alegraba saber que al menos tenían claro su objetivo y no blandían su varita a lo estúpido.

- Me pregunto quién autorizó su reclutamiento – continuó con calma el moreno – Vergüenza me da saber que tengo _colegas _como tú cuidando nuestra espalda.

- Puede confiar en mí para cuidar su…

- No hables si no te lo pido. Dime, Draco, ¿di a entender que podía responder?

Draco estuvo a punto de responderle que se dejara de juegos, pero tampoco tenía ganas de estar mucho tiempo allí. Lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y tomar un baño caliente. La suciedad lo hacía sentir enfermo. Como toda la escoria a la que estaban dándole caza.

- No – dijo bostezando. Con un movimiento insolente con su mano le indicó que continuara con su cometido – Los quiero mañana puntuales. Espero aprendan algo de lo que verán esta noche. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Blaise.

Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de su amigo, miró de pasada a sus súbditos y finalmente sonrió burlón al tal Adam Smith. Pobre. La palidez de su piel delataba que era consciente de lo que vendría a continuación. Pero mejor aún, Smith y los demás sabían que si estaban allí no podían cometer estupideces sin ser castigados. El joven recluta lo miró con súplica en sus ojos, pidiendo perdón por su desliz. Casi le dio lástima.

Se giró soltando de nuevo un sonoro bostezo. Movió su cabeza hacia los lados para descansar su cuello, haciendo sonar sus tensos músculos. No había alcanzado la puerta de salida cuando escuchó los gritos de Smith. Draco rió. A Blaise le encantaba tomar por sorpresa a su presa; no los avisaba con hechizos, maldiciones o conjuros pronunciados en voz alta. Tampoco con movimientos que previeran que el ataque se acercaba. El objetivo de Zabini se daba cuenta del ataque cuanto estaba en el suelo sufriendo. Así de letal era el mago. Si Draco se ponía a pensar en cómo sería un duelo entre ellos, prefería seguir manteniendo a Blaise Zabini de su lado. No sólo era un buen contrincante, sino un excelente mago de armas tomar. Tal vez no ganara, pero tampoco perdería en una lucha con él. Su duelo los mandaría a una situación de vida o muerte. No como a todos los idiotas a los que se enfrentaba día a día.

- Nunca confíes en nadie – escuchó decir a Blaise a lo lejos – Primera regla de un mortífago.

Draco le dio toda la razón a su amigo. Si tenía que confiar en alguien dentro de Casa Solariega y el círculo de los magos oscuros, ni siquiera en su padre lo hacía. No por nada el slytherin había terminado en aquel lugar. El rubio sabía que durante sus años en el colegio había sido tan sólo un niño malcriado, un orgulloso y arrogante sangre limpia, un narcisista empedernido con aires de grandeza. Había crecido en un mundo lleno de riquezas y de obtener todo lo que deseara con tan sólo tronar los dedos. Su mundo había cambiado drásticamente cuando había sido marcado con esa oscura serpiente en su antebrazo izquierdo. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que veía las cosas de diferente forma. El mundo no era blanco o negro, tampoco era gris. Sino una gama que iba y venía entre los colores del bien y el mal. Nada estaba seguro, nada era lo correcto o inadecuado. La vida era caminar de un lado al otro buscando el punto que mejor le conviniera a cada uno. Así es como eran las cosas. Si sabías jugar, salías bien librado; si no, sólo quedaba pedir porque no fuera a peor la situación que cada quien enfrentara.

Desechó los saludos de quienes se iba encontrando en su camino a la mansión. No estaba de humor para detenerse a escuchar las quejas de los demás. Había tenido suficiente con el incompetente equipo de esa semana. Estaba ansioso para que la ronda cambiara y estuviera con verdaderos mortífagos. Cansaba estarse cuidando la espalda cuando eso le correspondía a quienes les acompañaban para que él hiciera el trabajo que le tocaba sin necesidad de que tomara mucho tiempo.

- ¡Draco, espera!

El rubio gruñó exasperado, giró la cabeza un poco y continuó su camino. No importaba cuanto respeto tuviera por Blaise, pero en realidad estaba exhausto y eso lo ponía intratable. Una vez en ese estado no se hacía responsable de sus actos, sin importar que estos fueran contra sus amigos.

- Creí que te divertirías un poco más con ese idiota.

- No duró ni un minuto. Maldito marica sin huevos – bufó Blaise colocándose a su lado – Con idiotas como ese hasta el más imbécil de la Orden podría despellejarnos vivos.

- ¿Alguien como Longbottom?

Ambos rieron oscuramente.

- Tu humor es un poco sombrío de vez en cuando – murmuró juguetón Blaise.

- Me imagino que no venías a halagar los maravillosos dones de Longbottom o el idiota de Smith – continuó Draco acercándose a la cabaña principal. Tras las ventanas se veían docenas de mortífagos planeando al igual que ellos.

- Esta noche dormiré aquí – dijo Blaise. El moreno rodó los ojos al ver la expresión del rubio – No me mires como si no supieras la razón.

- Detesto cuando duermes aquí – farfulló exasperado el slytherin rubio.

- Tengo que escapar de vez en cuando de las garras de mis desnudas damiselas.

- Absurdo. Buscas meterme entre mis sábanas por la noche maldito cabrón.

Blaise sólo rió con fuerza, con un cinismo tan propio del moreno. Sus ojos castaños brillaron con malicia mientras le dirigía una mirada que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

- Sigo esperando que dejes que lo haga – murmuró lascivo.

- Sigue esperando…

- ¡Señor Malfoy! – se acercó corriendo un mortífago de los que dirigiría en su siguiente misión.

Draco estuvo a punto de levantar su varita para mandarlo a volar lejos de su presencia. Todo el maldito mundo parecía conspirar en su contra para no permitirle llegar a su habitación. Lo único que quería era quitarse la asquerosa mugre de encima. No era mucho pedir.

Al llegar frente a él, el joven de su misma edad le hizo una reverencia y esperó un par de segundos antes de mirarlo a la cara.

- Señor Malfoy, el Regente del Escuadrón Sur acaba de llegar. Solicita la presencia de líderes de batalla.

Draco volteó a ver a Blaise, quien sin duda tenía la misma expresión que él. Ambos siguieron al lacayo que los guiaría hasta el lugar donde se encontraba los demás reunidos.

Existían cuatro Regentes de Escuadrón, uno para cada punto cardinal, de esa forma tenían controlada todas las áreas posibles. Pero el del Sur estaba todavía sobre todos ellos. Era el líder Supremo Regente. Una leyenda para muchos, ya que nunca se dejaba ver. Su famoso olfato para rastrear traidores de sangre era tan legendario como el mismo Señor Tenebroso. Conocía cada rincón del país. Tenía un don para encontrar lugares ocultos. Desde que comenzara la guerra se había dedicado a hurgar en cada sitio para dar con las figuras principales del bando contrario. Y ya era hora que llegara. Tenían muchos días estancados en lo mismo, sin encontrar las residencias vitales. Ya no importaba si era a Potter al que atraparan, al final el Señor Oscuro lo quería para él mismo. Aunque si Draco era sincero, todo aquel asunto le daba igual. Algunas veces luchaba por lo que creía querer, otras veces le parecía tan absurdo como si vieran a Merlín vestido de rosa, un peluche entre sus brazos y un dulce de goma como varita.

Los que miraran todo por fuera solamente verían que todos los mortífagos luchaban por los deseos de un bastardo mestizo con aires de grandeza que tenía un único objetivo: aniquilar al famoso niño que sobrevivió. Tal vez los líderes principales sí lucharan por complacer a su amo, pero había tantos que sólo luchaban por lo que querían. Si el Señor Oscuro se los había prometido, entonces lucharían junto a él hasta atrapar y aniquilar a Harry Potter, el único mago que había logrado parar una maldición imperdonable. Muchos mortífagos estaban allí por conveniencia, no por verdaderos deseos de desaparecer sangres sucias o muggles. Eran avariciosos, codiciosos y anhelaban el poder. Muchos otros mortífagos no conocían al Señor Tenebroso y del único que recibían órdenes era de un superior, ni siquiera sabían por qué o quién peleaba en realidad. Si el pueblo mágico creía que toda la destrucción la había creado Lord Voldemort encerrado donde sea que estuviera, no sabían nada de cómo se manejaban las cosas. Porque Draco era franco, no tenía ni la más puta idea de donde estaba el supuesto amo y señor de todos los mortífagos. No sabían nada de su paradero, ni daba señales de vida… la verdad de todo era que los mortífagos con su infinidad de redes en las que trabajaban se encargaban de todo. Había líder tras líder manejando grupos destinados a diferentes causas. Y lamentablemente Draco era uno de ellos. Un líder más de entre otros para disponer de un grupo de bastardos ignorantes de la causa en la que peleaban.

Y si lo pensaba de ese modo, todo parecía absurdo y sin sentido. Al final de cuentas Draco había sido obligado a tomar la marca. Como menor de edad no había tenido voz ni palabra en su futuro y lo que en verdad quería. Como estudiante creía que seguir los pasos de sus padres era lo indicado, que allí era donde pertenecía. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era una causa perdida. Sólo eran sirvientes que se hacían cargo de todo, quienes perdían vidas por complacer a un mago que quería hacerse con el poder. Y por las malas aprendió el rubio que sus pensamientos infantiles estaban más que equivocados. Lo único bueno de todo era que de alguna manera se había encontrado siendo él mismo dentro de toda esa destrucción. Disfrutaba haciendo daño. Sentía un gran poder cada que apuntaba con su varita a alguien, siendo consciente de todo el daño que causaría con tan solo susurrar un hechizo. Se regocijaba de placer cuando sus víctimas se arrastraban a sus pies suplicando clemencia. Y encontraba todavía más placer en aquellos que levantaban la barbilla esperando el golpe final. No había nada como quitarles el orgullo y dignidad.

…

..

…

El grito que salió de los labios de Hermione no sólo estremeció a la más pequeña de las brujas, incluso a los oídos de la misma castaña sonó aterrador. Después de que el mortífago la pateara en el estómago, un calambre la había engarrotado en el suelo. Oh, Merlín, parecía que le estaban arrancando los intestinos. En su vida había sentido semejante dolor. No era posible que sólo un golpe le estuviera ocasionando tal sufrimiento. ¿Es que le había dañado algún órgano? ¿Se había reventado y estaba sangrando? Llevaba por el pánico, miró como pudo entre sus piernas para ver si tenía algún sangrado… pero después se reprimió mentalmente. Si tenía un sangrado interno no era posible que viera evidencias por fuera. Un nuevo calambre la hizo gritar y llevarse las manos al estómago, intentando proteger lo que ya había sido posiblemente dañado.

- Cierra la boca, maldita sangre sucia – dijo el mortífago que desde hacía tiempo la tenía vigilada – Será peor para ti si por esto recibo algún castigo.

- Por favor… - gimió la otra esclava que estaba con Hermione, pero el mortífago no le permitió terminar la frase.

Con un movimiento de varita la había mandado a callar, al menos sus palabras. Porque los gritos resonaron fuerte en aquella pequeña y húmeda habitación donde preparaban las pociones. Un _cruciatus_ bien empleado llegó en pleno pecho de la morena menuda con la que preparaba la última poción. Hermione, escuchando los alaridos de sufrimiento y soportando su propio dolor, por más que intentaba recordar qué había ocasionado aquel lío, no lograba conjurar una imagen que le diera la respuesta al castigo que recibían sin piedad por parte del mortífago en turno. Sólo tenía bien claro el momento en que recibió la patada en el estómago y el daño que ahora la llevaba a la inconsciencia.

- Para – gimió Hermione al ver cómo la niña se retorcía en el suelo - ¡Para!

Sabía todo lo que podía acarrear con tan sólo abrir la boca sin su permiso, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en los alaridos de la pequeña Morgan, que ya por su boca salía sangre. Algo que nunca había podido ser capaz de ignorar, aun estando en las condiciones que estaba en este momento y desde que llegara a Casa Solariega, era ver el dolor de lo más jóvenes. Y Morgan era una increíblemente inteligente hija de muggles de tan sólo 11 años. Era tan desgarrador ver una imagen como aquella. Se podía compadecer de un adulto siendo castigado o de alguien de su misma edad, pero no podía hacerlo con un pequeño.

- Haré lo que sea, pero deja de dañarla…

- ¡Cállate, maldita sangre sucia!

- Por favor, te daré lo quieras – dijo Hermione lo más fuerte que pudo.

Dando por entendido a lo que se refería. Hacía ya muchos días, tal vez semanas que era no era tomada a la fuerza, pero no le importaba que la ultrajaran una vez más. El mortífago la miró con intensidad, con la misma con la que venía haciéndolo desde que se encontraran por primera vez. Si era su única vía de escape, entonces la usaría como su mejor arma. Ella ya estaba rota, un poco más no haría mella. Ya no. Si era la única forma de alejarlo de Morgan, se ofrecería a él. Ya una vez le había dicho que la tomaría como siempre lo había deseado desde que la viera hace tiempo, sólo que nunca lo había hecho porque él no tenía la oportunidad al tener un rango menor a otros mortífagos. Además de que sabía que ella servía a Draco Malfoy y con el rubio nadie se quería meter. Sólo por eso se detenía, por la amenaza que suponía Malfoy. Pero ahora que ella le había dado entrada a que no diría nada, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la propuesta con esa única condición: liberar a Morgan.

- Pequeña inmunda, por fin sabrás lo que es tener un hombre entre tus piernas – dijo sádicamente girándose hacia ella.

- Nnn-ooo…

Hermione miró a Morgan. La pequeña estaba tendida en el suelo, con sangre brotando de sus labios. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y de miedo por lo que sería de la castaña. Sabía muy poco de la niña, pero lo suficiente para que en su corazón se formara un espacio que le permitía guardar sentimientos sinceros. No por nada se estaba arriesgando por la menor. No por nada estaba permitiendo por voluntad propia ser ultrajada por ese monstruo que ahora caminaba hacia ella. Muchas veces habían tenido la oportunidad de platicar en los escasos minutos que tenían solas, soltando pequeños detalles la una de la otra. Hermione había descubierto que el corazón de la niña era la cosa más hermosa que había conocido en su vida, de una pureza y calidad propias de un niño lleno de sueños y esperanzas. De una vida con tal energía que contagiaba tan sólo respirar a su lado por poco tiempo. Morgan había sido reclutada hacía cerca de una semana y desde entonces la niña no se despegaba de su lado. La castaña – aceptó a los pocos días – que estaba enamorada de la pequeña. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería tener un hermano, en especial una niña con la que compartir secretos, risas, consejos, libros… e irónicamente la vida le había mandado a esa hermana al peor de los lugares. Morgan se había convertido en la hermana que siempre quiso y sus padres no le dieron porque la castaña era todo lo que podían pedir. Y como hermana mayor haría todo por ponerla a salvo, por poco que fuera su esfuerzo.

- Cállate, esclava – dijo con desdén Hermione. Ambas sabían que no podían decirse por sus nombres, mucho menos mostrar algún tipo de sentimiento.

Estarían perdidas si se daban cuenta del lazo que habían creado. Lo usarían en su contra y no sólo sería su perdición. Si lo usaban en su contra, estaba segura que desearían no haberse delatado. Hermione estaba casi segura que el mortífago sólo lo veía como un acto típico de los sangre sucia. Un acto de caridad estúpida que siempre llevaba a la destrucción a los débiles que amaban.

- Lárgate de aquí – gruñó el sucio mortífago señalando a Morgan.

La pequeña dudó segundos que parecieron horas. En su mirada verde se veía el miedo por la castaña, el dolor del _cruciatus_ y la vergüenza por ser protegida a cambio de un cruel juego. La leona movió ligeramente la cabeza para alentarla a irse, no quería que fuera testigo de lo que le haría ese monstruo. Con que intuyera lo que fuera a pasar era suficiente. Si lo veía sería un trauma con el que no podría vivir si es que salían de vida de ese lugar. Las pesadillas con las que vivía la gryffindor eran suficientes, además prefería mantener a salvo de ese dolor a los que estuvieran en sus manos. Hermione aprovechó para mover los labios cuando el mortífago se giró alzando la varita al ver que la pequeña no salía. _Estaré bien_; articuló sin sonido la castaña y le sonrió. Morgan asintió y se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo.

El otro no esperó a que cerrara la puerta para ponerla de pie y estrellarla contra la pared. La castaña gritó. El dolor volvió a recorrerla desde un punto concreto del estómago. Pero al mago no le importó, pues su boca fue cubierta por la sucia de dientes podridos, mordiendo todo a su paso. El sabor metálico de su sangre llegó a su lengua, provocándole arcadas. Vio cómo el mago rompía la blusa. Sus manos presionaron su torso, apretando con fuerza su cadera… y entonces, una vez más, el dolor la invadió. Dejando frío todo a su paso. Todo a su alrededor se tornó extraño, en ángulos imposibles y su vista se perdió en la oscuridad. Con el tormento que sentía, únicamente fue capaz de escuchar un golpe seco, un fuerte jadeo y luego ella cayendo al suelo. Siendo absorbida por la misma oscuridad a la que sus ojos habían sido sometidos.

…

..

…

Cuando la corta reunión con el Regente terminó, Alex no se demoró ni un segundo en salir del lugar. El Regente, que curiosamente no se había quitado la máscara ni había dado su nombre, sólo les había dado unas cuantas instrucciones para la siguiente batalla. Mientras les mostraba planos de hogares y escondites de aurores, Alex no dejaba de mirar al enorme mago que con una increíble presencia se hacía notar sin necesidad de levantar la voz o amenazar con varita. El musculoso cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa negra, dejando al descubierto únicamente los brazos cada que señalaba algún punto en algunos mapas extrañamente dibujados unos sobre otros. Lo único que no hacía sospechoso al hombre frente a ellos era que en su brazo izquierdo estaba tatuada como en todos los demás la marca tenebrosa.

Los últimos días había estado frustrado por todas las cosas que estaban pasando. Su padre con sus asquerosas y enfermas ideas lo tenían al borde de la locura. La salud de Hermione estaba empeorando y cada vez se le veía más extraña, y no tenía la menor idea de lo que estuviera pasando. No podía llevar un medimago porque sería muy sospechoso y estaba a nada de conseguir su objetivo que no quería arriesgarse en absoluto. Estaba tan desesperado que por su cabeza pasaban ideas escabrosas que le ponían la piel de gallina con tan sólo imaginarlo.

En aquellos momentos de desesperación se sentía como un niño y no el adolescente que era. Sentía la necesidad de refugiarse en los brazos de unos padres cariñosos que nunca había tenido y dejarse consolar con la mentira de que todo iría bien. Pero la verdad era que nada de aquello podía hacerse realidad, pues su entorno era otro. Le había tocado vivir en un mundo oscuro, un sitio al que sólo era obligado a levantar su varita para dañar a otros en su intento de protegerse y así estar siempre presente para su hermana. El único consuelo que había encontrado en aquel inhumano mundo había sido en los brazos de Hermione Granger. Una valiente hija de muggles y extraordinaria bruja. Si una vez hubiese imaginado a su mujer ideal, nunca la habría podido describir tal cual, pero la cuestión es que Hermione lo era. Había encontrado todo en esa fuerte castaña. La desgracia por la que estaba pasando la leona sólo le hacía esforzarse por hacer las cosas bien y sacar de Casa Solariega a las dos únicas personas que le importaban. Y después de tanta lucha, dolor, miedo, rabia… había encontrado la solución. Aquel sanguinario y enorme mago le había dado la oportunidad de ver aquello que Alex sin saber lo estaba bloqueando. Gracias a los planes que destruiría a muchos, una nueva puerta se había abierto para él.

Y con aquella sensación de que las cosas podrían mejorar, salió de la cabaña sin esperar a nadie. Su siguiente misión no estaba planeada sino hasta dentro de una semana, así que no tenía por qué plantarse frente a un grupo de estúpidos súbditos que hacían todo lo que otro idiota les dijera.

Caminó tranquilamente de regreso a la mansión donde su hermana lo esperaba a cenar como todas las noches. Levantó la vista hasta el piso donde se visualizaba la habitación de Jena. Las luces estaban encendidas, pero las ventanas estaban cerradas. El frío de los primeros días de octubre empezaba a calar bajo los abrigos, así que era imposible pasar una agradable noche con las ventanas abiertas. Sonrió. Algo le decía que esta vez todo su esfuerzo le daría una recompensaba por muy pequeña que fuera. Los resultados que había estado buscando obtener desde hacía meses.

Alex escuchó a lo lejos un extraño sonido sin saber el lugar de donde provenía. Conforme se acercaba a la mansión, lo identificó como un grito, pero más que una llamada de auxilio era un alarido lleno de dolor. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar aullidos por todos los castigos que los esclavos recibían a manos de los mortífagos. Pero aquello inclusive le había provocado un fuerte estremecimiento. En sus primeros días en Casa Solariega, el sufrimiento que se respiraba y escuchaba a diario, le había puesto enfermo durante un tiempo. Había sido insoportable vivir en ese pozo de pena. Sólo con el tiempo había aprendido que nada se podía hacer para ayudar a los heridos. Había enseñado a su mente y cuerpo a no reaccionar. Volverse completamente frío. Un desalmado más, que aunque no estuviera en ese momento sosteniendo su varita en contra de uno más débil, era un culpable más de lo que sucediera allí dentro.

A su derecha, la puerta que daba a las habitaciones del sótano se abrió con un fuerte golpe. Entonces el alarido se expandió a sus alrededores. Una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro salió corriendo, las lágrimas bañaban su delicado rostro. Miró desesperaba a todos lados. Al verlo corrió hacia él, dejándose caer a sus pies cuando estuvo a su lado.

- Aaa—amo – sollozó con desesperación – Por favor, por favor, ayúdeme…

Alex tomó una profunda respiración antes de hincarse a su lado. Si lo castigaban a él también por ayudarla, aceptaba gustoso su castigo. Se suponía que los esclavos podían ser menores de edad, pero nunca niños. Sabía que los mortífagos eran crueles, seres mortíferos… pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta cuan desalmados podían ser. Usar a un niño para sus fines iba más allá de lo que cualquier bando estuviera peleando.

- Respira profundo y tranquilízate – dijo con suavidad Alex. Puso una mano bajo su mentón para levantarle la cara y mirarla.

Los brillantes ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada con valor, sabiendo que a sus superiores no debían mirarlos a la cara hasta que el otro se los permitiera. Pero esa pequeña niña no demostraba desafío al verlo mi permiso, su mirada denotaba que estaba más que dispuesta a recibir un castigo con tal de que la ayudaran. Las delicadas pecas en su nariz y mejillas le daban un aspecto aún más joven, aunque no debería pasar de los 10 u 11 años. Alex levantó la otra mano y limpió su pequeña cara. De pronto una pregunta saltó entre sus pensamientos. Cabía la posibilidad de que allá afuera había un padre, una madre o hermanos llorando la pérdida de esta niña y todo por la sed de sangre de unos cabrones sin alma. Pero también existía otro porcentaje de que ya estuviera sola en un mundo con cada vez menos esperanza.

- Por favor, haré lo que sea… si ayuda a mí… si ayuda a una esclava – pidió entre fuertes gimoteos.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Mi nombre no importa, amo – respondió con sumisión y miedo la pequeña – La esclava del sótano sí.

Alex notó el trabajo le daba a la niña decir la palabra esclava. Sus ojos verdes estaban cada vez más oscuros por lo dilatados que estaban. La niña sin duda tenía sentimientos por la esclava en mención. Un alarido más fuerte los hizo girar hacia el lugar de donde había salido corriendo.

- Hermione – sollozó más fuerte la niña viendo con desesperación la puerta – Se lo…

No hubo necesidad de suplicar. Ni de decir otra palabra más. Sólo escuchar el nombre de la leona salir de aquello labios temblorosos fue necesario para que sus piernas se pusieran en marcha.

- Espera aquí – ordenó Alex antes de correr al sótano.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se dirigió al pasillo principal. Se detuvo un par de segundos en silencio, esperando un nuevo ruido para detectar de dónde provenía. Fue un leve lamento el que lo alertó, sólo entonces corrió una vez más. Muchas de las habitaciones estaban cerradas para guardar cosas de las que muchos no tenían conocimiento, incluyéndolo a él mismo. Lo sabía por las pláticas que había escuchado a hurtadillas de su padre. Resbaló antes de entrar a la habitación de la que salía una tenue luz amarillenta. Era sangre. Posiblemente de la niña, pero también podría ser de Hermione. Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, tenía – lo aceptaba – miedo de encontrar a la leona detrás de esa puerta. En especial si habían sido los lamentos de ella y había tardado tanto en acudir a su lado. Nunca más ignoraría los chillidos, bien podría ser su hermana la que lo necesitara.

Abrió lo que faltaba de la puerta y se quedó congelado con la imagen que el escenario le ofrecía. Lowell, el mortífago que se encargaba de que las esclavas hicieran bien las pociones, tenía acorralada a la castaña contra una pared mientras mordía con furia su boca, por donde ya bajaba sangre hasta su barbilla. Su torso estaba desnudo, siendo mancillado por aquellas manos sucias y duras. Un segundo después un desgarrador sonido salió de los labios sangrantes de Hermione, estremeciéndolo por completo. Ese no era un sonido de dolor por lo que le estaban haciendo, sino que iba más allá de lo sus ojos alcanzaban a comprender. La leona estaba sufriendo una agonía interminable. Mientras se acercaba sorteando todas las mesas, vio cómo se le ponían los ojos en blanco a la castaña. Levantó el puño para estamparlo en la nuca del mortífago y lo enterró con toda su fuerza. Lowell se quedó sin aire por el golpe, soltando a Hermione. Un segundo después la castaña se desmayó. A penas tuvo tiempo para detenerla. Después se giró al mortífago y alzó la varita rugiendo iracundo un sonoro _cruciatus. _

Sólo mantuvo la maldición mientras se agachaba para cargar en sus brazos a Hermione y salió lo más rápido que pudo. No escuchó lamentos del mortífago, lo que quería que lo había dejado lo bastante herido como para desmayarlo o incluso matarlo. No lo sabía, pero le daba igual. La furia que tenía en ese momento iba más allá de su raciocinio. La sangre seguía escurriendo por los labios mordidos de la castaña; su cuello y cabello estaban manchados, así como su vientre desnudo. El rojo que teñía el brassier no sabía si era porque se había machado o por si también la había mordido es esa parte tan delicada. Un rugido de rabia nació en lo más profundo de su pecho, subiendo con una fuerza increíble, lastimándole la garganta por lo fuerte que gritó. En su vida se había sentido así, tan rabioso…tan impotente… ¡quería matar a alguien! Sería su única manera de sacar todo lo que empezaba a carcomerlo. Lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo era el cuerpo mancillado de Hermione, la única persona que le impedía sacar su varita y fulminar al primero que se le atravesara.

La niña lo esperaba en el mismo lugar que la había dejado, manchada también de sangre. Con claras señales de que Lowell había volcado en ella un malintencionado _crucio_. Ahora empezaba a cobrar sentido el estado de la leona. Se había puesto en bandeja de plata por proteger a la niña. Por un momento toda su rabia la dirigió a la menor sin tener la culpa. Cuando salió a la fría noche, notó que no estaban solos. Muchos de los mortífagos de menor rango lo miraron de reojo sin detenerse a enterarse de lo que había pasado. Mejor para ellos, en ese momento no se hacía responsable de lo que hiciera.

- ¡Trae el botiquín, esclava! – gruñó con la mandíbula apretada.

- Sí, amo – hipó la niña antes de salir corriendo y entrar a la mansión.

Alex caminó hacia la cabaña, ignorando a los que se le atravesaban en el camino. Lo único que quería era revisarla y saber que estaba bien, que no corría peligro grave.

- Stewart – la voz burlona de Malfoy se hizo notar entre las demás - ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

- Nada que te importe – gruñó.

- Cuida tu boca, Stewart, recuerda con quién estás hablando – el tono socarrón del rubio cambió drásticamente, dejando tras sus palabras un arrastrar peligroso.

- Como sea, no es de tu incumbencia – dijo sin dejar de caminar.

Sintió que lo jalaban del brazo, deteniéndolo bruscamente. Se giró rápidamente para soltarse del agarre y enfrentó a Malfoy que iba acompañado de su mano derecha, Blaise Zabini. Ambos borraron su sonrisa socarrona al ver lo que llevaba en los brazos. Las facciones de Malfoy se endurecieron.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - la voz fría de Malfoy en vez de sorprenderlo, le molestó tanto que escupió a sus pies.

Sabía que Hermione y el rubio tenían algo. Ya una vez los había casi sorprendido teniendo sexo. Tal vez entre ellos no hubiera una amistad como la tenía con Alex y que sólo – estaba casi cien por ciento seguro – tenían sexo por algún extraño motivo. Pero eso no le daba derecho a preguntar qué había pasado. Si sólo la usaba para tener sexo, en eso se quedaría. Le daba igual si le habían mancillado el cuerpo que usaba para desahogarse y le preocupaba no tener más esa diversión. El único que tenía derecho a preguntar era Alex. Nadie más debía atreverse a preocuparse por su salud más que él.

- Pregúntale a Lowell, él se encargó de dejarla en este estado.

- ¿Qué le hizo? – intervino Zabini mirando con curiosidad el ensangrentado rostro.

El moreno levantó una mano y con la manga de la túnica limpió un poco la pálida piel. Sus ojos castaños se estrecharon con insistencia en los rasgos lastimados. Alex no sabía si sentirse confundido o molesto por la actitud del moreno, y más cuando se supone que traía a una impura en sus brazos. Manchándose con su sucia sangre.

- No lo sé – murmuró rabioso Alex. A lo lejos vio a la niña correr hacia ellos con el botiquín en las manos.

- ¿Draco? – el tono que usó la derecha de Malfoy para llamarlo le pareció extraño y hasta cierto punto curioso – ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

- ¿Decirte qué? – respondió el otro sin retirar la mirada de la bruja.

- Que Hermione Granger estaba en nuestras manos. Que la tercera de la ecuación de Potter y Weasley está lejos de la seguridad de la Orden.

Alex supuso que debía esperar eso. Así que Blaise Zabini también conocía a Hermione. Por lo que también había sido estudiante de Hogwarts. Al parecer ese colegio formaba a los futuros seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. ¡Qué clase de escuela era esa! Pero eso no era todo. Aun con la furia que sentía en ese momento contra todos, aquella pregunta le había dejado pensando en muchas cosas. ¿Malfoy se había reservado el secreto de que tenían a la mejor amiga del objetivo del Lord con ellos por algún motivo? ¿O solamente le era tan indiferente que lo había pasado por alto? Fueran cuales fueran los motivos, sabía que eran para beneficio de Draco Malfoy. Nunca por compadecerse de alguien que no fuera el mismo rubio.

- No era necesario decirlo – dijo despectivo Malfoy – A mí qué más me da dónde se encuentre la sangre sucia.

Alex se giró sin importarle lo que dijera a continuación su jefe de misión. El único momento que tenía derecho el idiota de Malfoy sobre sus decisiones era cuando compartían una batalla. Se podía meter sus palabras por donde mejor le vinieran.

.

* * *

**¿Tengo su perdón?**

Tardé más de lo que creí y lo lamento mucho. La vez pasada fue más que válido mi retraso, tenía poco que me habían operado, pero ahora… muchas cosas han pasado desde la última publicación. No tuve cabeza para nada, de verdad, absolutamente nada daba cabida en mi mente. Pero no los agobiaré con mis cosas, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y con ánimos de continuar la historia.

Espero que este 2013 les brinde muchas oportunidades para realizar todo aquello que tienen en mente. No importa cuanto trabajo les tome, el esfuerzo habrá valido la pena. No hay mayor satisfacción que ver los resultados cuando sudaron y sangraron por obtenerlo. Les deseo lo mejor este año, y por qué no, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Un poco tarde, pero seguro.

Gracias por el apoyo brindado y por sus hermosas palabras a través de las redes sociales. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada uno me emociona igual, es increíble el ánimo que me infundan cada que leo uno nuevo. Bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores. Un beso enorme a cada uno de ustedes:

*Veida Joana, *Serena Princesita Hale, *Veronika-BlackHeart, *Citlalliiify, *The Ladycat69, *sailor mercuri o neptune, *Lily Dangerous Black, *Kimi Alexa Infinity, *Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, *Emma Felton, *parvy en las nub, *Sakura Tachi, *Galdenier, *MRS Taisho-Potter, *Nightia, *pekelittrell, *Gmarilu11, *lady Y, *Edin, * .Black, *Dragona, *Aleja Cullen Masen, *Melani, * , *Yuuki Kuchiki, * .3, *Dramatic Poetess, *Leyla Dniz.

**Los que no tienen cuenta:**

_Melani_

Hola. Bienvenida el crucero de las locas. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, es un placer tenerte aquí. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras, es un gran halago. Espero hayas disfrutado este nuevo capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo, un beso.

_Dragona _

Espero este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Y no me vuelvas loca que luego ya no podrás seguir leyendo. Muchas gracias, lo hago mejor que puedo. Abrazos. Nos leemos en el próximo.

_lady Y_

Lamento haberlo dejado en esa parte, no fue mi intención… o tal vez sí, jajaja. ¿Te gustó el nuevo capítulo? Espero ansiosa tu nuevo review. Nos leemos con el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

_Galdenier_

Hola. Muchas gracias por su maravilloso comentario. Espero que no haya habido problemas con tu trabajo al tomarte un buen tiempo en leer la historia. La realidad es que no tienen ninguna relación Draco y Hermione, los une únicamente el acuerdo que mantienen. No tienen real interés el uno por el otro. Es meramente físico. Bien lo explican ellos, si dañan al otro, no es su problema. Así de crudo es el asunto. Y sí, en los primero dos capítulos, Draco muestra interés por el bebé que aún no nace. Malfoy es y seguirá siendo la persona de siempre. Un joven narcisista y ególatra. Sólo velará por sus beneficios. Me gustaron tus preguntas. No las puedo responder, pues arruinaría parte de la trama, jaja. Espero hayas disfrutado de este último capítulo. Ya quiero saber tu opinión. Ojalá esta vez no interrumpa tus actividades. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

_Emma Felton_

¡Hola! ¿Te alegro esta actualización? No eres la única que siente esa ligera aversión por el pequeño Alex, supongo que todo se trata por que tienen al rubio enfrente. En cuanto a tus preguntas, bueno, al parecer algunas ya fueron respondidas. Otras seguirán quedando pendientes. Y no te preocupes, pregunta lo que quieras, así me entero de lo que pasa por sus cabezas. Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Adoré cada palabra de tu review. Gracias. Un beso y abrazo.

**Recomendación literaria:**

Muchos lectores me han dicho que sí han leído los libros que les he mencionado. Así que esta ocasión les traigo El nombre del viento y El temor de un hombre sabio de Patrick Rothfuss como recomendación. Es una historia que no se pueden perder. Te fascinará de principio a fin. La forma que está escrita es sublime, tanto como la historia en sí.

**Pueden encontrarme también en: **(allí subo noticias, citas, sorpresas de AI, etc.)

_Twitter: _DanGrint

_Facebook:_ Dan Grint (FanFiction)

_O en el grupo de FB:_ Porque AI es pura adicción

**¡A ENVIAR SUS COMENTARIOS! Y PARA CELEBRAR LOS 100 FAVS DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO MUCHOS REVIEWS, SABEN QUE NUNCA SE LOS PIDO, PERO QUIERO SABER SU OPINIÓN.**


End file.
